Draco Dormiens
by G. Granger
Summary: COMPLETA! Tradução da fic de Cassandra C. Quando um acidente em Poções transforma Harry em Draco e Draco em Harry, eles são obrigados a fingir que um é o outro. Romance, identidades trocadas, planos realmente astutos, um triângulo amoroso, e muitos beijos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 - A poção polissuco**

**NA: Draco Dormiens, da Trilogia de Cassandra Claire. Não consegui encontrar a fic completa no fanfiction, então fui atrás e encontrei as duas primeiras aqui: ****.com**** e estou dispondo aqui pra quem quiser ler. Estou no momento começando a traduzir Draco Veritas, que não encontrei em lugar algum em português. Quem quiser me ajudar, por favor, podem entrar em contato comigo, meu e-mail encontra-se no perfil. Ficaria MUITO grata, porque tem mais de 1000 páginas para traduzir! Boa leitura agora, G. Granger hr**

Era Junho e estava muito calor, mas Snape não ligava.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?_ ele perguntou a sua miserável classe, na qual todos não agüentavam de calor em suas vestes, e ele ergueu um frasco com um líquido marrom gelatinoso, para que os alunos pudesse, vê-lo

Hermione levantou sua mão, como sempre.

- Poção Polissuco!_ ela disse prontamente, e tremeu, provavelmente relembrando seu gosto, assim como Harry, que sorria interiormente, lembrando da tarde, há quatro anos, quando ele, Hermione e Ron tomaram a poção mutadora, querendo se transformar em réplicas de estudantes da Sonserina, podendo assim entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina.

Snape a ignorou:

- Alguém?_ Snape perguntou, falando de modo arrastado, examinando a classe

Draco levantou sua pálida e preguiçosa mão.  
- Poção Polissuco!

Harry olhou fixamente para ele. Enquanto o resto da classe estava exausto e infeliz, Draco parecia tão frio como se tivesse acabado de engolir um iceberg.

- Muito bem, Draco!_ Snape disse entusiasmadamente - 5 pontos para Sonserina. Agora,_ ele continuou - Alguém pode me dizer como isso funciona?_ ele olhou de repente para Ron, que piscou nervoso - Weasley?

Ron, meio que assustado, respondeu bocejando:

- Isso... hã... transforma você em uma outra pessoa.

Snape, parecendo desapontado, disse:

- Está correto.

Ele não deu 5 pontos para a Grifinória, simplesmente pegou um frasco e começou a distribuir seu conteúdo em doses iguais entre copinhos de papel.

-Agora_ ele disse endireitando-se - Eu vou dividir vocês em grupos de dois. Cada um de vocês vai beber meio copo de Poção Polissuco com um fio de cabelo de seu parceiro nela. Não, você não tem que engolir o cabelo, senhorita Brown... Há poção suficiente para transformar você e seu parceiro durante exata meia hora. Nada mais, nada menos. Isso lhes dará uma idéia de como a poção deve funcionar. Amanhã vocês mesmos vão fazer a poção e depois bebê-la. De todo modo, eu aviso_ Snape disse, essa última parte diretamente para Neville - Que cometendo um erro na Poção Polissuco pode resultar em... conseqüências desagradáveis. Você pode acabar virando metade você mesmo, metade a outra pessoa, nunca mais podendo voltar a sua aparência normal.

Neville soluçou.

- Então_ Snape disse - Senhorita Patil e Senhorita Brown, venham aqui._ e Paravati e Lilá caminharam até a mesa de Snape, tomaram um copo da Poção Polissuco e sentaram-se em suas carteiras, rindo feito bobas. Snape fez outros pares: Crabbe e Goyle, que eram amigos, mas o coitado do Neville foi designado a trabalhar com Pansy Parkinson, uma sonserina com cara de buldogue (que olhou saudosamente para Draco quando sentou-se com Neville. Ela parecia estar pensando que, se não podia ter Draco, ao menos poderia ser ele por um tempinho). Ron foi unido a Hermione, e Harry...

- Potter_ Snape falou numa voz fria e cheia de divertimento - E Malfoy, venham aqui.

O queixo de Draco caiu, assim como o de Harry.

- Não!_ os dois gritaram juntos

- Eu não vou ser Malfoy!_ Harry disse furiosamente, mas Snape não estava impressionado

- Venham aqui, vocês dois._ Snape disse

Malfoy foi o primeiro a chegar. Despejando um olhar frio a Harry, ele caminhou até a frente da sala, pegou a poção e andou até onde Harry estava sentado. Harry olhou angustiadamente para Ron e Hermione, que olharam de volta com compaixão. Ron balançou a cabeça; Hermione mexeu os lábios tentando dizer alguma coisa para Harry, mas ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Porém, ele conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para saber exatamente o que ela estava dizendo: "É melhor você ir, Harry, isso vai contar na sua nota final!".

**

Por toda a sala, os alunos estavam bebendo a poção. Haviam risadas ofegadas vindo de Lilá e Parvati, um grito de Neville, que, tendo transformado-se em Pansy Parkinson, muito mais larga do que ele, repentinamente se achou apertado em vestes muito pequenas, e risadas histéricas de Ron e Hermione.

- Toma!_ Draco disse oferecendo o copo a Harry, que olhou para ele relutante - Bem, eu não envenenei isso, Potter! Beba!

- Antes beber veneno do que ser transformado em você, Malfoy._ disse Harry entre dentes

- E eu não estou soltando fogos por ter de me transformar em um garoto da sua espécie por meia hora, Potter, mas você não me vê gemendo por aí por causa disso._ disse Draco - Ou você está com medo?

Harry empurrou sua cadeira para trás, violentamente e agarrou o copo, dentro do qual Draco já havia posto um fio de seu cabelo louro platinado. Harry arrancou um fio de seu cabelo, pôs um gole da poção na boca, colocou seu cabelo dentro dela, e entregou-a a Draco, que pôs na boca o resto.

Depois, ao mesmo tempo, eles engoliram a poção.

Draco se contorseu todo, ofegando, com um sentimento horrível, como se sua pele estivesse derretendo. Ele forçou uma mão para se equilibrar, e outra onda de náusea se espalhou por ele, quando ele viu sua própria pele mudando de pálida para bronzeada, suas próprias unhas (perfeitamente tratadas por elfos-domésticos) se transformando nas unhas roídas de Harry. De algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, ele ouviu Harry reclamar: "Urrrgh!", e quando ele virou a cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo do canto de seus olhos, e viu...

Um rosto pálido e pontudo olhando para ele. Seus próprios olhos acinzentados piscando atrás dos óculos redondos de Harry. Quando ele olhou, sua visão embaçou, e ele deu-se conta de que Harry não podia enxergar sem seus óculos, e agora, nem ele.

- Me dê seus óculos, Potter._ Draco falou, e Harry, obviamente tonto, os entregou

**

Harry, sentindo-se doente, olhou para baixo para seu novo corpo. Na vida real, ele não era mais baixo que Draco, então suas vestes serviram direito, mas ele se sentia nu sem óculos. Ele olhou para cima e viu seu próprio rosto olhando de volta, pálido como giz de surpresa, mas um pequeno sorriso estampado nele.

- O-o quê é engraçado, Malfoy?_ ele perguntou, estremecendo ao ouvir a voz de Draco saindo de sua boca

- Eu só estava pensando que eu sou muuuuiiiiitooooo bonito._ Draco disse na voz de Harry

- Você é um pirralho idiota, Malfoy._ Harry disse imparcialmente e afastou-se

Ele andou até Ron e Hermione, que estavam ocupados rindo, mas pararam abruptamente quando viram Harry andando até eles e encararam ele.

- Sou eu._ Harry disse

- Oh, Harry!_ Hermione exclamou, torcendo seu... o rosto de Ron - Que ruim para você!

Ron balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu não sei se eu posso falar com você enquanto você está assim. Dá... calafrios._ Ron falou

- Vocês mesmos estão bem idiotas!_ Harry falou irritado

- Agora você até fala como o Malfoy!_ disse Ron

E Harry, ainda mais irritado, afastou-se e andou até a carteira onde tomara a poção com Draco, e sentou-se perto dele. Logo que sentou-se, Draco murmurou:

- Divertindo-se sendo eu, Potter?

- Ninguém pode me suportar enquanto eu estou assim, Malfoy._ Harry disse - Mas eu suponho que você esteja acostumado, Malfoy.

Draco fixou seus olhos em Harry, que se contorceu. Era muito difícil olhar para Draco e ver seu próprio rosto torcido com desgosto, os olhos verdes que ele via toda manhã no espelho, agora encarando-o com desprezo. Se Draco sentiu a mesma coisa, ele não mostrou isso.

- Você lembra do que eu lhe disse uma vez no trem para Hogwarts?_ Draco perguntou

- Que vez?_ Harry peguntou num tom entediado - Aquela vez que você ameaçou a me fazer comer lesmas ou quando você falou que eu era um sapo quatro-olhos?

Draco riu com desdém.

- A vez que eu disse que podia te ajudar,_ Draco disse - Na hora que você quisesse desistir daquele idiota alto e desengonçado e daquela Sangue Imundo com cabelo ruim que você anda por aí, eu te mostraria como você poderia ter poder de verdade em suas mãos.

- Deixe-me pensar sobre isso..._ Harry falou vagarosamente - Certo, já pensei sobre isso. A resposta é não.

Os olhos-agora-verdes de Draco faiscaram com malícia atrás dos óculos de Harry.

- Você tem certeza? _ Draco perguntou

- Certeza absoluta._ Harry falou asperamente - Você pode me tirar da lista de correio do mal, Malfoy. Eu não estou interessado.

Harry esperava que Malfoy desse uma resposta grosseira, mas ao invés disso, Malfoy estava olhando para ele com uma expressão peculiar.

- O que é isso? _ Harry perguntou olhando para baixo - Estou voltando ao normal?

- É exatamente isso. _ disse Malfoy - Você não está. Todos os outros já voltaram ao normal. Olhe!

Harry olhou em volta e viu que era verdade. Todos haviam retomado seus lugares, de volta em seus próprios corpos. Snape havia voltado a lissão sobre a Poção Polissuco, aparentemente certo de que todos os alunos já eram eles mesmos de novo. Harry olhou furioso para ele mesmo, depois olhou de novo para Draco.

- Há... há quanto tempo estamos assim?

- Quarenta e cinco minutos. _ disse Draco consultando seu Rolex - Nós já devíamos ter voltado ao normal.

- O que está acontecendo?

Malfoy balançou sua cabeça, com um sorriso esquisito no rosto.

- Eu gostaria de saber_ Draco disse

O coração de Harry começou a bater ferozmente.

- Você fez alguma coisa na poção?_ ele perguntou - Malfoy...

- Claro que não, Potter._ respondeu Malfoy com desprezo - Você realmente acha que eu iria querer...

Mas Harry não estava escutando. Ele agarrou as vestes de Draco e puxou-o violentamente.

- Me faça voltar ao normal!_ ele disse violentamente - Ou eu vou quebrar sua cara!

Malfoy, que não estava acostumado com expressões trouxas como "quebrar a cara", olhou perplexo para Harry. Depois começou a rir. Isso foi demais para Harry, que sacudiu e deu um soco no maxilar de Draco, o que o fez cair no chão. Seus livros, caldeirão e pena caíram em volta dele. Harry levantou-se de seu acento, agarrou Draco pela parte da frente de suas vestes, e começou a bater a cabeça dele no chão.

O resto da classe virou para eles, e Snape começou a correr até eles, gritando para que parassem. Harry soltou Draco, repentinamente chocado, mas Draco, aparentemente pensando que Harry fosse acerta-lo de novo, se levantou e deu um perfeito gancho no queixo de Harry. Harry, que estava olhando para Snape, estava despreparado para esse ataque. Ele voou para trás e esbarrou na parede, batendo a cabeça contra as antigas pedras dela. Tudo ficou preto.

**

Draco levantou-se e repousou na carteira, respirando ofegante. Harry tinha tirado seu fôlego. Por causa do barulho de campainha em suas orelhas, ele olhou em volta. Lá estava Harry, ainda sendo Draco, estatelado no chão com sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça. Draco desviou o olhar, sentindo-se fraco, e viu Snape, impedindo que frenéticos Ron e Hermione de irem até ele, o suposto Harry. Quando ele olhou, Hermione se soltou do bloqueio de Snape e correu até ele, segurando-o pela manga de suas vestes.

- Harry!_ ela soluçou - Você está bem?

Draco só olhou perplexo para ela. Ela pensava que ele era Harry. Ele olhou para cima e viu os rostos atordoados dos grifinórios observando-o, e o olhar mal-humorado dos sonserinos. Todos eles pensavam que ele era Harry.

Snape andou al largos passos até ele e Hermione e empurrou a menina para o lado. Draco podia ouvir o zumbido de quando todos os alunos gritavam para Snape. Os sonserinos estavam quietos, mas os grifinórios estavam todos gritando que Draco havia socado Harry primeiro.

Snape andou até Draco e o encarou.

- Potter_ ele disse - Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Draco abriu sua boca para dizer "Eu não sou Potter, a Poção Polissuco não está funcionando, já devíamos ter voltado ao normal agora!"

Mas o que saiu de sua boca foi:

- Eu não sei, professor. Ele me atingiu primeiro.

O que aconteceu depois disso, foi algo indistinto para Draco. Ele foi levado à Ala Hospitalar por Snape, que estava carregando o corpo mole de Harry, cuja visão deu a Draco um sentimento de fraqueza, toda hora que ele olhava para isso. Ele continuou sentindo seu próprio rosto, seu cabelo, para ver se ele começava a se transformar em si mesmo de volta, mas ele não tinha. Nada aconteceu.

Madame Pomfrey estava esperando por eles; ela instruiu Snape a deitar Harry numa cama envolta de cortinas, dentro das quais ela desapareceu. Draco sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a Snape, que estava encarando-o com malícia.

- Se Draco morrer_ Snape falou - Você será um assassino, Potter. Você gosta disso?

A boca de Draco abriu-se em choque, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Madame Pomfrey surgiu e balançou sua cabeça para Snape.

- Draco Malfoy não vai morrer._ ela disse severamente - Ele tem um galo enorme na cabeça, e vai sair provavelmente na próxima manhã, mas de todo modo, ele está perfeitamente bem.

O rosto de Snape mostrou alívio. Draco comoveu-se. Esse estado passou logo que Snape chegou perto dele para falar:

- Eu não vou nem me incomodar tirando pontos da Grifinória, Potter. Vou direto a Dumbledore._ e ele se levantou e saiu do aposento.

Madame Pomfrey riu com desdém.

- Eu não me preocuparia, Harry._ ela falou - Isso é da boca para fora. Dumbledore sabe quem Draco é. Agora fique quieto._ e ela começou a limpar os cortes que haviam no rosto dele - Você tem um adorável olho roxo, Potter._ ela disse - e um corte no lábio. O que você...

Era um sentimento horrível, como naqueles sonhos em que ele estava morto e olhando para seu próprio corpo. Harry estava deitado, com os braços cruzados, ainda igual a Draco em cada detalhe, seu cabelo louro-quase-branco ensangüentado onde sua cabeça havia batido na parede. Draco sentiu uma onda de náusea tomar conta dele andou para trás, o que foi sorte, porque nesse momento, Ron e Hermione pularam nele como um trem-bala.

- Harry! Oh, Harry!_ Hermione exclamava - Você está bem?

Ron estava mais interessado em bater nas costas de Draco e parabenizá-lo pelo gancho que ele deu em Harry na aula de Poções. Draco permitiu-se um sorriso.

- Foi fantástico, não foi?_ ele concordou - A forma que ele voou para trás!

Madame Pomfrey enxotou-os até a porta, a qual Ron estava segurando. Draco deu um último olhar a Harry e eles deixaram a enfermaria. Ele não tinha se mexido.

Draco seguiu Ron e Hermione quando eles andaram até a Torre da Grifinória. Ron começou a conversar com todo mundo, e o assunto que parecia agradar a todos na Grifinória era que Harry quase matou Draco Malfoy na aula de Poções.

- Fred e Jorge estão emocionados._ Ron disse - Eles detestam aquele seboso, ele nunca joga justo no Quadribol.

- Nem eles!_ Malfoy gritou indignado, para logo em seguida tapar a boca com a mão, mas eles tinham acabado de chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que ele ficou ocupado fingindo que sua cabeça doía muito, porque assim ninguém ia olhar para ele para que ele dissesse a senha.

- Estrondo!_ disse Ron, e quando o quadro abriu, Draco seguiu-o até o Salão Comunal. Fred e Jorge, sentados perto da lareira, cumprimentaram-no com gritos de boas-vindas. Draco olhou para o Salão indignado: o Salão Comunal grifinório era muito melhor que o sonserino, que sendo nas masmorras, era muito frio e tendia a ter goteiras durante o inverno. Ele certamente reclamaria disso a seu pai quando tivesse seu corpo de volta.

Draco seguiu Ron e Hermione vagarosamente até a lareira. Ele detestava Fred e Jorge, não só porque eles acertavam os balaços diretamente nele durante os jogos de Quadribol, mas também porque eleshaviam ficado muito detestáveis desde que abriram sua própria loja de brincadeiras com vendas por correio, cujas ações estavam sendo comercializadas por mais de mil galeões na BVM (Bolsa de Valores Mágica).

- HARRY!_ Jorge gritou batendo nas cosatas de Draco - Ouvi que você deu uma surra no Malfoy em Poções, bom trabalho!

- Ele está pedindo por uma boa surra há anos!_ Concordou Jorge

- Pena que você não matou ele!_ disse Jorge

Draco sentiu seu rosto mudar de expressão, e, sabendo que se puxasse sua varinha e amaldiçoasse Fred e Jorge com furúnculos, revelaria quem era, apenas respirou fundo. Então ele sentiu uma minúscula mão puxar seu braço, e aí ele viu Hermione ao seu lado, olhando para ele preocupada.

- Você está bem, Harry? Você parece que nem pode respirar._ ela disse

- A cabeça... dói._ disse Draco com dificuldade, e sentou numa cadeira

- É sua cicatriz?_ perguntou Ron, que parecia estar verde - Sua cicatriz está doendo?

- Não, idiota!_ Draco falou entre seus dentes - Só minha cabeça, onde aquele idiota do Har... onde Draco bateu contra o chão.

- Então por que Draco te atacou daquela maneira, Harry?_ Hermione perguntou, com seus olhos castanhos bem esbugalhados

- Porque ele é uma cobrinha podre, por que seria?_ Ron disse

Draco ficou com raiva.

- Eu insultei a mãe dele._ ele disse brevemente - Aí ele me deu um soco.

- Harry!_ exclamou Hermione

- Que bom que você deu um soco de volta!_ Ron disse

- Não havia porque insultar o Malfoy._ Hermione falou - Acho que você devia tentar sentir pena dele.

- Pena dele!_ Draco ganiu - Por que? Ele é rico, sua família é poderosa, ele é bonito e as garotas amam ele...

- Ele tem aquele pai horrível._ disse Hermione severamente - E ele morre de inveja de você, Harry, você é um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, e muito corajoso, e ele não, lembra aquela ver na Floresta Proibida quando ele fugiu de Quirrell?

Draco fez um barulho de como se estivesse sendo estrangulado.

- E ele não é nada mais bonito do que você, Harry!_ Hermione disse evitando os olhos dele

- Mas ele é..._ Draco gaguejou - Ele é louro!

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele.

- Estou cansado._ disse Draco numa voz reprimida - Estou indo para cama.

Quando ele subiu pelas escadas do dormitório, seguido por Ron, a cabeça de Draco começou a ferver. Ele sempre tinha tido por certo que Potter e seus amigos o odiavam tanto quanto ele os odiava. Bem, parecia que Weasley realmente o odiava, mas Hermione... dizendo que eles deviam sentir pena dele? Uma Sangue Imundo sentindo pena de Draco Malfoy? Ele apertou suas mãos com raiva e bateu a porta do dormitório atrás dele.

- AI!_ gritou Ron, com dor, pois foi atingido pela porta no nariz

- Ah!_ disse Draco - Desculpa!

**

Hermione sentou-se em frente ao espelho por um ongo tempo aquela noite, com um cotovelo apoiado em sua bastante manuseada cópia do livro "Conselhos para Bruxas Que Fazem Demais" e o outro na igualmente manuseada cópia de "Bruxas Que amam Bruxos e Bruxos Que Não Percebem". Ela suspirou; não era mais exatamente verdade que Harry não percebia que ela o amava, ela havia contado isso a ele no mês passado, quando ela não podia agüentar mais, ele foi muito legal quanto a isso, mas muito claro.

Ele não a amava.

Ele havia contado a ela como ele se sentia com Cho, e Hermione meio que sabia disso de qualquer forma, e os dois meio que riram um pouco, e ele contou a ela o quanto sua amizade significava para ele, mas que era só isso. Hermione ainda sentia algo estranho no estômago quando pensava sobre isso.

Mas esta noite, ela pensou, essa noite foi diferente, parecia para ela que Harry estava olhando para ela de um nojo jeito, como se... como se ele estivesse olhando-a pela primeira vez. Claro, isso devia ser o ferimento na cabeça. Ela pôs o rosto nas mãos. Por favor, ela pensou, por favor, não deixe ser o machucado na cabeça!

**

Na Ala Hospitalar, Harry, ainda inconsciente, estava tendo um pesadelo, no qual ele estava perdido na Floresta Proibida... ele estava procurando alguma coisa... Ron estava com ele, mas onde estava Hermione? Ele gritou bem alto, mas sem acordar, e Dumbledore, que estava numa reunião em sussuros com Madame Pomfrey, parou e olhou para ele ansiosamente.

- Tem bastante escuridão nesse menino Malfoy._ ele disse a Madame Pomfrey, que fungou duvidosamente, ela nunca tinha gostado muito de Draco - Eu temo_ disse o diretor - Que isso possa um dia tomar conta dele.

**

Tomar banho na manhã seguinte foi provavelmente a experiência mais esquisita na vida de Draco. Ele manteve seus olhos bem fechados, assim ele não veria Harry pelado, mas quando ele olhou para baicxo por acidente, seu queixo caiu em assombro.

- Você olharia para isso_ ele disse tentando não olhar - Parabéns, Potter!

**

Era estranho assistir às aulas de Harry, Draco pensou. Foi um alívio quando eles foram para a aula de Cuidados com Animais Mágicos, que os grifinórios tinham com os sonserinos de qualquer forma. Eles já haviam estudado grindlefongs: nojentos anfíbios com dentes nos maxilares bem-enfileirados. Quando Hagrid voltou a sua casa para pegar mais flobberworms para alimenta-los, Crabbe e Goyle acharam a oportunidade para capturar o sapo de Neville e segura-lo perto da gaiola de grindlefongs, que estavam famintos.

- Har har!_ zombou Goyle, que estava agarrando Trevo, o sapo, enquanto Crabbe barrava Neville com um braço - Você quer que eu alimente os monstros com seu sapo, menininho?

- Por favor, não!_ Neville implorou - Deixe Trevo em paz!

Neville estava praticamente chorando. Draco assistiu, contendo uma risada, até que ele viu os olhos de Hermione nele. Eles estavam implorando. Está certo, ele lembrou, eu sou Harry Potter, Garoto Maravilha. Hermione obviamente esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa, então com um suspiro, ele caminhou até Goyle e disse:

- Goyle, devolva o sapo ao garoto!

Os olhos glutões de Goyle espremeram-se.

- Me obrigue!_ ele disse apertando Trevo ainda mais

Draco estava acostumado a ver Goyle fazendo tudo o que ele mandava, então isso assustou-o por um instante. Isso pode ser desagradável, ele se deu conta. Ele já havia visto Goyle destruir um ônibus com suas próprias mãos, anteriormente, e não queria ser o próximo.

- Goyle_ ele disse, abaixando a voz, pois assim só os dois poderiam escutar - Você sabia que eu leio mentes?

Goyle olhou perplexo para ele.

- É verdade_ continuou Draco - É o poder mágico de minha cicatriz._ ele adicionou, se perguntando se mesmo Goyle era burro o suficiente para acraditar nessa asneira.

- Eu não acredito em você._ disse Goyle vagarosamente, mas havia medo em seus pequenos olhos

- Agora mesmo, eu podia contar a todos que você só dorme com luz acesa, e que você veste roupas de baixo rosas com babadinhos, porque isso te faz se sentir bonito, e que você está secretamente apaixonado por Crabbe, você tem uma foto dele debaixo de seu travesseiro.

Goyle gritou aterrorizado, e entregou o sapo a Draco, e saiu correndo. Ele rapidamente ficou fora do alcance dos olhos.

- Aqui está, Longbottom._ Draco disse entregando Trevo a Neville, que olhou para ele agradecido

Draco viu Hermione olhando para ele, ela estava admirada, e ruborizou quando ele olhou para ela. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado para draco daquela forma antes, e isso o fazia sentir-se esquisito, e sentir uma coceira nas orelhas. Furioso, ele pisou de propósito no pé de Simas Finnigan quando ele olhou para Hermione, e ficou satisfeito ao ouvi-lo gritar de dor.

**

Madame Pomfrey assistia Draco Malfoy dormir, num misto de desgosto e preocupação. Ela não gostava do garoto, mas ela não podia deixar de sentir pena dele, que estava obviamente tendo terríveis pesadelos, mexendo-se muito e gritando. De repente, os olhos dele se abriram e ele olhou para ela, parecendo muito assustado.

- Você acordou!_ ela disse animadamente

- O que está acontecendo?_ ele perguntou, sentando-se - Onde estou?

- Shhh, Draco! Você tem um galo enorme na cabeça e você precisa descansar!_ ela disse forçando-o a deitar-se de novo

- Eu não sou Draco Malfoy!_ ele gritou, com os olhos acinzentados bem abertos - Eu não sou Malfoy! Não sou!

Madame Pomfrey ficou horrorizada. Isso era pior do que ela havia pensado.

- Beba isto!_ ela disse forçando um copo com poção do sono entre os lábios do garoto. Ele bebeu involuntariamente e caiu sobre os travesseiros, com os olhos fechando.

Madame Pomfrey levantou-se, balançando sua cabeça; ela não se importava com o que Dumbledore dissesse, mas era hora de mandar uma coruja ao pai desse garoto pedindo que ele viesse e levasse seu filho para casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 - Harry na Mansão**

Depois do almoço, Harry tinha treino de quadribol. Draco chegou ao campo de Quadribol cedo e sentou-se num pedaço de terra onde a luz batia, girando a Firebolt de Harry em suas mãos. Era bom olhar para ela, ele tinha de admitir isso. Seu pai havia recusado-se de lhe comprar uma até que ele vencesse Harry no quadribol, o que, Draco tinha mostrado, que não era capaz, pelo menos até ganhar uma Firebolt para competir com a de Harry.  
A visão de movimento, no canto de seus olhos, alertou-o da presença de mais alguém no campo de Quadribol, alguém que caminhava até ele. Era uma garota muito bonita em vestes azuis; seus longos cabelos pretos estavam presos numa trança. Draco a reconheceu vagamente como a apanhadora da Corvinal, alguém contra a qual ele já havia jogado antes.  
- Oi, Harry!_ ela chamou, numa voz melodiosa  
Draco acenou. Ele ainda estava examinando a Firebolt. Ele estava, na verdade, bem nervoso quanto a esse treino. Harry tinha um jeito de voar muito distintivo, e, bem... Draco não gostava de admitir, mas Harry, de fato, voava melhor que ele.  
A garota sentou-se na grama perto dele, quebrando sua corrente de pensamento. Draco ficou aborrecido. Ele realmente queria ter mais tempo a sós com a Firebolt, senti-la mais um pouco.  
- Harry, Harry, Harry!_ a garota falou, olhando para ele, como se ele fosse um menino adorável, mas idiota  
- Sim?_ Draco falou - Você quer alguma coisa?  
- Você não me chamou para sair por no mínimo dois dias!_ disse a garota - Normalmente você teria corrido atrás de mim nos corredores ou mandado uma coruja por agora!  
- Eu estive ocupado._ disse Draco  
- Ocupado?_ a garota perguntou num tom que sugeria que nenhum garoto jamais havia dito a ela que estava ocupado, antes  
- Não é fácil ser Harry Potter!_ Draco continuou, abrindo terreno para seu assunto - Eu tenho aulas, e Quadribol, e entrevistas com o Profeta Diário, várias coisas boas para fazer e más para derrotar, e eu estou sendo caçado pelo terrível assassino que matou meus pais. Eu não tenho tempo para correr atrás de garotas.  
A garota estava olhando para ele boquiaberta. Ela ficava bem menos bonita daquela forma.  
- Se você acha que vai ficar comigo me tratando desse jeito,_ ela disse com raiva na voz - Você esta muito enganado, Harry Potter!  
- Muito bem!_ disse Draco - Não saia comigo! Eu sou muito famoso, posso sair com qualquer outra garota!  
Com um grito de raiva, a garota levantou-se e correu pelo campo. Draco assistiu ela partir, meio grato por ela ter desviado seu pensamento de um possível fracasso no treino de Quadribol.

Se Harry soubesse que nesse momento Draco estava arruinando qualquer chance que ele tinha com Cho Chang, ele teria ficado chateado. Mas ele estava dormindo na parte de trás da veloz carruagem invisível de Lúcio Malfoy (Madame Pomfrey não deixaria Lúcio desaparatar com seu filho enquanto o garoto estivesse inconsciente), sendo levado, passando por campos áridos, até a Mansão Malfoy.

No campo de Quadribol, Draco descobriu que não tinha nada com que se preocupar: ele não tinha herdado somente a péssima visão de Harry, mas também seu talento espetacular para o Quadribol. Draco voou e deu voltas com sua vassoura, espantado com como isso era fácil. Quando eles tiveram um jogo pratico, ele pegou o pomo facilmente, e fez loopings no ar enquanto os outros jogadores batiam palmas e assobiavam. Hermione, que havia vindo assistir seu treino, aplaudiu também.  
- Você é incrível, Harry!_ ela gritou para ele  
Draco acenou para ela, e então, algo aconteceu: ele não via mais Hermione no campo, Jorge tinha jogado com força um balaço para o chão. Mas o balaço voou direto em Hermione, que estava muito assustada para se mover.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco curvou a Firebolt de Harry num mergulho espetacular, voando até o chão como uma bala. Ele acelerou até o balaço, Draco estava indo muito rápido, ele mal podia acreditar nisso, mas não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, e quase no chão, ele estava na frente do balaço, então ele curvou sua vassoura violentamente , ficando entre o balaço e Hermione, e o balaço atingiu-o com força no estômago, empurrando-o para longe de sua vassoura e sobre o chão, agora a poucos metros dele. A Firebolt caiu em seguida sobre ele.  
Draco ficou deitado por um tempo, respirando com dificuldade. Ele ouviu o barulho dos passos indo até ele, e logo, o time todo da Grifinória estava na sua frente para ver se ele estava bem.  
Vagarosamente, ele ergueu-se apoiado em seus cotovelos. Se estômago doía, mas nada parecia estar quebrado. Ele olhou para cima e viu Hermione encarando-o, pálida de choque.  
- Harry!_ ela disse - Você podia ter sido morto!  
Ele desviou o olhar dela, sentindo-se muito inconfortável, e viu o resto do time de Harry reunido em volta dele. Jorge estava lá, se desmanchando em desculpas. Fred estava batendo em Jorge, e Angelina, Katie e Alicia estavam se revezando em confortar Hermione e afagando Draco na cabeça. Finalmente, Draco conseguiu se libertar de todos e levantar-se.  
- Muito bem!_disse Fred, que era o capitão do time - volte ao castelo, Harry, você já se divertiu o bastante!  
- Eu vou levá-lo!_ disse Hermione se levantando  
Hermione, peculiarmente nervosa, conversou durante todo o percurso até o castelo.  
- Todos estão falando sobre como você espantou Goyle durante a aula de Cuidados com Animais Mágicos, Harry. Aquilo foi incrível. O que você disse a ele?  
Draco sorriu.  
- Nada, eu só o desafiei para um duelo de bruxos... você sabe que ele não é bom nesse tipo de coisa.  
- Bem, você foi brilhante! A expressão dele! E a forma que ele correu!  
Hermione começou a rir. Draco olhou para ela, e, sem nem parar para pensar no que ele estava fazendo, ele jogou sua Firebolt e seu uniforme de quadribol no chão, agarrou Hermione e a beijou.  
Por um momento, ela entregou-se ao beijo. Depois, seus braços ficaram duros como vassouras e ela empurrou ele.  
- Não, Harry!_ ela disse, com os olhos esbugalhados e chocados olhando para ele  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Draco não tinha o que dizer.  
- Você não deveria tirar sarro da minha cara desse jeito._ Hermione disse, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos - Isso não é justo!  
- Eu não estou tirando sarro de você!_ balbuciou Draco  
- Isso não é justo!_ ela repetiu - Harry, você é o meu melhor amigo, e eu sei o que você sente por Cho...  
- Cho?_ a mente de Draco estava vazia - A apanhadora da Corvina?  
Hermione olhou para ele.  
- Isso explica porque ela estava agindo daquela forma!_ Draco exclamou, e depois olhou para Hermione e disse claramente - Olhe, eu não estou afim dela, Hermione. Ela não é nem...  
- Harry!_ ela advertiu  
Eles olharam um para o outro. Então Draco fez algo que nunca havia feito antes:  
- Me desculpe, Hermione!_ ele disse, e sua expressão amaciou - Eu estou me sentindo fora de mim, desde, hã... desde que Draco bateu minha cabeça no chão na aula de Poções...  
Isso foi a coisa errada a ser dita. Hermione virou seu rosto para onde não pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Está bem_ ela disse num tom de voz muito baixo, tornando a andar - Eu sei que você não queria fazer isso.  
Mas eu queria, ele pensou, seguindo-a de volta ao castelo, Eu queria.  
Eles andaram meio caminho quando ele vavistou Ron correndo até eles.  
- Harry!_ ele gritou - Eu não posso acreditar que eu perdi Cuidados com Animais Mágicos! Eu ouvi que você arruinou Goyle!  
- Arruinar é um pouco forte demais._ Draco protestou, mas começou a rir quando Ron o conduziu até um canto  
- Eu preciso ir à biblioteca._ Hermione disse, quando eles pisaram no castelo - Desculpem-me!_ e ela correu, sem ao menos olhar para trás  
Ron olhou para ela curioso.  
- Ela está bem?  
- Só está com medo por causa de nossa prova de Feitiços amanhã. Você sabe como ela é._ Draco disse, e sentiu uma incômoda ponta de culpa quando fez isso  
Quando eles entraram no Salão Comunal, Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom os saudaram com gritos de boas-vindas. Contudo, Draco não estava com humor para isso. Ele abriu caminho entre eles, e subiu para o dormitório, onde ficou sentado por um bom tempo, examinando o álbum de fotografias cheio de fotos de bruxo dos pais de Harry, que acenavam para ele, radiantes, e sorriam de uma forma que ele não podia lembrar de seus próprios pais sorrindo.

Hermione tinha de fato ido à biblioteca, mas não para estudar. Ela precisava de um tempo para pensar e ficar sozinha.  
Harry tinha beijado ela. Ela não devia estar êstasiada, ou no mínimo satisfeita? Ela se emocionou quando ele pôs seus braços em volta dela, mas segundos depois assoberbou-se com um terrível sentimento de erro que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Foi por isso que ela o empurrou. Ela conhecia Harry bem demais, sabia como ele era quando acordava, quando estava cansado, feliz, com medo, preocupado; como ele cheirava, geralmente um cheiro de sabão com campo de Quadribol. Mas dessa vez, quando ele colocou seus braços em volta dela, ele tinha um cheiro diferente... como... pimenta?  
Ela gemeu e pôs sua cabeça sobre a carteira. Hermione, ela pensou, você é tão burra! Você está apaixonada pelo Harry há anos, e se ele mudou seu perfume?  
Ela se levantou e desceu as escadas para o jantar.

Essa noite, na mesa da Grifinória, Draco sentou-se entre Ron e Hermione (que parecia determinada a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido), sentindo-se estranhamente sem fome. Ele brincou com a comida usando o garfo e ouviu as pessoas rindo e conversando. Pergunats martelavam na sua cabeça. Por que ninguém notou que ele não era Harry? Certamente ele não podia agir como Potter, ele odiava Potter, ele não podia agir como ele se tentasse. Ele só tinha a forma de Harry, então todos pensavam que ele era Harry, então todos gostavam dele. Não só os grifinórios, mas os lufa-lufas e corvinais, alunos cujos nomes Draco nunca tinha se incomodado em aprender, chegavam perto dele para conversar com ele facilmente. Isso era estranho.  
O que era mais esquisito era que ele gostava disso, era como se ganhando a aparência de Harry ele estivesse pego uma parte de Harry, e ele não podia matar ou destruir isso. Isso simplesmente estava dentro de seu peito, fazendo-o fazer coisas como resgatar o sapo de Neville, salvar Hermione do balaço,... e beijar Hermione. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha feito isso. Por quê? Harry devia ter algum tipo de sentimentos por ela, e agora Draco os tinha. Mas se ela soubesse... se ela soubesse quem ele realmente era...  
O que estava pertubando sua mente, de repente cristalizou-se num agudo e doloroso pensamento. E se Harry morrer? E se ele nunca acordar? Teria ele, Draco Malfoy, ser destinado a ser Harry para sempre?  
- Harry!_ a voz de Hermione veio - O que houve? Você parece que está a quilômetros de distância!  
Draco empurrou sua cadeira para longe da mesa e levantou-se de repente.  
- Tenho que ir._ ele murmurou, e, abrindo caminho, ele correu para longe do Salão Principal e subiu as escadas até a Ala Hospitalar. Ele bateu na porta fechada, que foi aberta por uma atormentada Madame Pomfrey, cujos olhos abriram bastante quando ela o viu.  
- O que houve, Potter? Você está doente?_ ela reclamou  
- Eu vim aqui porque... eu preciso ver... Malfoy." Ele disse ofegante - Ele ainda está mal?  
Madame Pomfrey olhou para ele com suspeita.  
- Eu cahei que você já sabia. Draco Malfoy não está mais conosco.  
O choque quase fez Draco cair. Sua visão embassou, e ele balbuciou, numa voz emperrada:  
- Ele está... ele está... ele não está morto?  
Madame Pomfrey parecia chocada.  
- Não, Potter, claro que ele não está morto!_ ela disse asperamente - Sinceramente! Ele foi mandado para casa temporariamente. O pai dele veio até aqui e o levou esta tarde.  
E ela fechou a porta na cara de Draco.

Havia luz, tênue no início, que se afiava, tornando-seum raio de luz. Harry gemeu e rolou pela cama, abrindo seus olhos.  
Ele queria se sentar, mas o espanto o manteve deitado na cama. Ele estava deitado num quarto, mas um quarto que ele nunca havia visto antes. As paredes eram feitas de pedra não-polida, e o teto era tão alto que desaparecia na escuridão, menosprezando a luz do dia, que vinha de uma janela de vidro em forma de arco que riscava o quarto. A grande cama que ele estava deitado, cujas cortinas eram de veludo preto estampado com cobras prateadas, era o único móvel do quarto além de um enorme armário, apoiado contra uma parede bem longe, e cuja frente era coberta com um pomposo "M" dourado.  
Foi o "M" que o fez perceber. Harry sentou-se e praguejou bem alto, olhando para suas mãos, não eram suas mãos, eram longas, pálidas e pouco familiarizadas. Ele tocou sua testa e não sentiu a cicatriz. Finalmente, desesperado, ele puxou uma mecha de seus cabelos, e quando olhou, percebeu que eram louros platinados.  
Ele ainda era Draco. E o pior era que... de algum modo, estava na casa de Draco Malfoy. Ele decia estar nesse estado por um bom tempo, já que alguém devia tê-lo trazido até lá.  
De repente, a porta abriu e Lúcio Malfoy ficou parado na entrada. Ele estava vestindo preto, como em todas as outras vezes que Harry o havia visto. Harry sentiu-se gelar com temor.  
- Então, garoto_ falou Lúcio Malfoy caminhando até a cama - Você sabe quem você é, agora?  
Harry olhou para ele. Com certeza, Lúcio não podia saber quem ele realmente era. Se ele soubesse que Harry Potter estava em sua casa...  
- Draco Malfoy_ ele disse - Seu filho.  
O rosto de Lúcio Malfoy mudou para um sorriso frio.  
- Eu disse àquela Pomfrey que ela não sabia sobre o que estava falando. _ ele disse, satisfeito - Não há nada de errado com você, garoto. Nenhum Malfoy esquece de quem ele é.  
Harry olhou dentro dos olhos acinzentados do pai de Draco e não disse nada. Sua garganta parecia ter fechado.  
- Bem, já que você está aqui_ disse o senhor Malfoy - Nós devemos nos divertir.  
Ele tirou sua capa e Harry viu uma grande espada de prata presa em sua cintura. Seu estômago pulou. Ele não acredita que eu sou o Draco, ele pensou, ele vai me cortar em pedaços.  
- Que tal um pouco de esgrima?_ Lúcio Malfoy continuou - Teste seu temperamento, garoto.  
Ótimo, pensou Harry, que nunca tinha ao menos visto uma luta de esgrima. Ele acredita que eu sou Draco, mas ele ainda vai me cortar em pedaços.  
- Está bem, pai._ disse Harry, esforçando-se para imitar o tom de voz de Draco  
O senhor Malfoy parecia impaciente, então Harry pôs suas pernas para fora da cama e quase gritou quando seus pés tocaram o chão, pois este último parecia gelo. O senhor Malfoy não parecia estar preocupado com seu filho tendo os pés congelados, contudo, ele saiu do quarto, e Harry, ainda descalço, seguiu-o.  
Ele quase correu para acompanhar Lúcio Malfoy, e ele se viu num longo corredor, cheio de quadros de membros da família Malfoy. Haviam algumas bruxas velhas, algumas mulheres muito bonitas, que eram definitivamente veelas (espécie de musas, com cabelos louros platinados, muito bonitas, que aparecem no "Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo), que foi provavelmente de onde Malfoy herdou seus cabelos louros platinados, uns homens muito pálidos que eram provavelmente vampiros, e um bruxo de aparência desagradável, que foi pintado montado numa aranha enorme, cujas rédeas estavam em volta de suas patas venenosas. Argh, Harry pensou, que galleria horrível!  
Lúcio Malfoy abriu uma grande porta de pedra, com um sinal feito com sua própria mão, e entrou, seguido por Harry. Ele se viu num grande aposento, com piso de pedra polida, e decorado com tapeçarias que retratavam cenas de diversas batalhas de ruxos. Bruxos com aparência de como se estivessem com muita raiva, correndo até outros bruxos de igual aparência, usando suas varinhas para decapitar, estripar, e pôr fogo em suas vítimas. Harry viu, boquiaberto e horrorizado, um duende com uma longa espada incendiada correndo atrás de um bruxo que gritava, de uma tapeçaria para a outra.  
Lúcio, seguindo o olhar de Harry, inclinou a cabeça, parecendo deliciado.  
- Sim. Eu mandei limparem as tapeçarias, o sangue estava ficando fosco, e não mais brilhante, como normalmente. Devemos começar?_ ele disse, jogando para Harry um longo e pontudo espadim, para o qual Harry olhou entediado. - En garde!  
Harry ergueu sua espada, resolvido a sangrar até morrer, e esperançosamente arruinar o belo piso de pedra polida dos Malfoy. Por sorte, alguém bateu na porta, e depois ela se abriu. Um bruxo alto em vestes verdes entrou no aposento.  
- Olá, Macnair!_ cumprimentou Lúcio Malfoy - Narcissa (em Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo ela aparece, é a mãe de Draco er mulher de Lúcio Malfoy) o deixou subir?  
- Ela me disse que você estava aqui. Sim_ respondeu homem alto, que Harry reconheceu como o bruxo que trabalhava para a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas perigosas. Ele era também, Harry lembrou-se soturnamente, um Death Eater (no 4o livro, você descobre que Death Eaters era o nome para os seguidores de Voldemort).  
- Eu trago notícias._ ele disse, mas parando quando viu Harry - Olá, Draco! Eu não sabia que você estava de volta em casa!  
- A mãe dele queria vê-lo._ disse Lúcio calmamente - Você sabe como mulheres são. Ela sente saudades dele quando ele está na escola.  
Mulher louca, pensou Harry.  
- Bem, as notícias que eu tenho, têm a ver com Hogwarts._ disse Macnair - Lúcio...  
Ele parou de olhar para Lúcio e apontou Harry com os olhos.  
- Você pode dizer qualquer coisa na frente de Draco._ disse Lúcio Malfoy - Ele hjá faz parte do Plano há um bom tempo.  
- Está certo._ disse Macnair - Eu havia esquecido - Como vai o seu trabalho na escola?_ ele perguntou - Continua espalhando a palavra do Lord das Trevas?  
- O quê?_ perguntou Harry espantado, ele sabia que Draco era ruim, mas...  
- Você sabe..._ disse Macnair - Mantendo a palavra do Lord das Trevasd viva pelas gerações. Tendo certeza que o tipo certo de pessoas recebem o tipo certo de mensagem. Combinando encontros de Death Eaters._ ele pestanejou - Manter os Sangues Ruins em seus devidos lugares.  
- Ah, sim!_ disse Harry, que estava balançando sua cabeça com tanta raiva que ele nem sabia direito o que falava - Eu e os sonserinos temos juntos uma padaria, onde juntamos dinheiro para o mal, sem preocupações até aqui.  
Macnair não parecia ter ouvido isso.  
- Eu lembro de quando eu estava na Sonserina._ ele disse - Bons tempos!_ ele virou-se para Lúcio Malfoy - Então Lúcio_ ele falou - Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre o plano. E sobre Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03 - Narcissa Malfoy**

- ... E sobre Harry Potter.  
Harry deixou cair a espada que ele segurava, e ela caiu no chão fazendo um barulho enorme, o que fez Lúcio e Macnair olharem para ele. Lúcio fechou a cara.  
- Sim, Draco? Você tem algo mais a dizer?  
Com esforço, Harry forçou a si mesmo a falar:  
- O que que tem Harry Potter?  
Lúcio olhou para ele severamente.  
- Draco_ ele disse a Macnair - fala sobre o jovem Harry toda hora. Não é, garoto?  
Essa informação não melhorou o estado de Harry.  
- E-eu tenho de jogar Quadribol com ele!_ gaguejou HHarry  
- Onde, se eu me lembro bem_ disse Lúcio - Ele te venceu todas as vezes!  
Harry não pôde conter um largo sorriso.  
- Sim, ele me venceu todas as vezes!_ Harry disse  
Lúcio e Macnair olharam fixamente para ele; finalmente, para o alívio de Harry, o pai de Draco virou-se para seu amigo:  
- Você disse que tinha notícias para mim, Macnair!_ ele disse - Por favor, não me diga que é outro plano idiota de matar o garoto Potter.  
Macnair bateu o pé no chão.  
- É um ótimo plano dessa vez, Lúcio! _ Manair falou - É um plano realmente astucioso e cheio de maldade!  
- Não me diga!_ rosnou Lúcio - Você disse a mesma coisa sobre o plano de matar Harry enviando-lhe um presente de aniversário envenenado para a casa de seus parentes, quando, eu devo lembrá-lo, ele é protegido pelo Feitiço Familium de Dumbledore. Tudo o que aconteceu foi que seu primo, Duda, comeu o chocolate e vomitou tudo na janela nos Death Eaters que foram buscar o corpo de Harry. Também teve aquela vez que Nott tentou entrar em Hogwarts e capturar o garoto, e foi decapitado pelo Salgueiro Lutador. E quando Zabini tentou enviar ao garoto uma vassoura explosiva, Dumbledore a interceptou e enviou-a de volta num pacote diferente. Tiveram que enterrar Zabini numa caixa de fósforos!_ gritou Lúcio, fazendo movimentos enfáticos com sua espada - Mais Death Eaters foram mortos tentando executar planos idiotas para matar Harry Potter do que por guerrreiros do Ministério da Magia!  
Harry ficou pasmo. Ele não tinha idéia. Pensando bem, ele pensou ter ouvido gritos de horror no jardim da frente, aquela vez que Duda passou mal na janela, mas ele pensou que fosse a vizinha barulhenta, a senhora Figg.  
- Por favor, Lúcio!_ ganiu Macnair - Escute-me!  
Lúcio cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.  
- Você tem 5 minutos!  
- É verdade que o garoto está protegido enquanto está sob os cuidados da família_ disse Macnair apressadamente - E é verdade que ele está protegido em Hogwarts. Nós já tentamos tira-lo do castelo, lembra aquela vez que lhe enviamos aqueles ingressos para os Knicks? Mas Dumbledore nunca deixou-o ir!  
- E isso_ disse Lúcio - Nunca vai mudar!  
- Não!_ disse Macnair - Nós sabemos disso. E unca pensamos em raptar alguém íntimo ao garoto, assim ele teria de deixar o castelo para resgata-lo, mas quase todo mundo querido para o garoto está em Hogwarts. Ele detesta sua família trouxa, e os Weasley estão protegidos por feitiços poderosos.  
Lúcio estava entediado.  
- Mas..._ disse Mcnair apressadamente - Isso mudou. Temos alguém, agora. Alguém que o garoto fará qualquer coisa para proteger.  
O estômago de Harry apertou-se de pavor. Macnair estava sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso desagradável que ele sorriu quando ele foi a Hogwarts para executar o hipogrifo de estimação de Hagrid.  
- Sirius Black!_ ele disse

Draco achou seu caminho da Ala Hospitalar de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.  
- Estrondo!_ ele disse vagarosamente à Mulher Gorda, e entrou na passagem.  
Fora de hábito, ele andou até a lareira e sentou-se perto de Hermione, que estava muito bonita em vestes cor-de-rosa, e de Ron, que estava lendo um volume assustadoramente grosso, chamado A arte das Guerras Trouxas.  
- O pai de Draco veio e levou-o de volta à Mansão Malfoy._ disse Draco rispidamente  
- Levou-o aonde?_ Ron perguntou, baixando seu livro  
- À Mansão Malfoy. É onde eles moram.  
- Esplêndido! _ disse Ron, voltando à leitura - Com um pouco de sorte, eles nunca mais o trarão de volta!  
Draco fez um som de como se ele estivesse engasgando-se. Hermioneolhou para ele preocupada.  
- Harry,_ ela disse suavemente - Não é sua culpa, você só bateu nele porque ele te bateu primeiro!  
Draco não respondeu. Sua mente estava cheia de imagens de seu pai olhando para ele. Se Harry não fingisse ser Draco, se ele reassumisse sua aparência habitual, se Lúcio Malfoy de algum jeito descobrisse que o garoto que ele trouxe para casa não era o seu filho, mas sim o famoso inimigo de Lord Voldemort, ele mataria Harry. Disso, Draco não tinha dúvidas. O que seu pai tinha falado que Voldemort tinha dito?  
Quem quer que seja que trouxer para mim o corpo morto do garoto Harry Potter, estará acima de todos os Death Eaters!  
A voz de Ron quebrou sua linha de pensamento.  
- Esse negócio de Guerra dos Trouxas é muito interessante!_ ele disse - Estou pensando será que há alguma chance de o governo jogar uma... sei lá como se chama... bomba nuclear na Mansão Malfoy?  
Draco se levantou.  
- Eu preciso subir!_ ele disse e subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos.  
Ele ouviu passos atrás dele, virou-se e viu Hermione, cujos olhos estavam cheios de alerta.  
- Harry!_ ela chamou - Harry, por favor, me espere!  
Draco parou e esperou Hermione aproximar-se.  
- Harry_ ela disse - Você está tão aborrecido... o que está te incomodando? Não pode ser Malfoy.  
Draco só ficou olhando para ela. Todas as suas emoções pareciam se enrolar dentro de seu estômago: a tensão de ser Harry Potter durante dois dias seguidos, raiva choque, dor, e agora terror, terror da coisa horrível que podia estar acontecendo a Harry a qualquer momento, nesse momento, o que seria pura e completamente culpa de Draco quando acontecesse. Ele não sabia se queria gritar com Hermione ou beijá-la de novo. Ambas as opções tinham seu encanto.  
- Eu estou muito cansado, Hermione!_ ele disse - Eu só quero dormir!  
- É por causa do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo?_ ela perguntou - Depois... depois do balaço? Porque eu não queria ficar brava com você por ter me beijado, Harry, na verdade...  
Ela deu um passo para perto de Draco, seus olhos cheios de carinho.  
Carinho por Harry.  
Draco falou asperamente:  
- Nem tudo é sobre você, Hermione!_ ele gritou a plenos pulmões - Nem TUDO é sobre você, Hermione!  
Ele desceu as escadas, empurrou Hermione para abrir caminho, e saiu pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Depois da meção ao nome de Sirius, Harry sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos. Não mostre emoção, ele dissea si mesmo, não mostre emoção!  
- Há muito tempo nós sabemos que ele é o padrinho do garoto._ disse Macnair - O problema foi achá-lo. Nós seguimos sua pista, na verdade Rabicho seguiu sua pista, e isso foi um plano engenhoso dele. Ele lembrou-se de uma caverna que ele foi uma vez com Sirius quando criança, uma vez que ele visitou os Black. Ele voltou ao lugar e pôs uma praga de ligamento em Black...  
- Entendi, Macnair!_ disse Lúcio - Onde eu entro nessa história?  
Macnair parecia desapontado.  
- Bem,_ ele disse hesitante -É realmente simples. Rabicho está trazendo Black da Cornualha amanhã, e nós precisamos de um lugar que sirva de cativeiro para ele, por uma noite ou duas, enquanto ele espera que o garoto venha. Nós não podemos deixar a praga de ligamento nele, ou ele irá morrer, e você tem os melhores calabouços que ninguém...  
- Oh, obrigado!_ disse Lúcio com um grande sarcasmo - Bem, isso é um plano estúpido e muito óbvio, mas ainda é muito melhor do que qualquer outro de seus planos. Eu vou prende-lo aqui. Eu não o vejo_ ele sorriu friamente - desde que estávamos na escola juntos. Será como uma reunião.  
Ele e Macnair riram. Harry não riu. Ele sentiu-se como se fosse passar mal.  
A porta abriu e uma alta, loura e esbelta mulher entrou. Ela não estava vestindo vestes, mas sim um longo vestido preto com uma abertura do lado. Harry a reconheceu imediatamente: ela era a mãe de Draco.  
- Narcissa!_ disse Lúcio - Alguma coisa errada?  
A mulher sorriu. Ela ficava muito bonita enquanto sorria. Harry lembrou dela da Copa Mundial de Quadribole pensado que devia ser dela que Draco herdou sua pálida e bela aparência.  
- Eu queria pegar Draco emprestado!_ ela disse calmamente - Eu não o vejo desde que você o trouxe para casa, Lúcio.  
Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento com sua mão.  
- Claro, pode levá-lo!_ ele disse  
Harry olhou para o pai de Draco. Ele queria desesperadamente ficar e escutar mais sobre Sirius.  
- Mas eu..._ Harry começou  
- Draco..._ a voz de Lúcio Malfoy parecia gelo - Vá com sua mãe.  
Hesitante, Harry seguiu Narcissa Malfoy para fora do aposento, onde ele esperava que ela fosse tentar abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo ou pelo menos cumprimentá-lo de alguma forma. Mas ela nem abraçou-o, nem beijou-o e nem cumprimentou-o de alguma forma. Ela mal virou-se e começou a andar pelo corredor. Harry correu atrás dela, mantendo seus olhos bem abertos. Ele pensou que seria uma boa idéia decorar cada de talhe da Mansão Malfoy.  
Narcissa parou num corredor cheio de retratos que mais pareciam um bando de bonecas vestidas com diferentes roupas coloridas. De repente, Harry deu-se conta de que essas fotos eram de Draco quando bebê e garotinho. Ele parou, achando engraçado.  
- Oh!_ disse Narcissa sorrindo - Suas fotos quando bebê. Elas são lindas, não são?  
Harry olhou do retrato no qual Draco tinha cerca de três anos, e estava vestindo shorts cor-de-rosa e um gorro escocês, para outra, onde ele tinha cerca de cinco anos e estava todo vestido em insígnias reais da família Malfoy, incluindo uma capa preta e longas mechas louras encaracoladas que eram muito afeminadas. O Draco do retrato ficava tentando puxar o colarinho de suas vestes enfeitadas.  
- Sim!_ disse Harry - Elas são lindas, sim.  
Narcissa conduziu Harry até uma grande sala de jantar, passando por inúmeros corredores, e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse enquanto ela buscava comida para ele.  
Harry sentou-se na enorme mesa de jantar sentindo-se muito pequeno. A mesa parecia esticar-se por quilômetros, e vazia, exceto por um grande candelabro de prata, que segurava sete velas verdes esculpidos na forma de lagartos. Haviam mais quadros horrorosos da família Malfoy na parede. Um característico bruxo mal olhava para Harry de seu quadro, fazendo um gesto ameaçador passando seu dedo pela garganta. Em outra parede, uma tapeçaria com o brasão da família Malfoy, que mostrava uma grande cobra verde se enroscando na letra M, enquanto no primeiro plano da figura de um homem encapuzado ria de modo abafado atrás de outro homem e o apunhalava nas costas. A frase em Latim "DE GUSTIBUS NON DISPUTANDEM" (o sabor não tem preço) estava em volta dos pés do homem que atacou. Harry não tinha idéia do que isso significava. Hermione devia saber, mas pensar em Hermione era muito doloroso.  
Narcissa voltou à sala de jantar segurando uma bandeja de prata, onde havia um bule de chá, uma xícara, um jarro de leite, e um prato de biscoitos.  
- Aqui está!_ ela disse colocando a bandeja na mesa  
Ela sentou-se no lado oposto ao de Harry e o assistiu comer.  
- Madame Pomfrey falou que você deve comer coisas leves por um dia mais ou menos._ ela disse, assistindo-o pôr biscoitos na boca  
- Então, mãe_ disse Harry querendo quebrar o silêncio embaraçoso - O que você anda fazendo?  
- Eu tenho bordado um cobertor para você levar para a escola._ ela disse ansiosamente - Tem o lema da família em dourado, seu pai quem sugeriu. Ele disse que já era hora que você aprendesse isso de coração. Você quer vê-lo?  
Harrynão queria vê-lo, mas:  
- Claro!_ ele disse  
Ela saiu do aposento, e quase imediatamente voltou, carregando o que parecia um grande pedaço de veludo verde. Ela entregou-o a ele, e ele viu que haviam palavras bordadas em dourado na frente, que diziam:  
A PUNIÇÃO LEVA AO MEDO. O MEDO LEVA À OBEDIÊNCIA. OBEDIÊNCIA LEVA À LIBERDADE. PORTANTO, PUNIÇÃO É LIBERDADE.  
Nesse momento, ficou claro para Harry porque Draco tinha aquela personalidade medonha.  
- Uau._ disse Harry num tom de voz desanimado - É muito bonito, mãe. Eu aposto que todos os outros garotos vão querer ter um cobertor com um lema tão horrível quanto esse.  
Por um momento, Harry achou que havia ido longe demais, mas Narcissa simplesmente sorriu pálida para ele, e Harry desviou o olhar. Foi uma pena que ele fez isso, porque se ele tivesse olhado de volta para a mãe de Draco, perceberia que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
A porta no final da sala abriu com uma pancada e Lúcio Malfoy e Macnair entraram a largos passos.  
- Narcissa!_ disse Lúcio asperamente - Traga uma xícara de chá para Macnair, sim?  
Narcissa obedeceu à ordem de seu marido, enquanto Macnair sentou-se na cadeira em que ela havia sentado-se.  
- Então, Draco,_ ele disse num tom paterno - Eu me lembro quando eu era um sonserino em Hogwarts e nos divetíamos muito. Aposto que você está sempre provocando tumulto, não é?  
- Bem..._ disse Harry - Você sabe, nós estamos sempre ocupados tendo encontros de jovens Death Eaters, e nós passamos muito tempo fazendo muitos outros alunos se sentirem mal sobre suas más condições financeiras e ruins posições sociais. Às vezes nós ficamos acordados surante toda a noite e tentamos fazer com que demônios atendam a nossos pedidos repugnantes, mas na maioria das vezes, nós somente pedimos pizza e arrancamos as asas de umas moscas.  
Harry estava quase certo de que havia delirado, mas Macnair não parecia se importar.  
- É um ótimo garoto que você tem aqui, Lúcio!_ ele disse, virando-se para o pai de Draco - Você deve estar orgulhos dele.  
- Ele não era um bebê promissor._ disse Lúcio sem um traço de emoção - Fraco e enfermiço. Eu disse à minha mulher, que nos bons e velhos tempos dos Malfoy, uma criança como essa seria jogada num penhasco para morrer, mas ela insistiria em ficar com ele...  
Macnair riu, mas Harry tinha quase certeza de que Lúcio Malfoy não estava brincando.  
Narcissa chegou com a bandeja. Macnair chegou perto dela e disse:  
- Desculpe, Narcissa, eu vou ter que tomar isso no caminho. Preciso ir! Negócios!  
Macnair pegou a xícara da bandeja e piscou para o pai de Draco.  
- Te vejo amanhã, Lúcio!_ ele disse, e desaparatou

Draco sentou-se na biblioteca escura, com as mãos no rosto. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados numa cópia aberta de Poções Muy Potentes, o que parecia irônico para ele, já que era por culpa de Poção Polissuco, em primeiro lugar, que ele estava nessa confusão.  
Sua mente correu pelas opções, mas nenhuma delas parecia viável. Ele poida enviar uma coruja para seu pai, explicando o que havia acontecido, e no caso, Lúcio Malfoy ia descobrir que o garoto que estava em sua casa era Harry Potter, e iria matá-lo. Ele podia tentar desfazer o feitiço, mas isso transformaria Harry de volta em Harry, e Lúcio iria ver quem Harry era e iria matá-lo desse jeito também. Ele mesmo podia ir à Mansão Malfoy e tentar resgatar Harry, o que seria um ato corajoso e espetacular de várias formas, mas se seu pai o visse, ele ia pensar que Draco era Harry, e ele acabaria assassinado por seu próprio pai.  
Não ocorreu a Draco ir a Dumbledore resolver esse problema. Ele ainda era um Malfoy.  
A porta da biblioteca abriu-se e uma garota entrou segurando uma varinha.  
- Lumos_ ela disse  
E o aposento repentinamente encheu-se de luz. Draco olhou para cima, piscando.  
Era Cho Chang.  
- Eu pensei que tinha me livrado de você no campo de Quadribol!  
Longe de parecer ofendida, Cho sorriu.  
- Isso foi antes de eu perceber que você só estava se fazendo de difícil!_ ela disse  
- Então você veio aqui para ouvir mais insultos, não é?_ disse Draco - Mulheres!  
- Eu estava me sentindo culpada!_ disse Cho - Pelo modo que eu te tratei. Dizer para você que você era muito novo para sair comigo e que seu cabelo era muito desarrumado, bem, isso não foi muito legal da minha parte.  
- Está certo, você foi uma garota má._ Draco concordou - Talvez você devesse sair sozinha e pensar sobre o que você fez de errado. Demore o quanto quiser!  
Cho aproximou-se e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, encostando o topo de sua varinha suavemente pelo braço dele.  
- Eu sei que você não queria dizer isso, Harry!_ ela disse - Você só está ferido, e eu respeito isso.  
Draco jogou suas mãso com desgosto.  
- Olhe para você!_ ele disse - Eu aposto com você que Harry está correndo atrás de você há anos, carregando seus livros, te mandando flores, e tudo o que você fez foi ignorá-lo. Agora ele é um absoluto patife para você e de repente você não o deixa em paz!  
Cho olhou para ele.  
- Você notou que você está falando de si mesmo na terceira pessoa?_ ela perguntou  
- Hã..._ disse Draco  
- Com licensa..._ uma voz disse. Draco olhou para cima. Havia mais alguém na biblioteca com eles. - Eu espero não estar atrapalhando, mas...  
Era Hermione.  
- Você está atrapalhando!_ disse Cho - Agora vá embora!  
- Não!_ disse Draco - Você não está atrapalhando nada._ ele se levantou com tanta urgência que ele deixou uma pilha de livros cair no chão  
Cho olhou dele para Hermione, e depois para ele de novo. Então ela gritou de raiva:  
- Então é ela!_ Cho berrou - É por isso que você está me ignorando! Eu não acredito que você me trocou por essa... essa trouxa dentuça!  
- Eu não sou dentuça!_ disse Hermione, que tinha dentes totalmente normais desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, rispidamente  
- E ela não é uma trouxa!_ gritou Draco - E eu não te troquei. Nós nunca nem ficamos!  
Cho olhou para ele.  
- é por causa daquele negócio de que como você é o fabuloso Harry Potter, não tem tempo para mim?_ ela perguntou asperamente  
- Não!_ disse Draco - É só porque você é realmente muito chata!  
Cho pegou sua varinha e saiu correndo da biblioteca, batendo a porta com força atrás dela.  
Draco virou-se nervosamente para Hermione.  
- Ela só gosta muito de mim!_ ele disse balançando os ombros - Eu não posso explicar isso.  
Ao invés de responder, Hermione aproximou-se dele, cruzou seus braços e olhou para ele.  
Draco nunca foi olhado daquela forma antes. Era como se ela pudesse ver através de sua cabeça para atrás de seu crânio.  
- Hermione, não!_ ele gemeu antes que pudesse se impedir - Olha, sinto muito pelo que eu disse antes.  
- Você não _ Hermione começou  
Draco a interrompeu:  
- Eu já disse que sinto muito, o que mais...  
- Não!_ disse Hermione asperamente, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos - Eu não quis dizer que você não sente muito. Eu quis dizer que você não é... que você não é ele!  
- Que eu não sou o quê?  
- Não é Harry._ disse Hermione - Você não é Harry Potter!  
Draco olhou para ela. Ele de repente sentiu-se muito cansado.  
- Claro que eu não sou ele._ ele disse - Eu sou Draco Malfoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 - O feitiço veritas**

Por um momento, eles só olharam um para o outro. Então Hermione chegou perto de Draco, que estava totalmente despreparado para o ataque dela e bateu nele nas costas. Ele caiu no chão com Hermione batendo com ambas as mãos em suas costas.  
- ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?_ ela berrou - O que você fez com ele? Onde você está escondendo ele? Você não o matou, você precisa dele para continuar fazendo a Poção Polissuco...  
- Hermione!_ Draco não estava fazendo o menor esforço para se defender dos tapas nas costas que estava levando de Hermione - Eu juro para você que eu não o machuquei...  
- MENTIROSO!_ ela o agarrou pelo colarinho das vestes, puxou sua cabeça para cima e bateu-a de novo no piso de pedra. Draco viu estrelas quando ela remexeu suas mangas em busca de sua varinha. Ela apontou para o coração dele - Se você machucou Harry, se você cortou os dedos dele para fazer sua poção horrível...  
- Olhe!_ disse Draco, lutando para ficar calmo - Eu não fiz nada mais que dar um corte de cabelo no seu namoradinho idiota. Se é que ele pode ter um corte de cabelo... Eu não tenho feito a Poção Polissuco. Esta é a mesma da aula de Snape, mas simplesmente não voltamos ao normal.  
Hermione estava tremendo, mas seu aperto na varinha continuou na mesma intensidade.  
- Você espera que eu acredite nisso?_ ela perguntou  
Draco olhou para ela.  
- Meu pai me ensinou Magia Negra, Artes das Trevas, você sabe.  
- Não mude de assunto, Malfoy!  
- Ponha um feitiço da verdade em mim!_ ele disse - Eu te mostro como fazer isso!  
- Isso é Magia Negra Avançada!_ disse Hermione, parecendo muito pálida - Seu uso é severamente controladfo pelo Ministério...  
- Muito bem!_ disse Draco, agarrando a varinha dela, que estava apontada para o seu coração e falou, sem move-la:  
- Veritas!  
Um jato de luz preta saiu da varinha e atingiu Draco no peito. Ele já havia visto seu pai usar o feitiço da verdade em várias pessoas, mas nunca havia imaginado como era a sensação de estar sob o efeito dele. Agora ele sabia, e a sabia porque isso era considerado Magia Negra, ele sentiu como se dois enormes ganchos de prata tivessem entrado em seu peito, bem embaixo de suas costelas, e estava rasgando tudo, deixando seu coração sem nada para protegê-lo.  
- Me pergunte rápido!_ ele disse - Isso dói!  
Hermione olhou para ele chocada, mas ela ainda tinha sua inteligência. Rapidamente, ela disse:  
- Harry... Harry está bem?  
- Sim!_ disse Draco, sua voz parecia esquisita e estranhamente transparente, até para seus próprios ouvidos.  
Ela pestanejou.  
- Por que você roubou a aparência dele?  
- Quando nós tomamos a poção na aula do Snape, nós não voltamos ao normal como todo mundo. Harry pensou que eu tinha feito algo à poção, mas eu não tinha feito nada. Ele não acreditou em mim, ele me bateu, eu bati nele de volta e ele foi a nocaute. Aí eu percebi que todos pensavam que eu era ele. Eu levei isso adiante.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu queria saber como era isso._ disse Draco - Eu primeiro pensei que fazendo isso, eu poderia ver o que tinha de bom em ser Harry. Descobrir seus segredos. Usá-los contra ele. Mas não funcionou como eu queria._ ele disse ofegante, cada palavra parecia arrancada de dentro dele - Foi como se alguma coisa de Harry, como se uma parte de Harry ficasse dentro de mim por causa da poção. Eu comecei a agir como ele e eu não posso controlar isso. Eu salvei o sapo de Neville, e você do balaço. Eu sinto coisas, agora. Coisas que eu nunca senti antes.  
- Como piedade?_ perguntou Hermione impiedosamente  
- Sim._ disse Draco  
- Onde está Harry?_ ela perguntou  
- Quando eu te disse que o pai de Draco Malfoy veio busca-lo, eu disse a verdade. Só que em vez de mim, ele levou Harry.  
Hermione, sendo Hermione, percebeu a importância disso e estremeceu. Seu aperto na varinha, contudo, continuava firme.  
- O que te faz pensar que ele está bem?_ ela questionou  
- Eu posso sentir isso._ disse Draco, ele se assustou com a própria resposta - Eu não tinha notado isso até agora, é como a cicatriz de Harry. Ele e Voldemort estão ligados pelo feitiço que falhou, agora eu estou ligado a Harry pela poção que falhou. Eu pude sentir isso quando ele deixou o castelo, foi por isso que eu corri para cima durante o jantar. Eu pude sentir quando ele acordou.  
- O que você iria fazer?_ ela perguntou - Continuar sendo Harry? Alguém descobriria. Eu descobri. Qual era o seu plano?  
- Eu não tinha um plano._ disse Draco - Eu estava pensando em uma forma de chegar a Harry.  
- O que te importa se algo acontecer a Harry? O que te importa se ele morrer?  
- Olhe, eu estou te dizendo!_ disse Draco, cada palavra era um esforço - Tem uma parte de Harry em mim agora. Que me faz fazer coisas que normalmente eu nunca faria. Agora eu penso que é preservação pessoal. Harry tem uma força de vontade muito forte, eu acho. Tem uma voz na minha cabeça que não pára de dizer: vá até Harry, vá até Harry!_ ele sorriu, o espectro de seu detestável velho sorriso - Porque se fosse meu antigo eu, eu provavelmente o deixaria morrer.  
Hermione não se assustou com essa afirmação. Ela estava olhando para ele.  
- Por que você me beijou?_ ela perguntou  
- Não me perunte por isso._ Draco disse, fechando os olhos, mas isso não era bom, ele tinha que responder - Você._ ele disse - Eu gosto de você. Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa boa.  
-Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para Hermione. Por um momento, eles se entreolharam com expressões id~enticas de espanto. Então, um sorriso matreiro apareceu no rosto dela.  
- Malfoy!_ ela falou - Você já fez sexo?  
- Não._ ele disse, e depois berrou com o máximo de sua voz - HERMIONE, TIRE ESSE FEITIÇO DE MIM AGORA!  
- Está bem, está bem!_ ela disse rindo - Finite Incantatum!  
A dor e o sentimento de ser rachado desapareceram. Draco puxou ar, ofegando; ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.  
- Hermione_ ele disse, não sem alguma admiração - Isso foi sacanagem sua!  
- Eu sinto muito!_ ela disse, porém ela não parecia nem um pouco sentida - Eu tinha apostado isso com o Ron. E você mereceu isso por ter me beijado e ter me feito pensar que foi Harry._ ela se levantou, e para surpresa dele, ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar - Nós devemos ir. Há sensores por todo o castelo que podem detectar o uso de Magia Negra. Alguns professores já devem estar vindo para cá agora.  
- Ah, sim!_ ele disse - Eu lembro disso de Hogwarts, uma história!  
Hermione parou e olhou para ele:  
- Você já leu Hogwarts, uma história?  
- Já!_ ele disse - Por quê?  
- nada não! Vamos!

Depois que Macnair foi embora, Lúcio Malfoy desapareceu, dizendo a Harry e Narcissa que ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Harry, não querendo demorar e ter conversas desatradas com a mãe de Draco, decidiu explorar a mansão e ver se ele encontrava as entradas do tal calabouço. Sirius estaria lá amanhã; Harry queria estar preparado.  
Primeiro, ele resolveu andar pelo lado de fora da mansão tentando ter uma idéia de seu tamanho e forma, Isso acabou sendo um erro. À primeira vista, quase interessante, mas também muito sinistro. A mansão era muito grande, feita do que parecia ser uma contínua laje de granito preto. Harry descobriu um jardim de pedras, alguns estábulos para cavalos (vazios), e lugares muito deprimentes, além de um labirinto enorme, que Harry repentinamente evitou (desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, ele não gostava muito de labirintos). Em volta do labirinto, ele achou um pequeno jardim, no qual haviam arbustos esculpidos na forma de animais. Animais mágicos, ele se corrigiu: havia um hipogrifo, uma fênix, um unicórnio, um trasgo segurando um machadinho, e um dragão, além de mais algumas criaturas detestáveis que Harry não reconheceu.  
Desatento, Harry encostou no arbusto em forma de trasgo com seu dedo. Era tão real...  
Harry berrou quando o trasgo virou e afundou seus dentes em sua mão. Harry esquivou-se ao mesmo tempo que o trasgo ergueu seu machado e tentou atira-lo na cabeça de Harry. O machado era feito de folhas e galhos, mas ele, todavia, fez um barulho muito sólido "TAC!" quando atingiu o chão. Harry apalpou suas mangas em busca de sua varinha, ergueu-a e apontou-a para o trasgo, e gritou:  
- Estupefaça!  
E o trasgo congelou em meio-movimento.  
Harry saiu correndo do jardim. Se havia uma coisa que ele se orgulhava, era de seus feitiços. Mas mesmo ele, não estava certo de como um Feitiço Atordoante iria funcionar num arbusto.  
Sua mão estava sangrando copiosamente, onde o trasgo havia mordido. Quando ele chegou à casa, a manga de sua camisa estava encharcada de sangue. Narcissa, que estava passando pela porta da frente, viu ele e gritou bem alto.  
- DRACO!_ ela gritou - O que aconteceu?_ ela virou a mão dele examinando o ferimento, no qual ainda haviam algumas folhas cravadas na mordida - Draco, você sabe muito bem que não deve ir ao jardim dos animais! Seu pai ficaria tão bravo se... se..._ ela parou de falar e arrastou-o, protestando, até a cozinha, onde ela fez ataduras em seus ferimentos, primeiro lambuzando a mão de Harry com um ungüento roxo, que ardia muito.  
- Você terá que vestir suas luvas esta noite, Draco!_ ela disse - Se seu pai...  
- Esta noite?_ perguntou Harry em alerta, esquecendo de sua mão mordida - O que tem esta noite?  
Narcissa, que já havia termindado de fazer as ataduras, se ajeitou, e olhou para ele surpresa.  
- Você sabe que temos companhia às noites de sábado._ ela disse - Os... colegas de seu pai estarão em pouco tempo.  
- Hã... certo._ disse Harry - Eu tinha esquecido.  
Não ajudava pensar nosjantares na casa dos Dursley com os colegas de tio Válter da companhia de brocas. Ele estava sentindo, contudo, que um jantar com Death Eaters seria algo mais.  
- Eu tenho que me vestir a rigor?_ ele perguntou sem pensar  
- Draco!_ Narcissa olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos - Você sabe que você tem que usar as vestes de gala da família Malfoy!  
- Certo!_ disse Harry, mas Narcissa estava olhando-o agora com supeita, e ele sentiu que era melhor ir embora - É melhor eu ir me vestindo, então. _ ele disse andando até a porta - Você sabe como são essas vestes de gala... cheias de zíperes...  
Com Narcissa olhando para ele como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse acabado de crescer nele, Harry saiu da cozinha e correu pelos corredores até o quarto de Draco.

Dizendo a Draco para esperar no salão comunal da Grifinória porque "Eu sei melhor onde Harry guarda as coisas dele do que você", Hermione disparou para as escadas, e invadiu o dormitório dos garotos, algo que ela só fazia em emergências (e em manhãs de Natal). Dino Thomas, que estava quase vestindo seu pijama, gritou e caiu atrás de sua cama.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hermione?_ele perguntou em voz baixa, tirando sua cabeça do meio da roupa de cama - Você poderia ter visto... alguma coisa!  
- Dino, eu não vi nada!_ disse Hermione - Eu juro! Eu só vim aqui para pegar umas coisas para o Harry. Me dê cinco minutos e você pode voltar a ficar pelado em paz!  
Ela abriu o baú de Harry e começou a mexer nele. Tirou a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, o Mapa do Maroto, e algumas suéteres para o caso de frio. Ela procurou alguma coisa para guardar tudo, e de repente viu a mochila de Harry embaixo da cama. Ela puxou-a vagarosamente.  
Ela havia comprado aquela mochila para Harry em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Era uma mochila bem vagabunda, mas ela havia colocado vários feitiços nela: um feitiço que a mochila nunca iria rasgar, outro que Harry poderia trancá-la, outro que ele poderia achar a mochila se ele a esquecesse por aí, o que freqüentemente acontecia. Ela viu também palavras sobre a mochila, não palavras magicamente colocadas lá, na verdade escritas à mão: "HARRY POTTER APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA"  
A visão da mochila fê-la lembrar-se de Harry, de um modo tão agudo, que ela ficou asfixiada, e um soluço escapou de sua garganta antes que ela pudesse contê-lo. Ela estava fazendo tudo até agora como em piloto automático, tentando não pensar em Harry, porque se ela pensasse nele em perigo, ela iria cair completamente em pedaços, e não seria mais de nenhuma utilidade...  
- Hã... Hermione..._ Dino aproximou-se dela pelo chão, alertado pelo som das lágrimas. Hermione não era o tipo de garota que chorava a toda hora - Não chore...  
- Obrigada, Dino._ disse Hermione, levantando uma mão para precavê-lo - e eu... hã... agradeço o apoio. Você deve quere vestir umas calças, é tudo o que eu digo, mas eu agradeço o apoio do mesmo jeito.

O mau humor de Hermione não melhorou quando ela voltou ao salão comunal e encontrou Draco sentado em uma das macias poltronas de lá, dormindo. Ela andou até ele e o observou.  
- ACORDA!_ ela gritou  
Ele abriu seus olhos verdes e olhou para ela.  
- Estou acordado!_ ele disse  
- Certo!_ ela disse se sentindo idiota - Estou indo atrás de Harry._ ela continuou - Eu pensei em pegar a Firebolt dele, mas eu tinha certeza de que você não consegue conduzir uma vassoura para fora de Hogwarts. Então eu estou andando até Hogsmeade. Há um trem àque parte à meia-noite que vai para a a plataforma Nove e meia da Estação King's Cross...  
Mas Draco estava em pé.  
- Você não vai sem mim._ ele disse, suavemente, mas firme - Você nunca achará a Mansão Malfoy, ela está fora do mapa, assim como Hogwarts. E mesmo que você a achasse por algum milagre, existem dezessete feitiços na porta da frente, e cada um deles exige um Feitiço que desarma específico...  
- Malfoy,_ disse Hermione - Eu não estava sequer pensando em ir sem você. Na verdade, eu iria te ameaçar com o feitiço Veritas se você não concordasse em me levar até sua horrível casa.  
Agora era a vez de Draco se sentir idiota e não deixar por menos:  
- Hermione, você não pode fazer o feitiço Veritas._ ele disse asperamente - Fazer magia Negra não se resume a dizer as palavras mágicas.  
- Eu não exibiria tanto meu conhecimento de Magia Negra se eu fosse você._ disse Hermione rapidamente  
Ela colocou a mochila de Harry sobre seus próprios ombros e saiu pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Draco correu atrás dela. Ele detestava a forma com que ela sempre dizia a última palavra.

Harry estava sentado no canto da cama de Draco, esfregando seus olhos. Ele havia dormido um pouco, e teve um sonho estranho, no qual ele estava meio que andando, meio que correndo por uma estrada escura com Hermione. Tinha sido um sonho muito real, e quando ele acordou, ele sentiu saudades dela com uma dor que era quase física. Claro, ele disse a si mesmo, ele sentia falta de tudo em Hogwarts, não só de Hermione.  
Ele se obrigou a se levantar e ir até o armário, onde ele procurou as "vestes de gala da família Malfoy". Era difícil. Ele notou que Draco tinha muitas roupas, de longos casacos de veludo de todas as cores do arco-íris a camisas de linho Dolce e Gabanna extremamente caras. Os pais dele deviam ter gastado uma imensa fortuna no guarda-roupa de Draco, pensou Harry embasbacado. A coleção de óculos escuros de griffe de Draco devia valer cerca de seiscentas libras. E essas não eram propriamente roupas de bruxo, mas aparentemente, a aversão da família Malfoy a todas as coisas de trouxas não incluía jaquetas Armani.  
- Draco!  
Harry pulou de susto. A voz de Narcissa estava ecoando de algum lugar sobre sua cabeça.  
- Você já está pronto? Os amigos de seu pai já estão aqui!  
- Hã..._ disse Harry - Eu não consigo achar minhas vestes de gala!  
- Bem, então vista preto!_ ela disse asperamente  
- Está bem!_ ele gritou.  
depois parou para pensar se ele precisava gritar ou se ela escutava ele bem de qualquer jeito. Ele se sentiu imensamente idiota. Ele andou até o armário e estava quase pegando calças pretas quando a voz de Narcissa surgiu de novo:  
- E Draco? Nada de roupas de trouxas!  
- Aaargh!_ disse Harry, mas bem baixo, esperando que Narcissa não o pudesse ouvir.  
- Estou te enviando Anton!_ ela disse asperamente.  
Depois, Harry ouviu um estalo bem alto, como o de um interruptor sendo acionado. Harry pensou que ela tivesse terminado o feitiço que a permitia falar com ele, e começou a praguejar silenciosamente para ele mesmo. Quem era Anton? Será que ele era algum parente que Harry devia saber quem era? Ainda falando sozinho, ele escolheu calças de cetim, uma camisa pregueada, e um par de botas altas do closet de Draco e vestiu-se. Eram as roupas mais de bruxo que ele achou no closet de Draco, mas ele se sentiu um pateta dentro delas.  
Alguém bateu à porta e Harry foi abrí-la num tom de presságio. Um homem alto, vestindo um uniforme imaculado de mordomo e carregando o que parecia uma capa de veludo preto e prateado, estava parado em frente à porta. Ele era transparente.  
Ah, pensou Harry. Um criado fantasma. Isso era legal. Draco estava acostumado com fantasmas.  
- Sua mãe pediu que eu lhe trouxesse isto._ disse Anton-o-fantasma, entregando a Harry a capa  
A capa era longa e parecia muito cara. Havia uma fivela de prata na parte da frente do colarinho que tinha a forma de uma cobra. Harry pensou que ele ficaria feliz se ele nunca mais visse nenhum enfeite em forma de cobra na vida dele depois disso.  
- Você deixou isso na sala de estar da última vez que você veio aqui._ o fantasma continuou  
Harry deixou seu estado parado para pegar a capa. O que o fantasma dissera reavivou algo em sua memória. A sala de estar. Havia algo de importante nesta frase, algo enormemente importante. O que havia na sala de estar que era importante?  
- Eu sugiro, jovem Mestre Malfoy,_ disse o fantasma - que o senhor prenda essa fivela na frente do espelho. É muito complicado.  
Se ele pensou que o esforço de Harry com a capa eram engraçados ou suspeitos, ele não mostrou isso.  
Harry foi até o espelho, ainda pensando sobre a questão da sala de estar dos Malfoy, e fez um barulho de nojo. Se Harry fosse uma garota, ele teria pensado que seu reflexo era sedutor e sofisticado, o belo contraste do louro platinado do cabelo de Draco com o preto da capa realçava seus olhos acinzentados. Mas como Harry não era uma garota, ele simplesmente achou que parecia um travesti. Cetim! Pregas! Sapatos afivelados! Argh!

Eles estavam sentados na plataforma da Estação de Hogsmeade, esperando pelo trem, quando Draco começou a rir. Hermione virou-se para olhar para ele.  
- O que é engraçado?_ ela perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha?  
- Harry!_ disse Draco - Ele está vestindo minhas roupas e ele detesta isso... Ei!_ ele adicionou irritado - Eu gosto dessa camisa! Ela não é afeminada!  
Hermione estava olhando para ele.  
- Malfoy, por favor, pare de sintonizar Harry!_ ela disse - Isso me deixa loucamente nervosa!_ ela começou a amarrar uma tirinha de sua mochila - Ele pode ver o que você está fazendo?_ ela perguntou  
- Ele pode, um pouco._ disse Draco -Mas ele pensa que ele está só sonhando com isso.  
- Por quê?  
- Harry tem uma força de vontade maior que a minha._ disse Draco de modo neutro - Ele se sobressai mais.  
- Ele..._ começou ela amarrando a tira mais forte do que nunca - ele pensa sobre mim?  
Draco olhou para ela. Seus olhos verdes estavam ilegíveis.  
- Às vezes!  
Hermione abriu sua boca para perguntar mais, mas nesse momento o trem chegou apitando na estação. Era um trem pintado de vermelho forte e havia escrito em seu lado em letras faiscantes HOGSMEADE - LONDRES. Ela e Draco subiram a bordo do trem. Eles eram os únicos passageiros na cabine em que estavam.  
- Hermione..._ disse Draco quando eles se sentaram - Como você sabia que eu não era Harry?  
Hermione mordeu seu lábio. Por que ele estava perguntando isso para ela agora? Ela não tinha uma boa resposta, ela ia parecer boba se dissesse que ele não cheirava direito quando a beijou, que ele não cheirava como Harry. Ela estudou o rosto dele, mas não pôde ler sua expressão.  
Talvez seja isso, ela pensou.  
- Eu sempre sabia o que Harry estava pensando._ ela disse - Ele nunca se preocupava em esconder o que ele sentia. Mas quando eu olhava para você, era como se eu estivesse olhando para o rosto dele, mas como se Harry não estivesse lá. Eu não conseguia dizer o que você estava pensando.  
Draco não disse nada sobre isso, só começou a olhar pela janela. Eles estavam deixando a grande área arborizada ao redor de Hogsmeade e entrando num lugar com campos escuros e pequenos sítios. Uma grande lua branca surgiu.  
- Você quer saber o que eu estou pensando agora?_ ele finalmente perguntou  
- Não!_ disse Hermione -Tenho certeza que é algo bem desagradável.  
Ela imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito isso, mas não sabia como voltar ao assunto. Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Harry nunca pensou que uma reunião de Death Eaters pudesse ser tão fantasticamente chata, como era. Haviam homens assustadores, mesmo sem suas máscaras horríveis. Lúcio Malfoy presidia a reunião, na cabeceira da mesa; Harry reconheceu alguns dos nomes: Crabbe e Goyle estavam lá, tão grandes e feios como seus desagradáveis herdeiros; também lá estava Nott, Zabini, Rosier, e Franz Parkinson.  
Ele esperava que houvesse alguma conversa sobre Sirius, mas não houve. Parecia que Macnair e o pai de Draco eram os únicos que sabiam sobre o plano. E Rabicho, claro. Mas eles provavelmente não queriam compartilhar a glória.  
Harry sentou-se espremido entre Hugo Zabini (irmão do Zabini que tentou enviar a Harry uma vassoura explosiva) e Eleftheria Parpis (a única Death Eater que não era um homem), uma enorme mulher que vestia vestes de cetim preto e era provavelmente muito chegada a Lúcio Malfoy: ela ria de tudo que ele dizia e ficava inclinando-se na mesa para dar a ele uma boa visão de seus fartos seios. Narcissa, que estava ocupada carregando bandejas de comida para dentro e fora da cozinha, nem notou.  
Zabini, por outro lado, estava mais interessado em falar com Harry sobre como ele devia estar se divertindo sendo um sonserino em Hogwarts. Harry, para quem a idéia de diversão agora parecia só uma fraca e distante memória, estava ocupado inventando todo o tipo de atividades para Draco e seus companheiros sonserinos.  
- Bem, nós estudamos muito, é claro!_ ele disse - E nós brincamos com os intrumentos de tortura nas masmorras, e, hã... alguém nos deu um ovo de basilisco e estamos tentando chocá-lo.  
- Isso é prudente?_ perguntou Rosier, um velho e alto homem cujas sobrancelhas eram muito finas  
Harry, alertado com o fato de que alguém tinha realmente prestado atenção ao que ele disse, gaguejou:  
- Bem, Macnair disse que ele o mataria para nós se o basilisco ficar muito grande.  
- Quanto a mim,_ falou Eleftheria - eu gosto de ver as crianças aprendendo por si mesmas. Foi por isso que eu mandei os meus filhos para Durmstrang, onde eles já dominam o Nível Cinco de Magia Negra!  
- É verdade que eles mandam os alunos de Durmstrang para geleiras por dias se eles forem mal em seus NOMs?_ Harry perguntou com muita curiosidade  
- Não durante a noite!_ disse Eleftheria balançando seu garfo como um leque  
Zabini virou-se para Harry.  
- Severo Snape ainda é o chefe da Sonserina?_ ele perguntou  
- Sim!_ disse Harry  
Lúcio de repente virou-se e cuspiu no chão.  
- Draco_ ele disse entre dentes - é bastante amigável com Severo. Ele menospreza o fato de que Severo nos traiu. Eu disse a ele que isso é inconveniente, mas ele não me escuta.  
Harry olhou para o seu prato.  
- Severo vai ter o que merece, Lúcio!_ disse Rosier numa voz que fez o sangue de Harry gelar - Quando nós pusermos o plano em ação.  
Harry nunca pensou que se sentiria mal considerando a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer a Snape, mas ele se sentiu.  
- Pai_ ele disse, antes que pudesse se impedir - Eu não estou me sentindo bem.O senhor me dá licensa para que eu volte ao meu quarto?  
Essa foi a coisa errada a dizer. Lúcio ficou gelado e olhou firmemente para Harry, cheio de raiva. Contudo, quando ele falou, sua voz estava serena:  
- Certamente, Draco.  
Harry empurrou sua cadeira e começou a caminhar para sair do salão. Quando ele passou por Lúcio, entretanto, o pai de Draco agarrou seu braço. Seu toque estava frio.  
- Você irá encontrar-se comigo na sala de estar depois do jantar, Draco._ ele disse disfarçadamente - E não se atrase!  
- Sim._ disse Harry mecanicamente, e, soltando seus braços, ele saiu do salão.  
Assim que saiu do salão, ele esbarrou numa parede no corredor, batendo a cabeça. A voz de Lúcio Malfoy dizendo sala de estar reavivou sua memória, e ele repentinamente lembrou-se do dia, há quatro anos, quando ele escutou Draco Malfoy contando a Crabbe e Goyle que sua família mantinha seus objetos de Artes das Trevas mais poderosos debaixo do piso da sala de estar. Na época, Harry pensou que deveria existir uma espécie de compartimento secreto debaixo do piso. Agora, ocorreu a ele o que Draco realmente quis dizer, embora ele não tivesse certeza de por quê ele sentiu isso, mas ele sentiu que a entrada para os aposentos na parte inferior da Mansão Malfoy ficava na sala de estar. Talvez a entrada do calabouço estivesse lá também.  
Era uma chance pequena, mas valia a pena investigar.  
- Anton!_ ele chamou suavemente - Anton!  
O fantasma materializou-se na sua frente, carregando um pano de prato e perguntando o que Harry desejava.  
- Anton_ disse Harry num sussurro - Como eu chego na sala de estar? Eu esqueci!  
Como Harry esperava, o fantasma não mostrou nenhuma surpresa.  
- Siga-me, mestre Malfoy!_ Anton disse e começou a flutuar pelo corredor  
Ele deixou Harry num aposento enorme, cheio de macias cadeiras de veludo. O quadro de uma mulher vestindo uma suntuosa gargantilha de rubis estava sobre a lareira, enquanto um largo tapete persa cobria o chão.  
- Muito obrigado, Anton._ disse Harry desatento  
Harry abaixou-se e empurrou o tapete persa para o lado. Sob p tapete, havia um alçapão bem delineado com um puxador de ferro. Harry segurou o puxador com força e puxou.  
A porta abriu facilmente. Harry teve a breve visão de um lugar de pedras acinzentadas desaparecendo na escuridão, antes que sua cabeça foi quase rachada pelo barulho mais ensurdecedor que ele já havia ouvido.  
- MESTRE LÚCIO! MESTRE LÚCIO!_ era a mulher do quadro, com a boca aberta enquanto ela berrava - O ALÇAPÃO ESTÁ ABERTO! MESTRE LÚCIO! A SALA DE ESTAR!_ Harry deixou a porta cair quando ele colocou as mãos nas orelhas, mas mesmo com a porta fechada, a mulher continuava a gritar - MESTRE LÚCIO, VENHA RÁPIDO!

No trem, Draco abriu seus olhos em sobressalto.  
- Ah, não!_ ele disse - Harry, seu pirralho idiota, o que você fez?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 - A reunião**

No trem, Draco abriu seus olhos em sobressalto.  
- Ah, não!_ ele disse - Harry, seu pirralho idiota, o que você fez?

Além dos gritos do quadro, Harry podia ouvir o som dos passos correndo no corredor. Ele olhou a sua volta violentamente. Só havia uma saída no aposento e dava exatamente no corredor. Se ele ao menos soubesse Disaparatar...  
A lareira, uma voz falou ao seu ouvido. Harry virou feito um louco, não havia ninguém perto ali. Todavia, ele não ligou. Correu até a lareira e entrou nela ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da sala de visitas abriu bruscamente. Havia uma saliência do tamanho exato de um busto no tubo da chaminé; ele subiu dentro disso e se segurou lá, ofegando.  
Por um pequeno buraco no tijolo, Harry viu Lúcio Malfoy entrar no aposento, seguido pelos Death Eaters e de Narcissa. Ele estava furioso como Harry nunca o tinha visto antes, mas furioso do que Harry havia pensado ser possível. Os olhos de Lúcio examinaram a sala, parando no tapete desarrumado e no alçapão exposto. Então seu olhar foi para o quadro.  
- Mona_ ele disse - Quem fez isso? Quem cometeu essa atrocidade?  
Harry se segurou para não escorregar da chaminé.  
- Um garoto_ disse a mulher do quadro - Um garoto desconhecido para mim.  
- Não era... Draco?_ perguntou Narcissa, que estava furiosa como seu marido, mas seus olhos estavam passeando ferozmente pelo aposento, dando a ela um ar esquisito, quase esquizofrênico.  
Harry olhou.  
- O intruso não tinha o sangue Malfoy nele._ disse o quadro  
Ele entrou no calabouço?_ perguntou Lúcio  
- Não._ disse o Quadro - Ele fugiu quando eu gritei.  
- E onde ele foi?  
Houve uma pausa. Então o quadro falou:  
- Eu não vejo. Eu só sinto. Eu não vi para onde ele foi.  
- Então você falhou na sua proteção._ disse Lúcio numa voz congelante, e ergueu sua varinha - Incendium!_ ele gritou  
A mulher do quadro gritou quando as chamas verdes a consumiram. Depois cinzas caíram pelo aposento.  
- Lúcio..._ Narcissa começou, mas Lúcio virou-se e olhou para ela.  
A expressão de Narcissa não mudou, mas ela virou-se e deixou a sala.  
Um dos Death Eaters limpou sua garganta.  
- Meu Deus! Olhem a hora!_ ele disse - Lúcio, obrigado pela ótima noite. Minhas estimas a Narcissa.  
E ele Desaparatou.  
Um por um, os Death Eaters disaparataram, até que Lúcio ficou sozinho com Eleftheria Parpis.  
- Ora, ora, Lúcio,_ ela disse tentando acalmá-lo - Foi só o quadro fazendo um estardalhaço por nada, ele fazem isso às vezes, quando você os ignora. Tenho certeza de que não havia ninguém estranho na casa._ Lúcio parecia indiferente a esse argumento; ele ainda estava observando o alçapão exposto - De todo modo,_ Eleftheria continuou - Pelo penos estamos sozinhos agora.  
Ela andou furtivamente até Lúcio, que para o espanto de Harry, a agarrou e a beijou no pescoço. Harry foi então submetido aos mais nojentos dez minutos de sua vida quando Lúcio Malfoy e Eleftheria se agarraram apaixonadamente no sofá de dois lugares. Harry manteve seus olhos bem fechados, mas ainda podia ouví-los; ele não podia ao menos usar os dedos para tapar os ouvidos, já que precisava de suas mãos para manter-se preso no tubo da chaminé.  
- Mestre Malfoy._ disse uma voz suave em seu ouvido  
Harry abriu seus olhos num estalo e viu Anton flutuando na sua frente, parecendo tranqüilo. Ele não parecia nem espantado de ver o herdeiro da Mansão Malfoy pendurado no cano da chaminé pelas unhas.  
- Mestre Malfoy, eu deveria sugerir que o senhor subisse um pouco mais alto no tubo da chaminé? Se eu não estou errado, o senhor se achará num quarto do segundo andar que não está em uso.  
Harry fez gestos de agradecimento e começou a subir. Demorou três minutos para que ele alcançasse a lareira vazia. Ele subiu com dificuldade e chegou num quarto com piso de pedra polida. Harry tossiu e teve ânsia de vômito com a fuligem.

Draco piscou os olhos e viu Hermione olhando para ele boquiaberta.  
- O que aconteceu?_ ela perguntou - Você disse "Harry seu pirralho idiota", e depois você gritou "A lareira"!  
- Eu gritei?_ perguntou Draco, que tinha um sorriso estranho estampado em seu rosto  
- Harry caiu numa lareira?_ perguntou Hermione - E não sorria assim, você parece um doente mental.  
- Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu._ disse Draco - Eu não vejo o que ele vê, você sabe, eu só vejo uns flashes que aparecem na minha cabeça de repente, quando ele está sentindo algo particularmente forte.  
- Então não é como assistir a um filme?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Eu não sei, deveria saber?_ respondeu Draco - Eu nunca assisti a um filme  
O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Eles estavam numa estação trouxa. Olhando pela janela, Hermione viu um grupo de adolescentes sentado num banco debaixo de luzes fosforescentes. Eles pareciam que tinham voltado de uma festa; estavam rindo e brincando uns com os outros. Um deles era um garoto alto, com cabelos escuros e bagunçados e óculos. Ele não lembrava tanto Harry, mas Hermione sentiu sua garganta apertar, de qualquer jeito.  
- Ele está bem?_ ela perguntou sem olhar para Draco  
- Se ele morrer de repente_ disse Draco - Eu te conto.

Depois de sair do quarto do segundo andar, Harry tomou um banho, já que ele estava cheio de fuligem dos pés à cabeça. Ele vestiu o pijama de Draco, e voltou para seu quarto, onde ele encontrou Lúcio e Narcissa esperando por ele.  
- Garoto_ disse Lúcio no momento que Harry pôs os pés dentro do quarto - Onde você estava?  
- Eu fui tomar um banho, pai._ disse Harry, que estava muito grato por ter deixado sua toalha molhada e cheia de fuligem no banheiro.  
- Venha cá!_ disse Lúcio, e Harry andou cautelosamente até ele  
Logo que ele alcançou uma distância na qual ele estava ao alcance dos braços de Lúcio, este agarrou Harry pelos braços e olhou furiosamente para seu rosto.  
- Eu não sou idiota, garoto!_ Lúcio disse ameaçadoramente - Você está agindo de modo estranho ultimamente e eu quero saber o motivo. Ir ao Jardim dos Animais!_ ele disse asperamente. Harry olhou para Narcissa, que desviou o olhar - Não lembrou das vestes de gala da família! Pediu licensa de um de MEUS jantares!_ ele gritou - Eu até pensei que você tivesse algo a ver com o fiasco de depois do jantar...  
- O que seu pai está tentando dizer, Draco_ disse Narcissa, esfregando as mãosem sua camisa - é... você está usando drogas?  
O queixo de Harry caiu.  
- Porque você pode falar conosco se você estiver usando_ ela disse com pressa - Nós estamos aqui, hã... para te ouvir.  
Harry olhou de Narcissa, cujos olhos estavam passeando pelo quarto, para Lúcio, cujo rosto estava tão cheio de raiva que parecia uma máscara de carnaval.  
- Não_ Harry disse - Não estou usando drogas. Desculpe!  
- Então..._ Narcissa olhou para Lúcio querendo ver sua reação  
- Sua mãe... _ disse Lúcio, que tinha agora um sorriso muito desagradável no rosto - está preocupada com a hipótese de que você está ficando louco, meu jovem Draco. Claro que há loucos em nossa família, já que nós somos descendentes quase diretos de Uric, o bizarro, mas eu confesso que eu não pensei que isso fosse se manifestar em você. Mas agora que ela levantou a hipótese...  
- Eu NÃO estou louco!_ disse Harry rapidamente - Eu levei uma batida forte com a cabeça outro dia, foi isso! Sinceramente! Não é como se eu tivesse começado a falar sozinho.  
- Ainda não._ disse Lúcio rapidamente, e então ele se inclinou e disse no ouvido de Harry - Eu às vezes me pergunto o que eu fiz de errado, para ser amaldiçoado com uma criança idiota ao invés do herdeiro que eu deveria ter tido.  
A irritação de Harry transbordou.  
- Sinceramente!_ Harry disse asperamente - Assassinatos, torturas, muita Magia Negra... o que você não fez de errado? Você tem sorte de não ter tido um filho com três cabeças. Você deve ter o pior karma que alguém já viu!  
Lúcio olhou para ele. Narcissa deu um pequeno soluço.  
- Você deve estar louco de falar comigo desse jeito. _ disse Lúcio - Ou talvez você esteja apenas tentando mostrar o seu temperamento._ ele sorriu mostrando seus dentes afiados - Eu admiro isso. Não vou te punir.  
Os ombros de Narcissa caíram em alívio, e ela virou-se para esconder sua expressão. Logo que ela fez isso, Lúcio sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:  
- Se você pisar fora da linha, meu garoto, você vai direto para o hospício e hospital St. Mungo para enfermos mágicos, Eles podem te colocar com os Longbottom, e você pode passar o resto de sua vida preso a uma cama babando.  
A menção ao nome dos pais de Neville deixou Harry tão bravo que ele teria esquecido de sua situação e acertado Lúcio no olho, se a porta do quarto não tivesse aberto, deixando entrar dois homens vestidos com capas de viagem. Um deles era Angus Macnair. O outro era um homem baixo vestido com uma capa verde escura, com os olhos cobertos pelo capuz. De uma manga de sua capa, saía uma mão coberta com uma luva preta; da outra, uma mão muito trêmula feita inteiramente de metal.  
Rabicho.  
- Desculpe entrar desse jeito, sem pedir licença._ disse Macnair puxando seu capuz - Anton nos disse que vocês estavam aqui em cima.  
- De volta tão cedo?_ perguntou Lúcio  
- Sim_ disse Angus, um pouco nervoso - A viagem à Cornuália levou menos tempo que esperávamos.  
- E Sirius Black?  
Por favor, deixe-o ter ido!_ Harry rezou silenciosamente.  
- Está aqui!_ disse Rabicho rapidamente. A última vez que Harry o viu, ele estava pedindo a Voldemort para que ele curasse sua mão danificada pela falta de um dedo, o que o Lord das Trevas fez. Ele deu a Rabicho uma mão de metal, que agora refleti a luz quando ele a ergueu e a apontou para a porta, quase como se sua mão fosse uma varinha - Everriculum!_ ele gritou, e um raio de luz esbranquiçada brotou da palma de sua mão metálica  
A luz aumentou e se expandiu pelo ar, até que virou uma rede de cordões prateados, como uma teia de aranha. Quando os filamentos da teia se romperam, alguma coisa passou por eles, e caiu pesadamente no chão.  
Era Sirius.  
Ele stava em seu formato animal, na forma de um grande cão preto. Todos os seus membros estavam rígidos, bem esticados; só seus olhos estavam se movendo, olhando de um lado para o outro ente Rabicho e Lúcio.  
- Impressionante, Rabicho!_ disse Lúcio, mas seus olhos estavam sobre Sirius.  
- Meu mestre me deu uma mão com grande poder._ disse Rabicho olhando para sua mão de metal com afeição.  
Ele virou sua mão na direção de Sirius cuidadosamente e o cão preto começou a derrapar indefeso pelo chão até Lúcio.  
Narcissa deu um pequeno grito.  
- Isso é o suficiente!_ disse Lúcio  
- O transforme de volta!_ adicionou Macnair numa voz rouca  
Rabicho estalou seus dedos de metal.  
- Sapiens!_ ele recitou e o cão preto estremeceu de repente e era Sirius de novo; Sirius vestido em trapos, com cortes e arranhões por todo o seu corpo, e que não apareciam em sua forma canina. Ele ainda não podia se mecher, mas seus olhos estavam fixados com ódio em Lúcio.  
Harry ouviu Narcissa ofegar. Então Lúcio andou até Sirius e o chutou, com os pés calçados em botas, nas costelas. Harry tentou correr atrás, mas tropeçou na bainha do pijama de Draco e caiu no chão.  
Ele mal começou a se levantar quando parou ajoelhado ainda pela visão de Narcissa, que de repente, silenciosamente, e para a surpresa de todos, desmaiou sobre o chão.

- Chegamos!_ disse Draco, levantando-se e cutucando Hermione no ombro  
Ela se levantou e olhou pela janela. Eles estavam numa pequena estação, cuja placa de madeira indicava que eles estavam na cidade de Chipping Sodbury.  
Isso não era exatamente o que ela havia imaginado. Hermione tinha imaginado que os Malfoy moravam num castelo deserto no topo de um penhasco rochoso no meio de um árido deserto onde abutres estavam sempre atacando quem não andasse rápido o suficiente. Não uma pequena e bonitinha cidade chamada Chipping Sodbury. As aparências enganam...  
- Vamos!_ disse Draco, e ela o seguiu para fora do trem e descer até a plataforma, onde ele virou para a esquerda em direção ao final da plataforma.  
- Hã... Malfoy!_ ela chamou, seguindo ele, com sua mochila batendo na sua perna - A estação é por aqui!  
Nesse momento, ele virou para a esquerda novamente e passou pelo muro de concreto do final da plataforma.  
- Diabos!_ ela disse correndo até o muro - Como ele pôde fazer isso?  
Um braço surgiu no muro. Era de Draco. Ele a puxou para o outro lado do muro, o que deu nela uma sensação de tropeçar. Ela escorregou pelo muro e estatelou-se no chão do outro lado.  
- Ai!_ reclamou Draco.  
A mochila dela havia atingido-o na cabeça.  
- Desculpa!_ disse Hermione, levantando-se e olhando em volta com interesse.  
Eles estavam do lado de um enorme portão de ferro batido no qual havia a inscrição Parque Malfoy.  
- Eu suponho que não estejamos mais em Chipping Sodbury. Estamos?  
- Certamente não._ respondeu Draco, que começava a andar - Esse é o Parque Malfoy, o vilarejo na base da colina onde fica nossa casa. Você pode, todavia, chegar lá em casa vindo de Chipping Sodbury se souber como.  
- Você tem um vilarejo inteiro com o nome em sua homenagem?_ perguntou Hermione horrorizada  
- Sim. É surpreendente que eu não tenha uma cabeça enorme, não é?_ disse Draco  
Hermione estava prestes um comentário ferino quando ela se deu conta que ele estava brincando. Devemos ter que subir isso aqui, ela disse para si mesma.  
Eles saíram de uma ruela para uma rua mais larga e movimentada, onde havia lojas e bares. Parque Malfoy era em vários aspectos, uma pequena cidade mágica, assim como Hogsmeade, mas havia uma diferença: tudo lá parecia ou ter a palavra "Malfoy" ou ser de algum modo relacionado à Magia Negra... era a Travessa do Tranco imaginada por Lúcio Malfoy. O Mercado Malfoy estava encaixado entre a Casa de Terríveis Feitiços de Helga, a megera, e um bar frio, chamado Estalagem Natal Gelado, que vendia um almoço Malfoy especial (sanduíche de morcego torrado).  
- Eles realmente devem gostar muito de vocês aqui._ disse Hermione tentando não rir  
- Há!_ riu Draco - Eles odeiam minha família, nós vimos oprimimos eles por gerações, e de vez em quando, meu pai desce ao vilarejo e faz umas coisas horríveis de Magia Negra que aterroriza a todos e os mantém na linha.  
- Isso não te incomoda?_ ela perguntou  
Mas Draco balançou sua cabeça para ela e sussurrou:  
- Shhh... A última coisa que queremos ´é que alguém me veja aqui e avise ao meu pai que Harry Potter está passeando pelo vilarejo!  
- Certo!_ disse Hermione, que não estava prestando atenção.  
Por alguma razão, quando ele chegou perto dela como tinha acabado de chegar, e sussurrado como ele tinha acabado de sussurrar, ela sentiu arrepios por toda sua espinha.  
Draco virou-se e começou a andar até a estrada que os deixaria fora da cidade. Hermione o seguiu. Eles caminharam por um tempo em silêncio; Draco parecia perdiod em seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ele virou para a direita no topo da colina, e eles saíram da estrada de três linhas para um campo vazio. Hermione não podia fazer outra coisa senão ofegar: era exatamente como ela imaginava a Mansão Malfoy. Uma cerca pontuda e alta que se extendia por todas as direções; exatamente no centro estava um portão aberto com o formato de um enorme M. Grandes colunas com estátuas de serpentes enroscadas, no topo; e pelo portão, Hermione podia ver a sombra preta com o formato de uma enorme e volumosa casa.  
Hermione andou na frente; ela havia dado apenas alguns passos quando Draco a agarrou pelo braço.  
- Não!_ ele disse severamente - O que eu te disse?  
- Ah!_ ela exclamou - Dezessete feitiços. Certo!  
- Meu pai inventou o feitiço desse portão._ disse Draco parecendo orgulhoso - É chamado o feitiço do quebra-cabeça, porque se você tentar passar por esse portão sem ter sido convidado, ele te retalha em pedacinhos.  
- Seu pai parece se divertir muito nas festas_ disse Hermione ironicamente  
Em resposta, Draco tirou uma caneta de seu bolso e fê-la rolar pelo chão até a passagem do portão. Como a caneta passou debaixo da grade, houve um clarão de luz verde muito forte e um agudo som metálico. Houve uma pausa, e então, a caneta rolou de volta para Draco cortada caprichosamente em duas metades.  
- Então é esse o feitiço do quebra-cabeça..._ disse Hermione indistintamente - Um desses quebra-cabeças simples de duas peças!  
- Isso não é engraçado!_ ele disse severamente sacando sua varinha do bolso. Ele a apontou para o portão - Raptus Regaliter!_ ele disse.  
Houve um novo clarão de luz, dessa vez, azul, e Draco passou pela entrada do portão. Hermione se abraçou, e como ela permaneceu ilesa, seguiu.  
Eles estavam agora na propriedade dos Malfoy. A terra era muito escura e se estendia por todos os lados, e ela pôde ver ao longe, a luminosidade da casa.  
- Nós podemos evitar a maioria dos feitiços só contornando eles._ disse Draco - Pegue! Minha mão!  
Ela pegou a mão dele.  
Eles seguiram a cerca por um tempo, então Draco puxou Hermione para atrás dele para que andassem por uma estreita trilha escondida pelas árvores. Ocasionalmente, eles ouviam barulhos altos de pancadas e estalos como se algo estivesse quebrando em um dos arbustos perto deles. Hermione não queria pensar sobre isso, então ela se concentrou em não fazer barulho.  
Eles estavam exatamente no sentido oposto ao da casa. Não haviam mais arbustos e uma estreita trilha branca seguia até a mansão e depois pelos seus lados. A trilha brilhava fracamente sob a luz da lua. Uma alta torre preta estava acima de suas cabeças, iluminada por algumas janelas que acabavam com a escuridão. Draco apontou para cima, para uma fileira de janelas brilhando com bastante luz.  
- Aquele é o meu quarto!_ ele sussurrou  
- Harry está lá?_ ela perguntou ansiosamente  
Draco afirmou com a cabeça. Foi um erro Hermione imediatamente se mover até a trilha iluminada. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço dela e puxá-la de volta, mas sua mão foi impedida. Ele ouviu melhor do que viu, o pequeno portão de metal abrindo na base da torre, ele sabia o que iria acontecer, é claro ele devia saber, já que ele mesmo pôs em prática o mecanismo de ataque.  
Ele praguejou, correu, e empurrou Hermione para o lado com força.  
Houve um zumbido que terminou num barulho de pancada bem alto, e Hermione ouviu Draco cair no chão do lado dela.]  
Ela olhou em volta; a trilha estava vazia exceto por ela e Draco, que estava sentado no chão, olhando para si mesmo com uma expressão de surpresa. O cabo de uma, de cerca de quatro polegadas, era a única parte que estava para fora de uma flecha brilhante, que estava encravada na parte superior da coxa de Draco. Havia sangue escurecendo a calça jeans dele.  
- Diabos!_ falou Draco, e depois várias outras palvras, a maioria delas grosseira.  
Contudo, Hermione não o censurava: havia realmente muito sangue e parecia estar doendo muito.  
Ela se ajoelhou perto dele e pôs a mão no cabo da flecha. Estava extremamente gelado. Ela sentiu lágrimas idiotas escorrendo de seus olhos.  
- É tudo culpa minha!_ ela gaguejou - E eu não tenho nenhuma atadura aqui... se bem que eu posso rasgar um pedaço da mochila de Harry... talvez você precise de um torniquete... e, ah, Draco, tire suas calças, por favor!  
Draco olhou para ela incrédulo.  
- Não que eu não goste de que uma garota me peça para que eu tire as calças, Hermione!_ ele disse - Quero dizer, em outra hora, claro, mas porque agora você não pára para pensar por um minuto?_ ele sibilou a última parte - Quem é a bruxa mais inteligente de nossa classe? Quem está tendo aulas em nível avançado de Mágica Medicinal? Quem aqui pode curar minha perna em cinco segundos, num piscar de olhos?  
- Ah!_ ela disse - Claro! Desculpa!_ ela procurou, desajeitada, por sua varinha, tirou do bolso e apontou-a para o ferimento sangrento na calça dele - Asclepio! _ ela disse suavemente, e viu a tensão do corpo dele desaparecer quando o ferimento cicatrizou empurrando a flecha que caiu para o lado. Ela pegou-a com cuidado: a flecha estava pegajosa, cheia de sangue e uma espécie de cola, uma substância brilhante. Hermione jogou a flecha nos arbustos.  
- Obrigado!_ disse Draco, sentindo sua perna cautelosamente. Parecia estar curada.  
- Você está bem?_ ela perguntou, olhando para ele ansiosamente  
- Positivamente alegre._ ele disse alcançando a mão dela para ajudá-lo a se levantar - Agora eu terei uma adorável cicatriz para mostrar para os meus netos.  
- Seis polegadas para a esquerda e os netos estariam fora de questão._ disse Hermione - Agora você tem algo para estar realmente alegre!

Harry estava no quarto de Draco; na verdade ele não tinha muita escolha, já que ele estava amarrado na cama.  
Por um lado, foi muita sorte dele Narcissa ter desmaiado quando desmaiou, porque o desespero de Harry de correr até Sirius foram interpretados por Lúcio e pelos outros como esforços desesperados de correr até ela. De outro modo, Lúcio teria ficado ainda mais furioso quando ele tentou impedir Harry de passar por ele e Harry, perdendo totalmente a cabeça, deu um soco em Lúcio. Furioso, Lúcio jogou em Harry o feitiço do Amarramento, que envolveu seus punhos, e prendendo-os no pilar da cama. Depois, Lúcio fez uma mágica do levantamento para Narcissa e saiu do quarto com ela, latindo para Rabicho e Macnair que eles deviam levar Sirius logo para o calabouço e trancá-lo lá.  
Harry estava tentando se soltar do Feitiço do Amarramento por várias horas, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu foi tirar a parte de cima de seu pijama, então ele estava agora tanto com muito frio quanto inconfortável e extremamente infeliz pensando no quê deveria estar acontecendo a Sirius no calabouço naquele momento. Isso, ele pensou, não pode ficar pior.  
Então a janela arrebentou.

Depois de uma reunião sussurrada, Draco e Hermione decidiram usar o Feitiço do Içamento, para chegarem até a janela de Harry. Draco iria primeiro e Hermione executaria a mágica; se tudo corresse bem, ele a traria para cima depois dele.  
- Certo!_ disse Hermione - Aqui vamos nós. Wingardium Leviosa!_ e ela apontou sua varinha para Draco.  
Ele sentiu que estava subindo pelo ar, girando e balançando como se estivesse subindo por uma corda. Ele viu Hermione enrugando a testa, concentrada, e mostrou para ela o polegar virado para cima, querendo dizer a ela que tudo estava bem. Ela fez um gesto dizendo a ele que ele podia fazê-la subir também, então Draco apomtou sua varinha para ela e sussurrou as palavras mágicas.  
Ele não era tão bom nesse feitiço quanto Hermione. Ao invés de fazê-la subir vagarosamente pelo ar, ela subiu como se tivesse sido atirada de um canhão. Ela estava muito assustada para gritar, e colidiu em Draco. Com nada para se segurar, ele voou para trás, batendo no muro da mansão. Hermione, aterrorizada, tinha suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Draco e suas pernas enroscadas na cintura dele, quando eles rodopiaram violentamente no ar.  
- Faça isso parar!_ ela disse no ouvido dele  
Draco apenas balançou sua cabeça;ele estava tentando equilibrar sua varinha. O feitiço parecia ainda estar impelindo Hermione para cima; até o cabelo dela estava voando para cima quando ela se segurou em Draco desesperadamente (ela tinha suas mãos onde nenhuma garota havia segurado ele antes, mas ele não estava com humor bom pra aproveitar isso).  
- Leviosa!_ ele gritou histericamente, perdendo completamente a cabeça.  
e eles mergulharam para o lado, como uma asa-delta fora de controle, então voaram para cima de novo, rolaram outra vez, e foram lançados até a mansão com a força de uma bola de canhão. Hermione gritou quando eles irromperam na janela, espalhando vidro por todos os lados, e caíram no chão num emaranhado de pernas e braços.  
Por um momento, eles ficaram deitados lá, sem se mover. Hermione tinha o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Draco, e estava respirando fundo, ofegando. Por um segundo, eu realmente pensei que fôssemos morrer, ele pensou, Acho que ela também pensou que morreríamos.  
Nesse momento, uma voz falou acima da cabeça deles, uma voz muito familiar.  
- O quê...?_ a voz dizia - Como...?  
Draco tinha seus olhos fechados, então ele mais sentia do que via Hermione se soltando de seu agarramento de morteno seu pescoço. Depois ela sentou-se.  
- Oh!_ ele ouviu ela exclamar - Harry!

- O-o quê?_ perguntou Harry - Como?  
Harry sabia que devia manter a boca fechada, mas ele não parecia capaz de tanto. Hermione, cujos cabelos estavam cheios de pedaços de vidro, olhava para ele do chão, e ao mesmo tempo que ele estava inacreditavelmente feliz de revê-la, ele estava terrivelmente chocado de ver que ela não tinha somente os braços, mas também as pernas enroscadas em... Draco Malfoy? Um Draco Malfoy fisicamente igual a Harry em cada detalhe, mas ainda Draco Malfoy.  
- Oh!_ ela exclamou, e Harry pensou que havia um tom de culpa na voz dela - Harry!  
Draco tinha seus braços em volta de Hermione também. Seus olhos estavam abertos, agora, e ele estava olhando para Harry com uma tênue expressão de divertimento que Harry queria desesperadamente bater.  
- Olá, Harry!_ Draco disse - Pelo que vejo você achou meu pijama. Se bem que eu normalmente uso a parte de cima.  
Hermione desfez-se em lágrimas.  
- Harry!_ ela disse de novo, mancando até onde ele estava sentado - Você está vivo!  
- Eu te disse que ele estava vivo!_ disse Draco parecendo irritado  
Hermione parecia que queria abraçar Harry, mas não o fez pelo fato de que ele estava sem camisa e amarrado à cama.  
- Isso é...?_ ela perguntou apontando para os punhos de Harry  
- Feitiço do Amarramento_ disse Harry rapidamente  
Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para Harry:  
- Finite Incantatum!  
Os punhos de Harry caíram em seu colo, e um segundo depois, Hermione estava abraçando-o e chorando no seu cabelo. Pelo ombro dela, Harry podia ver Draco se levantando e tirando o vidro de sua roupa. Ele estava olhando para Harry e Hermione, e seus olhos estavam muito frios.  
Harry pôs seus braços pesadamente em volta de Hermione. Por alguma razão que ele não podia entender, ele estava extremamente furioso com ela.  
- Cadê o Ron?_ ele perguntou de modo agudo  
- Ron?_ Hermione se soltou de Harry e esfregou seus olhos - Ele está... ele está na escola!_ ela disse, assustada - Eu deixei um bilhete para ele.  
- Você deixou para ele um bilhete?_ Harry perguntou, incrédulo  
Hermione abriu sua boca, e então fechou-a de novo. Ela não podia acreditar que Harry estava sendo tão insensível; ela também não podia acreditar que as primeiras palavras da boca dele tinham sido "Cadê o Ron?". Ele não estava feliz o suficiente em vê-la?  
- Ron odeia o Draco._ ela disse numa voz tremida - Ele não concordaria em vir.  
- Ele concordaria!_ disse Harry  
Isso, Hermione tinha de admitir que era verdade.  
- Certo, ele concordaria, já que era por você._ ela disse - Mas eu teria que explicar tudo para ele, e ele demoraria uma eternidade até aceitar a idéia de ir com Draco, e isso levaria horas, e de qualquer forma, temos de estar de volta até amanhã de manhã, e Harry..." Ela parou de falar - Quando eu descobri tudo... tudo que eu queria era ir até você e ver se voce estava bem.  
Harry estava olhando para ela com outra expressão bastante esquisita.  
- Eu escutei direito?_ Harry perguntou - É impressão minha ou você acabou de chamar o Malfoy de Draco?  
Draco deu um passo à frente, ficando no meio de Harry e Hermione.  
- Olhe, Potter!_ Draco disse agudamente - Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. Eu também não gosto de você. Se dependesse de mim, eu deixaria meu pai te jogar no calabouço para morrer. Mas não depende. E acredite ou não, você deveria no mínimo acreditar em Hermione que estamos aqui para SALVAR SUA VIDA, SEU INGRATO!_ Draco berrou a última parte - Então, vamos embora!  
Harry piscou. Então ele disse numa voz totalmente controlada:  
- Eu não vou com vocês!  
Hermione e Draco embasbacaram-se com ele. Até mesmo Draco parecia não ter nada para dizer. Finalmente, Hermione falou, com uma voz bem baixa e entrecortada:  
- Por quê não?  
Harry suspirou. Então ele explicou sobre Sirius, sobre o plano de Macnair de preparar uma armadilha para Harry na mansão, e entregá-lo para Voldemort, e sobre Rabicho. Finalmente ele adicionou:  
- E eu acho que tem algo de errado com a sua mãe, Malfoy!  
- Ah!_ suspirou Draco - Insultos! É claro!  
- Não!_ disse Harry - Eu quero dizer que realmente tem algo de errado com ela. Ela parece bastante infeliz e ela desmaiou essa tarde quando trouxeram Sirius.  
Isso calou Draco.  
Os lábios de Hermione estavam tremendo, mas seu queixo estava determinado.  
- É isso!_ ela disse - Estamos em missão de resgate. Nós temos de pegar Sirius também.  
- Isso não vai ser fácil._ disse Harry - Eu tentei entrar no calabouço hoje e parece que lá tem todo o tipo de alarmes...  
- Há feitiços em todas as entradas para os aposentos debaixo da casa._ disse Draco - Você precisa ter o sangue Malfoy em você até para abrir as portas. Nós não gostamos de estranhos.  
- Nem de ninguém mais!_ disse Harry - Não há muita energia positiva nesta casa, você sabia disso, Malfoy? Isso é quase tudo que eu aprendi aqui. Isso, e você realmente precisa de um sistema de calefação central melhor.  
- Harry, aposto que você aprendeu muitas coisas úteis._ disse Hermione, tentando apaziguar - Tenho certeza que...  
- Tudo é dever de casa para você, não é, Hermione?_ interrompeu Harry gravemente - Muito bem, então. Eu descobri que os Malfoy tem loucos na família, o que faz sentido, já que todos nessa casa são completamente malucos; descobrii que louros não se divertem mais; ah! E eu descobri que Draco tem uma marca de nascença com o formato exato do Reino Unido na bunda!  
- Eu não tenho!_ disse Draco  
- Você tem, sim!  
- AH! Deixe-me ver!_ disse Hermione  
- NÃO!_ gritaram Harry e Draco juntos  
- Por que se importa, Harry? Não é nem o seu corpo!_ Hermione salientou sensatamente  
- Bem, se você se comportar direito, eu te deixo ver a Escócia!  
- É o meu corpo!_ disse Draco agudamente - E eu não vou deixar você tirar proveito disso. Olhe para você!_ ele adicionou - Desfilando sem camisa! Você mal podia esperar para tirar minhas roupas, não é? É bom ter músculos para variar, não é, Potter?  
- Não seja idiota!_ disse Harry - Você tem braços de encanador, Malfoy, e você sabe disso!_ ele mostrou o braço para dar mais ênfase - Olhem! É só osso!  
- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!_ gritou Hermione definitivamente - Nós deveríamos estar falando sobre Sirius!  
- Ah!_ esclamou Harry sentindo-se extremamente culpado - Certo!  
E então quilo aconteceu. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Eles todos gelaram, olhando uns para os outros com os olhos bem abertos, esperando que quem quer que seja que estivesse atrás da porta fosse simplesmente embora. Mas as batidas ficaram mais insistentes e altas e a porta começou a tremer.  
Harry apontou para Hermione e Draco.  
- Vocês dois!_ ele disse - Para o armário! Agora!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 - O menino que encheu o saco**

Hermione e Draco mergulharam correram até o armário e se jogaram lá dentro, fechando a porta atrás deles. Harry apontou apressadamente sua varinha para a janela e sussurrou:  
- Reparo!  
E os pedaços de vidro voaram e se encaixaram perfeitamente na janela, como se nunca tivessem se partido. Depois, ele se atirou na cama e agarrou um de seus pilares, exatamente quando a porta do quarto, finalmente, abriu numa pancada forte, e Lúcio Malfoy entrou lá, pálido de raiva.  
- Garoto!_ ele gritou para Harry  
Lúcio parecia Draco quando este último ficava nervoso: muito pálido com duas manchas bem vermelhas na maçã do rosto. Harry teve o pressentimento de que Lúcio poderia ter aberto a porta usando magia, mas tinha preferido descarregar sua raiva na porta.  
- Por que você não abriu a porta?_ Lúcio perguntou para Harry  
- Eu não sei._ respondeu Harry categoricamente - Talvez porque você me amarrou na cama!  
Lúcio teve a dignidade de parecer envergonhado.  
- Eu esqueci disso._ ele admitiu, apontou sua varinha para Harry e falou asperamente - Finite Incantatum!  
Harry deixou suas mãos caírem em seu colo de propósito.  
- Obrigado!_ ele disse - Como está Nar... minha mãe?  
- Ela está bem!_ disse Lúcio resumidamente  
- Eu posso vê-la?  
- Não!_ respondeu Lúcio - Eu preciso de sua ajuda com alguma coisa. Eu preciso descer para o calabouço e preciso que você venha comigo.  
Harry olhou para ele. Esse era o convite que ele estava esperando... de poder ver Sirius... o problema era que ele não estava querendo deixar Draco e Hermione trancados sozinhos no armário. Por outro lado, recusar um pedido de Lúcio Malfoy não era uma opção. Lúcio estava muito nervoso, como sempre.  
- Certo!_ Harry disse, e pensando segurem firme aí no armário, seguiu Lúcio para fora da porta.

Estava muito escuro no armário. Um lado do rsot de Hermione estava esmagado contra um tecido áspero, um de seus joelhos estava apertado contra o de Draco, e ela não estava quase sentindo seu próprio braço, que estava preso junto a mochila de Harry. Ela podia ouvir Draco repirando suavemente a seu lado, e fracamente pela porta do armário, ela podia ouvir Lúcio e Harry conversando. Ela ouviu Lúcio dizer a Harry que ia levá-lo até o calabouço, ouviu Harry concordar; depois ela ouviu-os deixar o quarto, e a porta fechando atrás deles.  
Draco falou primeiro. Na verdade, ele não falava tanto quanto praguejava, com grande fluência e criatividade, por causa de um bando de motivos. Seu vocabulário e imaginação impressionaram Hermione. Jamais ocorreria a ela que você pode fazer aquilo com uma vassoura.  
- Certo!_ ela disse finalmente - Desculpe interromper, eu estava meio que me divertindo ouvindo isso tudo, mas eu acho que deveríamos sair do armário agora. Meu braço está me matando!  
- Nós não podemos sair do armário!_ disse Draco categoricamente - Ele é trancado por fora!  
Hermione ficou boquiaberta.  
- O que você quer dizer?_ ela perguntou  
A voz de Draco estava aguda:  
- Que parte de "Ele é trancado por fora" você não entendeu? Sinceramente! Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente!  
- Um simples Feitiço do Abrimento...  
- Não!_ disse Draco - Esse armário é à prova dessas coisas. Quando eu era uma criança, meu pai costumava me trancar aqui quando eu me comportava mal, então eu devo saber!  
- Seu pai parece ser horrível!  
- Deixe minha família fora disso, Granger!_ disse Draco brevemente  
- Granger?_ Hermione fez um som de exasperação - Primeiro Harry, agora você! Por que vocês dois estão agindo como se me odiasse, assim de repente? Tudo que eu fiz para Harry foi tentar salvar a vida dele, e para você, eu não sei de onde esse ressentimento vem, mas...  
- Você realmente não sabe?_ a voz de Draco, fria e distante, agora parecia a voz da qual Hermione se lembrava de inúmeros encontros desagradáveis em Hogwarts.  
- Não!_ ela disse friamente  
- Lumos!_ disse Draco e uma luz brotou na ponta de sua varinha, iluminando o interior do armário.  
Hermione levou um susto. Quando estava falando com Draco no escuro, ela imaginava seu rosto como ela lembrava da escola. Agora ela estava cara-a-cara com Harry de novo. A luz da varinha fazia com que olhos verdes dele brilharem como malaquita escura. Mas ele tinha o sorriso raivoso de Draco.  
- Potter_ disse Draco resumidamente - está sendo um babaca por duas razões. Primeira: ele detesta a idéia de ser resgatado por mim. Eu entendo isso. Eu sentiria a mesma coisa no lugar dele.  
- E a segunda razão?_ perguntou Hermione, curiosa  
- Ele está com ciúmes._ disse Draco  
Hermione teve a impressão de que seu coração tinha descido até seu estômago, depois subido de novo, feito um foguete, mas até sua garganta.  
- Com ciúmes?_ ela perguntou fracamente - De quê?  
- Não seja estúpida, Hermione!  
Hermione alcançou e apertou firmemente a mão de Draco.  
- O que você está dizendo?_ ela perguntou  
A mão de Draco simplesmente ficou junto da dela, mas não se moveu.  
- Eu sei que você quer ouvir isso._ ele disse - Mas é desse jeito que você quer ouvir isso?  
Hermione parou. Era esse o jeito que ela queria ouvir que possivelmente Harry tinha sentimentos por ela (ao menos um sentimento - algum sentimento)? Pela espionagem involuntária que Draco fez na cabeça de Harry? Isso era uma violação, mesmo que fosse algo que ocorreu involuntariamente. E ainda havia a possibilidade de Draco estar errado.  
Ela balançou sua cabeça em sinal negativo e tirou sua mão de perto da dele.  
- Não._ ela disse  
- Só porque eu posso sentir o que Harry sente_ disse Draco inesperadamente - não significa que eu parei de sentir o que eu sinto.  
Hermione olhou para ele.  
- O que você sente?_ ela perguntou, e para sua grande surpresa, ela estava tão interessada nesta resposta quanto ela estava na resposta da pergunta anterior.  
Mas Draco tinha baixado a cabeça, assim ela não poderia ver seus olhos, só a luz sendo refletida nas lentes dos óculos de Harry.  
- Agora eu estou sentindo fome!_ ele disse - Estou morto de fome! Eu não como desde o almoço de ontem!  
- Ah!_ exclamou Hermione, intimamente desapontada.  
Ela puxou a mochila de Harry até onde ela pudesse alcançar o zíper. Ela estava agora sentada ao lado de Draco.  
- Eu trouxe um pouco de comida... eu tenho aqui sapos de chocolate, cerveja amanteigada, e picles.  
Draco fez uma careta.  
- Eu disse que eu estava com fome, e não grávido!  
Hermione abafou uma risada.  
- Bem, é tudo que temos!  
- Está bem! Me passe uma cerveja amanteigada! Talvez se eu beber um pouco eu não vou me importar tanto de ficar trancado nesse armário.

Harry seguiu Lúcio pelos corredores em zigue-zague, já familiares para ele, até que eles chegaram à Sala de Visitas, onde Lúcio abriu o alçapão e fez um gesto para que Harry fosse atrás dele. Harry foi, mas com muito cuidado para que não tocasse em nada. Ele não queria que a ausência de sangue Malfoy em seu corpo acionasse mais nenhum alarme.  
A escada de pedra acinzentada dava em um lugar escuro e úmido, iluminado somente pela ponta da varinha de Lúcio. Era como um labirinto lá embaixo: passagens estreitas com várias direções diferentes a seguir, como um ninho de cobras. Harry tentava rastrear onde eles estavam murmurando "esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda aguda" para ele mesmo. Mas eles viravam tanto que Harry se deu conta de que isso era inútil.  
Lúcio Malfoy falou uma única vez, quando eles estavam passando de um corredor estreito para outro, esse último decorado com um mosaico de pecinhas de mármore.  
- Isso será bom para a sua educação, garoto!_ Lúcio disse  
Por fim, eles chegaram à entrada do calabouço, uma gigantesca passagem em arco, de pedra, lacrada por um portão enferrujado, que era trancado por um enorme cadeado em forma de duas serpentes enroscadas. Lúcio Malfoy pôs sua mão sobre o cadeado e esse se abriu, deixando-os passar. Harry seguiu Lúcio para dentro.  
Lúcio andou pela fileira de celas embarricadas, que traçavam os muros do calabouço, e parou em frente a uma, olhando fixamente para ela. Harry parou atrás dele, já sabendo o que veria.  
A cela era um quarto estreito com goteiras e paredes de pedra, e um piso de pedra coberto por palha. No lado mais distante da cela, havia um banco de pedra bem baixo, sobre o qual um homem estava deitado.  
Era Sirius.  
- Olá, Black!_ cumprimentou Lúcio e Sirius sentou-se. Harry ficou aliviado ao constatar que tiraram a Praga do Ligamento dele. - Confortável?  
Sirius rosnou, baixa e longamente, assim como um cachorro.  
- Certo!_ disse Lúcio - É bom ver que você está tão orgulhoso do fato que tem sido um Animago por tanto tempo que nem consegue mais falar como um ser humano.  
Sirius virou sua cabeça, para que não olhasse mais para Lúcio.  
Lúcio balançou sua cabeça enojado, olhou para baixo, e puxou a manga esquerda de suas vestes, onde o esboço preto do símbolo de cobra-e-crânio da Marca das Trevas, estava impresso, e parecia uma tatuagem. Então ele levantou seu braço até sua cabeça e falou via Marca das Trevas, como se ela fosse um walkie-talkie.  
- Macnair!_ ele latiu - Pedro! Onde vocês estão?  
O crânio no braço de Lúcio mexeu seu maxilar, e uma vozinha começou a falar:  
- Nós não podemos ir até o calabouço sem você!_ a voz dizia - Nós precisamos de alguém para abrir o alçapão!  
- Droga!_ reclamou Lúcio. Ele olhou para Harry - Garoto, você está com sua varinha?  
- Sim!_ respondeu Harry, puxando a varinha do bolso e mostrando-a a Lúcio.  
- Muito bem, Draco!_ disse Lúcio, mostrando seus dentes afiados num sorriso - Eu gostaria que você tomasse conta de Black até que eu voltasse com Pedro e ele se mover, ponha o feitiço da perna presa nele. Você já está na idade de começar a adquirir responsabilidades._ ele continuou - Já é hora de vermos do quê você é feito.  
Harry suspeitou de que isso tinha pouco a ver com dar responsabilidade a Draco de mostrar do que ele era feito, e na verdade, Lúcio precisava de ajuda e Narcissa não estava em condições de trabalhar. Contudo, Harry não iria reclamar.  
- Certo, pai!_ ele disse - Eu vou ficar aqui!  
Lúcio saiu, deixando Harry no escuro, tremendo de impaciência. Logo que ele ouviu o portão fechar atrás de Lúcio, lá longe, ele se agarrou às grades e chamou:  
- Sirius! Não se assuste, sou eu.  
Sirius levantou sua cabeça.  
- Harry!_ ele disse - O que você fez no seu cabelo? Está horrível!  
Harry se engasgou de surpresa.  
- Você me reconhece?  
Sirius deu uma risada.  
- Eu sou um cachorro, Harry!_ ele disse - Eu reconheço seu cheiro mais rápido do que sua aparência. Eu sei que você está aqui desde que eu cheguei!  
Harry repousou sua cabeça sobre as grades da cela. Era um alívio ver que alguém o reconhecia, mesmo que fosse por causa de como ele cheirava.  
- Todavia, se disfarçar do filho de Lúcio Malfoy é um risco terrível_ disse Sirius em desaprovação - O que você usou? Poção Polissuco?  
- Um tipo de._ respondeu Harry, apressado.  
Ele contou a Sirius, o mais rápido que podia, tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Sirius ouviu em silêncio, ocasionalmente mexendo a cabeça ou exclamando com surpresa, até quando Harry chegou à parte em que Rabicho e Macnair trouxeram Sirius até o quarto de Draco e Narcissa desmaiou.  
- Narcissa_ disse Sirius pensativo - Aqui há um mistério!  
- O quê?  
- Narcissa Hardesty._ disse Sirius - era a garota mais bonita de sua série em era dois anos mais velha que Tiago e Lílian, e o resto de nosso grupo, ela era uma excelente aluna, e era muito popular. E então, em seu último ano, ela ficou noiva daquele babaca nojento do Lúcio Malfoy. Ninguém conseguiu entender isso. Foi o mistério do ano, ela não suportava ele, e nem nenhum dos companheiros sonserinos dele. Narcissa_ ele continuou - estava na Corvinal.  
Harry olhou Sirius severamente. Era difícil dizer, embaixo de toda aquela sujeira, sangue e lama, mas ele achou que Sirius estava um pouco evasivo.  
- Você gostava dela, estava interessado nela, Sirius?  
- Eu devia estar._ Sirius admitiu - Eu a conhecia muito bem, Harry. Ela era uma boa pessoa, eu apostaria nisso... mas também... eu diria o mesmo de Pedro, e olha o que aconteceu com ele!  
- Então você está dizendo que eu devia..._ Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por Sirius  
- Só fique de olho nela, Harry, é tudo que eu te peço.  
- Esqueça-a, Sirius!_ disse Harry - A questão é que temos de tirar você daqui!  
Sirius balançou a cabeça.  
- Agora não._ Sirius disse - Malfoy estará de volta a qualquer instante!  
- Eu sei disso._ disse Harry - Eu estava pensando em voltar aqui mais tarde, esta noite. A capa de meu pai está lá em cima, na minha mochila. Vai caber em nós todos. Eu deixo Draco atrás._ ele adicionou, melancólico - Mas eu preciso dele para abrir as portas. Elas só abrem para Malfoys.  
Sirius levantousua mão direita para acariciar o cabelo de Harry, quando ele percebeu que sua mão estava algemada no banco em que ele estava sentado.  
- Harry_ ele disse - Eu sei que você não gosta do garoto Malfoy, mas verifique se ele vai estar usando a capa da invisibilidade, certo? Porque se o pegarem, vão pensar que ele é você. Isso vai ser o fim para ele.  
A garganta de Harry estava seca.  
- Eles estão planejando me matar, não estão, Sirius?  
- Pior_ Sirius disse melancolicamente - Eu ouvi Macnair e Rabicho falando sobre isso quando me trouxeram para cá. O plano era tentar me usar como isca para a Mansão Malfoy, e quando eles te pegassem, eles iam chamar Voldemort. Ele quer usar a Maldição Lacertus em você...  
Sirius calou-se. O inconfundível barulho do portão do calabouço rangendo para se abrir era claramente audível pelas paredes. Harry se desgrudou das grades, e ficou com sua varinha para fora quando Lúcio, Macnair e Rabicho entraram no calabouço.  
Eles ignoraram Sirius. Lúcio cumprimentou Harry com a cabeça.  
- Fique aqui, garoto!_ ele disse - Eu quero que você assista a isso!  
Harry apertou o punho. Ele sabia que eles não iriam machucar Sirius, já que um refém morto não é um refém, mas ainda assim, Harry não gostava do tom de Lúcio.  
Lúcio pegou sua varinha e ergueu-a na sua frente. Macnair pegou sua própria varinha e tocou a ponta da sua na ponta da de Lúcio; depois Rabicho ergueu sua mão e a colocou no topo de ambas as varinhas.  
- Dominus Vocare!_ ele disse em sua voz sibilada e gunichada  
Um jato de luz verde brotou da ponta das varinhas deles, e da mão de Rabicho. Isso tomou a forma de uma cabeça e um par de ombros. O rosto estava embaçado e indistinto, mas Harry já sabia quem era, não havia outro rosto como esse: achatado e mal, e cortada com olhos de gatos.  
Voldemort.  
- Mestre!_ disse Lúcio num tom agradável e hipócrita.  
- Por que vocês me evocaram?_ perguntou a imagem de Voldemort numa severa e fumegante voz  
- Nós queríamos te mostrar que nós fomos bem-sucedidos no plano de capturar Sirius Black._ disse Rabicho, com o rosto gordo todo risonho - O senhor pode vê-lo?  
A imagem de Voldemort virou sua cabeça para a cela onde Sirius se encontrava. Quando fez isso, seu olhar parou para examinar Harry, e ele sentiu a familiar dor na testa. Harry cravou suas unhas nas palmas, mas não se moveu.  
- Eu o vejo._ disse a imagem de Voldemort - E o garoto Harry Potter? Ele foi notificado?  
- Eu enviei uma coruja para a escola dele, Mestre._ disse Macnair  
- Muito bem._ disse Volemort - Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho. VocÊs serão recompensados..._ e quando eles sorriram, Voldemport adicionou agudamente - Quando vocêstiverem ele com vocês.  
Os sorrisos se desfizeram ligeiramente.  
- Isso será logo, Mestre!_ disse Lúcio  
Mas Voldemort estava olhando para Harry de novo, e a dor em sua testa estava aumentando.  
- Esse é o seu filho, Lúcio?_ Voldemort perguntou  
- Sim, é ele!  
O olhar de Voldemort não saiu de Harry.  
- Ele parece com você, Lúcio._ ele disse finalmente - Quando ele tiver idade suficiente, você o trará para mim, Lúcio?  
- Claro, Mestre!  
Nisso, a imagem de Voldemort desapareceu. Aparentemente, ele não era o tipo que se estendia em despedidas, o que era muito bom na opinião de Harry, pois ele tinha certeza de que, se ele fosse observado por mais um segundo pelo Lord das Trevas, a dor em sua cicatriz teria o feito cair no chão.  
Ainda assim, ele estava feliz pela dor. Pelo menos isso significava que ele ainda era ele. Debaixo do disfarce, ele ainda era Harry Potter.  
Lúcio, contudo, parecia agradado como nunca pareceu. Ele até colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry quando eles deixaram o calabouço. Harry se virou para tentar dar uma última olhada para Sirius quando eles iam passar pelo portão, mas Sirius estava virado para a parede, e não o viu.

Draco havia bebido quatro cervejas amanteigadas, assim como Hermione. Eles brigaram uma pequena e divertida briga para decidir quem beberia a última. Draco venceu. A dose de álcool contida numa simpels cerveja amanteigada era pequena, mas tendo bebido quatro delas, com o estômago vazio, fez Hermione sentir-se sonolenta e um pouco tonta.  
- E se o idiota do seu namoradinho nunca mais voltar?_ perguntou Draco abatido - Ia ser muito embaraçoso para mim morrer dentro de meu próprio closet!  
- Ele não é meu namorado!_ disse Hermione automaticamente - E ele vai voltar  
Draco olhou-a severamente de sua cerveja amanteigada.  
- Por quê?_ ele perguntou  
- Porque Harry não nos deixaria aqui para morrer._ respondeu Hermione, assustada - Ele pode estar chateado comigo, mas ele não é homicida, ou você acha que ele é?  
- Não_ disse Draco - Eu quis perguntar por que ele não é seu namorado?  
Hermione descobriu que ela estava tendo um pouco de problema focalizando seus olhos nos de , era mais ou menos quaatro da manhã, e ela não dormia havia vinte horas.  
- Porque..._ ela disse soturna - Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Ele já me disse isso.  
- Garoto idiota!_ disse Draco num tom trivial - Eu acho que ele não sabe o que quer.  
- O que ele está sentindo agora?_ perguntou Hermione a despeito de si mesma  
Draco pensou por um momento.  
- Tristeza_ ele respondeu  
- Você sabe do que eu vou sentir saudades?_ perguntou Hermione sentindo algo esquisito, como se ela estivesse dormindo sem estar cansada.  
- Estar rodeada por tanto Armani?_ sugeriu Draco  
- Não_ disse Hermione - De você. Sendo assim. Quando tirarmos o feitiço de você e de Harry, você vai voltar a ser detestável e horroroso, não vai?  
- Mas há o lado bom_ disse Draco, tentando parecer leve - Harry provavelmente vai deixar de ser um babaca.  
- Não xingue ele!_ disse Hermione, mas seu protesto parecia mais automático do que sentimento verdadero  
- Você sabe do que eu vou sentir saudades?_ perguntou Draco, que não estava olhando para ela, mas sim para um ponto fixo acima de sua cabeça.  
- Do quê?  
- De ter você como amiga._ ele disse muito rápido - Quero dizer... mesmo quando você achava que eu era Harry, foi bom... eu tenho amigos, você sabe, como Crabbe e Goyle, mas eu nunca senti que eles fossem morrer por mim. Bem, eles podem morrer de mim, como se eu os mandasse tomarem veneno, eles iriam provavelmente obedecer, mas isso é mais idiotice do que lealdade, na minha opinião._ ele suspirou - Mas você morreria pelo Harry, não é?  
- Sim!_ disse Hermione - Embora eu ache que eu morreria dele._ ela adicionou, e Draco deu um sorriso torto.  
Hermione deitou para o lado, e então, ela estava descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Draco. Ele estava sentado e imóvel, ela podia ver o seu perfil, parecendo muito sério e famílias sob a luz da varinha.  
- Eu vou sentir muito quando você começar a se barbear._ ela disse sonhadoramente (ela estava completamente tonta agora) - Eu adoro esse jeito translúcido da sua pele, eu sempre adorei. E quando você passar a lâmina para raspar a barba que um diz você há de ter, essa translucidez irá para sempre.  
Ela inclinou a cabeça e o beijou na bochecha.  
Ele olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam a polegadas dos dela.  
- Hermione_ ele disse - Com quem você está falando?  
- Eu não sei!_ ela respondeu, e dessa vez o beijou na boca  
Qualquer receio que ele devia ter sentido não foi mostrado. Ele a pegou pelos ombros e a beijou com força, e qualquer ilusão que ela podia estar tendo de estar beijando Harry, desapareceu. Ela nunca havia beijado Harry, mas ela sabia que se ela o beijasse um dia, não seria assim. Isso era beijar um estranho, ou um quase-estranho; cada toque dos lábios dele nos dela eram raios de uma excitação temível, vigoravam nas terminações de seus nervos. Ele também não cheirava como Harry, ele cheirava como Draco: suco de limão, pimenta, ar frio da noite.  
Mas quando ele disse o nome dela, foi na voz de Harry.  
Ela não ligava. Eles rolaram de um lado para o outro, se beijando, esbarrando nos limites do armário, batendo nos lados, tão despreocupados, que nem perceberam que alguém estava abrindo a porta do armário, e deixando a luz de fora entrar. Tão despreocupados, que não pararam até que uma voz falou e acabou com o estado de desligamento do mundo em que eles se encontravam, com uma aguda e furiosa finalidade:  
- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?_ perguntou Harry aos gritos

Hermioen estava completamente infeliz. Harry não estava falando com ela, e parecia que ele havia decidido nunca mais falar com ela de novo. Estranhamente, ele continuava falando com Draco, mesmo que não com grande entusiasmo.  
Draco e Hermione se soltar no momento que eles ouviram a voz de Harry, mas já era tarde. Hermione caiu para fora do armário, meio histérica e ainda meio molhada por causa da cerveja amanteigada e pelos beijos, e tentou segurar o braço de Harry, mas ele só olhou para ela como se ela fosse um verme que estava preso à manga de sua camisa, e disse, numa voz muito vazia, fria e definitiva:  
- Não. Me. Toque.  
Depois Harry virou-se para Draco:  
- Saia do closet, Malfoy. Eu preciso falar com você.  
Draco engatinhou para fora do closet, apreensivo, aparentemente certo de que Harry ia lhe dar um soco. Mas Harry não deu. Harry parecia convencido de que a pessoa que fez algo de errado fora Hermione, que estava agora infeliz sentada no canto da cama de Draco, assistindo aos dois garotos traçarem um plano para tirar Sirius do calabouço.  
- Nós dois teremos que ir._ disse Harry categoricamente  
Ele havia explicado a situação de Sirius, e agora ele e Draco tinham suas cabeças curvadas para um mapa recém-desenhado por Harry, da mansão e suas passagens subterrâneas.  
- Você precisa ir comigo lá embaixo porque eu preciso de alguém com o sangue Malfoy para abrir as portas. Nós dois cabemos na capa da invisibilidade, mas será melhor que só você a vista e eu vá um pouco depois de você, já que se as portas começarem a ser abertas sem ninguém por perto, vão achar muito estranho. E fique debaixo da capa... você é o Inimigo Público Número Um, aqui, do jeito que você está, sendo eu.  
Draco concordou com a cabeça.  
- É melhor irmos logo._ ele disse - Em breve, eles estarão esperando Harry Potter aparecer, e se você não...  
- Sim!_ disse Harry resumidamente - Acho melhor irmos agora mesmo.  
- ótimo plano._ disse Draco - E Hermione?  
Harry deu a Hermione um olhar longo, frio e hostil.  
- Vamos deixá-la no armário._ ele sugeriu  
- Eu não vou ficar no armário!_ disse Hermione terminantemente - Eu vou com vocês!  
- Não, você não vai._ disse Harry, sem olhar para ela - Isso será muito arriscado, e eu não posso ficar constantemente preocupado com você fazendo algo estúpido que arrisque sua segurança.  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu não faço coisas estúpidas!_ disse Hermione, furiosa  
- Acho que você acabou de provar que faz._ disse Harry, sem sequer tentar esconder seu desprezo  
Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione deu cinco passos até Harry e deu um tapa na cara dele. O mapa caiu da mão dele e ele olhou para ela, mais surpreso do que ficaria se sua varinha pulasse de seu bolso sozinha e começasse a cantar o hino nacional.  
Draco estavam sorrindo.  
- Você deve querer sentar-se, Harry._ ele disse - A última vez que ela fez isso em mim, eu vi estrelas por dias!  
Harry e Hermione olharam para Draco ao mesmo tempo.  
- CALE A BOCA, MALFOY!_ os dois gritaram  
- Muito bem!_ disse Draco - Eu vou sentar aqui.  
E ele andou até a parte mais afastada do quarto. Ele parecia ressentido, mas Hermione achou ávido da parte dele deixá-la a sós com Harry para conversarem.  
- Eu não vou pedir desculpas._ ela disse a Harry num tom gelado - Você mereceu isso.  
- Claro!_ disse Harry, ainda chocado. Ele aceitou o conselho de Draco e sentou-se na ponta da cama - Eu acho que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!  
Ele parecia infeliz, Hermione se sentiu culpada.  
- Harry... eu sei o que você deve estar pensando...  
- Não, você não sabe!  
- Eu sei que você não gosta do Draco...  
- Não gosto dele?_ o tom de voz de Harry dava a impressão de que ele tinha acabado de ouvir Hermione dizer que ia sair para jantar com Voldemort - Esse é Draco Malfoy, Hermione, você se deu conta de que estamos falando de Draco Malfoy? Aquele que tentou mandar Hagrid para Azkaban um milhão de vezes? O cara que te chama de Sangue Ruim? O cara cujo pai fez o pai de Ron ser demitido do Ministério da Magia...  
- Eu não sabia disso!_ a voz de Harry veio do final do quarto  
- Cale a boca!_ Harry gritou, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Hermione - O Draco Malfoy que queria te ver morta? Você lembra disso, Hermione?  
- Ele está diferente agora._ ela protestou, sabendo o quão idiota isso parecia - Ele está mudado!  
- Mudado?_ repetiu Harry, agora dando a impressão em seu tom de voz que ela havia acabado de contar que ia sair para jantar com Voldemort e levar uma garrafa de vinho bom.  
- O que Ron diria se ele soubesse que você estava se agarrando dentro de um armário com o filho do cara que fez o pai dele ser demitido e praticamente levou a família inteira à bancarrota? Se não fosse pela loja de brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge, eles estariam morando debaixo da ponte, e você sabe disso.  
- Isso não é justo!_ disse Hermione, ofendida pela menção ao nome de Ron - Isso foi Lúcio, e não não te culpo pelo que os Dursley fazem, eu te culpo?_ ela mudou sua voz para um sussurro - Harry..._ ela disse de novo - ele está diferente agora. Quando nós estávamos tentando chegar na casa pelo lado de fora, ele pulou na frente de uma flecha que estava mirada em mim! Ele salvou minha vida! Isso não significa nada?  
Harry olhou para ela. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e seus lábios estavam tremendo.  
- É a Poção Polissuco, Hermione._ ele disse - Você sabe disso. Você parece Hagrid, adotando um monstro horrível e insistindo que ele é bem-comportado. Qualquer dia ele vai morder sua mão. Tanto quanto tirarmos o feitiço da poção dele quanto antes.  
- Como você sabe que é a poção, Harry?_ perguntou Hermione, lançando um olhar ansioso a Draco  
- Porque..._ Harry começou, parou e olhou para ela. Ela podia dizer que ele estava decidindo se contava ou não algo para ela. - Porque eu posso sentir o oposto em mim, está certo?  
- Você quer dizer... você pode ouvir o que ele está pensando?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
- Não. Algo mais._ ele tirou sua varinha do bolso e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse - Assista a isso, Hermione!_ ele disse, e apontou a varinha para um par de aranhas, que estavam fugindo por um buraco na laje. - Cruoris!_ ele sibilou  
Hermione sentiu seus olhos arregalarem.  
- Harry_ ela disse, aflita - Isso foi... Magia Negra, não foi?  
- Isso não foi nem o pior dos feitiços!_ disse Harry, inexpressivo, olhando para a aranha restante, que estava agora bem mais gorda do que antes, correr pelo quarto - A maioria é bem pior!  
- Mas você nunca fez Magia Negra na sua vida!_ disse Hermione, chocada - E é preciso muita prática...  
- Eu nunca fiz!_ disse Harry - Mas ele já._ e ele apontou sua cabeça para Draco - Agora você entende?  
- Oh, Harry..._ ela disse, e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama  
Ela podia ver o quão triste ele estava, e podia sentir o seu próprio coração se despedaçando. Ela havia prometido a si mesma que não se sentiria culpada por ter beijado Draco no armário, mas agora, ela se sentia. Isso não fazia sentido, ela não devia nada a Harry, ele provavelmente sequer gostava dela daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia culpada e não podia fazer nada para se sentir melhor. Silenciosamente prometendo que nunca mais beijaria Draco de novo, ela disse ferozmente:  
- Nós vamos sair disso, Harry. Nós vamos tirar Sirius do calabouço, e nós vamos tirar o efeito da poção de você, e tudo voltará a ser como antes.  
- Como eu posso ser bom para Sirius assim?_ perguntou Harry, triste - Esse eu ficar louco e mau de repente? E se o efeito da poção nunca passar?  
- Então quando tudo acabar, podemos ir ao Ministério._ disse Draco, que já havia voltado para perto de Harry e Hermione e estava olhando Harry com irritação - Você pode parar de sentir pena de si mesmo, Potter? Você não vai ficar louco e mau, você tem um pouco de mim em você, e não um pouco de Voldemort.  
- Mesma coisa_ disse Harry, olhando para o chão  
- Certo_ disse Draco - Me diga: quando foi que o menino que sobreviveu virou o menino que encheu o saco?  
- Ah, muito engraçado!_ disse Harry - É uma pena que nenhum dos sonserinos estejam aqui para rir da sua piada, Malfoy!  
- Eu também não escolhi ter poderes Gêmeos Maravilhosos com você, mas eu não fico fazendo essa cena ridícula._ disse Draco resumidamente  
- Não_ disse Harry, bem sarcástico - Seu método de resolver problemas agarrando Hermione está fazendo maravilhas. Você trata as crises do seu jeito, Malfoy, eu as trato do meu.  
- Meu jeito é mais divertido!_ Draco salientou  
- O seu jeito_ disse Harry - vai fazer você pagar com a própria cabeça.  
- Agora sou eu falando, sou eu!_ disse Draco, agradado - Eu reconheço o mau humor!  
Harry não parecia sequer ter energia para mandar Draco calar a boca. Ele simplesmente olhou para Draco, pegou o mapa, e disse:  
- Se temos que ir, é melhor irmos agora.  
Eles foram, Draco pegando a capa da invisibilidade, Hermione pegando sua varinha, que havia caído dentro do armário, na confusão. Quando o trio andou até a porta, Harry chegou perto de Draco e sussurrou, bem baixo, para que só Draco o ouvisse, e Hermione não:  
- Ela só gosta de você porque você tem a minha aparência.  
Draco parou de sorrir.

A primeira parte do plano correu extraordinariamente bem. Draco, na capa da invisibilidade, foi até a sala de visitas, checou que não havia ninguém por perto, e abriu o alçapão para Harry e Hermione. Eles desceram as escadas e Draco os seguiu.  
Usando uma mistura das lembranças de Draco das passagens subterrâneas, e do mapa incompleto de Harry, eles caminharam vagarosamente pelos túneis. Hermione espantou-se com o tamanho dos túneis. Os aposentos subterrâneos pelos quais passaram eram do tamanho de quadras de tênis, alguns com estalactites faiscantes, que mais pareciam jóias, presas ao teto.  
- Há mais cômodos debaixo de sua casa do que em sua casa, Draco._ ela disse  
- Eu sei._ disse Draco, à esquerda dela - A mansão só tem seiscentos anos, mas essas passagens têm no mínimo um milênio. Minha mãe supõe que as passagens foram algum tipo de cidade subterrânea.  
- Você sabia que sua mãe esteve na escola na mesma época que meus pais?_ perguntou Harry, que ainda não parecia muito amigável, mas parecia ter cedido à situação  
- Eu sabia que ela estudou em Hogwarts._ respondeu Draco  
- Ela foi amiga de Sirius._ disse Harry  
A voz de Draco estava monótona. Ele não parecia querer falar sobre sua mãe:  
- Ela nunca falou sobre ele.  
Hermione estava andando atrás dos garotos. Ela estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Draco no armário. Ela se perguntou se Draco também estava pensando sobre isso. Era difícil dizer, devido ao estado invisível no qual ele se encontrava.  
Não foi o primeiro beijo dela. Ela já havia beijado Ron algumas vezes no quinto ano, mas não foi nada sério, porque toda vez que seus lábios encontraram os de Ron, Ron ficou aterrorizado e correu, e eles se ignoraram por dias depois disso. Isso irritou Hermione, e ela decidiu que eles seriam somente amigos desse dia em diante, o que foi um grande alívio para os dois.  
Também havia Viktor. Hermione sorriu para si mesma. Coitado do Viktor! Ela nunca havia gostado muito dele, contdo ela deixou que ele a beijasse várias vezes. Ela havia, na verdade, prestado atenção nele na esperança de deixar Harry com ciúmes, o que não aconteceu. Harry, como sempre, parecia capaz de ver dentro dela, e podia dizer sem pestanejar, que ela não estava realmente interessada em Viktor.  
Ela se lembrou de como fora feliz antes da Segunda Tarefa no Torneio dos Três Bruxos, quando disseram que ela seria a refém para um dos campeões: a "coisa que o campeão iria sentir mais saudades". Ela havia achado que seria a refém para Harry salvar. A lembrança do quão desapontada ela ficou quando descobriu que ela seria na verdade a refém para Viktor, tirou o sorriso de seu rosto.  
- Chegamos!_ disse Draco, de algum lugar a sua direita - Esperem!  
Eles estavam na entrada do calabouço, agora firmemente trancada com o cadeado em forma de cobras. Houve uns sussurros quando Draco andou até o portão, e presumidamente fez o que devia ser feito para abrir o cadeado, que caiu para o lado, e o portão abriu, rangendo.  
Harry pegou a mão dela, quando eles passaram pelo portão, e ela apertou a mão dele, bem forte. Era assustador lá, e o próprio calabouço já era muito escuro. Harry puxou-a para frente, e atrás dela, fracamente, ela podia ouvir Draco os seguindo.  
Harry se ajoelhou na frente de umas grades, e Hermione ajoelhou-se a seu lado.  
- Sirius_ disse Harry num sussurro - Sirius, você está acordado?  
Não houve resposta.  
- Sirius!_ repetiu Harry, mais insistente  
Uma fraca luz brotou como um vaga-lume na escuridão da cela. Quando ficou visível, Hermione deu-se conta de que era a luz de uma varinha. Ela se expandiu e iluminou a cela, mostrando o chão vazio e coberto por palha, as paredes úmidas, e Lúcio Malfoy e Rabicho sentados no banco que Sirius estava deitado uma hora atrás. Lúcio, segurando a varinha iluminada em sua mão direita, estava encarando Harry com uma expressão de raiva.  
- Draco_ ele disse pelos seus dentes - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Atrás dela, Hermione podia ouvir o verdadeiro Draco ofegando num choque audível. Mas Harry estava muito atordoado para falar. Seus olhos saíram violentamente de Sirius para o banco de pedra no qual ele viu Sirius pela última vez, e depois, voltaram para o pai de Draco.  
Hermione percebeu que, se alguém devia fazer alguma coisa, esse alguém era ela. Ela se levantou bruscamente, soltando a mão de Harry.  
- Senhor Malfoy!_ ela disse - A culpa é toda minha.  
O olhar de Lúcio a golpeou, e ela viu incredulidade escrita no rosto dele.  
- E quem_ ele disse com alguma dificuldade - é você?  
- Eu sou a namorada de Draco_ ela disse - Eu sou... Lilá Brown.  
Ela mordeu seus lábios e se desculpou silenciosamente com Lilá, cujo nome ela havia pego emprestado porque os Brown eram uma antiga e bem-respeitada família de bruxos, algo que Lúcio Malfoy com certeza sabia.  
Harry, que havia arregalado os olhos para ela do jeito de um sapo gordo, tentou segurar o tornozelo dela, como uma advertência. Ela pisou na mão dele.  
- Draco e eu estávamos tendo um debate._ ela disse, pestanejando para Lúcio - Ele disse que sua família tinha o maior calabouço de toda a Grã-Bretanha, e eu disse que quem tinha eram os Rockwood, e, bem..._ ela olhou para o chão - Eu o fiz me trazer para cá. Foi tudo culpa minha!  
E ela de debulhou em lágrimas, o que não foi difícil, já que a situação era muito estressante. Como ela havia esperado, Lúcio Malfoy, que era perfeitamente preparado para todo o tipo de tortura e Magia Negra, estava despreparado para o espetáculo de uma adolescente chorona. Ele parecia bastante balançado.  
- Pare com isso!_ ele disse para Hermione - De todo modo, como você chegou até aqui?  
- Pó de Flú._ disse Hermione, chorando com mais intensidade - Eu sentia tanta falta de Draco quando ele não estava na escola... E eu queria ver Sirius Black, porque ele é um dos bruxos mais temidos da Inglaterra e eu não podia acreditar que o senhor o capturou, Se4nhor Malfoy... oh, e eu não sabia que o pai de Draco era um bruxo tão magnífico.  
Isso animou Lúcio.  
- Bem..._ ele disse - Não houve nenhum prejuízo, eu creio, até porque Black não está mais aqui. Nós colocamos-no em outra cela.  
Hermione olhou para ele de trás de seus próprios dedos, esperando que ele desse mais informação, mas ele não parecia inclinado para isso.  
- Eu devo dizer_ Lúcio continuou, olhando para Harry, agora - Que estou aliviado de ver que você tem uma namorada, Draco. Eu estava começando a achar que você era gay.  
Houve um som abafado atrás de Hermione, já que o verdadeiro Draco se mexia indignado.  
- Hã..._ disse Harry - Certo. Bem, eu não sou gay. Apesar de eu saber porque você pensou isso._ ele continuou - Tudo por causa daquelas roupas cheias de frufrú...  
Ele parou de falar porque Draco pisou com um pé invisível em seu tornozelo.  
- E ela também é bastante bonita_ disse Lúcio, que estava olhando para Hermione de novo. Não era um olhar que a agradava - Por que não subimos para nos... conhecermos melhor?_ ele olhou para Rabicho - Pedro, fique com o prisioneiro no outro cômodo até que ele chegue aqui.  
Rabicho acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava olhando Hermione com uma expressão bastante confusa. Com uma sensação horrível no estômago, Hermione se deu conta de que ele estava provavelmente tentando se lembrar de onde a viu antes. Porque a verdade era que ele a havia visto antes... com Harry. Mas é claro, ela tinha treze anos, e ela tinha agora dezesseis, e não há mudanças maiores na aparência de uma garota do que essas que acontecem entre os treze e os dezesseis anos... ela estava uns vinte centímetros mais alta, tinha um longo e sedoso cabelo liso no lugar do volumoso cebelo curto de antes, e é claro, seus dentes estavam diferentes, e seu corpo,... argh! Ela esperava que Rabicho não estivesse olhando para seu corpo.  
- Enquanto isso..._ disse Lúcio - Lilá e eu vamos subir e conversar. Draco, levante-se! Você pode vir conosco, se quiser.  
E ele saiu da cela, segurou o braço de Hermione e a carregou à força para cima. Um Harry muito melancólico andava atrás deles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 - A namorada de Draco Malfoy**

Hermione sentou-se na frente de Lúcio no escritório. Era um aposento que ela teria gostado em outras circunstâncias, já que era lotado de livros, do chão ao teto. O fogo estava rugindo na lareira, e Lúcio tinha puxado duas poltronas de dentro de lá: uma para ele, outra para Hermione.  
Não havia nenhum lugar para Harry se sentar, então ele ficou em pé ao lado de Hermione.  
- Então, Lilá..._ Lúcio estava falando. Seus dedos estavam coçando seu queixo e ele estava sorrindo, mostrando assim seus dentes afiados. Hermione achou que ele ficava melhor aborrecido - Como você conheceu meu filho? Quero saber o que uma bela garota como você viu em Draco.  
Que babaca esse homem é, pensou Hermione furiosamente.  
- Várias garotas gostam de Draco_ ela disse suavemente - Ele é muito popular.  
- Você também está na Sonserina?_ perguntou Lúcio  
- Não._ Hermione disse rápido, não só porque estava revoltada com a idéia de estar na Sonserina, como também temia que Lúcio achasse estranho Draco nunca a ter mencionado nos últimos seis anos. Por outro lado, ela também não podia dizer que estava na Grifinória - Estou na Corvinal.  
- Então você deve ser muito inteligente._ disse Lúcio  
Hermione não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Harry limpou sua garganta.  
- Ela é a melhor aluna de nosso ano, pai.  
Lúcio virou seus olhos para Harry, depois olhou de volta para Hermione. Era como se Harry não estivesse lá.  
- Estou feliz que você está aqui, Lilá._ disse Lúcio - Você veio em boa hora. Coisas ótimas estão acontecendo na Mansão Malfoy. Na verdade, muitos amigos meus estão chegando esta tarde e eu estou planejando uma pequena recepção. Eu presumo que você vá participar, não vai?_ seus olhos pararam em Harry_ Como a ... namorada de Draco?  
Lúcio disse "namorada" como se fosse uma palavra que ele não dizia há trinta anos.  
- Eu não... tenho nada... para vestir._ disse Hermione, arregalando os olhos, surpresa  
Os olhos de Lúcio examinaram Hermione, de seus jeans surrados e sua camiseta, para seu cabelo, que estava começando a ondular nas pontas (já fazia um tempo desde a última vez que ela se lembrou de usar sua Poção do Alisamento) e pelas suas botas batidas.  
- Você é miúda e esbelta._ ele disse, e agora ela definitivamente não gostava do olhar no rosto dele. A mão de Harry apertou o ombro dela bruscamente - Como minha mulher._ continuou Lúcio suavemente - Tenho certeza de que ela pode te emprestar alguma coisa. Draco!  
- Sim?_ disse Harry, que agora tinha as manchas vermelhas de Draco quando fica com raiva nas maçãs do rosto - O quê?  
- Vá até sua mãe._ disse Lúcio - Pergunte a ela se ela pode trazer um vestido para sua jovem amiga aqui. Eu acho que Lilá ficará encantadora em algo... lilás!  
Lúcio sorriu. Ele provavelmente se achava divertido. Não parecia que Harry havia concordado. Ele olhou de Lúcio, violentamente para Hermione, que deu a ele um sorriso desesperado. Vá, ela mexeu os lábios para ele, Eu vou ficar bem.  
- Está bem!_ disse Harry. Ele se virou para ir, e então, virou de volta rapidamente, e disse no ouvido de Hermione, alto o suficiente para Lúcio ouvir - Volto logo, querida!  
- Claro que sim!_ ela disse fracamente  
Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de aflição, raiva, e algo mais. Sem avisar, ele se inclinou e a beijou na boca.  
Foi um beijo rápido e meticuloso, e Hermione quase não teve a chance de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ela fechou seus olhos e se entregou ao beijo, mas Harry já a tinha soltado. Por um segundo, ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, e ela podia jurar que estava olhando para os olhos verdes de Harry, e não para os acinzentados de Draco... ele estava muito Harry naquele momento.  
Então ele se levantou e virou-se para Lúcio.  
- Eu já volto!_ ele disse, virou-se e deixou o aposento  
Logo que a porta fechou atrás dele, o coração de Hermione foi à sua boca. Ela sempre sentiu que podia encarar qualquer coisa enquanto estivesse com harry... mesmo com Draco, estava tudo bem, já que ele tinha a aparência de Harry... mas encarar Lúcio Malfoy sozinha a deixava doente de estômago.  
- Então, Lilá..._ disse Lúcio, sorrindo por todo o seu pálido e pontudo rosto - Você ainda não me contou como conheceu Draco.  
- Quadribol_ ela disse rápido - Você sabe que ele é apanhador da Sonserina, e eles estavam jogando contra a Grifinória e ganharam, e depois do jogo, eu fui parabenizá-lo por vencer Harry Potter. Então ele me chamou para sair.  
Os olhos de Lúcio lampejaram com a menção ao nome de Harry.  
- Você conhece o garoto Potter?_ ele perguntou  
- Todo mundo conhece Harry Potter._ disse Hermione, honestamente  
- Ele é seu amigo?  
Hermione respirou fundo.  
- Não_ ela disse. E machucava, em algum lugar debaixo de suas costelas, dizer que não era amiga de Harry, mesmo isso sendo uma mentira. - Ele é horrível para Draco. Então eu não gosto dele._ ela respirou fundo de novo - E ele é o Inimigo, não é?  
Agora o sorriso de Lúcio se alargou.  
- Eu estava certo em dizer que você era inteligente._ ele disse - Então você está do nosso lado?  
- Ah, claro! Draco me explicou tudo, e tudo faz sentido. Quando... quando o plano for posto em ação, aqueles que forem leais serão recompensados.  
- Está certo. E você é um daqueles leais...Lilá?  
- Sou leal a Draco._ ela disse solidamente  
- Você é?_ ele perguntou pensativo - Venha aqui por um minuto, minha querida. Eu gostaria de te mostrar algo. _ ele se levantou e caminhou até as estantes de livros. Hermione seguiu-o. Ele pegou um livro grosso cujo título era Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria e o abriu, vasculhando as páginas - Você já viu esse livro antes?_ ele perguntou  
- Não_ disse Hermione, e ela pressentiu que se ela tivesse procurado por esse livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts, ela o acharia na seção restrita.  
- Olhe para isso_ disse Lúcio, olhando afetuosamente para o livro - É a maldição Lacertus. Uma forma muito avançada de bruxaria, na qual um braço de metal feito de Magia Negra é transplantado ao braço de um humano vivo.  
- Com qual propósito?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Quando o braço de metal é transplantado para um ser humano, ele se torna uma arma poderosa, seleta e mágica arma. Em resumo, seu toque destrói qualquer pessoa que não tenha sangue mágico.  
- Mata trouxas._ disse Hermione categoricamente  
- E sangues-ruins._ disse Lúcio - Tem mais efeito desse modo.  
Ela olhou para ele. Ele parecia feliz, como se estivesse mostrando para ela a fotografia de uma begônia que ele plantou, e não uma arma aterrorizadora.  
- O senhor vai usar essa maldição em Harry Potter._ ela disse vagarosamente  
- Não eu, pessoalmente_ disse Lúcio, fechando com o livro com um estalo - Voldemort. Eu vou, é claro, ajudá-lo.  
Ele estava olhando ela daquele jeito de novo. O olhar que ela não gostava. Hermione andou para trás e esbarrou na parede quando Lúcio começou a andar até ela.  
- Uma vez que a maldição Lacertus está nele, nosso Mestre irá enfeitiça-lo com a maldição Imperius (obriga a pessoa a fazer algo). Imagine como irá ser, o grande Harry Potter andando por aí, usando Magia Negra para massacrar trouxas e mestiços. Muitos irão correndo para Voldemort para pedir proteção. E ele dará, mas com um preço.  
Eles estavam contra uma das estantes agora, e Lúcio colocou uma de suas mãos em um lado do torso dela, prendendo-a contra a parede. Ela estava entre e a desesperada necessidade de empurrá-lo e a igualmente desesperada necessidade de ouvir mais sobre o que planejavam fazer com Harry.  
- Por que Harry?_ ela perguntou, e rapidamente se corrigiu - Por que Harry Potter? Por que Voldemort simplesmente não o mata e põe o braço metálico em outra pessoa... alguém que ele não tenha que colocar sob a maldição Imperius?  
- Para começar, porque a maldição Lacertus é fatal._ disse Lúcio - Suga toda a energia de seu portador e o mata vagarosamente. Então Harry irá morrer, mas morrerá servindo ao nosso Mestre. Uma ironia que eu com certeza vou adorar. Agora fique quieta, sua garota idiota, estou tentando te beijar!  
Hermione ficou pasma.  
- Mas o senhor é o pai de Draco!_ ela falou  
- E por esse motivo, numa posição perfeita para te garantir que você é boa demais para ele!_ disse Lúcio trivialmente  
- O senhor nem me conhece..._ disse Hermione tirando as mãos dele dela  
- Isso_ disse Lúcio - Já vai mudar.  
E ele tentou alcançá-la de novo, dessa vez agarrando-a fortemente na cintura. Hermione tentou dar uma cotovelada nele, mas ele escapou ligeiramente. Ele era muito rápido.  
Alguma coisa passou pela cabeça de Hermione, balançando seu cabelo.  
TAC!  
- AAAII!_ berrou Lúcio  
Ele cambaleou para trás, colocando uma mão em sua têmpora, que estava ensangüentada. Um pesado castiçal de bronze havia voado pelo ar e atingido a cabeça de Lúcio com uma força impressionante.  
- Quem jogou isso?_ Lúcio olhou em volta violentamente - Onde você está?  
Outro objeto navegou pelo ar: um peso de papel de porcelana em forma de lagarto. Lúcio esquivou-se e o peso de papel atingiu a parede atrás dele.  
Hermione percebeu que estava sorrindo.  
Draco.  
- O senhor tem um poltergeist, senhor Malfoy?_ ela perguntou bem alto, para sobressair-se ao barulho de vidro quebrando, porque um alguém invisível havia jogado a bandeja de drinques no canto.  
Lúcio disse inúmeras palavras grosseiras. Era fácil perceber de onde vinha o grande vocabulário de xingamentos de Draco  
Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria de repente voou pelo ar e foi na direção da cabeça de Lúcio. Ele puxou Hermione, colocou-a na sua frente, como um escudo. O livro a atingiu no ombro, e caiu no chão.  
- Ai!_ ela reclamou, desaprovando, e olhando para Lúcio  
Ele estava pálido e suava muito, e ele tinha uma mão sobre seu próprio peito. Por um momento, Hermione achou que ele estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Então ela deu-se conta de que ele estava protegendo algo perto de seu punho.  
O escritório estava silencioso. Ela pressentiu que Draco tivesse perdido o controle, nesse ponto.  
Lúcio baixou suas mãos e Hermione viu algo brilhar no peito dele. Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ela percebeu que Lúcio estava olhando depois da cabeça dela, para a porta. Ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu Harry e Narcissa parados na entrada. Harry estava olhando para ela com aflição. Narcissa estava sem emoção.  
- Eu trouxe o vestido que você me pediu, Lúcio._ ela disse.  
Ela estava segurando um tecido dobrado.  
- Obrigado!_ disse Lúcio com uma calma incrível, considerando que ele tinha acabado de ser atacado por forças ocultas e que suas têmporas ainda estavam sangrando.  
Nesse momento, ele colocou sua mão na cabeça, e Hermione viu de novo a coisa brilhante no peito dele.  
Era um pingente de vidro redondo, preso a um cordão de prata. O vidro era muito transparente, e no centro dele, Hermione podia ver algo suspendido. Algo como... um dente.  
Estranho, ela pensou. Mas de todo modo, Lúcio não era esquisito?  
Pelo aposento, seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Me tire daqui, ela pensou para ele com força.  
Harry andou a largos passos até ela e pegou sua mão.  
- Eu acho que Lilá deve quere descansar antes da recepção._ ele disse - Posso levá-la para..._ ele parou, parecendo embaraçado. Ele estava quase dizendo "meu quarto", mas Lúcio e Narcissa não pareciam o tipo de pais que deixam a namorada de seu filho adolescente dormir no quarto dele.  
- O quarto dela?_ Lúcio completou - Não. Sua mãe pode acompanhá-la. Eu preciso de você por um instante, Draco.  
Harry olhou para Hermione apertou a mão dele e caminhou até Narcissa, que imediatamente virou-se e saiu do escritório. Hermione foi atrás dela. Narcissa não disse uma palavra até que elas chegaram a uma estreita porta de carvalho, que ela abriu, revelando um pequeno quarto. O quarto tinha as paredes de pedra que Hermione já tinha acostumado-se a ver na Mansão malfoy, mas a colcha da cama era bonita e tinha o desenho de flores azuis.  
- Esse é o seu quarto._ disse Narcissa. Ela entregou a Hermione o tecido dobrado, que era frio e suave ao toque - E esse é o vestido.  
- Hã... Obrigada!_ agradeceu Hermione  
Narcissa olhou para Hermione, considerando.  
- Espere!_ Narcissa disse, e então ela saiu do quarto e voltou um minuto depois carregando um par de elegantes sapatos prateados e uma caixa - Eu achei que você poderia querer isso._ ela disse - E a recepção é às quatro.  
Ela saiu de novo, desta vez fechando a porta atrás dela. Curiosa, Hermione abriu a caixa. Parecia ter cosméticos lá dentro. Esquisito, ela pensou. A maioria das bruxas usava o Feitiço Enrubescedor de Lábios e similares.  
Ela colocou a caixa e os sapatos sobre a cama e começou a tirar sua camiseta. Então, algo ocorreu a ela. Ela abaixou seus braços vagarosamente.  
- Draco?_ ela falou - Você está aqui?  
Não houve resposta, mas Hermione sentiu uma espécie de silêncio culpado de um lugar perto do armário.  
- Eu sei que você está aqui!_ ela disse - Eu preciso me vestir!  
- Então se vista!_ falou a voz de Draco, num tom abafado - Eu não me importo!  
- Malfoy!_ ela disse ameaçadoramente  
- Ah, está bem!_ disse Draco, e ele de repente apareceu perto do armário, segurando a capa em uma mão, e sorrindo - Você quase...  
- Eu não fiz nada quase._ disse Hermione - Agora vire para a parede!  
Grunhindo, ele virou-se. Mantendo um severo olhar nele, Hermione tirou seus jeans e camiseta, e pôs o vestido. O tecido era muito rico e pesado, e sem dúvida, muito caro. Ela sentiu frio contra sua pele, ela amarrou o cordão, e inclinou-se para afivelar os sapatos. Finalmente ela se levantou e balançou o cabelo.  
- Pronto!_ ela disse  
Draco virou-se. Sue queixo caiu.  
- Hermione_ ele disse - Você está linda!  
- Estou?_ ela perguntou espantada  
- Vá se olhar no espelho!_ ele disse apontando para a penteadeira perto da cama.  
Hermione caminhou até lá e se olhou no espelho. E enrubesceu. Ela nunca entendeu porque garotas como Lilá e Parvati conseguiam gastar tanto dinheiro em roupas, mas agora ela entendia. O belo e pesado tecido refletia na luz como água e o profundo tom lilás combinava perfeitamente com sua morenice (embora, ela pensou, não combinaria de jeito nenhum com a verdadeira Lilá, que era totalmente loura). O vestido grudava nas partes certas e servia tão bem nela, que Hermione se perguntou se era encantado. Não que ela ligasse. Ela girou em frente ao espelho e viu a saia cintilar.  
- Uau!_ ela exclamou  
Draco estava sentado na cama assistindo Hermione. Ela podia vê-lo refletido no espelho. Ela sentou-se na penteadeira, tirou uma escova da caixa de Narcissa e começou a pentear os cabelos. Ela ainda podia ver Draco pelo espelho. Ele estava deitado contra os pilares da cama.  
- Você deveria ser batedor, e não apanhador._ ela disse - Você tem um ótimo braço para arremessar.  
Draco riu.  
- Eu não posso acreditar que bati na cabeça de meu pai com um castiçal!  
- Eu fiquei muito feliz que você estava lá.  
- Você ficou?_ perguntou Draco. Ele estava tentando parecer indiferente, mas sua mão esquerda estava batendo na sua perna ansiosamente com sua varinha - Eu vi que Harry te beijou. Eu achei que você tivesse gostado...  
- Ele só estava mostrando ao seu pai que ele, você sabe, tinha pretensões com Lilá._ disse Hermione silenciosamente  
- Não funcionou, funcionou?_ perguntou Draco, batendo com a varinha mais rápido  
- Draco..._ ela virou-se e acariciou-o no rosto  
Ele tirou a mão dela de perto.  
- Está bem. Eu sei que ele é um cretino, o meu pai.  
Ela sentiu muita pena dele, mas não soube o que dizer.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Então ele disse:  
- Você acha... que quando voltarmos para a escola... vamos continuar a ser amigos?  
- Quando o efeito da poção passar, você sequer vai querer_ ela falou  
Draco não parecia convencido com isso.  
- Eu acho que eu vou querer sim. E além do mais, você não está sob o efeito de uma poção.  
- Draco, nem tem muita aula para nos preocuparmos. Já é junho!  
Draco ficou, de repente, muito interessado no cadarço de seu sapato.  
- Talvez eu possa te visitar no verão, então._ ele disse  
Hermione deixou sua escova cair.  
- O quê?  
- Se você não tiver nada para fazer...  
- O quê?_ ela perguntou de novo  
Agora, ele parecia irritado: um pouco do antigo Draco lampejou em seus olhos, Garoto Intitulado, como Parvati costumava chamá-lo.  
- Você está dizendo que não quer que eu vá?_ ele perguntou  
Uma imagem rebelde e súbita apareceu na cabeça de Hermione, de Draco, sentado em sua mesa de jantar, entre sua gorda tia Matilda e seu surdo Grande tio Stuart, ambos contadores. Eles estavam tentando cativar Draco numa conversa sobre Wimbledon, e Draco, parecendo muito deslocado vestido com vestes pretas e chapéu pontudo, não estava nem prestando atenção. Finalmente, ele puxou sua varinha, e transformou todos que estavam à mesa em sapos.  
A imagem rebelde passou e Hermione disse:  
- Draco!Você irá odiá-los! Eles todos são trouxas!  
- Tudo irá correr bem!_ ele disse compactamente - Eu tenho muito bons modos!  
Uma imagem igualmente vívida passou pela cabeça dela, desta vez de Draco com a família dela nas habituais férias na praia de Brighton. Draco estava vestindo calções de banho (será que ele tinha calções de banho? Será que ele ao menos tinha joelhos?... ela nunca os tinha visto) e desdenhosamente recusando o refresco que a mãe dela havia oferecido. "Vamos lá, você irá gostar!", disse a mãe de Hermione. Draco puxou sua varinha e a transformou num sapo.  
Você está ficando louca, Hermione, ela disse para si mesma. Ela virou-se de sua cadeira e olhou para Draco.  
- Olha_ ela disse - Se nós voltarmos para a escola e você ainda quiser me visitar no verão, então, sim, você pode.  
Ele se alegrou.  
- Sério?  
- Ah, claro!_ disse Hermione, imaginando que em setembro, sua família inteira estaria comendo moscas  
- Harry já te visitou no verão?_ perguntou Draco, neutro  
- Sim_ disse Hermione - Mas ele já está bastante acostumado com trouxas e meus pais realmente o adoram, então..._ela percebeu a expressão de Draco - Você podia parar de ficar falando no Harry?_ ela disse asperamente - Ele é o meu melhor amigo, e acho que você tem algum tipo de problema com isso...  
- Aquele beijo que ele te deu no escritório não era um beijo de melhor amigo!_ Draco falou asperamente  
- Eu te disse que ele estava só fazendo uma cena para o seu pai!  
- Você pode dizer isso para você mesma, Hermione!_ disse Draco - Mas eu aposto que você adorou o beijo, não adorou, Hermione?  
- Ah, cale a boca, Malfoy!  
- Você gostou do beijo?  
Ela jogou a escova na mesa, e isso fez um barulho.  
- Sim! Eu gostei!  
- É emlhor você manter sua mente em alerta!_ ele disse com uma raiva aguda - Nós somos bruxos, e não mongóis!  
- Eu vou gravar isso na cabeça para o caso de eu decidir casar com um de vocês.  
Eles olharam ameaçadoramente um para o outro.  
- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer._ ele disse sombriamente  
- Talvez eu não saiba_ disse Hermione, indelicada - Talvez você precise explicar!  
Draco apenas a encarou e ela encarou de volta. Ela sempre pensou que só Harry podia cuidadosamente exasperá-la assim, mas aparentemente, esse não era o caso.  
- Eu não sou sua namorada._ ela disse - E nem de Harry. E eu devo dizer que NENHUM DE VOCÊS indicou que querem ser meu namorado. Então se eu resolver fugir... fugir com... Neville Longbottom, isso é problema MEU, e não de nenhum de vocês!  
Draco parou de encará-la e começou a rir histericamente.  
- Você realmente quer fugir com Neville Longbottom? Porque Hermione Longbottom é um nome horrível!  
Hermione sentiu sua boca se contrair num sorriso relutante. Draco estava atrás da cadeira dela, agora. Ambos os rostos estavam refletidos no espelho, lado a lado. O cabelo escuro dele estava arrepiado para todos os lados, parecia que ele não podia controlá-lo assim como Harry não podia. Nós combinamos tanto, ela pensou, para depois sentir uma bolha de culpa e confusão viajar de seu estômago até seu peito. Se distraia!, ela disse a si mesma e começou a vasculhar a caixa de cosméticos de Narcissa.  
Bateram na porta do quarto; esta se abriu, e Harry entrou. Hermione não podia acreditar no quão cansado ele parecia estar. Ele tinha olheiras e ele parecia ainda mais pálido do que Draco geralmente estava. Mas ele sorriu quando a viu.  
- Oi!_ ele disse  
- Harry!_ ela falou - Você está bem?  
- Agora estou!_ ele respondeu - E você?  
- estou bem!_ ela disse, levantando-se.  
O resultado disso foi bastante inesperado. Harry parecia que tinha acabado de ser atingido por algo muito pesado na cabeça. Ele deu um passo para trás, literalmente, e olhou para ela.  
- Hermione..._ Harry disse, e seu tom parecia o de Draco uns instantes atrás - você... está...  
- Sim?_ ela disse  
Mas Harry não parecia ter mais nada a dizer. Ele só olhou.  
- Bem, eu acho que isso livrou-se dele por um instante_ disse Draco para Hermione - Nós devemos voltar à nossa conversa?  
É isso, Hermione pensou. Não importa o que acontecer, eu vou ficar com esse vestido. Lúcio Malfoy vai ter que abrir meus frios dedos mortos antes que eu concorde em devolvê-lo.  
- Claro!_ disse Hermione  
- Sobre o que estávamos falando?_ perguntou Draco  
- Hogwarts, uma história_ disse Hermione, sorrindo  
Isso tirou Harry de seu transe. Ele olhou para Draco espantado.  
- Você leu Hogwarts, uma história?  
- Por que isso é um grande feito?  
Harry não parecia muito agradado.  
- Se você não sabe por quê, não sou eu quem vai te contar._ Harry disse  
Draco olhou para ele friamente.  
- Você não pode ir à recepção assim, Potter!_ ele disse - Você parece que deitou e dormiu nas suas roupas!  
Harry fez uma cara mal-humorada para Draco.  
- Me desculpe se eu não sou elegante o suficiente para você, Malfoy._ ele falou asperamente - Eu estou um pouco cansado. Eu passei os últimos sessenta minutos ao seu infeliz pai a arrumar o seu escritório idiota. O escritório que você bagunçou.  
- Eu acho que não devia ter bagunçado o escritório_ disse Draco, com falso arrependimento - Eu devia ter me sentado e deixado ele TIRAR A ROUPA DE HERMIONE E ESTUPRAR ELA NA MESA!_ ele berrou a última parte, e Harry esquivou-se com surpresa  
Os olhos de Harry viraram-se imediatamente para Hermione.  
- Isso é verdade?_ ele perguntou, nervoso  
Hermione mordeu seu lábio e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Eu vou matar ele!_ disse Harry sem tom - Quando nós tirarmos Sirius daqui, eu vou voltar e matar ele. Se eu não puder usar o Avada Kedavra (feitiço fatal) nele, eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele com uma dessas espadas de esgrima idiotas!  
Hermione estava muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa. Ela nunca viu Harry assim, nunca. Isso a assustava.  
- É meio rude_ disse Draco - Falar em matar meu pai quando eu estou na sua frente, não é, Potter?  
- Você vai tentar me impedir, Malfoy?_ perguntou Harry - Eu não te aconselharia a isso.  
Draco, que estava deitado na cama, levantou-se vagarosamente e sentou-se.  
- E eu te aconselho a deixar isso passar._ Draco disse. Sues olhos estavam brilhando de raiva agora - Hermione está bem.  
- Ela não está bem!_ disse Harry - Malfoys estão querendo agarrar ela o dia todo, como ela poderia estar bem?  
- F***-se, Potter!_ disse Draco, levantando-se e puxando sua varinha.  
Harry fez o mesmo. Hermione rapidamente se colocou no meio deles, se sentindo profundamente ressentida com toda essa situação.  
- EU ESTOU BEM!_ ela berrou - EU ESTOU PERFEITAMENTE BEM! SÃO VOCÊS DOIS QUE TÊM UM PROBLEMA!  
- Eu não tenho um problema!_ disse Draco. Ele tinha no rosto um sorriso horrível, que fazia Hermione olhar incrédula: ela nunca havia visto uma expressão como essa no rosto de Harry, isso era tão bizarro para ela quanto se ela tivesse visto Lúcio Malfoy dançando salsa no saguão - Ele tem um problema.  
- Pelo amor de Deus!_ disse Hermione com repugnância, pegou sua varinha do bolso e disse - Expelliarmus!  
As varinhas dos dois pairaram nos ares e Hermione as agarrou. Eles olharam para ela espantados.  
- Agora_ ela disse - se vocês quiserem começar a matar um ao outro, vocês vão ter que fazer isso com o antiquado derramamento de sangue. Se bem que eu aconselho que vocês evitem pisar no meu vestido enquanto vocês se atacam, ou danificá-lo de qualquer outra forma, porque se vocês fizerem isso, aí sim, haverá Magia Negra neste quarto. E será feita por mim.  
Draco estava sorrindo de novo, mas era um sorriso muito mais agradável desta vez.  
- Tudo que você quiser!_ ele disse  
Mas Harry não estava sorrindo. Hermione olhou para ele, e o que ela viu fez seu estômago sacudir. Ele estava muito pálido, ainda mais pálido do que Draco geralmente estava, e seu cabelo louro platinado estava grudado em sua testa em mechas suadas. Ele estava respirando, inseguro.  
- Harry_ ela disse em alerta - Você está bem?  
Harry balançou a cabeça e sentou-se subitamente no chão. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele, e ele agarrou os punhos dela e os segurou bem firme. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu por muito tempo. Então, Harry se levantou, cadavericamente pálido, mas se não fosse por isso, normal. Ele disse, então:  
- Eu preciso me vestir para a recepção. Volto logo!_ e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele  
- Ele está ficando maluco!_ disse Draco categoricamente, assim que a porta fechou  
- Não_ disse Hermione, se levantando - Ele só está sentindo coisas que ele nunca sentiu antes, e ele não sabe como lidar com isso. Harry não está acostumado a sentir ódio, ele não odeia as pessoas. Ele não odeia sequer você._ ela adicionou, com o espectro de um sorriso  
- Fala sério!_ disse Draco - Com certeza, ele me odeia!  
Hermione balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu devo estar perdendo meu estilo._ disse Daco, e como ela não sorriu, ele adicionou, mais sério - Ele não é um santo, Hermione.  
- Não._ disse Hermione silenciosamente - Ele é só a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci.  
Draco não disse nada depois disso. Ele se sentou silenciosamente na cama e depois de algum tempo, Hermione sentou-se a seu lado e colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça dela, e meigamente fez carinho no cabelo dela.  
- Hermione..._ ele começou  
- Sshhh!_ ela disse - Eu não estou fazendo o tipo. Eu só estou fazendo isso porque nesse momento, eu quero. Está bem?  
- Claro!_ ele disse - Está bem!

A festa estava horrível, assim como Hermione havia esperado. Aconteceu em um dos enormes e gelados salões de festa, e todo o aposento estava cheio de Death Eaters em vestes pretas. Ela era a única pessoa do sexo feminino lá, além de uma enorme mulher vestida com cetim preto, cuja risada parecia com o rangido de um misturador de argamassa.  
- Essa é Eleftheria Parpis_ disse Harry no ouvido de Hermione - Eu vi ela tendo uma rapidinha com o Lúcio na sala de visitas.  
- Argh!_ enojou-se Hermione  
Harry sorriu. Ele parecia um tanto restabelecido. Ele parecia um pouco pálido, do contrário perfeitamente recomposto, e vestido em uma das elegantes vestes de gala pretas de Draco. Vários Death Eaters pararam para cumprimentá-lo, e ela podia dizer que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho fingindo que conhecia a todos, mas muito calmo e frio. De fato, muito do jeito do era estranho, ela pensou, ela sempre odiou Draco demais para reparar que ele era bonito, não importava o que Lilá e Parvati dissessem. Mas agora ela podia ver isso; na verdade, ela percebeu que, no sentido clássico, Draco era muito mais bonito do que Harry podia sonhar ser. Não era a beleza que fazia seu estômago sacudir, como Harry fazia, mas ela reconhecia que havia a beleza.  
- Lúcio é algum tipo de tarado sexual, eu acho._ ela sussurrou no ouvido de Harry  
- Deve ser_ disse Harry - Além do mais, ele tentou fazer aquilo com você, não foi?_ ele começou a ganir uma risada e Hermione bateu nele, brincalhona  
- Será que não tem nada para comer?_ disse Hermione, olhando esperançosa para os lados  
- Eu não sei_ disse Harry - Eu acho que Lúcio quis reunir a todos para contar sobre o seu mais novo plano diabólico. Eu não acho que ele esteja planejando alimentá-los.  
- Você acha que podemos dar uma fugidinha?_ perguntou Hermione, esticando o pescoço para examinar a multidão  
Em algum lugar na parede, Draco estava em pé, embrulhado na capa da invisibilidade. Hermione havia explicado os detalhes do plano de Lúcio aos garotos, e eles haviam decidido ir pegar Sirius o mais rápido possível. Eles esperavam que durante a confusão da festa, eles pudessem dar uma fugidinha até a sala de visitas e descer até o calabouço pára resgatar Sirius. Porém, não havia tido uma brecha na qual ela e Harry pudessem dar a "fugidinha".  
- Nós podíamos tentar!_ disse Harry - Se eles nos pegarem, vão achar que nós só estamos querendo ficar sozinhos para namorar.  
- Viva aos hormônios adolescentes!_ disse Hermione - Vamos nos agarrar atrás de uma tapeçaria!  
- Não me diga!_ disse uma voz atrás dela  
Era Lúcio. Hermione pulou de susto e ruborizou. Eleftheria Parpis estava com ele; ela estava olhando para Hermione com um olhar maternal.  
- Quem pode te censurar, querida?_ ela perguntou - Draco está ficando muito bonito. Assim como seu pai._ ela adicionou, olhando para Lúcio com um jeito que causava náuseas  
- Uh!_ exclamou Hermione  
- Lilá só estava brincando  
- Claro!_ disse Lúcio, com um sorriso no boca, mas que não alcançava os seus olhos. Hermione pressentiu que ele ainda estava irascível com a aversão que ela teve às tentativas dele - Eleftheria, esta é Lilá Brown, a namorada de meu filho.  
Hermione sorriu educadamente para Eleftheria.  
- Boas notícias, Draco._ Lúcio continuou - Harry Potter foi visto no Parque Malfoy pelo dono da Estalagem Natal Gelado. Ele acabou de me enviar uma coruja.  
- Isso são boas notícias!_disse Harry fracamente - Ele estava com mais alguém?  
- Pelo menos com uma pessoa._ disse Lúcio, afável - Uma garota.  
- Então ele chegará logo!_ disse Harry  
- E vai achar uma festa de boas-vindas esperando por ele!_ disse Lúcio  
Um terríveu silêncio caiu sobre Hermione e Harry. Nenhum deles podia imaginar nada para dizer. Finalmente, Hermione disse:  
- Harry tem uma porção de namoradas, pode ser qualquer uma delas.  
- Tenho certeza._ disse Lúcio. Ele deu a eles um olhar minucioso, e então disse - Se divirtam, crianças!_ e sumiu na multidão, seguido por Eleftheria  
- Correndo perigo de parecer com alguém num livro de piadas,_ disse Harry - Eu acho que isso quer dizer que estamos perdendo tempo. É melhor que façamos isso, agora!  
Hermione concordou com um sinal fervoroso com a cabeça, e eles se afastaram para o final da mesa, onde eles haviam deixado Draco. Eles não disseram nada, mas um barulho de atividade dinâmica indicou que Draco havia se juntado a eles, e os três andaram até a porta mais próxima. Eles seguiram as instruções sussurradas de Draco, caminhando até a sala de visitas.  
- Uma porção de namoradas!_ disse Harry, balançando sua cabeça quando eles viraram o corredor - Eu não tenho uma porção de namoradas! Eu não sou um galinha, Hermione!  
- Eu sei disso!_ ela disse, tentando não rir  
- No momento,_ disse Harry - Meu total de namoradas continua zero.  
- Isso é porque você está sempre perdendo seu tempo correndo atrás de Cho._ disse Hermione, irritada - mas ela não quer sair com você de jeito nenhum!  
- Eu não estaria tão certo disso._ disse a voz sem corpo de Draco  
Harry olhou com suspeita para o lugar vazio onde Draco provavelmente estava.  
- O que você quer dizer?_ perguntou Harry  
- Eu acho que ela experimentou uma drástica mudança dos sentimentos dela por você._ disse Draco  
- Você disse fez alguma coisa para ela, Malfoy?_ perguntou Harry rispidamente  
- Não para ela, se vê_ disse Draco. Hermione podia o ouvir rindo - Com ela, talvez. Um pouco do antigo charme dos Malfoy, e ela estava implorando para sair comigo.  
- Ah, claro!_ exclamou Harry - O famosos charme dos Malfoy! Foi esse charme que convenceu seu pai de que você era gay ou foi só o seu cabelo?  
Draco o ignorou.  
- De todo modo, eu disse a ela que você não estava interessado._ Draco continuou  
- Por que você fez uma coisa idiota dessas?_ perguntou Harry asperamente  
- Porque..._ disse Draco - Você não está interessado. Oh, olhem!_ ele disse antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa - Chegamos!  
Havia fogo na lareira da sala de visitas, mas o aposento estava sagradamente vazio. Um novo quadro estava pendurado na parede acima do alçapão, dessa vez de um baixo e raivoso homem com uma plaquinha que indicava que ele se chamava Servoleo Malfoy. Harry abaixou-se para puxar o tapete para o lado.  
- Eu não acho que você queira fazer isso, Draco!_ disse uma voz macia atrás de Harry  
Eles viraram para trás. Lúcio Malfoy estava em pé na entrada, circundado por uma multidão de Death Eaters. Eleftheria estava ao seu lado, e ela não estava mais parecendo maternal de forma alguma. Os grandes olhos negros dela pareciam cavernas em seu rosto rechonchudo.  
- Você_ ela disse para Hermione - Como é mesmo o seu nome?  
- Lilá_ disse Hermione hesitante - Lilá Brown.  
- Eu conheço os Brown_ disse Eleftheria, entrando no aposento - E eu conheço a filha deles, Lilá. Você não é Lilá._ ela virou para os Death Eaters ao lado dela - Peguem-na!  
Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Os Death Eaters foram para cima de Hermione. Ela recuou, amedrontada. E Harry deixou cair a parte do tapete que ele estava segurando, andou obliquamente, e ficou entre Hermione e os Death Eaters.  
- Saia da frente, Draco!_ Lúcio falou severamente  
- Não!_ disse Harry - Deixe-a em paz!  
- Ela é uma espiã!_ disse Eleftheria friamente - Ela é amiga do Inimigo! Ela foi reconhecida, Draco, pelo dono da estalagem em Parque Malfoy! Ela não veio aqui para te visitar, mas sim com Harry Potter! O estalajadeiro a viu na recepção e nos contou tudo!  
- Eu acho que você não pode ser censurado!_ adicionou Lúcio - por ter um gosto azarento para garotas. Homens melhores que você já foram enganados por mulheres bonitas. Mas eu te aconselho a desviar, Draco. Eu não quero te machucar, mas eu te machucarei se você não me obedecer!  
- Mentiroso!_ falou Harry - Você adora me machucar!  
Lúcio sorriu.  
- Talvez!_ ele disse, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para os dois Death Eaters que estavam na frente de Harry  
Harry tentou pegar sua varinha, mas isso foi inútil. Haviam dois deles e um só dele mesmo. Ele teve tempo para atingir um deles com o Feitiço do Impedimento, mas o outro não pegou sua varinha. Ao invés disso, ele agarrou Harry e o jogou no chão. Quando Harry tentou se levantar, o Death Eater o chutou bem forte na cabeça, com sua bota de ponta de aço.  
Harry se encolheu.  
O Death Eater chutou-o de novo.  
- Com cuidado!_ disse Lúcio numa fala suavemente arrastada - É o meu único herdeiro quem você está maltratando!  
O Death Eater olhou para o chão, onde estava Harry.  
- Ele está vivo_ o Death Eater disse - Mas ele não vai acordar tão cedo!  
- Então deixe-o como ele está, assim, deitado!_ disse Lúcio - Traga-me a garota!  
Os dois Death Eaters agarraram Hermione pelos braços, mas ela mal notou. Ela estava olhando para Harry, que estava deitado sobre uma poça de sangue que não parava de crescer. Eles só a soltaram quando ela estava bem em frente a Lúcio.  
- Olá, Lilá!_ disse Lúcio - Eu devo me preocupar em perguntar o seu nome verdadeiro? Eu acho que não, já que não estamos excessivamente interessados em você. Nós estamos interessados no garoto Potter. Onde ele está?  
Hermione tinha seus olhos firmemente fechados, mas ela ainda podia ver a imagem de Harry na sua mente.  
- Você matou ele!_ ela disse, e chamou Lúcio por um nome que ela nunca seuquer imaginou que sabia. Devia ter pego de Draco...  
- Draco vai ficar bem!_ disse Lúcio, impaciente - E não finja que se importa. Você veio aqui com Harry Potter. Onde ele está?  
Hermione abriu seus olhos e olhou dentro dos acinzentados de Lúcio. Eles estavam mais frios que o próprio inverno.  
Ela balançou sua cabeça.  
- Muito bem!_ disse Lúcio, indiferente  
Ele pegou sua varinha, e colocou a ponta sobre o peito dela, bem em cima do coração. Ele colocou seu rosto perto do dela. Perto o suficiente para beijá-la.  
- Crucio_ ele disse  
Era a pior dor que ela podia ter sentido na vida, podia ter sequer imaginado. Ela estava sendo queimada, retalhada, fatiada, aberta; ela estava sendo destruída e torturada; seu corpo nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ela podia ouvir-se gritando com agonia, e ainda assim, parecia ter ficado surda e cega, o mundo estava ficando branco; ela gritava e gritava; ela estava morrendo.  
Lúcio tirou sua varinha e a dor parou. Hermione caiu no chão, ajoelhada, os Death Eaters soltaram seus braços, e ela tapou seu rosto com as próprias mãos.  
- Dói, não é?_ falou Lúcio  
- Não seja idiota!_ disse Hermione. Sua própria voz subitamente parecia fraca e estranha para seus próprios ouvidos - Claro que dói!  
Lúcio deu um passo a frente, e pôs um de seus pés calçados com botas sobre o ombro dela, e empurrou. Sem forças para manter-se erguida, Hermione caiu de costas, obliquamente, olhando para o pai de Draco. Eu vou morrer, ela pensou selvagemente, Eu vou morrer sem ter tido ao menos a chance de contar...  
- Você não tem que morrer_ disse Lúcio, como se lesse os pensamentos de Hermione - É só nos contar onde sta Harry Potter.  
Hermione não disse nada.  
Lúcio suspirou e ergueu sua varinha novamente.  
- Cru...  
- Pare!_ alguém gritou de um canto do aposento, parecendo para Hermione, a dois milhões de quilômetros de distância - Deixe-a em paz!  
Ela soube imediatamente quem tinha falado, e uma aguda punhalada de desespero a atingiu como um prego. Não, ela pensou, Draco. Não!  
Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Draco tirou a capa da invisibilidade e a segurou nas mãos, totalmente visível, totalmente desprotegido. Todos os Death Eaters viraram para vê-lo, em choque; uma expressão de triunfo estampava o rosto de Lúcio Malfoy.  
- Deixe-a em paz!_ dise Draco novamente, numa voz vacilante. Ele parecia aterrorizado: ele estava tão branco quanto um fantasma e seus cabelos pretos e sua testa estavam cheios de suor. Mas ele parecia determinado - Sou eu. Harry Potter. Estou aqui!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08 - Sangue Malfoy**

"Harry nunca pensou que conheceria um garoto que ele odiaria mais que Duda, mas isso foi antes de conhecer Draco Malfoy." (Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal)  
Havia luz e ela se movia sobre a pele da Pálpebra como faíscas de fogueira. Harry gemeu e abriu seus olhos.  
Ele estava no quarto de Draco, esparramado pela cama: ele não poderia estar em outra posição já que ele tinha seus punhos amarrados pelos pilares da cama. Sua cabeça doía de modo obtuso, que crescia como se alguém estivesse batendo com um gongo em suas têmporas.  
- Fique calmo!_ disse uma voz  
Harry virou sua cabeça para o lado e viu. Era Narcissa. Ela estava segurando um serrote com cabo de osso.  
Harry fechou seus olhos de novo. Estou tendo um pesadelo, ele disse a si mesmo, e é um pesadelo muito idiota.  
Ele abriu seus olhos, mas Narcissa ainda estava lá. Ela tinha aproximado a parte cortante do serrote das cordas que prendiam sua mão esquerda à cama. Ela livrou-o das cordas. Ela estava muito pálida, e seus olhos estavam passeando de lado a lado, num pequeno e estranho tique-taque que Harry já estava começando a se acostumar. Contudo, ele desejou que ela não ficasse olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto estivesse segurando um serote tão perto de sua artéria.  
- Narcissa_ ele disse - Quero dizer... mãe, o quê...?_ sua mão esquerda ficou livre, e ele virou-se para observá-la cortar às cordas de sua mão direita  
- Seu pai_ disse Narcissa, hesitante - não quer que você entre no calabouço para resgatar sua namorada._ ela tapou com a mão a expressão aflita de Harry - Ela está bem! Ele a colocou junto com Sirius Black!_ seus olhos contraíram-se de novo - Sirius irá olhar por ela!  
A mão direita dele ficou livre. Harry sentou-se e começou a massagear seus punhos, para melhorar a circulação de sangue. A última coisa de que ele se lembrava, era de ser derrubado para o chão por um dos Death Eaters de Lúcio.  
- Eles não machucaram Hermione, machucaram?_ ele perguntou - Porque Lúcio estava quase...  
- Oh, ele teria a matado!_ disse Narcissa, inexpressiva - Ele fez a maldição Cruciatus nela para fazê-la contar onde estava Harry Potter. Mas ela não contaria.  
Harry deixou de se sentir tonto para sentir vontade de vomitar.  
- O quê aconteceu?  
- Seu pai..._ ela disse (Harry percebeu que ela nunca, em sua memória havia dito o nome de Lúcio) - disse que Harry Potter estava aqui. Ele aparentemente tem algum tipo de capa da invisibilidade. Ele apareceu e..._ ela não mostrou emoção quando falou isso - Os Death Eaters o levaram.  
Harry levantou-se com dificuldade. Ele colocou suas mãos entorpecidas sobre as mãos de Narcissa, que estavam tão frias como o gelo. Ela ainda estava segurando o serrote.  
- Mãe..._ ele disse - Por favor, acredite em mim, isso é muito importante. Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas... Harry ainda está vivo?  
Ela confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Onde ele está?  
- Na sala de esgrima._ ela disse  
Quando ela falou, duas lágrimas espessas escorreram de seus olhos pelo seu rosto magro. Harry sentiu muito por ela, mas seus pensamentos estavam em resgatar Draco. Ele saiu da cama, testou suas pernas (funcionavam) e saiu pela porta. Narcissa o observou partir.

No seu sonho, Hermione estava no Beco Diagonal. Ela estava com Harry, e eles estavam procurando meias para comprar. Era um sonho novo para Hermione: ela nunca havia sonhado em comprar meias com Harry, antes. Harry freqüentemente aparecia em seus sonhos, geralmente bem mais bonito que na vida real, e algumas vezes não vestindo nada senão meias; mas seu sonho não parecia estar tomando essa direção. Harry estava completamente vestido e parecendo muito sério.  
Eles não estavam se dando bem na procura por meias. Todas as lojas pareciam estar fechadas, escuras e vazias. As pessoas na rua passavam sem olhar para eles, olhando para o chão. Hermione tentou pegar a mão de Harry, mas ele balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu preciso sentar_ ele disse - Isso dói.  
- O que dói?_ ela perguntou  
Harry abriu sua jaqueta; ela olhou e viu o cabo preto de uma faca de uns 30 centímetros enterrada entre as costelas dele. A camisa branca dele estava ficando vermelha de sangue, e sangue estava escorrendo até seus sapatos como chuva.  
- A faca_ ele disse - Não é minha, você sabe. É de Draco.  
Hermione gritou.  
- Enervate!_ disse uma voz em seu ouvido - Vamos lá, Hermione! Acorde!  
Ela abriu seus olhos e viu o rosto de Sirius. Que sonho horrível, ela pensou. Normalmente, ela nunca punha fim voluntariamente num sonho com Harry dentro. Mas ela ficou feliz de ter se livrado desse.  
- Sirius_ ela disse numa voz ranzinza - Ei!  
O rosto dele mudou para um sorriso cansado.  
- Você está acordada!_ ele disse - Isso é bom. Desculpe ter gritado com você. Eu não estou com a minha varinha, então eu tive de fazer o melhor que eu podia.  
Hermione se levantou fazendo força sobre os cotovelos. Cada parte de seu corpo doía como se ela tivesse sido espancada. Ela olhou em volta. Ela estava numa cela de pedra, com um lado cheio de grades. Havia um banco de pedra na parede contrária às grades. Ela parecia estar sozinha com Sirius.  
- Ai, meu Deus!_ ela disse, se sentando e endireitando-se - Harry. E Draco! Onde eles estão?  
- Eu não sei._ disse Sirius, parecendo muito sóbrio - Eu esperava que você me contasse isso.  
Ela balançou sua cabeça violentamente.  
- Um grupo de Death Eaters te trouxe para cá._ ele disse relutante - Harry e Draco não estavam com eles. Eles te jogaram aqui, comigo, e saíra._ ele bateu no ombro dela, canhestro - Você se lembra do que aconteceu, Hermione?  
Hermione sentiu seus olhos cheios d'água.  
- Foi horrível!_ ela disse - Os Death Eaters levaram Draco. Eles acham que ele á Harry. E Harry..._ as lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer, mas ela se forçou a falar vagarosamente, colocando Sirius a par de todos os acontecimentos daquela noite - E então, Draco tirou a capa da invisibilidade e eles meio que... fizeram uma roda em volta dele. Eu não vi o que aconteceu depois disso, eu não vi o que aconteceu com Harry ou com Draco. Acho que Lúcio me atingiu com o Feitiço do Entorpecimento._ agora as lágrimas as´riam de seus olhos - Draco pode estar morto, Sirius!  
- Eles não irão matá-lo._ disse Sirius - Eles acham que ele é Harry; eles vão colocar aquela Maldição Lacertus nele. E para isso, eles precisam de Voldemort. Então, nós temos algum tempo.  
- Quanto tempo demora para evocar Voldemort?_ perguntou Hermione violentamente - Quanto tempo demora para fazê-lo chegar até aqui?  
- Bem..._ disse Sirius relutante - Não é como tomar um ônibus, Hermione. Voldemort provavelmente pode Aparatar aqui instantaneamente. Mas_ ele continuou - se eu conheço Lúcio, ele vai querer ter tudo preparado antecipadamente, para que não hajam surpresas desagradáveis para o Lord das Trevas quando ele chegar aqui.  
- Eu odeio o Lúcio!_ disse Hermione, com veemência - Ele é nojento, mau, um tarado cheio de jóias que nem liga para o seu filho.  
- Ele é pior do que isso..._ disse Sirius, quase sorrindo - Ele é...  
Ele parou de falar e olhou para Hermione, pensativo.  
- O quê?_ perguntou Hermione  
- O que você disse sobre Lúcio estar usando jóias?  
- Ele usa um pingente muito horroroso._ disse Hermione - Ele parece muito apegado ao pingente. Ele mantinha as mãos no pingente quando ele estava... você sabe... tentando fazer aquilo comigo no escritório._ ela ruborizou-se furiosamente  
Hermione descreveu a jóia: um cordão de prata, com um pingente de vidro bem transparente, no qual havia um objeto suspendido: um objeto que parecia um dente humano. Quando ela chegou à parte do dente, Sirius se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pela cela.  
- Eu acho que..._ ele murmurou - Isso tem estado na minha cabeça por todo esse tempo..., eu só não sabia como ele estava fazendo isso.  
- Fazendo o quê?_ perguntou Hermione, virando sua cabeça para seguir o ansioso progresso de Sirius  
- Controlando ela._ disse Sirius  
- Controlando quem?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Narcissa_ ele disse, sentando-se pesadamente sobre o banco  
- Sirius_ Hermione disse firmemente - O suficiente de livre-associação. Por favor, fale português!  
- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sabia o que ele fez para se casar com ela._ disse Sirius, pensando alto - Ela sempre o odiou. Ele deve ter usado o Feitiço da Coação, senão a própria Maldição Imperius.  
- Você está dizendo que ele forçou Narcissa a se casar com ele?_ perguntou Hermione, a despeito de si mesma - Isso é mesmo o tipo de coisa que ele faria, não é?_ ela franziu as sobrancelhas - Mas isso não faz sentido... ele não podia tê-la mantido sob a Maldição Imperius ou alguma coisa assim por dezessete anos; ela teria morrido, ou ficado louca!  
- Ele não precisou mais fazer isso depois de mais ou menos, um ano_ disse Sirius silenciosamente - Ele fez algo muito melhor_ ele examinou a expressão confusa de Hemrione - Você já ouviu falar de um Feitiço Essencial?  
- Lúcio tem um livro sobre esses feitiços em seu escritório. A maldição Lacertus está lá._ ela estremeceu - É detestável, o livro, quero dizer.  
- São feitiços que transferem a essência de pessoas e animais para objetos. É difícil explicar, mas muito disso é Magia Negra por razões que devem ser óbvias. Você pode tirar algo de uma pessoa... quanto mais novos forem, melhor... como cabelo, ou um dente, e transformar isso num objeto. Como um pingente. E o objeto irá conter a essência da pessoa, o que os gregos chamavam de a centelha da vida. Se você destruir ou danificar o objeto...  
- Você mata a pessoa?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Exatamente.  
- Então Lúcio... você acha que ele pegou um dente de Draco quando ele era um bebê?  
- Eu acho_ disse Sirius - Que ele vem vestindo a vida de Draco em volta de seu pescoço desde o dia em que Draco nasceu. Draco não saberia disso, é claro, mas Narcissa saberia. Tudo o que Lúcio teria de fazer era quebrar o pingente, emagá-lo, e Draco iria morrer. Se Narcissa o deixasse... se ela o desafiasse...  
- Ms Draco é filho dele!_ disse Hermione - Seu único herdeiro, ele disse isso!  
- Ele é só uma propriedade de Lúcio._ disse Sirius - E você não o conhece, mas eu o conheci na escola. Desde aquela época, ele era um grande manipulador. Draco é só um objeto para ele, um objeto que lhe pertence e ele controla.  
Hermione pensou em seus próprios chatos pais dentistas.  
- Coitado do Draco._ ela disse

Harry correu pelos corredores, rezando para não ser visto, ("Ei! Garoto! Vá devagar!", gritava o quadro de um dos ancestrais vampiros de Draco quando Harry passou por ele) e entrou pela porta dupla de carvalho da sala de esgrima. Estava exatamente como quando Lúcio trouxe Harry, em seu primeiro dia na mansão, ou quase assim. As tapeçarias que mostravam cenas de batalhas de bruxos estavam do mesmo jeito, assim como o ringue de esgrima, mas no canto mais longínquo estava uma estrutura esquisita. Era diferente de tudo que Harry já havia visto antes.  
Incandescentes grades de luz, com uns quinze centímetros entre cada uma, começavam no chão e terminavam no teto. Tinham a forma de um quadrado rudimentar, de cerca de dois metros por três. Era uma jaula, Harry percebeu, uma jaula feita de luz... e dentro da jaula estava Draco.  
Harry aproximou-se da jaula cautelosamente. Era evidente que, o que quer que aquilo fosse, era um objeto mágico muito poderoso, e a experiência de Harry com objetos mágicos disse a Harry que não eram objetos para se brincar.  
Draco estava deitado de costas para o chão, olhando para o teto. Por um momento, Harry temeu que tivessem posto o Feitiço do Ligamento nele, mas ele virou seu rosto quando Harry se aproximou e quase sorriu.  
- Oi!_ ele disse  
Draco tinha um olho roxo e seu lábio superior estava cortado. Debaixo das mangas dele, Harry podia ver que um dos punhos de Draco estava inchado, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.  
- Eles te maltrataram!_ disse Harry terminantemente  
- Está tudo bem_ disse Draco, voltando a olhar para o teto - Se tem alguma coisa que eu aprendi quando criança, é apanhar.  
Harry ajoelhou-se perto das grades.  
- Malfoy_ ele disse - Narcissa me contou o que você fez. É a coisa mais corajosa que eu já ouvi. E também a mais idiota. Mas você foi muito corajoso.  
- Obrigado_ disse Draco - Mas foi provavelmente você. A parte corajosa e a parte idiota.  
Harry balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu não concordo_ ele admitiu - Talvez a parte idiota.  
Draco sorriu fracamente.  
- Olhe_ disse Harry - Eu vim aqui para te soltar. Aí você pode me levar até o calabouço e nós podemos pegar...  
Draco balançou sua cabeça.  
- É impossível_ ele disse - Eu conheço esse Feitiço do Encarceramento. Eu preciso de um bruxo do mau muito poderoso ou então, de um Auror para tirar isso. E as grades são fisicamente inquebráveis.  
Harry não podia acreditar que Draco parecia tão conformado.  
- Eu não vou te deixar aqui_ disse Harry  
- Já era hora de você aprender que há coisas que nem você pode fazer._ falou Draco - Deve ser bom para você.  
- Para você não é bom_ disse Harry - Vamos lá, Malfoy... pense!  
- Está bem. Tem uma coisa!_ Draco estava olhando para o teto novamente  
- O quê?  
- Eu acho que você sabe, Potter._ disse Draco - Na verdade, é algo que você provavelmente vai gostar.  
Harry balançou sua cabeça, confuso.  
Draco sentou-se e rastejou-se até onde Harry estava ajoelhado, tomando cuidado para não pôr peso em seu punho machucado  
- É realmente muito simples._ Draco disse - Eu preciso que você me mate!  
Harry arregalou seus olhos para Draco.  
- O quê?  
- Eu posso te ensinar o Avada Kedavra._ disse Draco, num tom prestativo de alguém que oferece uma caneta para um colega que havia pedido - Não vai ser difícil.  
- Você é maluco._ disse Harry, espantado - Eu não vou te matar, Malfoy!  
Draco estava agora ajoelhado em frente a Harry. Ele parecia muito determinado.  
- Pense nisso, Potter!_ Draco disse - Eu só vou morrer um pouco antes do que eu iria de qualquer jeito quando eles puserem as mãos em mim e fizerem aquele troço Lacertus... e o que acontecerá se funcionar? Eles vão colocar a maldição Imperius em mim e me usaram como ferramenta para matar Trouxas e Sangues-ruins. Eu não devo durar tanto quanto você... eu não tenho uma força de vontade tão forte quanto a sua... mas eu vou durar o suficiente para matar o primeiro nascido trouxa que eu vir. E quem você acha que vai ser?  
Harry fechou seus olhos.  
- Oh, não!  
- Meu pai_ disse Draco terminantemente - Vai achar muito engraçado fazer Harry Potter assassinar sua própria namorada. Na verdade, se ele está mantendo Hermione viva, é por esse motivo.  
- Eu odeio o seu pai, Malfoy!_ falou Harry sem abrir os olhos  
- Claro!_ disse Draco - Eu odeio ele também.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, sem olhar um para o outro, cabisbaixos em arrebatadora contemplação: uma escura, uma justa; uma fora das grades da jaula, outra dentro.  
- É uma pena que não somos parentes._ disse Draco num tom distante - Aposto que seu amigo Sirius no calabouço podia tirar esse Feitiço do Encarceramento. Ele parece ser um bruxo muito poderoso.  
- Claro!_ disse Harry - Se ao menos..._ ele parou de falar, ergueu sua cabeça e olhou bruscamente para Draco - É isso!_ ele tomou fôlego - É isso! Você é um gênio, Malfoy! Eu te beijaria, mas isso seria nojento!  
Draco olhou para ele, confuso.  
- Hã?  
- Me dê sua mão!_ pediu Harry  
- Por quê?_ perguntou Draco, suspeitoso  
- Só de sua mão para mim!_ disse Harry, impaciente  
Com a expressão de alguém que nem se importa mais com o que vai acontecer consigo mesmo, Draco passou sua mão pelo meio das grades, e Harry a segurou. Harry pegou no bolso de sua calça jeans com a outra mão, o canivete que Sirius lhe deu de presente em seu décimo quarto aniversário, e pôs a lâmina para fora.  
Então, ele a passou ferozmente pela palma da mão de Draco. Sangue jorrava pelo corte, molhando a manga da camisa de Draco.  
- Ei!_ disse Draco, tentando puxar sua mão de volta - O que você está fazendo?  
Mas Harry agora tinha virado o canivete para si mesmo e cortou sua própria palma da mão. Ele soltou o canivete, estendeu sua mão e agarrou a mão sangrenta de Draco, apertando-as sobre os cortes firmemente.  
- Estou comovido que você quer ser meu irmão de sangue._ disse Draco examinando suas sangrentas mãos engatadas - Mas isso é hora?  
- Cale a boca, Malfoy!_ disse Harry, que estava rindo como um louco - Vamos lá, pense! Sangue Malfoy! Só alguém com sangue Malfoy nas veias pode abrir o alçapão.  
O queixo de Draco caiu. Então, ele se inclinou e agarrou a mão de Harry o mais firme que podia, tão firme que os nós dos dedos de ambos ficaram brancos.  
- O quê você está fazendo?_ perguntou Harry, rindo  
- O que parece que estou fazendo, Potter? Estou tentando sangrar mais rápido!

Harry se aproximou do alçapão, nervoso, e colocou sua mão direita, ainda grudenta com seu próprio sangue e o de Draco, no puxador. Nada aconteceu. Não houve gritaria nem alarme. Encorajado, Harry puxou a porta e desceu até o espaço à frente.  
Ele se perguntou quanto tempo eles teriam antes que Lúcio e os outros fossem até Draco. Draco... Harry estava pensando nele pelo primeiro nome, agora, algo que ele nunca pensou ser possível. Especialmente porque ele ficava fisicamente doente toda vez que Hermione dizia a palavra Draco. Eu sei que você não gosta do Draco, Harry, mas ele está mudado.  
Mudado. Talvez ele tenha mudado, Harry pensou, circundado por teias de aranha. Ele tinha estado convencido de que tudo foi por causa da Poção Polissuco, mas será que uma poção como essa era poderosa o suficiente para neutralizar uma vida inteira voltada inteiramente para somente os próprios interesses e fazer com que alguém que nunca foi heróico arriscar a própria vida pela vida de uma garota que ele mal conhecia? Harry não tinha certeza. O que ele sabia era que, por qualquer que fosse a razão, Draco salvou Hermione de tortura e provavelmente da morte. Isso deixava Harry em débito com Draco. Ele não queria ser como Snape, destinado a uma vida inteira de culpa e ressentimento; ele não iria deixar Draco Malfoy morrer enquanto ele, Harry, devia a ele, Draco, alguma coisa.  
Ele estava em frente ao portão do calabouço. Ele ergueu sua mão sangrenta e aproximou-a do cadeado, que abriu como se fosse feito de macarrão. Ele soltou o cadeado, empurrou o portão, abrindo-o, e entrou.  
Sirius e Hermione estavam sentados juntos no banco do final da cela. Sirius estava... bem, extremamente sério enquanto explicava algo para ela, Hermione balançava positivamente a cabeça e ainda estava ridiculamente bonita no vestido de cetim de Narcissa. Ela parecia sentir que Harry estava lá antes mesmo dele dizer qualquer coisa: ela se levantou e correu pela cela, jogando seus braços por entre as grades para poder pegar a mão dele.  
- Harry... você está bem?  
- Estou... AI!  
Ele tremeu quando ela apertou sua mão, com o corte. Ela viu o sangue e ofegou:  
- Lúcio fez...?  
- Não. Isso não é só o meu sangue._ ele disse - Uma parte é de Draco.  
Ela ficou esverdeada.  
- Ele está bem... ele está machucado?  
- Eles bateram nele, mas nem tanto assim. Eles estão o guardando para Voldemort._disse Harry, tenso. Ele virou para Sirius - Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Feitiço do Encarceramento?

Draco estava deitado sobre suas costas, olhando para o teto. Ele deveria estar se contorcendo de medo, mas não estava. Uma espécie glacial de paz caiu sobre ele, e ele não sentia quase nada.  
Harry estava nos túneis sob a casa, agora. Draco fechou seus olhos: era mais fácil achar Harry no escuro. Era como se tivesse um fio de luz invisível ligando-os, com ele numa extremidade, e Harry na outra; às vezes, isso aparecia para ele, chamando sua atenção; outras vezes, era muito difícil achar Harry do outro lado do fio. Agora, era fácil; ele podia quase vê-lo. Visões esquisitas, ele pensou. Estou tendo visões esquisitas. Mas isso o fazia esquecer que estava sozinho.  
Hermione estava com Harry, agora. Doía pensar nela, como a dor de um dente quebrado. Mas ela estava viva, e isso era pelo menos um pouco por causa dele. Ele não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Ele sempre tinha assistido Harry fazer as coisas ridículas e audazes, que ele sempre se perguntava não só o motivo, mas também como. Agora, ele sabia. Você só fazia o que tinha que fazer: só havia uma alternativa que fazia sentido, uma única saída, e você ia por essa saída. Era invejavelmente simples. Contudo, Draco se perguntou, será que a escolha seria tão sem esforço se ele não tivesse Harry na cabeça?  
Quando a porta da sala de esgrima abriu, Draco pensou por um momento que estava imaginando aquilo. Ele virou sua cabeça vagarosamente.  
Era o seu pai.  
E Lúcio não estava sozinho. Um homem muito alto, em vestes pretas longas e com capuz, vestindo luvas vermelhas e carregando uma varinha, estava com ele. O homem andou apressadamente pelo aposento até a jaula.  
- Liberos!_ ele falou, e sua voz era uma coisa sibilante horrorosa  
As grades da jaula desapareceram, e Draco se sentou. Ele repentinamente se sentiu nu, desprotegido. O homem alto andou até ele, e examinou seu rosto. Então, ele tirou seu capuz.  
Draco sufocou um grito. Uma caveira calva, sem cabelos, da cor do sangue... amarelo, olhos cortados com pupilas de gato, verticais... cortes para as narinas... e uma boca sem lábios.  
- Lúcio_ disse a voz horrível, que Draco acabara de ter se dado conta, a voz de Lord Voldemort - Muito bem, foi realmente um grande feito!

Quando Harry tirou Hermione e Sirius da cela, Sirius fez com que Harry descrevesse a jaula incandescente várias vezes até ele ficar satisfeito.  
- Eu posso tirar o feitiço_ disse Sirius - Mas eu vou precisar da minha varinha.  
- Você pode usar a minha!_ disse Hermione, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça  
- Esse é um feitiço muito complicado_ ele disse - Eu preciso da minha própria varinha. Eu sei onde ela está, eu vi Lúcio colocá-la numa gaveta de seu escritório. Olhe_ ele continuou - na forma de cachorro, eu posso chegar lá bem mais rápido que vocês. Eu acho que devo ir na frente, e vocês dois vão atrás. Eu tiro o Feitiço do Encarceramento, se eu conseguir, e eu encontro vocês no quarto de Draco.  
- E se..._ Hermione engoliu a seco - Você-sabe-quem já estiver com ele?  
Sirius estava soturno.  
- Ainda assim eu encontro vocês, e nós decidiremos o que fazer depois_ ele disse.  
e pôs sua mão no ombro de Harry e Harry olhou para ele por um segundo e concordou com a cabeça:  
- Certo!  
Sirius soltou Harry e tomou imediatamente sua forma canina, na qual ele saiu do calabouço. Harry e Hermione o seguiram, mais devagar. Harry estava quieto, e parecia muito infeliz. Ele estava andando muito rápido, quase correndo.  
- Draco está bem?_ Hermione perguntou timidamente - Quero dizer... você disse que ele não estava tão machucado, mas ele deve estar com medo.  
- Ele não está tão bem. Na verdade, ele pediu que eu o matasse._ disse Harry, subindo numa pilha de pedra quebrada  
Ele virou-se para ajudar Hermione a subir, e viu que ela estava parada, olhando para ele.  
- O quê? O quê você disse, Harry?  
- Eu peguei meu canivete de confiança e enfiei na garganta dele. O quê você acha que eu disse?_ perguntou asperamente Harry, irritado - Eu disse a ele que ele era louco e que eu não iria matá-lo!  
Hermione começou a subir atrás dele, sem usar a ajuda.  
- Por quê? Não estou perguntando porq eu você não o mataria, mas por que ele te pediu isso?  
- Se eles puserem a maldição Lacertus nele, isso iria matá-lo de qualquer jeito._ disse Harry sobriamente - Ele não queria que fizessem isso, ele não queria arriscar, já que ele acabaria assassinando pessoas. Ele disse que isso só seria morrer um pouco antes do que ele iria de qualquer jeito.  
Hermione empacou novamente. Harry se perguntou se eles iam chegar a algum lugar, com Hermione parando a cada dois passos.  
- Harry..._ ela disse  
- O quê?  
- Uma coisa que você disse. No nosso primeiro ano, quando você estava indo atrás da Pedra Filosofal... você disse que se Você-Sabe-Quem te pegasse, isso só seria morrer um pouco antes do que você iria de qualquer jeito.  
Eles olharam, um para o outro.  
- Você acha que era eu falando nele?_ perguntou Harry, desconfortável  
Hermione parecia extremamente funesta.  
- Eu não sei_ ela disse - Eu não quero achar isso.  
- Eu não acho que fui eu._ disse Harry inesperadamente  
Hermione sorriu para ele.  
- Eu espero que não._ ela disse - Eu já convidei ele para me visitar, no verão.  
Agora foi a vez de Harry de parar de andar.  
- Ele vai transformar sua família inteira em sapos, Hermione._ ele disse, lugubremente ecoando os próprios medos dela  
- Ele não vai fazer isso_ ela disse, obstinada - Meus pais vão gostar dele. Ele tem mesmo bons modos, e ele se veste bem, e... e ele leu Hogwarts, uma história!  
Harry virou-se para ela. Então ele se aproximou de Hermione, segurou-a pelos braços e olhou atentamente para o rosto dela, algo que ele jamais havia feito antes.  
- Você gosta dele, Hermione? Eu sei que você beijou ele e tudo mais, mas você gosta dele?  
- Sim_ ela disse, surpreendendo a si mesma - Eu gosto dele, eu realmente gosto dele.  
- Você ama ele?  
- Harry!  
- Você poderia amar ele?  
- Sim!_ ela exclamou - Sim, eu poderia. ela tentou puxar sues braços, mas ele a segurava muito firme. - Eu já estou ficando cheia dessa sua superproteção de como se você fosse meu irmão mais velho, Harry!_ ela continuou agudamente - Eu não tenho doze anos e eu não sou idiota, e é problema meu quem eu quero...  
- Hermione..._ ele a interrompeu furiosamente - Você é tão burra...  
E ele a beijou.  
Isso não era nada como beijar Draco. Beijar Draco era doce e embriagante e divertido. Beijar Harry não era nenhuma dessas coisas; para Hermione, beijar Harry era a mistura de seis anos de amor frustrado, seis anos de devoção e ressentimento, seis anos de esperança e desejo e desespero. Era meio como uma bomba caindo sobre sua cabeça. Ela se sentiu se segurando a Harry como se, se não fizesse isso, fosse cair, sentiu Harry agarrando seus braços com uma força que chegava a ser dolorosa. Ela devia ter uma contusão, mas ela não se importava. Ela não podia respirar, mas ela não se importava. Havia uma pedra cutucando suas costas, mas ela não se importava. Ela podia sentir o coração de Harry batendo violentamente contra o dela, e era isso que importava.  
Foi um choque quando ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás. Ela viu que o peito dele estava erguendo e depois declinando rapidamente, como se ele estivesse correndo. Ele continuou andando para trás até que ele estava contra a parede oposta, olhando para ela como se estivesse aterrorizado.  
- Me desculpe._ ele disse - Eu não pretendia fazer isso. Eu realmente sinto muito.  
Ela estava desnorteada.  
- Por quê? Você sente muito por o quê?  
- Isso..._ ele disse, apontando para ela, e depois para si mesmo - Você e eu. As coisas já estão caóticas demais. Eu não queria deixar a situação ainda pior.  
- Pior?_ Hermione olhou para ele - Você está dizendo que me beijar foi uma coisa ruim?  
- Não! Beijar você foi... ótimo._ disse Harry, fracamente. Ele se ajeitou, parecendo determinado - Mas ainda assim, eu não vou fazer isso de novo.  
- Por que não?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Porque_ disse Harry. Ele havia tirado seu canivete do bolso, e estava se distraindo com isso. Ainda havia sangue na lâmina - Isso seria errado.  
- Errado?_ será que ele estava maluco? - Draco estava certo._ ela disse terminantemente - Você está ficando louco.  
- Não estou ficando louco. Eu pensei bastante, Hermione, não pense que eu só...  
- Você não quer saber o que eu penso_ ela falou asperamente  
- Eu quero._ disse Harry  
Ele estava desesperadamente infeliz, mas Hermione não tinha mais paciência pra sentir pena dele. Ela deu dois passos à frente e o agarrou pela gola das vestes.  
- Diga isso!_ ela disse  
Ele se recuou a olhar para ela.  
- Eu não posso.  
- Diga isso, Harry!  
Agora ele estava com raiva e teimoso, como só Harry podia teimar.  
- Se você está me pedindo para dizer o que eu sinto por você_ ele disse - Eu não posso. Eu não posso e não direi.  
- Eu já te pedi isso antes._ ela disse - Eu não vou te pedir isso de novo. Essa é, Harry, essa é a última chance que você tem, você está me entendendo?  
- Eu não posso!_ ele disse novamente  
- Ótimo._ ela disse, e o soltou  
O canivete dele caiu no chão e ela se abaixou para pegá-lo. Quando ela se levantou, ela viu Harry olhando para ela.  
- Ótimo?_ ele repetiu, incrédulo  
- Sim_ ela disse, entregando o canivete para ele Mecanicamente, ele o pegou - Ótimo. Por seis anos eu me perguntei se você era, você sabe, a pessoa certa para mim. E agora_ ela disse - Eu sei que você não é.  
Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados.  
- Hermione, eu...  
E ela virou-se e começou a andar. Harry ficou parado, por uns instantes, segurando o canivete firmemente, e então, a seguiu.

Na forma de um cão, Sirius correu pelos corredores em zigue-zague do calabouço e saiu pelo alçapão. Sob as sombras, ele passou pelos saguões, na direção de onde ele lembrava ser o escritório de Lúcio. Foi sorte, ele pensou, muita sorte que a casa estava deserta: ele não podia imaginar onde Lúcio e os Death Eaters estavam, mas não parecia ter ninguém por perto.  
Ele virou o puxador do escritório de Lúcio com uma pata, e entrou. O que ele viu lá dentro o chocou tanto, que ele voltou à sua forma humana sem ao menos pensar, e gritou bem alto.  
Narcissa estava sentada atrás da mesa de carvalho de Lúcio. Ela estava muito pálida, e estava segurando a varinha de Sirius com suas mãos. Quando ela o viu, seus olhos começaram a passear pelo quarto.  
- Sirius..._ ela disse, e entregou a varinha para ele com a mão trêmula - Eu sabia que você viria atrás disso. Pegue isso rápido, e vá!  
Ele pegou a varinha. Ele sentiu uma urgência louca de tocar na mão dela quando ele fez isso, mas reprimiu sua vontade.  
- A sala de esgrima_ ele disse suavemente - Como eu faço para chegar lá?  
Ela balançou sua cabeça.  
- Saia da casa, Sirius!  
- Narcissa_ ele disse - Eu preciso pegar Harry antes que o Lord das Trevas faça isso. Você me entende?  
- Eu entendo._ ela respondeu - Mas o Lord das Trevas já o pegou.

Draco não podia acreditar no quão medonho Voldemort era. Ele nunca, na verdade, tinha pensado sobre isso, mas ele sempre achou que o Lord das Trevas era como qualquer outro Death Eater, talvez um pouco mais alto ou mais pálido, mas ainda humano. Olhando para os olhos cortados, do como os de gato de Voldemort, e para seu rosto escamoso e sem nariz, Draco repentinamente sentiu pena de Harry. Tendo de estar cara-a-cara com ele a toda hora. Vendo esse rosto em seus sonhos. Isso devia ser horrível.  
Draco sabia que devia estar sentindo medo, mas ele não estava. Ele não sabia o motivo. Em partes, ele supôs, era porque ele podia sentir Harry e Hermione na outra extremidade do fio invisível, eles estavam andando pelos túneis, atrás dele, e ele podia sentir a solicitude e preocupação deles. Isso o fazia sentir-se menos só, mesmo sabendo que não havia jeito deles chegarem a tempo.  
Ele olhou para seu pai, que estava ansioso e gulosamente esperançoso.  
- O senhor está feliz, Mestre?_ perguntou Lúcio Malfoy  
- Eu estou._ disse o Lord das Trevas - Lúcio, você e os Death Eaters fizeram um bom trabalho.  
- Lúcio e os Death Eaters_ disse Draco, desejando que sua voz não parecesse tão ranzinza - Soa como um nome de banda.  
Lúcio e Voldemort encararam Draco. Draco encarou de volta. Se ele iria morre, ele estava determinado a morrer sendo irritante, o que, além do mais, ele fazia muito bem.  
O Lord das Trevas se abaixou e colocou sua mão sobre a testa de Draco, diretamente na cicatriz de Harry. Sua mão estava fria.  
- O meu toque te queima?_ ele perguntou numa voz horrível - Isso te machuca, Harry Potter?  
- Não_ disse Draco - Mas faz cócegas como o inferno!  
Ficou evidente que Voldemort não tinha senso de humor. Ele olhou para Lúcio, que olhou de volta e balançou os ombros.  
- Ele está mentindo!_ disse Lúcio  
Os horrorosos olhos de gato de Voldemort estavam cortados.  
- Ele está?  
Ele se abaixou e tirou uma de suas luvas. A mão que apareceu era vermelho-escura, quase cor de tijolo, com longas unhas pretas. Haviam ranhuras profundas pelas palmas das mãos dele, como cortes cicatrizados ou queimaduras.  
- Pegue minha mão, harry Potter!_ ele disse, estendendo-a para Draco  
- Só depois que você botar uma loção nesses cortes._ disse Draco - Eles são muito asquerosos!  
- Pegue minha mão!  
A mão de Voldemort foi até a de Draco e a agarrou com a velocidade de uma cobra em greve. Ele esmagou a mão de Draco com o aperto. Era a mão que Harry havia feito o corte e a dor foi aguda. A mão do Lord das Trevas estava tão seca e escamosa como a pele de um lagarto. Ele não tinha nenhuma pulsação. Draco puxou sua mão de volta o mais rápido que pôde.  
O Lord das Trevas virou-se para Lúcio Malfoy e o olhar em seu rosto não era nem um pouco agradável.  
- Isso é alguma brincadeira, Lúcio?  
- Eu não... eu não sei o que o senhor quer dizer._ Lúcio gaguejou  
- Esse_ Voldemort apontou para Draco - não é Harry Potter. Você acha que um frágil disfarce iria me enganar? Enganar a mim? Eu não sei quem é esse... algum trouxa para quem você deu a Poção Polissuco... o que você pretendia com isso, Lúcio?  
O rosto de Lúcio Malfoy estava da cor de queijo cottage.  
- Esse não é... não é Harry Potter?_ ele balbuciou  
- Não finja que você não sabia._ disse Voldemort, mas Lúcio estava também num estado de choque avançado para dizer qualquer coisa  
Ele estava olhando, com os olhos arregalados, para Draco. Draco acenou para ele.  
- Quem é você?_ Lúcio perguntou numa voz abafada - Um amigo de Potter...?  
- Dificilmente_ respondeu Draco  
- Há uma solução simples para essa pergunta, Lúcio!_ disse Voldemort. Ele sacou sua varinha e a apertou contra a garganta de Draco, o que doía bastante. - FINITE INCANTATUM!_ disse o Lord das Trevas  
Por um momento, nada aconteceu, e Draco teve certeza de que o feitiço não havia funcionado. Então, a sensação de derretimento que ele se lembrava, tomou conta dele novamente, acompanhada da dor que passava pelos seus nervos como o vôo de pequenas flechas. Era como se sua própria pele estivesse sendo arrancada, seus ossos derretidos e reformados. Ele se dobrou e caiu no chão, de quatro, ofegando, sua visão embaçada e dolorida.  
Ele parecia ver seu próprio corpo de uma longa distância, ele se via se transformando. E ele viu o estreito fio de luz, que esticava-se entre ele e Harry, estalar como uma linha de pescaria com muito peso. A visão de Harry que ele tinha no seu íntimo rodopiou na escuridão... e ele estava sozinho.  
Draco sentou-se, sentindo o fluxo de dor ir embora. Sua visão ainda estava embaçada... mas isso, ele percebeu, era porque ele ainda estava usando os óculos de Harry, que ele não precisava mais. Ele tentou levar as mãos ao rosto para tirá-los, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que ele teve de tentar três vezes antes de conseguir tirar os óculos.  
Ele olhou para cima. Seu pai e Voldemort estavam olhando para ele: Voldemort com curiosidade, e Lúcio com uma expressão que dizia que todos os seus piores pesadelos tinham acabado de se tornarem realidade num único e terrível momento.  
- Esse é o seu filho, Lúcio?_ o Lord das Trevas perguntou


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 - Lucio e os Death Eaters**

- Olá, pai!_ disse Draco  
Lúcio parecia que havia sido obrigado a comer uma fatia de limão acompanhada de um enorme tijolo.  
- Draco?  
- Ele realmente parece com você, Lúcio!_ disse Voldemort olhando Draco superficialmente - Especialmente em volta dos olhos._ ele ergueu sua varinha - É uma pena que eu vou ter de queimá-los!  
- Meu Lord!_ exclamou Lúcio, desesperado, virando-se para Voldemort - Por favor, acredite em mim..._ por um breve momento, Draco pensou que seu pai fosse implorar pela sua vida - Por favor, acredite em mim, eu não sabia nada sobre isso!  
- Estranhamente o suficiente, eu acredito em você, Lúcio._ disse Voldemort - Você sempre foi profundamente idiota e não me surpreende que você não tenha conhecimento das ações de seu filho. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é um traidor e irá morrer!  
- Eu posso fazer uma sugestão, Mestre?_ perguntou Lúcio  
- Pai!_ Draco interpôs-se  
Lúcio o ignorou.  
- Faça-a rápido!_ disse o Lord das Trevas  
- O Feitiço Veritas._ disse Lúcio delicadamente - É possível, até provável, que Draco tenha conhecimento do paradeiro de Harry Potter... se isso é uma Poção Polissuco, ele deve precisar estar sempre perto...  
Voldemort sorriu friamente.  
- Uma excelente idéia!_ ele disse  
E sacou sua varinha e a apontou para Draco.  
- Pai..._ disse Draco de novo  
- Veritas!_ sibilou o Lord das Trevas  
Então, pela segunda vez em sua vida, os ganchos afundaram em seu peito e o abriram, e ele sufocou de dor e de terror de estar tão exposto. E era ainda pior, talvez porque dessa vez ele estava resistindo. Contudo, não havia como resistir. Não importa o que ele quisesse dizer quando abrisse a boca, ele sabia que a verdade sairia sempre.  
Voldemort começou com uma pergunta simples:  
- Qual é o seu nome, garoto?  
- Draco Thomas Malfoy.  
- Em homenagem a mim, Lúcio?_ falou Voldemort - Exótico!  
Lúcio sorriu.  
- Onde está Harry Potter?  
Draco mordeu seus lábios com força. Mas não adiantava.  
- Eu não sei_ ele se ouviu dizer.  
Esse foi um alívio de grande valor. O fio que o ligava a Harry foi desfeito com a dissolução do efeito da Poção; ele não tinha mais a mínima idéia de onde Harry pudesse estar.  
- Por que você tomou a aparência dele e fingiu ser ele?  
- Meu pai ia matar Hermione._ disse Draco - Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.  
Lúcio ficou surpreso.  
- Ela era mesmo sua namorada?_ Lúcio perguntou  
- Não._ respondeu Draco - Ela não era. Ela é a melhor amiga de Harry.  
- E você sentiu necessidade de arriscar sua própria vida pela vida da melhor amiga de outra pessoa?_ pergutnou o Lord das Trevas - Por quê?  
- Eu a amo._ disse Draco, que se sentiu ruborizar e ficar escarlate  
Ele havia pensado que não seria humilhado, mas aparentemente, foi.  
- Meu Deus! Que embaraçoso!_ exclamou o Lord das Trevas, mas ele parecia fracamente divertido - Por que você não nos conta, jovem Malfoy, como você veio para nessa casa, com a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a quem você... ama, e com o próprio Harry, presumivelmente disfarçado de você?  
- Não!_ disse Draco, tentando se levantar com a ajuda de suas mãos e joelhos  
Havia algo úmido em seu rosto;quando ele levou a mão para tirar essa coisa, sua mão voltou vermelha. Sangue. Ele tinha mordido seus lábios forte demais, e os havia perfurado.  
- Não!_ ele repetiu  
Mas ele não podia levantar. A dor em seu peito era muito intensa, e o sentimento de ser rachado era muito forte. Ele caiu no chão.  
- Pai_ ele se ouviu dizer, e estremeceu-se com o quão infantil ele soava - Pai, por favor!  
Lúcio se mexeu, desconfortavelmente.  
- Talvez o senhor devesse atingí-lo com o feitiço novamente, Mestre._ ele disse  
- Realmente!_ disse Voldemort, e fez

Eles estavam quase no pé da escada que levava à sala de visitas quando Harry deu um grito onipotente e caiu no chão. Hermione virou-se, surpresa.  
- Harry!_ ela chamou - Você está bem...?  
A resposta dele veio abafada. Ele parecia se desdobrar como se, com dor, um infeliz caroço negro rolasse no chão com as mãos no rosto. Ela se aproximou de Harry e pôs as moas sobre a cabeça dele.  
- Hermione? É você?  
Ela estava quase respondendo impacientemente quando a luz de sua varinha caiu sobre ele, e então, sua resposta incisiva tornou-se um gritinho. Ela tapou a boca com a mão e olhou.  
- Harry..._ ela tomou fôlego - É você!  
- Claro que sou eu!_ ele disse, irritado - Quem você esperava que fosse? Lúcio? Deixa para lá, não precisa responder!  
- Cale a boca!_ ela disse - Estou falando sério, Harry, é você mesmo... você voltou, entende?  
E ele tinha mesmo voltado ao normal. O cabelo escuro desarrumado, olhos verdes, cicatriz em forma de raio, e tudo mais. Ele tirou suas mãos de seu rosto e meio que sorriu para ela.  
- Eu meio que imaginava isso!_ ele disse - Por causa da dor horrível e pelo fato que eu não consigo enxergar nada.  
Hermione não podia parar de olhar para ele. Era tão estranho ver o rosto dele sendo o dele novamente; seus detalhes familiares, de novo tomavam vida pela inteligência que vivia lá e pertencia àquele corpo. Houve um momento de silêncio embaraçoso quando ela ficou pasma, olhando para ele. Finalmente, ela disse:  
- Não dói mais, dói?  
Ele balançou sua cabeça em sinal negativo.  
- Não, mas..._ ele disse - Mas eu queria poder enxergar.  
Ela se ajoelhou perto dele.  
- Eu posso curar seus olhos, Harry. Você quer que eu faça isso?  
Por um momento, ele ficou quieto, mordendo seu lábio. Então, relutantemente, ele disse:  
- Eu acho que é melhor.  
Ela sabia o motivo pelo qual Harry nunca deixou ela nem ninguém consertar sua vista com mágica, antes: seus óculos tinham se tornado algo como o símbolo da marca registrada de Harry Potter, ele gostando disso ou não, e se ele se livrasse dos óculos, a revista de fofocas "Bruxa Semanal" iria teria um grande dia. Eles já haviam feito matérias sobre como ele cortava seu cabelo (segundo a revista. ele cortava o próprio cabelo no banheiro, com uma tesourinha de unhas) e onde ele comprava suas roupas ("eu deixo Hagrid encolhê-las para mim"). Se ele se livrasse dos óculos, isso significaria manchetes como: HARRY POTTER É MUITO VAIDOSO PARA USAR ÓCULOS: SERÁ QUE O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU ESTÁ FICANDO CABEÇUDO? E Harry odiava esse tipo de coisa.  
- Será temporário._ ela disse suavemente - Um Feitiço Corretor. Até que recuperemos seus óculos.  
- Está bem!_ ele disse, e fechou seus olhos  
Hermione sacou sua varinha e tocou a ponta dela suavemente em cada uma das pálpebras dele.  
- Fique quieto!_ ela recomendou, manteve os punhos firmes - Oculus!_ ela disse  
Harry pulou, como se tivesse sido picado, e abriu seus olhos. Então, um sorriso relutante espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.  
- Ei!_ ele exclamou - Obrigado, Hermione!

Só haviam passado quinze minutos, mas para Draco, pareciam horas desde que o Lord das Trevas havia posto-o sob o Feitiço Veritas. Ele havia tentado se desvencilhar, e ouviu sua própria voz falando, como se estivesse a uma longa distância, contando ao seu pai e ao Lord das Trevas tudo, desde o primeiro momento que ele ficou sob a aparência de Harry até sua crença de que Harry estava no calabouço, resgatando Sirius.  
Finalmente, quando ele não tinha nada mais para contar, o Lord das Trevas tirou o Feitiço Veritas dele. O alívio foi intenso, mas também foi intensa a revoltante sensação de culpa.  
- Então_ ele ouviu seu pai falar - Devemos procurar o garoto Potter nos aposentos subterrâneos, Mestre?  
- Não é necessário_ disse Voldemort, agradado - Nós devemos apenas esperar. Harry Potter virá até nós. Ele virá em busca de seu filho.  
Lúcio Malfoy parecia ter dúvidas sobre isso.  
- Mas meu Lord... eles não são sequer amigos, Draco disse o quanto...  
Voldemort balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu conheço Harry Potter._ ele disse - Ele é exatamente igual ao pai dele. Ele virá em busca de seu filho, Lúcio. Eu garanto.

Quando eles foram até a sala de visitas, Sirius os estava esperando sob sua forma canina. Harry abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Sirius simplesmente balançou sua cabeça velozmente, indicando que eles o deviam seguir. Eles andaram atrás dele pelos corredores até o escritório de Lúcio, cuja porta Sirius abriu com uma pata, e entrou.  
Narcissa estava sentada atrás da mesa de Lúcio, exatamente como Sirius a havia achado antes, porém, dessa vez, ela estava com as mãos sobre o rosto. Estava chorando.  
Sirius transformou-se em homem novamente tão rápido, que houve um audível *pop* quando ele fez isso. Ele indicou Narcissa com um movimento de seu queixo.  
- Eu tive que contar tudo para ela_ ele disse a Harry e Hermione em um tom de voz fraco - Ela está muito triste_ ele olhou para Harry - Tomou sua forma de volta, não é? Eu achei que sim.  
Harry parecia surpreso.  
- Como você sabia?_ Harry perguntou  
Sirius bateu o pé no chão, parecendo profundamente infeliz.  
- Voldemort já chegou._ Sirius disse, e olhou nesse momento, aflito, para Hermione - Ele veio em busca de Harry..._ Sirius suspirou - Bem, quero dizer, ele deve ter sabido logo que Draco não era você, não deve? Ele provavelmente cessou o efeito da poção.  
Hermione estava chocada e preocupada; Harry, porém, não mostrava surpresa, só resignação.  
- EU imaginei que isso tivesse acontecido._ ele disse silenciosamente - Minha cicatriz está doendo há quase uma hora.  
Hermione ficou furiosa, e perguntou:  
- Por que você não me contou?  
Harry lançou a ela um olhar irritado, e ela se lembrou de que, uma hora atrás, ela e Harry estavam se beijando no calabouço, e depois disso, ela brigou com ele com grande veemência. Não parecia, provavelmente, para ele, a hora certa de dizer que sua cicatriz estava doendo.  
- Ah!_ ela exclamou, ficando vermelha - Me desculpe.  
Harry virou-se para Sirius, e perguntou:  
- Você acha que Draco está bem?_ ele lançou um olhar aflito para Narcissa e abaixou o tom de voz - Você acha que ele está vivo?  
Sirius balançou os ombros.  
- Não sei. O Lord das Trevas pode tê-lo matado num impulso de raiva. Contudo, Draco é o filho de seu Death Eater mais próximo e mais poderoso. Se Draco conseguir convencê-lo de que estava agindo sob a influência da Poção Polissuco... se ele der ao Lord das Trevas informações sobre você...  
- Ele não faria isso!_ protestou Hermione  
- Talvez não_ disse Sirius prudentemente, mas nem ele nem Harry olharam para ela  
- Narcissa vai ficar bem?_ Harry perguntou, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio  
- Eu espero que sim_ disse Sirius esperançosamente - Lúcio..._ ele disse esse nome com imenso ódio - Lúcio a menteve sob todo o tipo de magias e feitiços por muito tempo... Feitiço da Coação, Maldição Imperius às vezes, ela foi proibida de ter uma varinha, proibida de mentir para ele, proibida pela dor da morte até de dizer o nome de Lúcio, no caso de ela usar isso num feitiço.  
Hermione balançou sua cabeça.  
- Não teria sido mais fácil para Lúcio casar-se com alguém que de fato gostasse dele?_ ela se perguntou, em voz alta  
- Homens como Lúcio não fazem as coisas porque elas são fáceis._ disse Sirius amargamente - Eles fazem as coisas para mostrar o quão poderosos são. Lúcio queria casar-se com a garota mais bonita da escola. E assim ele fez.  
- Ele deveria estar em Azkaban!_ disse Hermione, com raiva  
- E nós deveríamos estar resgatando Draco!_ disse Harry  
Hermione estremeceu.  
- Eu vou ter que ir encará-lo._ disse Harry soturnamente  
- E fazer o quê, Harry?  
- Um trato_ disse Harry - Vou me oferecer no lugar de Draco.  
- Ah, claro!_ falou Hermione, com raiva - Porque Voldemort é muito conhecido por manter sua palavra!  
- Eu acho que sei o que Hermione quer dizer_ disse Sirius - é que ele vai te matar de qualquer jeito. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que ele espera que você faça exatamente o que você acabou de sugerir.  
- Bem, nós não podemos deixá-lo a mercê de Lúcio e Voldemort._ protestou Harry - E dos Death Eaters!  
- Os Death Eaters não estão com ele._ disse uma fraca voz. Era de Narcissa, que estava agora se sentando e esfregando os olhos - Eles estão no Salão de Festas do andar debaixo, reparando a maldição Lacertus.  
Sirius andou, sentou-se perto de Narcissa e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.  
- Está tudo bem_ ele disse - Ele ficará bem._ mas o próprio Sirius não parecia convencido disso  
Harry olhou para Hermione em busca de ajuda, mas ela estava bastante pensativa. Ela andou até o lado oposto do aposento e pegou um grosso livro verde de uma estante: Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria.  
Sirius virou-se e olhou para ela. Perguntou:  
- Hermione, o que você está fazendo?  
- Shhh!_ disse Harry, e colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Sirius - Deixe-a!  
Hermione começou a folhear o livro.  
- Eu só achei que... talvez... se nós pudermos fazer isso funcionar... pode ser que...  
Sirius parecia confuso. Até Narcissa parecia confusa. Mas Harry simplesmente ficou parado, assistindo-a ler, e tentou ficar calado. Finalmente, ela soltou o livro e virou-se para Sirius. E disse:  
- Eu tenho uma idéia.  
Sirius parecia ter dúvidas.  
- Isso é bom_ Harry o tranqüilizou - Hermione tem grandes idéias.  
- Mas eu vou precisar de sua ajuda, Narcissa._ Hermione adicionou  
Agora, até Harry parecia ter suas dúvidas. Mas Narcissa se levantou de sua cadeira.  
- O que eu posso fazer?_ ela perguntou

Voldemort ordenou que Lúcio tomasse conta de seu filho; então andou pelo aposento, e debruçou-se na janela, olhando para fora. Isso efetivamente deixou Draco e seu pai sozinhos. Se Draco esperava que Lúcio estivesse arrependido pelo terror que ele o submeteu, ele deve ter ficado desapontado. Ele simplesmente examinou Draco dos pés à cabeça e disse friamente:  
- Você em entristeceu, garoto.  
A despeito de si mesmo, Draco estava quase impressionado com a total falta de remorso de seu pai. Era comovedor.  
- Talvez você me desse razões._ Draco disse  
Lúcio franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- E o sue grande senso de humor não está ajudando no seu caso._ Lúcio disse - Se você se comportar mostrando que está arrependido, é capaz do Lord das Trevas te perdoar. Ele sempre teve grandes expectativas sobre você, Draco. Ele pode ser piedoso. E se você realmente estava agindo sob a influência dessa Poção Polissuco...  
Draco balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu temo que eu vá te desapontar novamente, pai._ ele disse - Não tenho a mínima vontade de me unir ao Lord das Trevas. Eu temo que eu não possa ver o que o senhor vê nele. Não o cara mais estável. Nem o louro mais bonito._ ele adicionou, numa reflexão posterior  
- Eu não sei o que você espera conseguir me desafiando, Draco_ disse Lúcio, parecendo tão preocupado quanto um pai comum, que acabou de descobrir que seu filho adolescente pegou o carro emprestado e bateu numa barreira de neve  
- Se o senhor não sabe o que eu espero, pai_ disse Draco friamente - Não sou eu quem vai explicar.  
- E se você não parar de me desafiar_ disse Lúcio, ainda mais frio - Eu não serei mais o seu pai.  
Depois disso, eles sentaram-se em silêncio.

Harry, Hermione e Sirius sentaram-se nervosamente no escritório, sem olhar um para o outro. Narcissa havia saído havia cinco minutos. Quando a porta finalmente abriu e Narcissa voltou ao quarto carregando um largo objeto empacotado, Sirius ficou tão contente que transformou-se em um cachorro, depois novamente em homem, e então de novo em cachorro, numa sucessão veloz.  
- Pare com isso, Sirius!_ disse Harry, embora igualmente aliviado - Muita excitação, isso não é bom para você!  
Narcissa colocou o pacote sobre a mesa e andou para trás, quando Harry, Hermione e Sirius (soba forma humana novamente) se aglomeraram em volta.  
- Eu disse a eles que estava buscando isso para Lúcio_ ela disse, soando quase contente - Quanto mais eu resisto, mais fácil fica._ ela continuou - Eu sinto como se eu quase pudesse dizer o nome dele agora.  
Harry, Hermione e Sirius andaram para trás rapidamente.  
- Mas eu não direi_ ela adicionou  
Hermione voltou até a mesa e desembrulhou o pacote, e então, respirou fundo. Um grande braço de metal estava estendido à sua frente, sinistro e horroroso. Cada um de seus sete dedos de metal terminavam em lâminas mórbidas e haviam grotescas trinchas de Magia Negra por toda a sua cavidade. A despeito de ser vazio por todo o seu interior, isso parecia extremamente sólido e pesado.  
Harry estava olhando para o braço metálico, revoltado. Perguntou:  
- Esse é o braço Lacertus?  
- É horrível, não é?_ disse Hermione, concordando com a cabeça  
- É bom que ele não vai tentar usar essa coisa em Draco afinal de contas_ disse Harry - Não há jeito de fazer Draco vestir uma coisa como essa. Bem..._ ele adicionou, com o espectro de um sorriso - talvez se você dissesse a ele que isso é Armani.  
- AH, cale a boca, Harry!_ disse Hermione, desatentamente - Nós só temos alguns minutos com essa coisa antes que Narcissa tenha que levá-la para você-sabe-quem. Me deixe trabalhar nisso!

Enquanto Hermione trabalhava, Sirius puxou Narcissa para um canto.  
- Você fez muito bem, muito bem._ ele disse - Nós sabemos que pé difícil para você...  
- Eu estou fazendo isso por Draco_ ela disse, com a voz um pouco aguda  
- Eu sei_ disse Sirius  
- E quando tudo isso terminar_ disse Narcissa - você sabe que eu vou ter que ficar aqui, não sabe? Eu não ouso sair. Não enquanto o pai de Draco tiver aquele pingente.  
- Mas o Lúcio não já vai pensar que...  
Narcissa balançou sua cabeça.  
- Ele nunca vai pensar que eu agi contra ele, não pela minha própria vontade, não depois de dezessete anos. Mas se eu sair daqui com você...  
Sirius parecia infeliz.  
- Eu entendo.  
Narcissa sorriu. Era a primeira vez em dezoito anos que ele via seu sorriso. Isso o fazia lembrar de sua infância.  
- Tudo vai ficar bem, Sirius_ ela disse  
- Sim_ ele disse - Talvez.

Se não estivesse com o corpo tão dolorido, Draoc teria dormido onde ele estava, no chão da sala de esgrima. Ele estava exausto. Ele quase não ouviu a porta abrir quando Narcissa entrou no quarto.  
Ela foi até Lúcio.  
- Eles pediram que eu te trouxesse isso._ ela disse, e rudemente entregou a ele o braço Lacertus  
Lúcio parecia espantado:  
- O quê... por quê?  
- Harry Potter está na casa._ disse Narcissa, sem mentir - Ele está a caminho.  
Isso acordou Draco. Ele se levantou e olhou para sua mãe, que não olhou de volta para ele. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, ele tinha quase certeza disso. Não parecia provável para ele que os Death Eaters tivessem pedido a Narcissa que levasse a Lúcio um objeto mágico tão poderoso e importante, sem eles. A menos que eles tivessem uma razão que ela não estava mostrando.  
Lúcio também suspeitou, mas não quis dizer nada na frente de Voldemort. Ele já havia mostrado uma vez, hoje, que não podia controlar sua própria família, e provavelmente não queria se expor mais. Ao invés disso, ele levou seu braço esquerdo até seu rosto e falou para dentro da Marca das Trevas:  
- Rabicho! Macnair! Venham! Tragam todos!  
Instantaneamente, Death Eaters começarama a aparatar: Rabicho, Macnair, Zabini, Rosier, Parkinson, entre muitos outros. Pessoas que Draco conhecia desde criança, havia visitado, com cujos filhos ele havia brincado. Nenhum deles sequer olhou para ele, infeliz e sangrento, sentado sobre o chão.  
Voldemort virou-se da janela.  
- Harry Potter está aqui._ ele disse, flexionando seus longos dedos - Ele está fora desse aposento.  
Sua voz soou aos Death Eaters como uma chicotada. Eles prestaram atenção, olhando entre eles. Draco viu Narcissa andar pelo grupo silenciosamente e sair da sala, pela porta dos fundos.  
Havia outros passos no saguão, claramente audíveis. As portas duplas se abriram. Primeiro uma, depois a outra. Draco estava agarrando suas mãos, uma agarrada a outra, embora não notasse.  
Sirius entrou, sob a forma de um cachorro. O silêncio foi total. Hermione o seguiu, muito pálida e infeliz. E depois de Hermione... veio Harry.  
Uma espécie de suspiro veio dos Death Eaters, como vento nos galhos.  
Harry estava ainda mais pálido que Hermione, um tipo de cor branco-cinzas, mas ele parecia resoluto. Ele não estaav usando seus óculos, o que o fazia parecer mais novo do que era. Havia sangue seco em sua mão, tênue, e em suas vestes... um pouco do sangue era seu, outro tanto era de Draco.  
- Estou aqui_ ele disse  
Voldemort permaneceu no centro de seu círculo de Death Eaters e riu.  
- E eu sei o motivo_ ele disse - Você veio em busca dele_ e ele apontou para Draco  
- Sim_ disse Harry  
- Ele não vale isso, Harry Potter_ disse Voldemort - O que você acha que ele estava fazendo toda essa manhã enquanto você resgatava seu camarada canino? Ele estava nos contando tudo. Desde quando eu cessei o efeito da poção que te ligava a ele... e eu devo procurar saber como isso foi feito, isso foi o mais engenhoso... ele estava cantando uma música interessante.  
- Eu não acredito nisso!_ disse Hermione asperamente - Você está mentindo! Você pode ter descoberto que Harry estava aqui sem Draco dizer nada!  
Voldemort virou seu olhar venenoso para ela.  
- Você deve ter gostado de seu pequeno entreato com o jovem Malfoy no armário, grande troca!_ ele disse - Para defendê-lo tão lealmente.  
O rosto de Hermione corou. Draco tentou pegar sue olhar, mas ela não olharia para ele.  
- Então... então você o torturou!_ ela gaguejou, mais incerta  
- Eu não consigo imaginar porque eu iria torturá-lo pela informação de que ele passou uma sórdida meia-hora num armário com uma garota idiota!_ disse o Lord das Trevas - Não. Ele me contou de bom grado, em contou tudo.  
Hermione não disse nada, mas lágrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosamente sobre seu rosto.  
- Em todo caso, isso não importa_ disse Voldemort, virando-se para Harry - Eu tenho todas as cartas, você não tem nenhuma. Eu não posso acreditar que você pôde ser tão irremediavelmente idiota a ponto de vir aqui achando que podia me enfrentar. Só eu conhecia seu pai, garoto... e isso é exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele teria feito. Mais idiotas do que corajosos, pai e filho.  
Harry segurou sua varinha.  
- Eu tenho isso!_ ele disse - Você não vai ousar me enfrentar enquanto eu tenho isso!  
- Não._ concordou Voldemort, e estalou os dedos. Cordas apareceram do ar, chicotearam Harry e se amarraram firmemente contra o corpo de Harry. Voldemort andou até ele, pegou a varinha dele e a jogou no chão. - E agora você não a tem mais._ ele se levantou e olhou pensativo para Sirius e Hermione - EU poderia matar seus amigos._ ele disse suavemente no ouvido de Harry - Mas será muito mais divertido deixar você fazer isso!  
Harry não disse uma palavra, mas olhou para o Lord das Trevas com ódio.  
Voldemort estalou seus dedos novamente e o braço Lacertus voou dos braços de Lúcio até sua própria mão estendida. A despeito de ser tão magro, o Lord das Trevas era muito forte. Ele fez o braço Lacertus rodopiar sobre apenas uma mão, como se fosse um batom, e então ergueu o braço de Harry, o que não estava amarrado para o seu lado, e enfiou o braço Lacertus passando pelo punho dele como se fosse uma simples luva.  
Harry gritou bem alto. As cordas se soltaram e ele caiu amarrotado sobre o chão, ele não estava mais gritando, mas contorcendo-se como se o braço fosse incandescente e o estivesse queimando. Draco podia ver o metal torcendo-se e enrugando-se como se estivesse derretendo, se encaixando na própria carne de Harry, espalhando gavinhas de metal branco por todo o braço de Harry, como sinistros braceletes.  
Draco colocou sua própria mão sobre seu braço, em dor solidária. Ele não percebeu que ele estava fazendo isso, mas fez do mesmo jeito.  
Finalmente, Harry se sentou. E até os Death Eaters ofegaram. O braço de Harry havia se tornado uma coisa de metal e lâminas e morte horrível. A prata do Lacertus havia se espelhado o suficiente pelo corpo dele para agarrar o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Havia uma espécie de auréola de luz preta em volta dele, uma auréola contrária, que brilhava com luz bruxuleante e escura. A pele dele cintilava branca sob essa luz negativa; seus olhos cintilavam como esmeraldas. Ele não parecia humano.  
Draco ouviu Hermione sufocar um tipo seco de soluço.  
- Harry_ disse o Lord das Trevas num ruído surdo - O quê você é?  
- Eu sou uma arma_ disse Harry, numa voz esquisita e distante - Eu sou sua arma.  
O Lord das Trevas sorriu e virou-se para Lúcio.  
- Não tenho certeza de que precisemos sequer usar a maldição Imperius nele,_ ele disse - Mas é melhor previnir do que remediar._ ele ergueu sua varinha e a apontou para Harry - Imperio!  
Harry baixou sua cabeça quando o jato de luz verde o atingiu. Quando ele a ergueu novamente, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais fora de foco.  
- Agora_ disse Voldemort - Agora, Harry, vire o Braço em... nela!_ ele apontou para Hermione - Na sua namoradinha. Vá em frente. Faça isso!  
Harry virou. Ele ergueu o braço, cujas lâminas estavam torcidas junto com o punho, e o apontou para Hermione, que olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados. Então ele disse:  
- E você disse que eu era idiota.  
E virou-se novamente, e dessa vez o Lacertus estava aponta diretamente para Voldemort e a pequena multidão de Death Eaters se reuniu em volta dele. Ele começou a andar até eles, vagarosamente, como se necessitasse fazer um grande esforço. Todos os Death Eaters ficaram boquiabertos.  
- Você sabe que a maldição Império não funciona em mim._ disse Harry - E você deveria fazer melhor do que armar o seu inimigo com uma arma mortífera!  
- Essa é dificilmente mortífera para mim._ disse Voldemort agudamente - Seu garoto idiota.  
- Talvez sim,_ disse Harry - Talvez não.  
E ele abriu sua mão.  
As lâminas prateadas se torceram, e de sua palma metálica uma jato de luz azulada foi força era tão grande que Harry cambaleou para trás. Draco caiu no chão como se uma lingüeta de fogo azul queimasse sua cabeça, atingindo o muro mais distante passando por um estojo de espadas antigas, que caíram fazendo um barulho imenso.  
Harry caiu, mas ele ainda estava direcionando a luz para Lúcio e os Death Eaters. Draco viu a luz golpear primeiro um, depois o resto dos Death Eaters, e gritarem como quando a luz os chicoteou, assim como as cordas de Voldemort chicotearam Harry. Um a um, Lúcio incluído, eles demeram e desapareceram.  
Voldemort foi o último a partir. Ele aprecia ter permanecido lá por puro ódio de Harry. Mas Harry ergueu seu braço e apontou-o novamente para o Lord das Trevas, e assim como os outros, Voldemort foi atirado para longe.  
A luz azul desapareceu com ele. E Harru caiu no chão como se tivesse sido baleado.  
Draco se levantou com dificuldade e começou a correr até Harry. Contudo, Hermione chegou lá antes dele, e se atirou perto de Harry. Ele parecia estar muito frio. Ela agarrou o braço metálico e começou a tocar sua varinha naquilo.  
Draco chegou perto para ajudar a manter op braço de Harry fixo, mas Hermione, pálida e desesperada, falou asperamente:  
- Não toque nele!  
Draco puxou sua mão de volta.  
Houve um lempejo de luz branca da varinha de Hermione, e o braço Lacertus metálico desapareceu. Harry começou a se mexer.  
Os ombros de Hermione se soltaram com alívio.  
- Me desculpe_ ela disse, sem olhar para Draco - Foi só o braço, sugando a energia dele, isso o teria matado em um minuto. Eu tinha que tirar isso dele.  
- Não foi a maldição Lacertus!_ disse Draco categoricamente. Por que ela não olhava para ele?  
- Não_ disse Hermione, ainda olhando para Harry - Não. Nós modificamos isso. Mas o braço ainda era um objeto transfigurado muito perigoso, e se ele continuasse com isso, teria sido facilmente morto.  
Uma lágrima espessa rolou pelo nariz dela e caiu no rosto de Harry. Harry abriu seus olhos.  
- Pare com isso_ ele disse, rouco  
Hermione sorriu para ele. Harry sorriu de volta.  
- Você foi incrível, Harry!_ ela disse - Foi mesmo!  
Sirius, que veio frouxamente, sentou perto de Harry e agarrou sua mão.  
- Isso foi fantástico!_ ele disse - Realmente fantástico, Harry, parabéns!  
Harry sentou-se vagarosamente. Ele ainda estava muito pálido, mas cor estava voltando ao seu rosto.  
- Nós ainda precisamos sair daqui, não precisamos?_ ele disse num tom prosaico - Hermione, você disse que o feitiço não era permanente?  
Ela balançou sua cabeça.  
- Foi só um forte feitiço Furacão no lugar do Feitiço fatal que o Lacertus geralmente usa._ ela disse - Não vai matá-los, mas vai mantê-los longe por um bom tempo. E finalmente, isso irá empurrá-los a um lugar ao acaso. Eu espero que isso empurre Voldemort para o tanque das piranhas no zoológico!_ ela adicionou, com raiva  
Draco achou que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza disso. Ele provavelmente devia agradecer a Harry por ter salvo a sua vida. Mas Harry e Hermione estavam ocupados sorrindo um para o outro como idiotas, e também havia Sirius, batendo nas costas de Harry e tratando-o como se ele fosse alguma espécie de herói. Bem, está certo, Draco admitiu, Harry era uma espécie de herói. Embora que fosse claro que ele não estaria na posição de precisar de ter sua vida salva se ele não tivesse fingido, em primeiro lugar, ser Harry para salvar a vida de Hermione. E ela não lhe agradeceu por isso. Na verdade, ela não tinha sequer tomado conhecimento disso.  
Sentimentos de que havia sido esquecido, deixado para trás, jorraram em sua cabeça. Ciúmes e raiva e medo de tormento. Nem Harry nem Hermione olhariam para ele: eles pensavam que ele os havia traído, eles sentiam nojo dele.  
- Potter_ ele disse brevemente. Ele tirou de seu bolso os óculos de Harry e os jogou sobre o colo dele - Seus óculos.  
Harry olhou para ele.  
- Obrigado, Malfoy!_ ele disse, mas seus olhos estavam desconfiados  
Isso só fez a raiva de Draco crescer.  
- Vá em frente_ Draco disse - Me pergunte!  
- Te perguntar o quê?_ perguntou Harry, parecendo ainda mais desconfiado  
- Se Voldemort me torturou para me fazer contar onde você estava._ ele disse - Você estava se perguntando isso. Então, me pergunte!  
- Não pergunte!_ disse Hermione, num tom agudo  
Mas nenhum deles estava ouvindo a ela. Eles estavam olhando um para o outro, olhos verdes mirando olhos acinzentados.  
- Bem_ disse Harry - Ele te torturou?  
- Não_ disse Draco  
Houve um longo silêncio.  
- Muito bem_ disse Harry - Estamos quites.  
Hermione olhou de um para o outro. Harry ainda estava pálido e trêmulo, mas Draco estava tão calmo e compilado como se tivesse passado por nada mais que um corte de cabelo feio, embora que seu rosto e suas roupas ainda estivessem cheios de sangue.  
- Draco_ ela começou, mas ele sequer olhou para ela  
- Eu não quero ouvir nada vindo de você, Granger._ ele disse brevemente  
Draco se abaixou e pegou sua varinha do chão, onde havia caído. Então, ele se levantou e a colocou dentro de seu bolso. Ele ainda estava vestindo as roupas de Harry, roupas gastas e tudo mais. Ele não olhou para Hermione enquanto fez tudo isso, não viu o rosto dela com uma expressão infeliz.  
- Vejo vocês na escola_ ele disse, e saiu do aposento  
Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry.  
- Harry... ele não pode ir...  
Harry estava cansado.  
- Deixe-o ir para onde quiser, Hermione!  
Ela balançou sua cabeça violentamente.  
- Nós nunca vamos sair daqui sem ele... há dezessete feitiços só na porta de entrada, e só ele sabe como contorná-los...  
Harry virou-se para Sirius.  
- Pegue ele!_ ele disse  
Sirius tomou sua forma canina e pulou até Draco. Ele o atingiu nas costas e fê-lo cair sobre o chão. Draco virou-se de volta, gritando, e Sirius sentou-se sobre o peito dele. Harry se levantou e, seguido por Hermione, aproximou-se deles vagarosamente.  
- Chamou seu cachorro, não é, Potter?_ disse Draco, olhando Sirius com imensa aversão - Eu odeio cachorros.  
- Você poderia ser um pouco mais legal com alguém que ajudou a salvar a sua vida?_ falou Harry  
- Achei que estivéssemos quites._ respondeu Draco  
- Não estou falando de mim_ disse Harry - Estou falando de Sirius.  
- Calem a boca você dois._ Hermione interrompeu com grande agitação - Nós precisamos partir. Draco... você precisa vir conosco, nós nunca vamos sair daqui sem você.  
- E isso é problema meu porque...?  
A fala arrastada de Draco estava de volta. A fala que Hermione se lembrava, a fala que ela odiava.  
Sirius tomou sua forma humana de repente, se levantou, fazendo Draco cair abruptamente.  
- Eu vou te dizer porque isso é problema seu, meu garoto_ ele disse, e estalou seus dedos. Cordas apertadas surgiram no ar, como haviam aparecido para Voldemort mais cedo, e se enroscaram pelo braço esquerdo de Draco, amarrando-o firmemente ao braço direito de Sirius. Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, Sirius pegou a varinha dele de dentro do bolso dele, e colocou dentro do seu - Porque eu estou fazendo isso ser problema seu.  
Draco estava com tanta raiva que seus olhos estavam quase pretos de fúria. Então, ele sorriu para Harry e Hermione. Era um sorriso vil e sem alegria.  
- Essa é a forma que vocês querem brincar_ ele disse - Ótimo.  
- Por que você não vem conosco simplesmente porque você quer?_ perguntou Hermione,cuja voz fazia rachar - Nós não fizemos nada além de tentar te ajudar...  
- Meu pai diz que não é mais meu pai._ disse Draco - O Lord das Trevas me quer morto, e quando eu voltar para a escola, eu provavelmente vou ser expulso. Se a idéia era mostrar o quão ruim é ser você, Potter, isso funcionou.  
Os olhos de Harry lampejaram com raiva.  
- Em primeiro lugar, nada disso foi por causa de você, Malfoy.  
Draco parecia estar esperando Harry dizer isso.  
- Claro que não_ ele escarneceu - Porque tudo é por sua causa, não é, Potter? Nenhuma de nossas vidas estaria em perigo se não fosse por você.  
- Harry não pode fazer nada além de ser ele mesmo._ disse Hermione, numa voz trêmula  
- Talvez não_ falou Draco - Mas ele podia arrastar seus amigos para confusões mais e mais vezes. O que você vai fazer, Potter, quando você fizer algo errado e um deles morrer? É só uma questão de tempo, a única dúvida é se será o Weasley, ou o Homem Cachorro aqui, ou até mesmo Granger...  
- Cale a boca, Malfoy!_ disse Harry, num tom fatal  
- Eu não acho que Granger precise de muito estímulo para morrer por você_ Draco continuou, seus olhos brilhando - Eu ouvi vocês dois nos túneis: Diga isso, Harry, diga isso...  
- Cale a boca!_ gritou hermione, e Draco riu  
- Ele só quer nos deixar com raiva o bastante para que o deixemos ir sem nós._ disse Harry, no mesmo tom fatal de voz - Bem, isso não funcionou.  
E ele andou. No meio do caminho até a porta, Harry parou, abaixou-se, e pegou uma das espadas que havia caído do estojo. Ele a colocou no seu cinto, virou-se e olhou para as outras três pessoas.  
- Vamos_ ele disse - Agora.

Era cerca de meia-noite, e o céu da Mansão Malfoy era uma tigela preta virada, enfeitada com lantejoulas. A propriedade estava preta e prateada e mortífera. Claro que, se eles não tivessem Draco com eles, eles já estariam terminantemente mortos. Amargado e vingativo ele devia estar, mas ele ainda era um Malfoy, e sabia como andar pela propriedade.  
Sirius andava na frente, empurrando Draco ligeiramente a sua frente. Harry e Hermione seguiam atrás. Harry estava quieto, com a quietude de cansaço. Eles desviaram inúmeros obstáculos, incluindo um ninho de aranhas gigantes que Sirius prontamente atordoou com sua varinha.  
Hermione estava se sentindo triste. Não era só porque eles estavam na propriedade da família Malfoy, o que já era aterrorizante, nem só porque Harry estava terrivelmente pálido e com cara de doente e ela estava com medo de que o feitiço Lacertus, mesmo em sua forma alterada, tinha feito a ele algum tipo de dano duradouro; também era porque Draco não estava falando com ela.  
Ela queria agradecer a ele por ter salvo a sua vida, mas ela não podia, porque ele não falaria com ela. Quando ela tentou se aproximar, ele a afastou. Na verdade ele só havia falado com um deles para perguntar se Narcissa estava bem. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de contar a ele sobre o Feitiço Essencial, nem agora, então Sirius não pôde dar a ele uma resposta melhor do que simplesmente dizer que Narcissa estava bem. Isso, é claro, só deixou Draco ainda mais chateado.  
Hermione continuava olhando Draco com o canto de seus olhos. Como ela podia ter estado tão errada sobre alguém? Ela havia estado tão certa, tão segura de que aquilo não era a Poção Polissuco, que aquilo não podia ser a Poção Polissuco... mas a forma que ele olhou para ela, falou com ela, na sala de esgrima, era como se a semana anterior nunca tivesse acontecido e que ele a odiava novamente.  
Eles haviam chegado a uma pequena ponte, que Era muito estreita. Draco parou. Harry, que não estava prestando atenção, estava quase pisando na ponte quando Draco agarrou sua manga.  
- Eu não andaria nisso se eu fosse você, Potter._ ele falou arrastadamente  
Harry andou para trás rapidamente, e olhoupara Draco com suspeitas. Perguntou:  
- Por quê? O que iria acontecer?  
- O procedimento padrão._ respondeu Draco - você iria saltar cerca de 100 metros e te espalhar numa área livre enquanto você grita a plenos pulmões.  
Harry olhou para ele e Draco sorriu seu sorriso irritante novamente. Por um momento, parecia que Harry iria dar um soco no rosto dele. Draco meio que queria que ele desse mesmo, mas ficou desapontado.  
- Certo_ disse Harry -Então é uma bomba.  
- Eu não sei como você deve chamar isso._ disse Draco - Eu não falo trouxês.  
- É algum tipo de feitiço explosivo, vamos apenas contornar isso, Harry._ disse Hermione, terrivelmente infeliz  
- Não_ disse Harry, ainda olhando para a ponte, pensativo - Devolva a varinha dele. Sirius.  
Sirius parecia ter suas dúvidas.  
- Harry..._ ele começou  
- Devolva a ele_ repetiu Harry. Ele virou-se e olhou para Draco - Tire o feitiço, Malfoy.  
- E se eu não tirar?  
- Então, nós iremos andar sobre a ponte e testar nossas chances._ disse Harry - Você pode ir primeiro.  
Draco franziu sua sobrancelha. Sirius tirou a varinha de Draco do bolso e devolveu a ele, colocando-a bem na mão dele, e mantendo seu punho bem firme.  
Draco apontou sua varinha para a ponte. E falou:  
- Raptus Regaliter!  
Houve um agudo lampejo de luz. Sirius pegou a varinha de Draco de volta e eles andaram sobre a ponte, Sirius empurrando Draco a sua frente. Como nada aconteceu, Harry e Hermione seguiram-nos.  
Sirius não disse quase nada para Draco desde que ele disse a ele que sair de lá era problema dele também. Agora, entretanto, Sirius virou-se para Draco e disse:  
- O que eles usaram em você, garoto? Veritaserum?  
Pego de surpresa, Draco tropeçou.  
- O quê?_ ele se espantou  
- Eu vi sua cara quando n[os entramos naquela sala, e de novo quando Harry quase andou sobre aquela ponte._ disse Sirius - Você não contaria a Lúcio nada. Para começar, você é muito orgulhoso. Você se esqueceu que eu já era nascido e crescido nos dias Voldemort andava por aí torturando pessoas e usando Veritaserum como se fosse poção tempero. Eu sei o que é resistir à magia negra._ ele segurou o queixo de Draco e o forçou a olhar para cima - Você mordeu seu lábio a fundo, não mordeu?_ ele continuou, soando aprovador - Muito bem.  
Draco puxou sua cabeça de volta.  
- O que você tem a ver com isso?  
- Não muito_ Sirius admitiu - Mas isso deve ter muito a ver com eles_ ele fez um gesto apontando Harry e Hermione atrás deles na trilha  
- Eles não iriam acreditar em mim.  
- Tente_ sugeriu Sirius  
- Não_ disse Draco - Eles já estavam muito prontos para acreditar que logo que tirassem o efeito da poção de mim, eu iria virar e dar-lhes uma punhalada nas costas._ ele continuou, com intensa amargura - Hermione parecia que ia cuspir em mim. Eles sequer perguntaram.  
- Você também nem ofereceu direito.  
- Se eu fosse Harry_ falou asperamente Draco - ela nem teria perguntado, ela já saberia.  
- Você não é Harry_ disse Sirius, com bruta verdade - Não é mais.  
Draco virou sua cabeça para o lado, assim Sirius não veria sua expressão.  
- Harry, o herói._ ele disse numa voz tensa - Ele está voltando com Hermione e eu tenho que levar o Homem Cachorro para passear, porque estou amarrado a ele.  
- Então leve um conselho do Homem Cachorro._ disse Sirius - Você não está fazendo muito para melhorar sua causa, no momento. Apenas conte-lhes a verdade, Malfoy.  
- Não sei mais se eu sou um Malfoy._ disse Draco - E eu também não sou Harry. Eu não sei quem eu sou.

Hermione já havia começado a perder a noção do tempo quando ela ouviu Harry dar um assobio brusco de espanto. Ela olhou para cima e viu para o quê ele estava olhando: um grande abismo que dividia o chão ao meio na frente deles. Era estreito, possivelmente não tinha mais que trinta metros de largura, mas parecia muito, muito fundo. Ele se enrolava de um lado para o outro, como uma serpente. Era óbvio que não havia jeito de contornar o abismo.  
- É um poço sem fundo_ disse Draco, olhando para isso com algum constrangimento - Ou será que é um Feitiço de Profundidade, eu não tenho certeza. Não... eu tenho certeza de que meu pai disse que ele pediu ao paisagista um poço sem fundo._ Draco deu de ombros - Seja lá como for, eu não recomendo cair nele. Esse abismo não deve ter mesmo fundo, mas você vai cair por um bom tempo.  
- Bem a cara da sua família ter um abismo sem fundo, Malfoy_ disse Harry sombriamente - Outras pessoas têm plantações de arbustos no jardim. Você tem um poço sem fundo.  
- Mais incomum que uma plantação de arbustos._ disse Draco - Mais útil, também.  
- Vocês já discutiram o bastante_ disse Sirius num tom agudo - Como nós passamos para o outro lado?  
- Você não pode._ disse Draco - Se você tivesse o sangue Malfoy, você poderia andar pelo abismo sem uma ponte. Mas você não tem_ ele empinou sua cabeça para Harry - Bem, talvez você tenha, Potter, quer tentar?  
Harry, que não tinha idéia da velocidade na qual suas novas células de sangue substituíam suas antigas e não tinha a mínima vontade de descobrir saltando num penhasco, balançou sua cabeça violentamente. E disse:  
- De jeito nenhum.  
- Mas claro,_ disse Draco - Se eu tivesse a minha varinha...  
Sirius deu a varinha a ele, e segurou o punho dele enquanto ele executava o feitiço. Não houve lampejo de luz, mas uma ponte apareceu. Era mais uma passarela estreita, que abraçava os lados do abismo. Mal era larga o bastante para duas pessoas andarem lado-a-lado.  
- Eu não gosto muito disso_ disse Sirius  
Draco deu de ombros.  
- É o que fazemos quando temos que atravessar com alguém que não é Malfoy._ disse Draco - É segura o suficiente. Atravessa o abismo, até para baixo.  
- Você primeiro_ disse Harry a Draco  
Eles estavam na metade do caminho, andando dois a dois na passarela estreita, quando eles ouviram. Uma espécie de zumbido diretamente de cima. Hermione olhou para cima, tentando ver pelo cerca de vinte metros de penhasco que se estendia acima deles, e viu que os outros estavam fazendo o mesmo.  
- O quê é isso?  
Todos olharam para Draco, que estava desconcertado.  
- Não tenho idéia_ ele disse brevemente  
- Vamos voltar à encosta, todo mundo!_ disse Sirius agudamente, e eles encostaram-se na sombra de pedra.  
Depois de alguns minutos, o barulho acabou, e eles voltaram a andar, embora que mais devagar.  
- Isso soava quase como... um helicóptero._ disse Harry, bem baixo, para Hermione - Mas não pode ser. Não aqui.  
- Não funcionaria_ ela concordou - Muita magia no ar.  
- Algum tipo de monstro voador?_ perguntou Harry, preocupado  
- Não soava como alguma espécie de animal...  
Ela parou de falar quando o zumbido começou de novo a ser escutado, vindo de cima, e dessa vez acompanhado de uma luz intensamente brilhante. O que quer que tenha sido, virou e retornou para onde veio. Eles se acotovelaram contra o penhasco. Então algo bruscamente passou pelas cabeças deles, alguma coisa grande, e se Hermione não fosse bem informada, ela teria achado que isso era um helicóptero ou um avião, mas não podia ser.  
- Volte!_ disse Sirius rudemente, e Hermione percebeu que ele estava falando com Draco, que havia se movido e estava de volta na trilha, longe das sombras  
A luz vinda de cima brilhou sobre o cabelo dele, que ficou da mesma cor dela. Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa com suas mãos... mas sua mão esquerda estava amarrada, não estava?  
- Sirius!_ Harry gritou agudamente - Ele tem a varinha dele...  
Sirius virou-se. Draco pulou para trás, furiosamente puxando seu punho. Alguma hora, na confusão, ele pegou sua varinha do bolso de Sirius e se soltou. Ele tirou o resto de corda mágica de seu punho e jogou esse resto no chão. Ele tinha uma expressão muito esquisita no rosto: metade triunfo, metade desespero.  
- Vocês podem ir sem mim a partir daqui._ ele disse, e correu pelo caminho que eles já haviam percorrido  
Sirius caiu de quatro em sua forma canina e correu atrás dele.  
Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.  
Draco, ouvindo Sirius atrás dele, derrapou para parar, virou-se e correu para outro lado, fora da ponte e sobre o ar. Ele não havia mentido, ele podia andar no ar sobre o abismo. Seus pés batiam no ar e lampejos prateados apareciam, como uma faca batendo em um metal.  
Sirius, obviamente assustado, derrapou para parar.  
Harry, vendo a aflição de Sirius, começou a correr para frente. E de repente, tropeçou num dos restos de corda de Draco. Ele caiu para frente silenciosamente, rolou, e escorregou da margem da passarela, fora de vista.  
O coração de Hermione parou.  
- Estou aqui!_ disse uma voz fraca abaixo dela - Mas eu acho que eu quebrei meu braço.  
Hermione ajoelhou-se, rastejou-se até a margem extema da passarela, e olhou para baixo. À primeira vista, ela só viu escuridão, que se transformava vagarosamente num tipo de sombra e numa rocha inferior. Ela mirou o rosto pálido de Harry, virado para ela. Ele estava agarrado a um pedaço de rocha, com um braço. Sua outra mão estava num ângulo estranho ao seu lado. Suas pernas estavam balançando-se sobre o abismo, profundo, negro e sem fim.  
- Harry!_ ela ofegou  
Ela se abaixou o máximo que pôde e avançou pouco a pouco até que ela pôde alcançar a mão que se segurava na rocha.  
- Você está bem_ ela disse freneticamente - Agüente firme, Harry...  
Ela virou sua cabeça, procurando desesperadamente por Sirius, e o viu a sessenta metros de distância, assistindo Draco correr pelo ar no lado oposto do abismo.  
- Sirius!_ ela berrou - Sirius, venha rápido!  
Houve um estalido muito alto, e um pedaço da rocha que Harry estava segurando desmoronou. Ele deslizou um pouco, puxando Hermione com ele. Ela lançou o braço que não estava segurando Harry até uma rocha, e apertou seus joelhos. O cascalho ralou sua pele, mas ela parou de deslizar.  
Ela olhou novamente para Harry. Não havia nada além do peso dela impedindo-o de cair, e ela estava segurando o punho dele tão firmemente, que ela podia ver suas próprias unhas entrando na carne dele.  
- Agüente firme!_ ela disse, sua voz soando alarmante - Só agüente firme, Harry, Sirius está vindo...  
Ela podia ver Sirius correndo até eles na maior velocidade possível, com as quatro patas, e ainda assim, ele não parecia estar chegando nem um pouco perto.  
- Eu não posso_ disse a voz de Harry abaixo dela  
Ela olhou de novo para Harry. Ele estava muito pálido, sujeita e cortes enfeitavam o rosto dele, mas ele estava estranhamente calmo.  
- Eu não posso_ ele repetiu, e ela viu que ele estava certo: a mão dele estava escorregando da dela.  
Ela foi mais para perto dele, metade dela estava agora fora da passarela, e segurou a manga dele, muito firme.  
- Harry_ ela disse - Harry, por favor!  
Mas ela sabia que isso era inútil. Ele não podia subir por si próprio com o braço quebrado. Ele era um peso morto no final do braço dela, e o ombro dela estava doendo muito, agora. Ela estava ciente do zumbido acima novamente, mas ela não ousou olhar para cima.  
- Hermione_ disse Harry  
Ele estava sorrindo. Como ele podia estar sorrindo numa hora dessas?  
- Eu te amo, você sabe_ ele disse  
Ou ao menos, soou assim. O zumbido estava muito alto em seus ouvidos e ela não pôde ter certeza.  
- O quê?_ perguntou Hermione, chocada - O quê você disse?  
Harry abriu sua boca para falar. Houve um som de roupa rasgando, e um pedaço da manga dele ficou na mão dela, como tinha que acontecer, e ela sabia que iria. Ela viu os olhos dele arregalarem com terror, e então ele estava caindo, caindo para longe dela, espiralando na escuridão impenetrável abaixo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria**

Inconsciente, Harry caiu, e quando caiu, sonhou. Em seu sonho, havia uma festa no jardim dos Weasley. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam lá, assim como seus filhos: Carlinhos, um pouco queimado como sempre, Gui com Fleur DeLacour, sua namorada fazia um ano agora, Fred e Jorge, e Ron, que estavam brincando com estalinhos explosivos com a Gina, numa mesa de vime verde em um canto.  
Draco Malfoy também estava lá, debaixo da sombra de um carvalho, vestindo tênis brancos e parecendo muito feliz consigo mesmo. Ele estava falando com uma garota esbelta vestida com um vestido amarelo e um enorme chapéu branco;  
Estou morto? Harry se perguntou Isso é o Paraíso? Se isso é o paraíso, o que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui?  
A garota que estava falando com Draco de repente virou-se, e Harry viu que era Hermione. Ela andou até ele pela grama, sacudindo uma raquete de tênis. Ele reconheceu o vestido amarelo que ela estava vestindo, porque ela o havia usado uma vez nas férias que ele passou com ela e os pais dela. Ele sempre gostou desse vestido.  
- Oi, Harry!_ ela cumprimentou  
- Hermione_ ele disse, andando até ela - Eu acho que estou tendo uma queda!  
- Por mim?_ ela perguntou, emocionada  
- Não, eu quis dizer que eu estou literalmente tendo uma queda!_ ele disse - Caindo no nada, pelo ar. Na verdade, estou me sentindo meio enjoado.  
A expressão emocionada do rosto dela foi substituída por uma de raiva.  
- Você é muito idiota, Harry Potter!_ ela disse, ergueu seu braço, e bateu na cabeça dele com sua raquete de tênis.  
Harry gritou de dor.  
- Por que você fez isso?_ ele perguntou - Sinceramente!  
- Ei!_ disse uma voz no ouvido dele, uma voz que não era de Hermione - Harry, sossegue!  
- Talvez a queda perturbou a cabeça dele._ disse outra voz preocupada  
- Harry?_ disse a primeira voz de novo - Harry, vamos lá, acorde!_ e dessa vez Harry sabia quem era  
Ele abriu os olhos e olhou.  
Ele estava deitado no banco de trás de um carro e Ron Weasley estava sentado perto dele, muito pálido, mas sorrindo feito um louco. Jorge estava no banco de motorista e Fred estava sentado ao seu lado. Os dois viraram-se em seus assentos para olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados, o que seria um problema grave se o carro estivesse se movendo, mas não era nenhum problema já que o carro estava parado.  
No meio do ar.  
Harry se sentou.  
- O...o quê?_ ele gaguejou - Como? Vocês? Aqui? Carro voador?  
- Está certo._ concordou Jorge - Nós. Aqui. Carro voador.  
- Ele parece ter uma grande compreensão das coisas essenciais, não é?_ observou Fred  
Harry tentou de novo:  
- Como vocês...?  
- Nós pegamos você quando você estava caindo._ explicou Jorge entusiasmadamente - Foi super legal!  
- Foi bom que o papai progrediu para um conversível._ adicionou Ron  
- E eu curei seu braço._ disse Fred, girando sua varinha como um batom - Sem problemas.  
- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_ perguntou Harry, pasmo - Não me diga que vocês pegaram o carro do seu pai para uma voltinha à meia-noite e por acaso me encontraram caindo num penhasco!  
- Dificilmente._ disse Ron - Como aquele..._ ele tirou um papel dobrado de seu bolso e jogou-o no colo de Harry - Eu fiquei muito chateado com você_ disse Ron - Mas como você acabou de cair num imponente penhasco, eu alivio um pouco.  
Harry desdobrou o papel, curioso. Era um bilhete endereçado a HARRY POTTER, e ele teve de examinar duas vezes até entender o conteúdo.  
- É um bilhete pedindo resgate._ ele disse, pasmo - Aquele que Rabicho enviou para a escola me contando que Sirius estava aqui._ ele olhou para Ron, espantado - Como você conseguiu isso?  
- Harry, seu grande fedelho!_ disse Ron, em repulsa - Eu abri sua correspondência, é claro! O quê você achou que eu iria fazer? Você e Hermione desaparecem, e então eu recebo um bilhete maluco dela, me lembre de mostrá-lo a você, dizendo que ela saiu com você numa espécie de missão de resgate, e pedindo para não contar pra ninguém. Bem, naturalmente eu sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo, então quando um pássaro preto nojento apareceu no dia seguinte com uma carta para você, é claro que eu abri!  
- E que bom que ele fez isso!_ exclamou Fred  
- Então eu logo mostrei para Fred e Jorge, e fomos correndo para casa, e pegamos o carro novo do papai que ele comprou com o dinheiro da loja de brincadeiras, que claro, ele encantou para voar, e nós chantageamos ele, ameaçando contar à mamãe, então ele emprestou pra gente, então seguimos a instrução do bilhete pedindo resgate, e chegamos aqui._ Ron contou - E na hora certa, eu devo realçar, nós demos um jeito de voar pela propriedade, e quando olhamos para baixo, lá estava você, quase caindo no abismo, com Hermione te segurando. Foi um choque, eu devo dizer. E então, você escorregou, e caiu, e foi muito aterrorizante, então Jorge pisou fundo no acelerador, e nós voamos para baixo e demos um rasante para pegar você._ Ron suspirou, satisfeito - Foi melhor que um Wronski Feint!  
Harry não compartilhou do entusiasmo de Ron. Ao invés disso, ele pôs suas mãos no rosto.  
- Oh!_ ele gemeu - Hermione! Não!  
- Você naõ parou de gritar por ela quando estava desmaiado._ disse Jorge, num tom de quem dá uma informação importante  
- Eu tive um sonho em que ela me batia com uma raquete de tênis._ murmurou Harry, entre seus dedos  
- Certo!_ disse Ron, que oviamente não acreditou nele  
- Nós temos que voltar para a trilha_ disse Harry, aflito - Hermione e Sirius, eles provavelmente acham que eu estou morto. E Malfoy... ele fugiu...  
- Isso me faz lembrar de outra pergunta que eu tinha que fazer._ disse Ron - Tinha muita coisa no bilhete maluco de Hermione sobre o Malfoy... o quê é que ela quis me contar, Harry?  
- Só vá com o carro até a trilha._ disse Harry - Eu explico no caminho.

Demorou um pouco para eles voltarem ao topo do penhasco. No caminho, Harry descreveu os acontecimentos dos últimos dias para os outros passageiros do carro. Fred e Jorge eram um ótimo público, vaiavam, comemoravam e gritavam nas horas certas. Ron, contudo, era bem diferente.  
- A Hermione beijou o Malfoy?_ ele perguntou,interrompendo Harry - Draco Malfoy?  
- Só uma vez_ disse Harry - Que eu saiba._ ele adicionou, enrugando a testa  
- Hermione beijou o MALFOY?_ repetiu Ron  
- Eu mencionei o braço gigante e assustado de demônio?_ perguntou Harry  
- Mencionou, mas Hermione...  
- Cale a boca, ron!_ reclamou Jorge - Você está me dando dor de cabeça com essa ladainha!  
- Isso não foi ela normal!_ disse Ron, espantado - Eu sempre achei... quero dizer, você sabe... ela e você._ ele disse, e examinou a expressão de Harry - Ou não._ ele adicionou, apressadamente  
- Chegamos!_ disse Jorge, que estava de fato estacionando na trilha  
Os Weasley saíram do carro, Harry, sobre suas pernas, que ainda estavam trêmulas, os seguiu.  
À primeira vista, parecia a eles que só havia uma pessoa sentada na trilha. Então, quando eles se aproximaram, perceberam que era Sirius, abraçado a Hermione, que estava chorando em seu ombro.  
Hermione raramente chorava, e Harry nunca ouviu ela chorar desse jeito. Era um som horrível, perdido, esquisito. Ele tentou seguir, mas não conseguiu fazer suas pernas funcionarem bem. Ele tropeçou, e Jorge o segurou.  
- Vá com calma, Potter!_ ele disse  
Ao ouvir Jorge, Sirius olhou para cima. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ele viu Harry, e então ele deu um sorriso enorme. Delicadamente, ele pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Hermione e afastou.  
- Hã... Hermione._ disse Sirius - Hermione!_ ele pôs sua mão sob o queixo de Hermione e virou o rosto dela  
Hermione seguiu o olhar de Sirius e viu...  
Ron?  
Ela nem parou para pensar como Ron chegou ali, só ofegou, se levantou e correu até o amigo, abraçou ele e voltou a chorar histericamente.  
- Ron, oh, Ron, Harry está morto, eu sinto muito, a culpa foi toda minha, mas eu tentei...  
Ron deu um tapinha na cabeça dela.  
- Você disse morto?_ ele disse, sem soar nem um pouco triste - Bem, isso quase aconteceu.  
Hermione se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele, incrédula.  
- O quê?  
- Bem, ele tem um estilo de vida muito arriscado._disse Ron, ignorando a expressão chocada no rosto dela - Você não acha? Eu creio que o que resta a nós é dedicar o resto de nossas vidas é fazer com que a memória de Harry nunca enfraqueça no Mundo dos Bruxos. Talvez o jeito seja fazer um monumento gigante. Um grande bloco de mármore com a estátua do nosso anão de óculos favorito no topo. Nós podemos pedir a Fred e Jorge que financiem a construção._ vendo a expressão dela, Ron abrandou e calou-se - Hermione, sua boba,_ ele disse com um sorriso - Olhe atrás de mim!  
Ela virou seu rosto e viu Fred e Jorge sorrindo feito loucos. E entre eles, muito cansado, com seu cabelo arrepiado para todos os lados, e seus óculos entortados, mas muito vivo, estava... Harry.  
Os joelhos de Hermione ficaram fracos, e ela desabou no chão, sentada.  
Um segundo depois, Harry empurrou Ron (um pouco rudemente) para abrir caminho, e estava sentado ao lado dela no chão.  
- Hermione_ ele tomou fôlego, e colocou seus braços em volta dela - Eu sinto muito... eu sinto muito... Ron é um idiota._ ele virou-se e encarou Ron - Ron, você é um idiota!_ Ron revirou seus olhos - Estou bem_ Harry continuou - Não chore.  
Mas ela não estava chorando, estava mais ofegando aliviada, respirando tremulamente, enterrando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Harry olhou sobre a cabeça dela para Ron e mexeu os lábios desesperadamente: O que eu faço?  
Ron fez uma mímica, na qual ele dava uns tapinhas na cabeça de um alguém invisível, e Harry fez o mesmo com Hermione.  
Hermione parou um pouco de ofegar.  
Agora Ron fez uma mímica na qual ele agarrava um alguém invisível e beijava essa pessoa apaixonadamente.  
Harry olhou para ele furiosamente. Agora não, mongol! Ele mexeu com os lábios.  
Os gêmeos Weasley assistiram Harry e Hermione se abraçarem como se o mundo estivesse acabando, e balançaram suas cabeças. Jorge suspirou.  
- Olhe para ele_ disse Jorge, em voz baixa - Ele tem a melhor oportunidade de todos os tempos disponível para ele: Oi, voltei da morte! E não usa isso!  
- Ele é um cretino!_ concordou Fred  
- Contudo, eu estou feliz que ele está vivo._ disse Ron, que estava ouvindo  
- Eu também_ disse Jorge - Nós temos um jogo contra a Sonserina na semana que vem, e estamos achatados sem ele.

Ninguém quis andar na passarela que Harry caiu (mesmo ele estando bem), especialmente Hermione, então eles entraram no carro e voltaram para o topo do penhasco, onde eles estacionaram no meio de um pequeno bosque, onde Sirius deu um aviso surpreendente:  
- Nós não vamos embora.  
- Está bem_ disse Jorge - Nós vamos só dar uma voltinha, fazer um acampamento. Torrar uns marshmallows. Esperar o Lord das Trevas voltar e nos matar.  
- Nós não vamos embora_ Sirius clarificou - Sem Draco.  
- Calma aí, Sirius!_ disse Ron, soando horrorizado - Por seis anos meu sonho foi deixar o malfoy num deserto horrível e cheio de aranhas gigantes, e agora que eu finalmente tenho a oportunidade, você quer tirar isso de mim?  
- São as aranhas gigantes dele, Ron, elas não irão machucá-lo._ salientou Harry  
- Bem, não se pode ter tudo, pode?_ disse Ron  
- Sirius está certo_ falou Hermione  
- É claro que você concorda com ele_ disse Ron asperamente - Você fica beijando o Malfoy em todo o canto, e além do mais, é natural que você queira salvar a pele sebosa dele. Sua... sua garota má, Hermione. Sua adoradora do mal!  
Hermione revirou seus olhos.  
- Ron! Sinceramente!  
Sirisu cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.  
- Eu não saio daqui sem Draco._ ele repetiu  
- Ele te beijou também?_ perguntou Jorge - Namoradeiro, esse Malfoy!  
Harry havia se virado e estava olhando agora para a Mansão.  
- Ele não vai querer vir conosco, Sirius!_ Harry disse  
- Você tem que concordar comigo que seria muito errado não dar ao menos a chance de escolher a ele._ falou Sirius  
- Errado?_ disse Ron, com raiva - Na primeira chance que ele teve, ele apunhalou vocês todos pelas costas, não é?  
- Só porque Voldemort usou o feitiço Veritas nele._ disse Sirius agudamente  
Harry e Hermione começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e Sirius levantou sua mão pedindo silêncio.  
- Draco não me contou_ ele disse - Eu imaginei. E eu não iria contar a vocês porque eu imagino que isso seja problema dele, mas vocês devem saber. E eu queria ver você, Ron_ ele disse com um lampejo de raiva na direção de Ron - Lutar contra isso com a força que ele lutou.  
Hermione e Harry olharam um para o outro, com expressões idênticas de terrível culpa. Então eles viraram-se para Sirius.  
- Por que ele não nos contou?_ perguntou Hermione - Ele disse que Voldemort não o torturou para fazê-lo falar.  
- O feitiço Veritas não é tortura._ disse Sirius - Tecnicamente falando.  
- Ele é muito teimoso!_ disse Harry, com raiva  
- Exatamente como alguém que eu podia mencionar..._ disse Sirius  
Harry olhou para seus sapatos, e disse:  
- Vá buscar ele, Sirius.  
- Seja prático_ protestou Jorge - Como vamos achá-lo?  
Sirius apontou seu próprio nariz.  
- Você esqueceu que eu sou um cão._ ele disse - Eu posso seguir seu rastro. Seguí-lo.  
- Isso é meio gritante e perturbador_ disse Fred - Você sabe disso, certo?  
- Mas para fazer efeito_ disse Sirius - Vocês cinco esperam aqui. Eu vou procurá-lo por vinte minutos, não mais que isso. Eu sinto que ele não está longe.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você, harry._ disse Ron  
Harry e os Weasley (outro nome de banda legal?) estavam amontoados no carro, que estava estacionado perto da beira do abismo. Jorge tinha reclamado que o carro estava fazendo um barulho esquisito, e ele e Fred estavam agora sob o capô tentando descobrir o problema. Os Weasley trouxeram comida com eles, então Harry estava agora enfiando um sanduíche de geléia em sua boca, entre goles de suco de abóbora.  
- Sim?_ disse Harry, com a boca cheia de sanduíche  
- Quando é que você vai contar a Hermione o que vocÊ sente por ela?  
Harry engasgou o seu suco de abóbora.  
- O quê?_ ele olhou em volta, nervoso  
Hermione, dizendo estar exausta, havia saído com seu sanduíche e seu suco para a beira da clareira, e estava deitada na grama a uma boa distância deles.  
- Você ouviu bem_ disse Ron - Seu garnde pateta idiota, está escrito na sua testa, quando é que você vai dizer alguma coisa?  
Fred e Jorge tinham saído do capô agora e estavam ouvindo com grande interesse. Harry olhou para o seu suco.  
- Eu disse a ela_ falou harry  
- Quando?_ perguntou Ron  
- Quando eu estava caindo do abismo_ disse Harry - Um pouco antes da minha manga rasgar. Eu disse a ela que eu a amo.  
- Que jeito de se despedir de cena!_ disse Fred, soando profundamente impressionado  
- É, foi quase uma pena que nós te salvamos_ adicionou Jorge - Por toda a vida dela, ela nunca te esqueceria se isso fosse a última coisa que você disse a ela.  
- Certo! É exatamente como eu quero que Hermione se lembre de mim pelo resto da vida dela_ disse Harry - O cara do poço sem fundo.  
- Melhor do que O Cara que apareceu tarde demais_ disse Ron - Melhor do que o Cara que Cruzou os Braços Feito um Fedelho só Assistindo Ela Ficar com o Malfoy.  
Harry parou de tomar seu suco de abóbora.  
- Vocês não estão ajudando_ disse Harry- De todo modo, eu nem sei se ela me escutou.  
- Só há um jeito de saber_ falou Ron

Sirius correu pela propriedade preta prateada velozmente, desviando de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser um obstáculo ruim de algum modo. Mesmo tendo quase certeza de que estava seguro na forma de cachorro, ele não quis correr em nada que pudesse atrasá-lo.  
Suas suspeitas de que Draco não estava longe foram confirmadas quando ele se aproximou de um lugar com umas árvores, sombrio e fantasmagórico na escuridão. Sirius tomou sua forma humana, e se esquivou por entre os galhos.  
Draco estava sentado, encostado no tronco de uma árvore. Ele fazia Sirius se lembrar estranhamente de Narcissa, talvez porque o garoto parecesse muito vulnerável, e o cabelo dele, assim como o dela, era branco platinado à luz da lua.  
Quando Sirius se aproximou dele, a mão de Draco sacou sua varinha. Ele a direcionou a Sirius, e disse:  
- Não se aproxime.  
- Sou eu._ disse Sirius calmamente  
- Eu sei quem é_ disse Draco, erguendo sua cabeça - E eu disse para não se aproximar.  
Sirius pôs a mão no bolso, sacou sua própria varinha, e a jogou no chão. Draco o observou cautelosamente.  
- Você tem ótimos reflexos_ disse Sirius, se esticando - Você está no time da Sonserina, não está? Em que posição você joga?  
- Apanhador._ disse Draco  
- Você deveria ser batedor._ disse Sirius - Você também é bem rijo.  
- Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso nos últimos dois dias._ falou Draco - De todo modo, por que você está aqui? Você não veio atrás de mim para falar sobre esportes.  
Sirius sentou-se e encostou suas costas contra um tronco de árvore, oposto a Draco, que ainda estava apontando a varinha para ele.  
- Eu acho que eu queria te contar_ disse Sirius - Que você me lembra alguém que eu conheci quando estava em Hogwarts.  
- Sério?_ perguntou Draco, sem muito interesse - Quem? Meu pai?  
- Não_ respondeu Sirius - A mim.  
Draco riu um pouco.  
- Eu não acredito nisso_ ele disse - Você? Você era o melhor amigo do pai de Harry, meu pai me contou sobre você e Tiago Potter. Vocês eram da Grifinória, vocês faziam o bem, vocês eram exatamente... como... Harry._ ele disse com ênfase  
- Talvez Tiago fosse._ disse Sirius - Mas eu sempre fui o garoto mau, o que fazia as coisas erradas. Meus pais... bem, você não quer ouvir sobre isso. Basta que eu diga que eu não tinha o feliz lar doce lar que Tiago tinha. Nós dividíamos o dormitório no primeiro ano na Grifinória, e eu odiava ele.  
- Você odiava ele?_ Draco estava interessado agora, a despeito de si mesmo  
- Odiava. Ele era um excelente aluno, legal, um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, todo mundo gostava dele, e ele era capaz de ser bom sem tentar. E eu sempre seguia meu primeiro instinto, que geralmente era ruim. E eu estava sempre com problemas por causa de brigas. Eu surrei Severo Snape incontáveis vezes, às vezes por razão nenhuma. Bem, sempre por razão nenhuma, a menos que você conte que ele era um seboso nojento e eu detestava ele. Dumbledore desesperava-se de mim.  
Agora Draco estava espantado, e perguntou:  
- Você tinha problemas com Dumbledore?  
- Toda hora._ respondeu Sirius  
- Agora não me diga_ Draco interpôs-se - que aí um dia Tiago te salvou de um destino horrível, e você se deu conta do cara legal que ele era, e vocês foram amigos para sempre.  
- Não_ disse Sirius - Na verdade, um dia eu fiz algo realmente terrível, e ele me deu um soco. Eu devolvi na mesma moeda, é claro. Na verdade, nós nos espancamos. Dumbledore proibiu Madame Pomfrey de curar nossos machucados e cortes, então tivemos que usar a maneira antiga, trancados juntos na Ala Hospitalar. Quando saímos de lá, éramos amigos, e continuamos amigos.  
- Você está sugerindo que eu espanque Harry?_ perguntou Draco, com uma sombra de seu antigo sorriso - Porque esse é o tipo de conselho que eu aceitaria.  
- Se você quer a amizade dele, esse é um jeito não ortodoxo de conseguí-la. É isso que você quer?  
- Não._ respondeu Draco - Inferno!_ ele abaixou sua varinha - Eu não sei.  
Sirius estava parado.  
- Eu aprendi muito sobre mim mesmo em Azkaban_ ele disse - Eu também pensei muito sobre Tiago. Eu me dei conta de que a razão porque nós tínhamos sido inimigos mortais, e depois grandes amigos era porque éramos muito parecidos. Orgulhosos. Teimosos. Determinados...  
Draco sorriu novamente, com um pouco mais de força dessa vez.  
- Quando foi que o Homem Cachorro virou o Homem Conselheiro?_ ele perguntou  
- Irritantes_ adicionou Sirius - Eu esqueci irritantes.  
- Estou vendo a que ponto você quer chegar._ admitiu Draco - Mas eu não sou parecido com o Harry. Eu saberia. Quando a Poção Polissuco estava funcionando... era como se alguém tivesse jogado uma luz na minha cabeça, e eu podia ver dentro de cada parte da minha mente, eu sabia porque eu estava fazendo as coisas, sabia o que eu queria, sabia qual era a coisa certa a fazer, e queria fazer essa coisa certa. E agora..._ ele estalou seus dedos - Acabou.  
- O que você está dizendo_ falou Sirius bondosamente - É que quando você tinha o Harry em você, você podia ser bom sem tentar. Agora você só precisa tentar. Como o resto de nós tenta.  
- Não me recomende nada._ disse Draco - Eu odeio isso._ mas ele não parecia estar com raiva. Ele parecia estar triste, e ainda mais parecido com Narcissa, com a mesma beleza pálida e melancólica - Não há razão para eu voltar com você._ disse ele - Eles me odeiam agora.  
- Não, eles não te odeiam._ Harry não te odeia, e Hermione definitivamente não te odeia.  
Draco olhou para Sirius rapidamente.  
- Ela disse... alguma coisa?  
- Se você quer saber o que Hermione está pensando, você vai ter que perguntar a ela._ disse Sirius - Confie em mim. Ela não é esse tipo de garota.  
- Por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?_ perguntou Draco, olhando furtivamente para Sirius  
- Eu te disse_ falou Sirius - Que você me faz lembrar de mim. E além disso, eu acho que Harry precisa de você.  
- Harry não precisa de alguém como eu.  
- É aí que você se engana_ disse Sirius - Vamos lá._ ele ofereceu uma mão e Draco a aceitou. Sirius o ajudou a se levantar - Eu devo te dizer que os Weasley estão aqui._ ele disse  
- Certo, eu sei que eles me odeiam._ disse Draco  
- Não, eles não te odeiam._ Sirius começou, e parou - Certo, eles te odeiam. Mas assim como um homem sábio uma vez me disse, se você sta se mantendo firme por popularidade universal, você vai ficar aqui por muito tempo.

- Hermione_ era a voz de Harry  
Ela abriu seus olhos e observou. Ele estava em pé na frente dela, uma sombra embaçada de Harry, clareada por um pálio de estrelas. Por um momento, ela só sorriu para ele, era como o monte de sonhos que ela tinha, e eal pensou que ainda não estava acordada. Contudo, em seus sonhos, Harry jamais pareceu tão aflito.  
- Harry_ ela disse, se sentando - Está tudo bem?  
- Está._ ele disse, olhando para ela com uma expressão engraçada - Você quer dar uma volta comigo?  
- Onde?  
- Só uma volta, aqui por perto. Eu não quero que os outros escutem.  
- Está bem._ ela disse, se levantando e seguindo ele  
Ele estava andando para longe do carro, pela beira do penhasco.  
- Eu queria te agradecer_ ele disse - Por salvar a minha vida.  
- Eu não te salvei, Harry, você caiu_ ela salientou desapontada  
- Se você não tivesse me segurado por tanto tempo, Ron e eles chegariam tarde demais. Você ouviu o que eu te disse?  
- O quê?_ ela perguntou, confusa pela pergunta repentina - Quando?  
Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela. O rosto dele à luz da lua estava escuro, delineado com sombras prateadas, o rosto mais familiar do mundo para ela, e ainda, de certa forma, o mais estranho. Olhar para ele tinha aquele efeito nela, como sempre, de fazer todo o resto do mundo não parecer real.  
- Quando eu estava quase caindo._ ele falou - Você me ouviu?  
- Eu achei que você disse que me amava._ ela disse, desviando o olhar - Mas talvez você não disse.  
Houve um longo silêncio. Então, ele disse:  
- Eu disse.  
O coração dela começou a dar pancadas fortes, e ela olhou para o chão de grama.  
- Eu sei que você me ama, Harry._ ela falou - Eu sou sua melhor amiga. Não foi isso que você quis dizer?  
- Você sabe que não foi._ ele respondeu, baixando o tom de voz  
- Eu te disse_ ela falou - Eu te disse que eu não ia ter essa conversa com você novamente.  
- Então não fale_ ele disse - Só me escute.  
Ela ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para ele novamente. Ele tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto. O olhar determinado de Harry. O olhar que ele tinha para se manter firme quando tinha que fazer algo difícil, como encarar um Rabo Chifrudo Húngaro, ou derrotar o Lord das Trevas, ou contar a Hermione o que ele sentia por ela.  
- Eu te amo_ ele disse - E eu não só te amo, como estou apaixonado por você. E tenho estado há tempos.  
Hermione só ficou parada. Ela sentiu como se tivesse deixado o seu corpo, e a verdadeira Hermione estivesse flutuando por aí, em algum lugar sobre sua cabeça, assistindo a tudo com destacado interesse.  
Harry parecia aflito.  
- Essa deveria ser a hora em que você fica muito feliz e me beija._ ele falou  
- Há tempos?_ Hermione ouviu a si mesma dizer - O que você quer dizer com há tempos?  
Harry parecia aturdido. Ele obviamente não se preparou para interrogatórios.  
- E-eu acho... quero dizer, eu sabia disso há dois anos. Antes disso eu também devia estar, mas eu não havia me dado conta. Eu me lembro quando eu me dei conta. Nós estávamos de férias com seus pais e você estava vestindo aquele vestido amarelo. Não era tão bonito quanto esse que você está vestindo agora, mas..._ ele sorriu para ela, preocupado - Você estava linda.  
Hermione lembrou-se. Ela havia vestido aquele vestido porque seria a primeira vez que ela iria ver Harry após dois meses de viagem, e ela esperava que ele gostasse da roupa, mas ele não disse nada, absolutamente nada.  
- No ano passado_ ela disse vagarosamente - Eu te disse que eu te amava. E você me disse que não sentia nada por mim além de amizade.  
- Eu não queria perder sua amizade. Eu acho que eu estava com medo.  
- Com medo?_ ela repetiu o que ele disse - Você sabe o que você fez comigo, Harry? Você sabe em que você me pôs? Ouvir você dizer que não me amava, foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu não posso acreditar que você só..._ ela estava com muita raiva agora, a voz dela estava estalando - Você mentiu pra mim, Harry. E mentiu uma coisa dessas!  
Harry parecia espantado.  
- Eu nunca quis te machucar._ ele protestou - Eu só...eu pensei que nunca iria dar certo conosco, está bem? Eu achei que nós éramos muito diferentes. E eu achei que se eu tentasse fazer dar certo com a Cho...  
- Essa é a diferença entre você e eu._ interrompeu Hermione - Eu nunca teria tentado fazer dar certo com ninguém senão você.  
- Estou tentando fazer dar certo com você agora._ falou Harry, fazendo um visível esforço para manter-se calmo  
- Contudo, você nunca teria tentado se não fosse por Draco. Se não fosse por ele, nunca teria ocorrido a você que você poderia me perder. Você só achou que eu fosse sentar num canto, esperando que vocÊ um dia mostrasse algum interesse por mim, como... como bagagem esquecida.  
- Bagagem?_ Harry estava branco de choque  
Ela dobrou seus braços e olhou para ele. Ela estava cheia de raiva sensata, que ela sabia que era sensata, mas não adiantava nada. A expressão no rosto dele a fez ficar ainda mais com furiosa. Ele tinha tido tanta certeza da reação dela. Tanta certeza...  
- Você não precisa me dizer tudo isso._ ele disse, terminantemente - Seria o suficiente me dizer que você não me ama.  
- Mas eu te amo, Harry._ ela disse - Eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu te amo tanto que isso me assusta.  
- Então por quê?  
Mas ela balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu não quero me assustar mais._ ela disse, e começou a se afastar dele, andando até o carro  
- Hermione!_ ele chamou por ela, soando desesperado  
Ela parou, mas não olhou para trás.  
- Ele não te ama como eu te amo!_ Harry continuou - Ele não te conhece como eu te conheço.  
- Não_ ela concordou - Mas ele não pode me machucar como você pode.  
E ela continuou seu caminho.  
*** creque (isso deve ser o coração do Harry se partindo em pequenos pedaços adolescentes)***  
- Eu nunca mais vou seguir um conselho seu_ Harry disse a Ron  
Ele tinha ido se sentar com os Weasley. Hermione, que ainda se recusava a falar com ele, estava em pé um pouco distante deles, observando a Mansão Malfoy.  
O sorriso de Ron começou a se desfazer.  
- O quê...?_ ele perguntou  
- Ela me odeia._ disse Harry terminantemente  
Ron, Fred e Jorge ficaram completa e interiamente espantados. Eles obviamente estavam, ainda mais certos dos sentimentos de Hermione do que Harry.  
- Hermione não te odeia_ disse Jorge, por fim, num tom chocado de voz  
- Ela me odeia_ disse Harry - Ou ao menos odeia o que tem por dentro de mim.  
- O que você fez?_ perguntou Ron - Você deve ter feito alguma coisa.  
- Obrigado, Ron, pelo voto de confiança._ disse Harry, num tom abafado de voz  
- Eu só quis dizer...  
- Tome um pouco de suco de abóbora._ ofereceu Fred, estendendo um copo até ele  
- Eu não quero suco de abóbora._ falou Harry - Eu quero vodka. Você tem vodka?  
Ron balançou sua cabeça, desapontado. E disse:  
- Realmente só temos suco de abóbora.  
- E óleo de motor._ disse Jorge - Você quer óleo de motor?  
- É isso_ disse Harry no mesmo tom abafado - Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço.  
- Ei, olhem!_ disse Fred, apontando - Sirius está voltando. E ele trouxe o Malfoy com ele.  
- Eu estava errado._ falou Harry - Estou num lugar bem mais abaixo.  
Ele se endireitou, relutante. Sirius e Draco estavam realmente andando até eles, Sirius na forma humana, e Draco muito parecido como estava da última vez que Harry o viu.  
Os Weasley saltaram do carro quando Draco e Sirius se aproximaram. Harry os seguiu, mais devagar. No canto de seus olhos, ele podia ver Hermione andando até eles vinda da beira da clareira.  
De alguma forma, Draco estava... diferente. Harry não tinha certeza de como, exatamente. Ele só estava diferente.  
Ron, Fred e Jorge tinham cruzado seus braços. Eles estavam olhando Draco como se ele fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir.  
- Malfoy_ disse Ron, balançando sua cabeça defensivamente  
- Olá, Weasley._ cumprimentou Draco - Weasleys._ ele adicionou, ao olhar Fred e Jorge. Então ele olhou para Harry e ofereceu uma mão. - Eu gostaria de te agradecer por salvara minha vida.  
Harry só olhou. Draco continuou parado com a mão estendida serenamente. Atrás da cabeça de Draco, Harry podia ver Sirius o observando.  
Ele estendeu a própria mão, apertou a de Draco, e balançou-as.  
- Por nada!_ Harry disse  
Eles soltaram suas mãos rapidamente. Então Draco virou-se para os Weasley.  
- Olhem_ disse Draco - Eu sei que vocês não gostam de mim. Muita gente não gosta.  
- Eu acredito piamente nisso._ falou Ron  
- E eu..._ Draco franziu as sobrancelhas - Droga, Weasley! Você quebrou a minha linha de pensamento!  
- Você estava nos contando como ninguém gosta de você_ disse Fred, voluntarioso  
- Eu não disse ninguém._ falou Draco, cujo ar de serenidade estava começando a se dissipar, asperamente  
Ele olhou para Sirius.  
- Melhor para enquanto se está vencendo._ Sirius aconselhou  
Jorge estalou seus dedos, lembrando-se de alguma coisa.  
- Sirius,_ ele disse - Você pode vir aqui dar um jeito no carro? Ele sta fazendo um rangido engraçado... e eu pensei que, já que você tem aquela motocicleta voadora...  
- Claro!_ falou Sirius  
Ele seguiu os Weasley até o carro. Harry, querendo estar o mais longe possível de Hermione, foi com eles. Isso deixou Draco sozinho com Hermione, que estava em silêncio durante toda a conversa.  
- Ei!_ disse Draco  
Ela olhou para ele, e assim como Harry, achou que ele estava... de algum modo diferente.  
- Eu sinto muito mesmo._ ela falou - Sirius nos contou sobre o feitiço Veritas. Eu estava muito pronta para pensar o pior de você, e eu te julguei completamente mal, me desculpe.  
Draco balançou sua cabeça.  
- Você não me julgou mal._ ele disse - Você achou que eu era um babaca, e eu sou um babaca. E eu provavelmente sempre serei.  
- Talvez_ disse Hermione - Mas você é um babaca de moral. Isso faz sentido?  
- Na verdade não._ disse Draco  
- Isso quer dizer_ Hermione explicou - que mesmo que eu não acredite que você vá dizer a coisa certa, sempre eu vou acreditar que você vai fazer a coisa certa. Sempre.  
Draco sorriu.  
- Isso quer dizer que o convite de passar as férias chez Granger ainda está de pé?  
- Claro_ disse Hermione - E eu acho que os meus pais vão gostar de você, considerando que você salvou a minha vida.  
- Você sabe_ falou Draco - Que dizem que, uma vez que você salva a vida de alguém, você fica responsável pro essa pessoa para sempre. Então, eu vou ter que ficar de olho em você de agora em diante.  
- Essa parece ser uma regra injusta_ disse Hermione  
- Qualquer regra que signifique que eu tenho que passar mais tempo com você é uma boa regra no meu livro._ disse Draco  
Hermione ruborizou. Ela não podia remediar isso. Ocorreu a ela que só dois garotos no mundo pareciam ser capazes de fazê-la ruborizar só olhando para ela quando os dois estão no topo desse penhasco. É claro, um dels não estava falando com ela.  
Draco parecia conseguir ler a mente dela.  
- Você está pensando em Harry._ ele falou  
- Nós conversamos_ ela respondeu - Não transcorreu bem.  
- Ele parece péssimo._ falou Draco  
- Você também estaria se tivesse caído de um penhasco._ disse Hermione protetoramente  
Draco sorriu para ela.  
- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso._ ele disse - Você não tem idéia do que quer, não é?  
- Eu sempre achei que eu queria o Harry._ ela falou - E agora eu não sei mais._ ela suspirou - Ele me deixa tão maluca...  
- Fora do tópico Harry_ falou Draco - embora eu adore falar sobre ele, é claro, algo acabou de me ocorrer.  
- O quê?  
- Eu nunca te beijei de volta ao meu corpo._ disse Draco  
Hermione se sentiu ruborizar novamente.  
- Será que seria... diferente?  
- Só há uma forma de descobrir._ ele disse, dando a ela um sorriso preguiçoso e felino  
- Hermione!  
Era Sirius chamando. Ela virou-se e o viu fazendo um gesto para que ela e Draco fossem até o carro. Ele, Harry e os Weasley já estavam sentados, prontos para partir.  
Ela olhou de novo para Draco, que parecia despreocupado.  
- Está tudo bem_ ele falou - Nós teremos bastante tempo durante as férias.  
Ele é terrivelmente muito seguro de si mesmo, não é? Hermione pensou, enquanto eles caminhavam até o carro. Exatamente o oposto de Harry. Harry, que estava sentado no banco traseiro, ao lado de Ron, e olhando fixamente para o penhasco.  
Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que nem se virou. Isso fez com que não sobrasse nenhum lugar para Hermione.  
- Superlotados?_ perguntou Jorge alegremente - Hermione, você vai ter de se sentar no colo de alguém.  
Draco e Harry olharam para ela. Draco desviou o olhar rapidamente. Hermione olhou para Jorge, e então se sentou no colo de Ron.  
- Você não poderia ter aumentado o espaço com mágica?_ ela perguntou para Jorge quando eles partiram  
- Para quê?_ Jorge perguntou, distraído, enquanto mudava a rotação do carro  
Isso fez com que o carro batesse por cima e por baixo. Num barulho muito alto.  
Jorge gritou de alegria, Ron reclamou bem alto no ouvido de Hermione que ela estava esmagando sua perna, e junsot a todo o barulho, ela ouviu Harry fazer uma barulho que soava muito como um grito de dor.  
Ela virou-se e viu Harry levantado de seu assento. Na verdade, ele não estava muito levantado, ele parecia mais estar sendo erguido por mãos invisíveis, repreendido pela gola de sua camisa, e arrastado para fora de seu assento. Ele tinha suas mãos sobre sua garganta, tentado impedir que sua camisa o sufocasse.  
- Jorge!_ berrou Hermione - Pare o carro!  
Eles estavam agora a vinte metros do chão. Jorge virou-se de seu assento, viu Harry, arregalou os olhos, e freou o carro. O efeito disso foi que Harry voou para cima, saiu do carro, e caiu quarenta metros até o chão.  
Jorge fez com que o carro girasse, e o fez mergulhar até o chão. Eles pousaram com um baque de sacudir ossos, e começaram a saltar do carro.  
A primeira coisa que Hermione viu quando saltou do carro foi Harry, ajoelhado no chão. As mãos dele estavam sobre suas costas.  
A segunda coisa que ela viu foi Lúcio Malfoy, parado ao lado de Harry. Ele estava com a mão firme, segurando sua varinha, apontada diretamente para o coração de Harry.  
- Vocês todos_ disse Lúcio sem olhara para eles - Fiquem onde estão.

- Como ele nos achou?_ Hermione sibilou para Sirius  
- O Feitiço Essencial._ Sirius sussurrou de volta. Ele estava olhando aflito para Lúcio - funciona como uma forma de achar a pessoa encantada.  
Lúcio deu um passo para mais perto de Harry, mantendo sua varinha apontada para ele.  
- Harry Potter_ ele disse. Lúcio parecia muito desarrumado. Seu cabelo estava arrepiado para todos os lados, e suas vestes, onde não estava amassada e rasgada, estava ensangüentada e enlameada - Você me causou bastante problema._ ele ergueu sua cabeça, olhou para os outros, que estavam perto do carro, boquiaberto de choque. Seus olhos pousaram em Draco - Todos vocês me causou bastante problema.  
- Deixe-o em paz, Lúcio!_ rosnou Sirius  
- Por que eu deveria?_ disse Lúcio, agora olhando novamente para Harry  
Parecia, Hermione pensou, que ele pôs algum tipo de Feitiço do Amarramento nas mãos de Harry, ela podia ver cordas em volta dos punhos dele.  
- Porque você não pode matar nenhum de nós._ disse Sirius num tom agudo - E se você tocar em Harry...  
- Quem disse que eu não posso matar a vocês todos?_ perguntou, enraivecido - Eu sou um Malfoy! Na minhas veias corre o sangue de Salazar Slytherin!  
- Não corre!_ disse Harry bruscamente - Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort era o ultimo descendente de Slytherin.  
Lúcio encarou Harry.  
- É do meu conhecimento que todos os nossos esforços para tentar matar um menininho idiota não deram em nada._ falou Lúcio - Mas isso não acontecerá Mestre desejaria ter o prazer de te matar, mas ele vai ter de se contentar com o prazer de ser presenteado com o seu cadáver.  
Ele apontou sua varinha para Harry, e disse:  
- Avada...  
E parou. Porque Draco tinha corrido até eles e estava agora entre a varinha de Lúcio... e Harry. Ele encarou seu pai, levemente ofegando, olhando para ele com firmeza.  
Lúcio Malfoy franziu suas sobrancelhas, e disse impacientemente:  
- Saia da frente, Draco!  
- Não_ disse Draco, que estava muito pálido - Se você quiser matar Harry, você vai ter que me matar primeiro.  
Lúcio parecia furioso, e falou:  
- Não seja tolo.  
Atrás de Draco, Harry começou a tentar se levantar. Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa com suas mãos, mas Hermione não podia ver o quê.  
- Eu sei que você teria deixado o Lord das Trevas me matar._ disse Draco, ainda olhando para seu pai - Mas eu não sei se você consegue fazer isso com suas próprias mãos.  
- Eu te garanto que consigo._ falou Lúcio - E irei. Saia da frente!  
- Mate-o e você perderá Narcissa também._ disse Sirius  
- Cale a boca, Black!_ sibilou Lúcio. A mão dele foi até seu pescoço, e agarrou o pingente. Ele o ergueu até sua cabeça. Draco olhou para ele, confuso - Você é o meu filho e meu único herdeiro._ disse Lúcio a Draco - Pela última vez, você vai sair da frente?  
Draco balançou sua cabeça, e disse:  
- Não.  
- Muito bem_ falou Lúcio - Eu sou jovem. Eu posso casar novamente. Eu posso ter mais filhos.  
E ele apertou sua mão no pingente, afundando suas unhas nisso.  
Draco berrou, e caiu sobre o chão como uma árvore caindo. Quando ele caiu, ele colidiu em Harry, que estava caído no chão com Draco em cima dele, com o rosto azul, mas ainda respirando.  
Lúcio soltou o pingente, e Hermione o viu brilhar com luz bruxuleante em sua amolgadura, mas não estava quebrado.  
Ainda não.  
Lúcio deu uns passos sobre a grama até Draco e Harry. Hermione olhou para os lados e viu que Ron, Fred e Jorge tinham sacado suas varinhas, e estavam quase apontando-as para Lúcio.  
- Agora não!_ ele sussurrou para eles  
Eles olharam para ela como se ela fosse maluca.  
- Esperem_ ela sibilou  
Lúcio chegou até o emaranhado de Draco e Harry. Ele se agachou e agarrou as costas da camisa de seu próprio filho com uma só mão, e o tirou de cima de Harry. Ele empurrou o corpo flexível de Draco para o lado.  
Harry estava deitado no chão com as mãos nas costas, olhando para Lúcio.  
- Adeus, Harry Potter!_ disse Lúcio erguendo sua varinha  
- Olá, Lúcio!_ disse Harry, sentando-se  
Hermione viu algo prateado e brilhante lampejar de repente na mão direita de Harry. Era a espada que ele havia pego na sala de esgrima da mansão. Ele a sacou, e cortou a mão de Lúcio ao meio. Harry se levantou num pulo quando Lúcio berrava e caía, com os dedos de sua mão direita ensangüentados, sua outra mão ainda segurando o Feitiço Essencial.  
Harry virou sua cabeça para Hermione e ela soube imediatamente o que ele queria que ela fizesse.  
- Hermione!_ ele gritou - Agora!  
Hermione apontou sua varinha e clamou:  
- Accio!  
E o Feitiço Essencial saiu da mão esquerda de Lúcio e voou até ela. Ela o segurou cautelosamente, e virou-se para os Weasley, que tinham suas varinhas apontadas para Lúcio.  
- Já!_ ela falou  
- Estupefaça!_ gritaram Ron, Fred e Jorge  
Uma luz branca saiu da varinha deles e atingiu Lúcio na cabeça. Hermione já havia visto antes o que a força de Feitiços Atordoantes podia fazer, mas não foi menos impressionante dessa vez. Lúcio foi lançado para os lados e voou pelo ar, batendo no tronco de uma árvore, onde ele ficou inerte.  
Harry caiu ajoelhado, perto de Draco, ainda segurando a espada. Hermione e Sirius correram para se juntarem a ele, enquanto os Weasley correram para ver se Lúcio ainda estava consciente, sendo assim, perigoso.  
Ajoelhada, Hermione pôs sua mão no ombro de Draco. Ele ainda estava azulado, mas sua respiração parecia normal. Ela olhou para Sirius, preocupada, E PERGUNTOU?  
- Ele vai ficar bem?  
- Eu acho que ele desmaiou de dor._ disse Sirius silenciosamente  
Draco se mexeu, e seus olhos se abriram. Ele falou:  
- Eu não desmaiei. Eu não desmaio.  
- Claro!_ disse Harry - Você só decidiu tirar um cochilo no meio de toda essa agitação.  
Draco olhou para Hermione, e perguntou:  
- E o meu pai?  
- Ele está bem._ ela disse rapidamente - Nós o atordoamos.  
Draco de repente pareceu muito, muito cansado.  
- Que bom._ ele disse  
Haviam olheiras sob os olhos dele, Hermione se aproximou, e muito suavemente tocou o rosto dele.  
- Você foi fantástico!_ ela disse - Você realmente foi.  
Draco olhou para Harry, e perguntou:  
- Como você se livrou das cordas?  
Harry mostrou a espada, erguendo-a.  
- Eu cortei as cordas com a ponta dessa espada._ ele disse, e Hermione viu que os pulsos dele estavam cortados e sangrando um pouco - E você sabe do que mais?_ ele adicionou e virou a espada - Eu acho que seu pai devia estar certo quando falou que vocês tem parentesco com Slytherin._ Harry virou a lâmina, para que todos pudessem ver as palavras escritas, no cabo, um pouco acima das jóias verdes: Salazar Slytherin  
- Eu sempre soube que eu era especial._ disse Draco, e fechou seus olhos novamente  
Harry olhou para Hermione. Ele não parecia mais furioso. Só cansado, preocupado e triste.  
- Ótimo feitiço da atração, Hermione_ ele disse - Obrigado.  
Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente para ele, não confiando que podia falar.  
Nesse momento, Ron, Fred e Jorge se aproxmaram. Ron estava andando na frente, Fred e Jorge estavam arrastando Lúcio entre eles. Sirius olhou para eles.  
- Ponha-o na parte de trás do carro!_ ele pediu  
Apesar de Sirius ter pedido, sem dúvida, para que Fred e Jorge começaram a enfiá-lo no bagageiro. Sirius olhou para eles, deu de ombros e virou-se para Draco.  
- Quando chegarmos à escola_ disse Draco, virando-se para Sirius - Você vai me contar o que tinha de mais no pingente?  
- Claro!_ disse Sirius, parecendo aflito  
- E Potter, você vai me devolver essa espada? Porque, como você sabe, não é sua. Está na minha família há anos.  
- Malfoy_ disse Harry, sem rancor - você nunca a notou até hoje, notou?  
- Talvez sim, talvez não._ disse Draco  
Ele olhou para Harry, cujo rosto, para a surpresa de Hermione se contorceu num sorriso muito cansado e muito relutante.  
- Diga o que você quiser, Malfoy_ ele disse - Diga o que você quiser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - De Magids e Espelhos**

- Diga o que quiser, Malfoy_ disse Harry, e, com surpreendente cortesia, pôs a espada de Slytherin na divisão entre o braço e o antebraço de Draco  
Draco abraçou a espada.  
- Obrigado, Potter_ ele agradeceu, com visível esforço  
Sirius, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados. Deixando Harry e Hermione sentados a cada lado de Draco, Sirius se levantou e andou até o carro voador. Os irmãos Weasley tinham acabado de enfiar o inconsciente Lúcio Malfoy de ponta-cabeça na mala do carro, e estavam se entreolhando de uma maneira satisfeita.  
- Olá, Sirius_ disse Ron ao se aproximar - Nós colocamos Lúcio na parte de trás do carro, como você pediu.  
- Obrigado_ disse Sirius - Mas ele não é o Malfoy no qual eu estou concentrado no momento.  
Fred balançou sua cabeça.  
- Eu nunca pensei que eu sentiria pena de Draco Malfoy._ ele disse - Mas eu meio que sinto isso, agora. Ainda assim, eu não gosto dele. Mas o próprio pai dele tentando matá-lo daquele jeito..._ Fred estremeceu - Comparando-me a ele, sinto-me sortudo.  
- Você é sortudo._ disse Sirius brevemente  
Ron estava mordendo o seu lábio inferior, e perguntou:  
- Lúcio estava realmente tentando matá-lo?  
- Ah, sim._ disse Sirius - E quase foi bem-sucedido em seu intuito. E ainda pode ser, se não levarmos Draco para Hogwarts logo. Ele está morrendo.  
Jorge deixou a chave do carro cair.  
- Morrendo?_ ele repetiu, olhando chocado para Sirius  
- Apronte o carro._ disse Sirius brevemente e andou até Draco. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto e disse - Você pode andar?  
Draco parecia estar considerando a hipótese. Então ele disse, com uma fraca expressão de surpresa:  
- Na verdade... não.  
Hermione parecia que iria se debulhar em lágrimas, mas não se debulhou.  
- Não tem problema._ disse Sirius toscamente; agachou-se; e levantou Draco como se ele não pesasse mais que uma criança, não como um adulto  
Quando ele pôs Draco no colo, a espada caiu dos braços de Draco, e bateu no chão. Harry a pegou e entregou-a para Sirius, que estendeu sua mão livre e agarrou-a pelo cabo.  
E a deixou cair de novo, imediatamente, como se ele tivesse sido queimado.  
Quando ele falou novamente, o que saiu foi uma voz estranhamente forçada:  
- Harry. Você leva a espada.  
- Certo_ concordou Harry, surpreso  
- E não deixe ninguém mais tocar nela._ disse Sirius, e começou a andar com Draco até o carro  
- O que é que está havendo?_ perguntou Hermione, pensativa  
Mas Harry não estava prestando atenção. Observando Sirius e Draco, ele disse, numa voz tensa:  
- Eu tinha esquecido o quão forte Sirius é.  
Ela virou-se e olhou para Harry, e ele olhou de volta. Era a primeira vez que ele a olhava nos olhos desde aquela conversa no topo do penhasco, mais cedo. Ela não podia deixar de sentir que havia algo diferente no jeito que ele olhava para ela. Algo que ela não podia decifrar.  
- Você acha que ele vai morrer?_ ela perguntou  
Harry balançou sua cabeça, e disse:  
- Eu espero que não._ ele levantou-se, pegando simultaneamente a espada - Mas Sirius parece pensar que ele está bem fraco. Eu realmente não faço idéia.  
Quando ela seguiu Harry até o carro, olhou para o Feitiço Essencial em sua mão. Era algo asquerosamente bonito: ouro branco contornando um pingente de cristal, dentro do qual estava um dente de leite de Draco. Ela podia ver onde a unha de Lúcio havia penetrado no macio e puro ouro, onde suas mãos torceram o cristal como a lente de um telescópio.  
Sirius havia colocado Draco no banco traseiro, onde ele encostou-se à janela, com os braços em volta de si próprio, como se estivesse gelado. Ele sorriu de modo tênue para Hermione quando ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e então, fechou seus olhos. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.  
Harry estava sentado na frente, com os Weasley.  
Hermione assistiu Draco respirar quando Jorge ligou o carro, e depois o levou ao ar, e desceu do penhasco. Sobre o seu ombro, Hermione sentiu que Sirius também estava observando Draco respirar. Não que ela tivesse a menor idéia do que fazer se ele de repente parasse.  
Ela olhou para baixo pela janela quando eles voaram sobre o Poço Sem Fundo, negro e infinito, sob o céu noturno e relampejante. Ela ainda estava segurando o Feitiço em sua mão, quando algo ocorreu a ela. Estivesse onde for, o Feitiço seria perigoso a Draco, sendo vulnerável como era para ser danificado ou quebrado. Mas se ela o jogasse no abismo, o feitiço cairia, cairia eternamente, não sendo tocado por nada além de vento. Ela estava pensando o que poderia ser feito com isso agora...  
Ela virou-se, segurando o feitiço, se perguntando se deveria jogá-lo no abismo. Então, ela sentiu um leve toque em seu punho.  
Ela olhou para baixo, e viu, para sua surpresa, que era Draco. Lê estava muito pálido, a pele sob seus olhos estava quase translúcida, mas ele estava acordado. Ele balbuciou:  
- Não faça isso.  
Ela olhou para ele. Ele sabia o que era aquilo?  
- Eu acho que eu sei o que é isso._ ele disse - Eu sempre meio que soube. Mas eu quero que você guarde isso.  
- Guardar isso?_ Hermione estava horrorizada - Eu não quero...  
- Por favor_ ele disse, e fechou seus olhos  
Vagarosamente, Hermione puxou sua mão de volta. Com um sentimento de ameaçadora relutância, ela abriu a corrente, colocou-a em volta de seu próprio pescoço e afivelou o fecho. Ela sentiu o frio da jóia contra sua pele, quando o pingente caiu dentro de sua camisa. Era pesado. Muito mais pesado do que ela havia pensado. Como uma âncora em volta de sue pescoço.

O céu mudou para azul-ardósia quando eles aterrissaram em solo de Hogwarts, e Draco estava agora inconsciente, e não podia ser acordado. Logo que eles chegaram ao chão, Sirius saltou do carro.  
- Eu estou indo até Dumbledore._ ele disse, e caiu de quatro sob a forma canina, e correu até o castelo  
Ninguém podia pensar em nada para dizer. Os Weasley foram ver se Lúcio ainda estava inconsciente na mala do carro. Hermione e Harry sentaram-se, observando Draco respirar. Hermione queria perguntar a Harry se ele ainda estava chateado com ela, mas isso parecia de algum modo grosseiro conversar com Draco ao lado, mesmo que ele estivesse inconsciente. Por fim, ela perguntou:  
- Harry, você está bem?  
Ele olhou para ela, e respondeu:  
- Estou bem.  
Sua voz estava desprovida de expressão, e ele ainda tinha aquela expressão estranha no rosto, que Hermione não podia identificar.  
- Seus punhos ainda estão sangrando._ ela disse, em voz baixa - Você quer...  
Ele saltou do carro sem olhar para ela, e caminhou até os Weasley. Hermione permaneceu onde estava, tentando não chorar.  
E então, Sirius voltou, com Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey, e tudo ficou embaçado. Madame Pomfrey mandou que todos se afastassem de Draco, fez aparecer uma maca, o colocou sobre ela, e eles saíram sem hesitar. Todos os assistiram partir, em vários graus de receio.  
- Professor_ Hermione disse em voz baixa - Ela disse se ele vai ficar bem?  
Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça.  
- Sobre isso_ ele disse compactamente - Eu não posso dizer nada, no momento._ ele se virou para os Weasley - Eu sem que vocês devem estar cansados, meninos,_ ele disse, e adicionou com uma leve piscadela - E eu sei que o seu pai deve querer seu carro de volta. Mas eu gostaria de perguntar se vocês fariam um favor para nós.  
Os três Weasley concordaram com a cabeça.  
- Nós precisamos que vocês levem Lúcio ao Departamento Mágico de Cumprimento da Lei, e que o entreguem aos Aurores._ falou Dumbledore - Eu já falei com eles. Eles estarão esperando vocês._ ele se virou para Sirius - Sirius, conte os detalhes para eles. Eu preciso ir até a ala hospitalar ver se eu sou de alguma utilidade para Madame Pomfrey. Harry e Hermione... venham comigo, por favor.  
- Há uma coisa, professor._ disse Sirius brevemente - A espada que eu te contei. Está com Harry.  
Dumbledore olhou para Harry, e perguntou:  
- Eu posso vê-la?  
Harry entregou-a a ele, e Dumbledore a examinou.  
- Eu vejo_ ele disse, e depois de um longo silêncio, devolveu a espada a Harry - Não deixe mais ninguém tocar nela._ ele disse, do mesmo modo que Sirius  
Dumbledore virou-se e caminhou até o castelo, e Harry e Hermione o seguiram.

- Como ele está?_ perguntou Dumbledore, olhando para o garoto pálido sobre a cama, Harry e Hermione em cada lado dele, com expressões descontentes  
- Ele vai sobreviver._ disse Madame Pomfrey, cansada, mas menos preocupada - Eu dei a ele vários tônicos fortificantes, e uma poção energética. Não houve danos duradouros, e ele deve acordar logo. O garoto é de fato bem forte, embora não pareça.  
- Eu quero ser notificado quando ele acordar._ falou Dumbledore  
A porta da enfermaria abriu-se e Sirius entrou, e disse para Dumbledore:  
- Eles já foram.  
Madame Pomfrey estava irritada.  
- Isso é uma ala hospitalar, e não uma estação de trem!_ ela disse asperamente - Esse garoto precisa de repouso!  
Hermione queria sorrir para Harry. Ela estava muito acostumada a ouvir Madame Pomfrey dizer essas palavras quando era Harry quem estava a seus cuidados, depois de ter saído de alguma aventura estranha. Mas Harry não olharia para ela.  
- Você está certa, Poppy._ disse Dumbledore serenamente - Harry, venha comigo até o meu escritório, eu gostaria de falar com você. Sirius e senhorita Granger, vocês podem ficar aqui com Draco se quiserem.  
Dumbledore saiu com Harry, e Sirius e Hermione sentaram-se em poltronas em cada lado da cama de Draco. Era verdade que ele parecia melhor. Alguma cor havia voltado a tomar conta de seu rosto.  
Hermione estava feliz de estar sozinha com Sirius. Ela queria perguntar algo a ele. Pondo a mão dentro de sua própria blusa, ela puxou o Feitiço Essencial para fora e mostrou a ele.  
- Draco queria que isso ficasse comigo, mas eu não sei o que fazer com isso._ ela disse - Eu ia jogar no Poço Sem Fundo, mas...  
- Que bom que você não fez isso._ disse Sirius - Se Lúcio for a julgamento, vamos precisar dessa prova contra ele. São dez anos em Azkaban por fazer uma coisa dessas, e provavelmente mais dez anos por tentar matar alguém com isso. E quando essa pessoa é o seu próprio filho...  
- Bom_ disse Hermione, finalmente - Sirius...  
- Sim?  
- Por que você não deixou ninguém senão Harry tocar naquela espada?_ ela perguntou  
Como resposta, Sirius levantou sua mão e ela viu uma queimadura vermelha sobre sua palma.  
- É esse o motivo._ ele disse - Se eu tivesse segurado a espada por mais tempo, minha mão estaria carbonizada.  
- Mas Draco a tocou, e ele está bem._ ela falou  
- Sim, ele está_ disse Sirius, virando-se pra olhar Draco novamente - O que nos mostra várias possibilidades.  
- Você não vai me contar, vai?_ ele perguntou, desengonçada - Você só está sendo enigmático.  
- Esse sou eu._ concordou Sirius - Homem Enigmático. O Enigmático Homem Cachorro, para ser preciso.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Na verdade, há algo que eu gostaria de lhe contar._ falou Sirius  
Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas, curiosa.  
- Não seja tão dura com Harry_ ele disse calmamente - As pessoas que ele realmente ama na vida, bem, tendem a morrer. Isso o faz receoso quanto a mostrar suas emoções.  
- Talvez nós pudéssemos dar menos conselhos_ disse Draco - e tomar mais conta do paciente. Eu sou o foco de atenção aqui, não sou?  
Os dois pularam em sobressalto e olharam para Draco. Ele estava acordado e olhando para eles, não estava sorrindo, mas era possível ver diversão em seus translúcidos olhos acinzentados.  
- Draco!_ gritou Hermione, feliz, e o abraçou  
- Ai!_ ele disse, mas estava sorrindo agora  
- Me desculpe._ ela disse, soltando-o - Eu te machuquei?  
- Ser espancado por dez Death Eaters me machuca_ falou Draco - Você só... me fez lembrar.  
Sirius estava olhando severamente para ele.  
- Há quanto tempo você está acordado?_ ele perguntou - Você nos ouviu falar sobre o Feitiço Essencial?  
- Ouvi_ disse Draco, parando de sorrir  
Sirius abriu sua boca, mas Draco balançou sua cabeça.  
- Está tudo bem_ ele disse - Eu entendi. Eu entendo o quanto eu quero. Não explique.  
Sirius fechou sua boca, e levantou-se, ainda preocupado.  
- Eu estou indo até Dumbledore._ ele disse - Volto logo.

- Harry_ disse Dumbledore, após longo silêncio  
- Sim, professor?  
Harry tinha acabado de contar a Dumbledore sua versão dos acontecimentos da última semana. Eles estavam sentados no escritório do diretor, um belo aposento circular, ao qual Harry já estava bastante aficionado. Isso era bom, já que ele lembrava-se de ter ido parar lá várias vezes.  
Dumbledore estava obviamente pensando sobre a mesma coisa.  
- Eu esperava que esse fosse o período letivo que não acabaria com você sentado no meu escritório como se tivesse acabado de sobreviver a uma rebelião de duendes. Ai de mim, isso parecia ser muita esperança._ ele lamentou-se - Para piorar, temos aurores espalhados por toda a Inglaterra tentando pôr Feitiços de Memória em todos os trouxas que tinham dito ter visto bruxos pairando no céu, graças ao extremamente eficiente Feitiço do Içamento de sua amiga, a senhorita Granger. Quanto ao Lord Voldemort..._ Dumbledore suspirou - Não temos idéia de onde ele possa estar.  
- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, professor._ disse Harry, indiferente  
Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Vamos, Harry_ ele disse - Você deve saber que eu não te culpo. Eu não te culpei pelo seu nome ter aparecido no Cálice de Fogo.  
- É_ disse Harry, na mesma voz indiferente - Tudo acontece comigo, não é?  
- Você é especial_ falou Dumbledore - Nem você sabe o quão especial.  
- Então me diga._ pediu Harry  
- Eu planejava dizer._ disse Dumbledore inesperadamente - Mas eu estou esperando que o jovem Malfoy acorde, primeiro, já que isso interessa a ele também.  
Harry se espantou.  
- O que isso tem a ver com o Malfoy?  
Agora, Dumbledore estava olhando para ele, receoso.  
- Você não gosta dele, gosta?  
- Não muito._ respondeu Harry, olhando para o chão  
- E ainda assim, você ofereceu sua própria vida pela dele, por sua conta e de Sirius_ disse Dumbledore - E ele ofereceu a dele por você. Por que isso, então?  
- E-eu não sei._ disse Harry, espantado - Professor...  
- Sim?  
- Lúcio Malfoy disse que sua família descendia de Slytherin. E que essa espada aqui, era dele. Mas você me disse que não havia descendentes de Slytherin depois de Voldemort.  
- Eu estava errado._ disse Dumbledore, jovialmente - Isso acontece. Salazar Slytherin viveu há centenas de anos atrás. Certamente, ainda há alguns descendentes vivos dele. Nenhum deles com uma grande concentração de sangue de Slytherin, porém. Ou assim eu achei. É um tanto como você, tendo o sangue de Gryffindor...  
Harry virou a garrafa de tinta que ele estava brincando.  
- Eu tenho o sangue de Gryffindor?  
- Ah, meu caro_ falou Dumbledore jovialmente - Isso deveria ser um segredo.  
- Bem, não me espanto que eu e Malfoy não gostemos um do outro._ disse Harry - Gryffindor e Slytherin, eles também não gostavam um do outro.  
- Você e Malfoy me fazem lembrar de dois garotos que eu conheci_ disse Dumbledore - Eles estiveram no meu escritório inúmeras vezes. Eles se detestavam! E ainda assim, no final, eles teriam morrido um pelo outro. Disso eu sei.  
Harry olhou para Dumbledore, curioso.  
- Tiago Potter e Sirius Black._ disse Dumbledore  
Espantado, Harry estava quase protestando quando a porta abriu e Sirius entrou e falou:  
- Professor, Draco Malfoy está acordado. Eu achei que você deveria vê-lo.

- Que pena que papai não podia estar aqui._ disse Jorge Weasley, usando sua varinha para fazer com que um inconsciente Lúcio Malfoy subisse pelas escadas do prédio do Cumprimento da Lei. (Ron havia sido deixado no parapeito com a não-invejável tarefa de impedir que os transeuntes esbarrassem no carro invisível.) - Ele adoraria ver o Malfoy se dando mal.  
- Pare de bater com Lúcio Malfoy nas pilastras, Jorge._ falou Fred  
- Desculpe_ disse Jorge, nada arrependido - A mão que eu seguro a minha varinha está um pouco trêmula.  
Uma pequena multidão de Bruxos do Cumprimento da Lei estava esperando pr eles dentro do prédio. Entre eles, estava Mad-Eye Moody, ao lado de uma bruxa alta, cujo capuz impedia a visão de seu rosto. Ele piscou para os Weasley com o seu olho mágico quando eles entraram.  
Jorge tirou sua varinha da direção de Lúcio, que caiu no chão no centro do círculo de bruxos, e ficou lá, roncando levemente.  
- Aqui está_ disse Jorge - Lúcio Malfoy. Ele é todo seu, cavalheiros.  
Os bruxos arregalaram os olhos para ele.  
Mad-Eye Moody foi o primeiro a se manifestar:  
- Dumbledore disse que vocês pegaram Malfoy com um Feitiço Essencial Ilegal. Isso é verdade?  
Fred e Jorge começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ele seqüestrou Sirius Black...  
- Usou a maldição Cruciatus em Hermione Granger, ela é uma aluna de Hogwarts...  
- Tem um monte de objetos de Artes das Trevas na casa dele...  
- Tentou matar o próprio filho com aquele troço Essencial, nós vimos...  
- Ele é um criminoso!_ disse Jorge, em conclusão - Joguem o livro nele!  
- Ou_ continuou Fred, esperançoso - Vocês podem jogar coisas mais largas, mais pesadas.  
- Como pedras._ sugeriu Jorge  
- Testemunhas?_ pediu um dos bruxos, soando irritante  
- O quê?_ perguntou Fred, pego de surpresa  
- Testemunhas_ resmungou Mad-Eye Moody - Não que não saibamos que Lúcio Malfoy é um cara ruim. Nós sabemos disso há anos. Mas nunca houve ninguém que testemunhasse contra ele.  
Fred e Jorge olharam um para o outro.  
- Bem_ disse Jorge, incerto - Nós. Nós somos testemunhas.  
Os bruxos pareciam ter suas dúvidas.  
- E Sirius Black._ adicionou Jorge  
Os bruxos ainda pareciam ter suas dúvidas. Embora Sirius tivesse tido seu nome limpo no ano anterior a esse (ajudado por Dumbledore e pelo fato de que ficou evidente que Pedro Pettigrew ainda estava vivo e era um seguidor de Voldemort), ele ainda estava longe de ser considerado um íntegro membro da comunidade mágica.  
- E Harry Potter_ disse Fred, desesperado  
Houve um murmúrio depois disso. A maior parte do mundo mágico considerava Harry um herói, mas ainda havia muitas coisas que faziam desconfiarem de sua ainda-misteriosa história e poderes. Jorge ouviu as palavras "ofidioglota" e "sempre cheio de histórias loucas, não está?".  
Fred e Jorge olharam um para o outro amanhecida aflição.  
- Eu testemunharei._ disse uma voz  
Todos viraram-se para ver quem havia falado. Havia sido a bruxa esbelta ao lado de Mad-Eye Moody, que estava até agora, quieta. A bruxa ergueu sua mão e tirou seu capuz.  
Era Narcissa.  
Mad-Eye estava sorrindo. Ele obviamente havia esperado isso. Fred e Jorge, por outro lado, estavam abismados.  
- Eu testemunharei_ ela disse novamente - Sou Narcissa Malfoy. Lúcio era o meu marido. Eu posso confirmar que ele é de fato culpado em todas as acusações contra ele. Em acréscimo, eu abrirei a Mansão Malfoy para o Departamento do Cumprimento da Lei e permitirei que seus aurores examinem-na em todas as suas passagens. Lá deve haver material de Magia Negra suficiente para mantê-los ocupados por um ano. Eu também_ ela continuou, agora falando diretamente com Mad-Eye Moody, para quem parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo - te dar todos os papéis de Lúcio. Há muita coisa neles sobre Lord Voldemort e sobre o que ele e meu marido chamavam de O Plano. Isso será uma leitura interessante.  
- Mas... mas por quê?_ gaguejou um dos bruxos  
- Porque eu quero algo em troca._ respondeu Narcissa  
- É mesmo?_ disse Mad-Eye Moody, parecendo já saber - E o que você quer?  
- Eu não quero que mandem Lúcio para Azkaban._ disse Narcissa  
Jorge e Fred ficaram horrorizados.  
- Por que não?_ gritou Fred  
- Você não pode estar querendo que soltem ele!_ protestou Jorge  
Narcissa olhou para a propensa figura de sue marido pro um longo tempo.  
- EU não peço isso por mim._ ela disse - Eu ficaria feliz de vê-lo em Azkaban pelo resto da vida. Mas nós temos um filho. Draco. Meu filho._ ela olhou para Moody - Eu não quero que ele fique pensando sobre o sue pai em Azkaban. Pensando nele sofrendo, ficando louco._ ela virou-se para o resto dos bruxos - Eu peço que ao invés de Azkaban, vocês o mandem para o Hospital St. Mungo's para Bruxos Enfermos. Para a seção de criminosos insanos.  
- Eu acho que podemos concordar com isso._ disse Mad-Eye brevemente  
Houve um longo silêncio, então os outros bruxos concordaram com a cabeça.  
- É ruim o bastante lá?_ perguntou Jorge, esperançoso  
Mad-Eye sorriu para ele, mas os outros bruxos estavam ocupados falando entre si e ignoraram os Weasley. Um dos bruxos fez aparecer uma maca e fez levitou Lúcio até ele se acomodar sobre ela. Vários outros bruxos saíram da roda de discussão para acompanhar Lúcio até a uma cela.  
O resto dos bruxos parecia interessado somente em falar com Narcissa, mas ela saiu de perto deles e andou até Fred e Jorge.  
- Eu queria agradecer a vocês._ ela disse - Dumbledore mandou que Mad-Eye fosse até mim, e ele me contou o que aconteceu. Eu queria agradecer a vocês por tudo o que vocês fizeram por Draco.  
Jorge ruborizou. Narcissa devia ser bem mais velha do que ele, e ainda por cima ser mãe de Draco Malfoy, mas ela ainda assim era muito bonita.  
- Não foi nada._ ele disse  
- Vocês poderiam me fazer um favor?_ ela continuou, e entregou um envelope a eles - Eu escrevi uma carta para o Draco, já que eu não posso estar com ele agora. Vocês poderiam entregá-la a ele?  
- Certo! Claro!_ disse Jorge, pegando a carta  
- Obrigada_ ela disse, se abaixou, e beijou cada um dos gêmeos na bochecha, e andou de volta até os bruxos, que a acompanharam para fora do aposento  
Fred e Jorge, ambos agora vermelhos sob o cabelo vermelho, andaram até o carro.

Quando Harry, Dumbledore e Sirius entraram no aposento, Hermione e Draco estavam conversando. Ela estava inclinada, com seus cotovelos sobre o travesseiro dele, e a cabeça dele estava virada para ela. Eles estavam conversando animadamente, e só pararam quando Dumbledore limpou sua garganta.  
- Está se sentindo melhor, senhor Malfoy?_ ele perguntou, piscando  
Depois, se sentou perto de Draco, e Sirius e Harry se sentaram em acentos em lados opostos ao dele. A espada de Salazar Slytherin estava no colo de Harry. Era incongruente no aposento hospitalar.  
- Harry_ disse Dumbledore - E Draco_ Dumbledore olhou de um para o outro pelo aro de seus óculos dourados - Algum de vocês_ ele continuou - sabe o que é um Magid?  
Harry e Draco olharam para ele perplexos.  
Dumbledore virou-se para Hermione, que tinha a expressão que ela sempre tinha nas aulas quando só ela, e ninguém mais, sabia a resposta para uma questão.  
- Senhorita Granger?  
- Bem, o Professor Binns me disse que Magid é um tipo raro de bruxo, nascido com talentos especiais._ disse Hermione prontamente - Salazar Slytherin era um Magid, assim como Rowena Ravenclaw. O senhor é outro, professor. E..._ ela hesitou - O Lord das Trevas também.  
- Um Magid é realmente um tipo raro de bruxo ou bruxa._ Dumbledore concordou - Raro e muito poderoso. Um Magid pode fazer mágica sem o uso de uma varinha, pode resistir a várias maldições e feitiços, e pode sobreviver a feitiços que facilmente matariam outro bruxo._ ele virou-se para Harry - Você se lembra, Harry, de quando você me perguntou por que Voldemort queria te matar quando você era um bebê?  
Harry concordou com a cabeça, parecendo descontente, e falou:  
- Você disse que eu ainda não podia saber, mas que um dia você me contaria.  
- Eu estou te contando agora._ falou Dumbledore - Você é um Magid, Harry.  
Draco e Hermione viraram-se para olhar Harry, que estava pálido de surpresa. Sirius não parecia nem um pouco surpreso, era óbvio que ele já sabia.  
- Eu sou?_ perguntou Harry, chocado  
- Sim, você é._ respondeu Dumbledore - Você é de fato um Magid muito poderoso.  
- Ah, típico!_ disse Draco, soando irritado - Agora o Potter é um Magid, acima de tudo e de todos.  
Dumbledore virou-se para Draco, que ficou sem cor por um momento, achando que o diretor fosse dar uma bronca nele. Ao invés disso, Dumbledore disse:  
- Você também é um Magid, senhor Malfoy. E, se eu não estiver errado, muito mais poderoso que Harry.  
Draco ficou ainda mais pálido do que Harry havia estado.  
- Você tem certeza?_ Draco perguntou, soando realmente muito descrente  
- Eu não tinha._ disse Dumbledore - Eu sempre soube que você era_ ele falou, virando-se para Harry - Nós soubemos disso quando você nasceu. Foi por isso que Voldemort quis te matar, por isso que os seus pais precisavam se esconder com você. O Lord das Trevas não queria um Magid filho de dois de seus maiores inimigos, dois de meus maiores seguidores. Ele sabia que quando você tivesse idade o bastante, você se tornaria uma arma que poderíamos lançar contra ele.  
- E eu?_ interrompeu Draco - Por que ele não tentou me matar?  
- Por que ele iria querer isso?_ falou Dumbledore sensatamente - Você é filho do seguidor mais próximo dele. Pense na arama que você seria no arsenal dele! Você poderia ter sido o maior Death Eater de todos!_ Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça - O seu pai manteve segredo sobre isso, Draco. Pais com filhos Magids devem registrá-los no Ministério quando eles nascem; ele nunca te registrou. Eu duvido que alguém mais soubesse disso além de Lúcio e do próprio Voldemort. Várias ferramentas de Adivinhação que eu uso me indicavam que havia outro Magid em Hogwarts, mas eu nunca soube quem era.  
Draco estava em silêncio, lembrando-se de algo que seu pai havia lhe dito essa manhã: O Lord das Trevas sempre teve grandes expectativas sobre você, Draco.  
- Como você sabe?_ ele perguntou para Dumbledore - Como você sabe que eu sou um Magid?  
- Aquela espada, por exemplo._ disse Dumbledore apontando para a espada que estava no colo de Harry - Ela é um objeto mágico muito poderoso, Draco. Só um Magid poderia tocar nessa espada. Também há o fato de que Lúcio fez um Feitiço Essencial com um dente seu de quando você era um bebê. Ele usava isso para controlar a você e à sua mãe, isso é verdade, mas isso também o ajudava a usar alguns de seus poderes de Magid. Isso o fazia um bruxo mais forte do que ele seria em outras circunstâncias.  
Draco e Harry estavam de olhos arregalados para o diretor. Hermione disse:  
- Professor Dumbledore?  
- Sim?  
- A Poção Polissuco afetou Harry e Draco daquela forma porque... porque eles são Magids?  
- Uma boa suposição, senhorita Granger. De certa forma, uma suposição acurada. O efeito da Poção Polissuco durou tanto, na verdade, porque o senhor Malfoy causou isso.  
- Lúcio fez o quê?_ perguntou Harry, perplexo  
- Ele está falando de mim, idiota!_ disse Draco - E eu não fiz nada disso!_ ele adicionou, encarando Dumbledore  
- Ah, você fez isso, sim._ falou Dumbledore, pestanejando - E se eu posso ser tão atrevido a ponto de afirmar que você e Harry sempre tiveram, o que podemos chamar de, uma rivalidade de espécies...  
- Ele está com inveja de mim, se é isso que você quer dizer._ interrompeu Draco  
Harry revirou seus olhos.  
- Realmente_ falou Dumbledore - Bem, eu considero essa teoria: quando você tomou a Poção Polissuco, senhor Malfoy, e virou Harry, você imediatamente viu um modo de tirar vantagem para si próprio com a situação. Ser Harry. Viver a vida dele. Ver o que ele via. Descobrir seus segredos. Seu pai te ensinou a achar fraqueza e explorá-la, como se era de esperar, não ensinou?  
Draco parecia envergonhado, e começou a dizer alguma coisa:  
- Eu...  
- Professor_ protestou Sirius  
Dumbledore ignorou ambos.  
- Ele te ensinou outras coisas do gênero._ ele prosseguiu no mesmo tom compassado - Como a ver mal quando o bem é oferecido, a menosprezar os que lhe são inferiores e a bajular aqueles que lhe são superiores. De não favorecer em nada que não lhe dê ganho pessoal imediato.  
- Eu nunca..._ disse Draco fracamente - Não de propósito...  
- EU disse que ele lhe ensinou_ disse Dumbledore - Eu não disse que você aprendeu. Eu acho que havia outras vantagens para você em se tornar Harry. Você sempre pensou em Harry como em alguém para quem o bem vem facilmente. Sob a pele de Harry, você poderia permitir a si mesmo que seguisse suas inclinações naturais e melhores, as quais, sendo você mesmo, eram sufocadas. Você poderia ser bom. Valente. Heróico_ ele continuou - Estou dizendo que você queria que isso continuasse, um bruxo qualquer não poderia ter feito isso. Você fez o efeito da poção durar o que durou. Você usou sua própria energia, energia de Magid, para impedir que o efeito acabasse. E, é de meu conhecimento, que foi necessário que outro Magid tirasse o efeito da poção de vocês.  
Draco estava olhando para o diretor, boquiaberto.  
- Eu tenho mais uma pergunta, professor._ disse Hermione, em voz baixa  
- Sim, senhorita Granger?  
- Se Draco e Harry são Magids... por que Harry não mostrou nenhum sinal disso? E por que Draco não mostrou nenhum sinal disso até agora?  
- Essa é uma característica que não aparece até o final da adolescência. Ela pode ser espontânea ou pode precisar de variados estímulos para ser ativada.  
- Tipo?_ perguntou Harry, curioso  
Harry não tinha certeza absoluta, mas parecia para ele que Dumbledore estava fracamente embaraçado.  
- Um certo tipo de emoção bem forte._ falou Dumbledore - Dá certo com perigo, também. De fato, nos tempos antigos, se uma criança Magid não mostrasse nenhum sinal de habilidade até mais ou menos os dezoito anos, o Ministério a mandaria enfrentar um dragão ou um monstro desse tipo.  
Harry parecia aflito.  
- Eu já enfrentei um dragão, e eu não mostrei sinais de ser um Magid, professor..._ ele falou  
- Está tudo bem, Harry._ disse Dumbledore jovialmente - Nós te daremos mais dois anos, e então nós te daremos para um basilisco te devorar.  
Harry olhou furtivamente para Dumbledore. Ele tinha regular certeza de que ele estava brincando. Não estava?  
- Eu explicarei melhor isso a vocês dois, mais tarde._ disse Dumbledore - Eu sinto que, se nós ficarmos aqui mais um pouco, Madame Pomfrey dirá palavras feias para mim.  
Hermione sorriu para Draco quando ela se levantou.  
- Eu volto amanhã._ ela disse  
Harry pôs a espada sobre a cama de Draco, onde este último poderia pôr as mãos se quisesse.  
- Até mais, Malfoy._ ele falou  
Quando eles deixaram o aposento, Harry perguntou para Dumbledore:  
- Há alguma chance, professor, de o meu sangue Magid vir de Godric Gryffindor?  
- Velho Godric, o rabugento, como meu parceiro Nicolau Flamel costumava chamá-lo?_ perguntou Dumbledore jovialmente - Ah, eu duvido disso, Harry. Ele não era um Magid. Não mesmo. Ele era um grande guerreiro, é claro. Muito valente. Sempre gritando. Era assim que ele aterrorizava o inimigo, você sabe, com seus espantosos gritos de guerra.  
- Eu sempre pensei que fosse a coragem e seu tático brilho._ disse Harry  
- Não foram, não._ disse Dumbledore - Foi realmente tudo pelos seus gritos.

Sirius e Dumbledore foram até o escritório dele para conversarem, e Hermione e Harry, ambos exaustos, caminharam vagarosamente até a torre da Grifinória. Eles pararam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, e Hermione virou-se para Harry, e perguntou em voz baixa:  
- Você está feliz de ser um Magid?  
- Claro._ respondeu Harry. Ele parecia esgotado de tão cansado, havia olheiras sob seus olhos verdes - Pode apostar que estou.  
Ela olhou para ele e entendeu de repente o que parecia diferente na expressão dele. Estava uniforme, ilegível, e ela sempre pôde ler as expressões de Harry, antes. Ela pensava que sabia cada tom de emoção na voz dele, no rosto dele, mas agora... qualquer coisa que ele estivesse sentindo, ele estava escondendo dela.  
- Harry, sobre antes...  
- Não_ ele disse ferozmente  
Ela parou, e perguntou:  
- Não o quê?  
- Não, eu não quero falar com você agora._ ele disse numa voz monótona  
- Mas...  
- Deixe-me adivinhar_ ele disse, virando o rosto para encará-la, e chateado como ela nunca o havia visto antes - Você pensou em outra coisa muito dolorosa para me dizer, mas você não quer esperar até amanhã, porque a parte realmente engraçada é a expressão do meu rosto.  
Hermione estava chocada.  
- Harry, eu sinto muito...  
- EU não quero falar com você sobre isso._ ele disse - Eu não sei porque você está trazendo isso à tona novamente. Talvez você esteja querendo me dizer de novo o quanto eu te machuquei, como a minha conduta arruinou qualquer chance que eu podia ter tido com você. E então, você vai sair, e paquerar o Malfoy, exatamente como você fez, antes. Porque aparentemente, nada do quê ele fez arruinou as chances dele com você.  
Ela abriu sua boca para protestar, mas calou-se. Ele estava certo. Ela paquerou Draco na frente dele. E talvez ela tivesse feito isso para machucá-lo. Se ela paquerou Draco com esse intuito, havia sido obviamente bem-sucedida. O que era uma pequena consolação.  
Harry virou-se.  
- Estrondo._ ele disse para o quadro, que se abriu, revelando a passagem para a torre da Grifinória  
- Harry, eu sinto muito_ ela repetiu, desesperada - Qualquer coisa que você quiser que eu diga...  
- Agora, eu só quero uma coisa_ ele disse - Sair dessa conversa.  
Ele andou até a passagem do quadro. Um instante depois, Hermione o seguiu.  
Ron, Fred e Jorge estavam agrupados em volta da lareira, e comemoraram a chegada de Harry e Hermione com gritos felizes. Harry andou até eles, e se atirou numa poltrona. Hermione, quase chorando, ela virou-se, e correu até o dormitório das garotas.  
No meio da escada, ela ouviu alguém a chamando, e virou-se.  
Era Ron.  
- Hermione, espere!_ ele pediu  
Ela desceu alguns degraus, até que ela estava bem em frente e acima dele, e ele tinha que inclinar a cabeça para cima para olhar para ela (uma experiência rara para Ron, que era um dos garotos mais altos da escola).  
- O que foi?_ ela perguntou  
- Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy?_ ele perguntou, em tom agudo  
- O quê?  
- Você me ouviu._ ele disse, soando muito duro - Porque Harry acha que você está. Eu disse a ele que você não está, mas ele não acredita.  
- Se Harry quer saber, por que ele mesmo não me pergunta?_ ela perguntou, enraivecida  
- Ah, eu não sei._ falou Ron, irritado - talvez porque da última vez que ele te perguntou alguma coisa, você quase arrancou a cabeça dele.  
- AH, então todo mundo sabe disso, agora?  
- Hermione,_ disse Ron, soando um pouco desesperado, agora - Você não pode estar realmente pensando em cair de amores pôr Draco Malfoy, pode? Eu quero dizer, ele é completamente louco. Ele nunca vai te fazer feliz, ele só vai te conduzir pelo mau caminho, enquanto ele sai com outras garotas pelas suas costas, e ele provavelmente vai se juntar a uma banda de rock e pintar o cabelo dele de azul, e você vai ter de esperar por ele em casa, enquanto ele passeia por aí, e um dia, ele vai te deixar com nada, senão lembranças e nojentinhas criancinhas louras.  
- Ron,_ disse Hermione respeitosamente - pare de falar besteiras! Você não tem idéia sobre o que está falando, você soa completamente louco!  
- Pelo menos, eu não estou falando em namorar Draco Malfoy!  
- Isso é porque ele nunca namoraria você, você não faz o tipo dele. E você está errado sobre ele.  
- Ah?_ disse Ron, furioso - sobre o quê?  
- Ele nunca iria pintar o cabelo dele de azul, ele é muito vaidoso._ disse Hermione, virou-se, e subiu as escadas até o dormitório das garotas  
Ron permaneceu na escada, sentindo-se extraordinariamente irritado quando ele se deu conta de que ele não obteve nenhum tipo de resposta para sua pergunta.

Logo que os visitantes saíram, Madame Pomfrey voltou ao seu trabalho, fazendo cicatrizar o resto dos cortes e machucados de Draco. Quase dormindo, com os olhos fechados, ele podia sentir leves toques em seu rosto, pescoço e ombros, quando ela curava os cortes e arranhões, o olho roxo e o corte no lábio que os Death Eaters fizeram nele. Ela se moveu até o punho torcido dele, e curou isso também. Então, ela chegou até a mão com o corte dele.  
- Não_ disse Draco, puxando sua mão de volta - Deixe isso assim.  
Madame Pomfrey ficou espantada de ver que os olhos dele estavam abertos, mas não demonstrou isso.  
- Não seja ridículo._ ela falou - É um corte bem profundo, você vai ter uma cicatriz aqui!  
- EU disse para deixar isso assim._ disse Draco, olhando para ela com um olhar, que ele esperava que fosse ameaçador  
- Você ficar com uma cicatriz?_ ela perguntou, descrente  
Ele puxou sua mão até seu peito e ficou com o punho fechado.  
- Apenas deixe assim._ ele repetiu  
- Ótimo._ disse Madame Pomfrey balançando sua cabeça  
Quando ela se moveu para curar os cortes e arranhões da perna dele, Draco levou a sua mão até seu rosto e a examinou. Harry havia cortado uma profunda e entalhada linha sobre sua palma, que ia de lado a lado. Era difícil dizer, sob pouca luz, mas se ele olhasse bem para sua mão, ele veria que sua cicatriz parecia-se um pouco com um raio.

Exausta como estava, Hermione descobriu que havia uma chance muito pequena de ela dormir antes de contar a história toda para Lilá e Parvati, que comemoraram sua chegada com gritos de felicidade. Não, Hermione pensou melancolicamente quando ela sentou-se na cama vestindo seu pijama (o belo vestido de cetim de Narcissa, que agora estava destruído, estava dobrado caprichosamente na cômoda de Hermione) porque elas estavam felizes de revê-la, mas porque estavam procurando alguma fofoca realmente interessante.  
- Você beijou Draco Malfoy num ARMÁRIO?_ perguntou Lilá, quando Hermione finalmente terminou  
- Bem, essa não era realmente a parte mais importante da história,_ disse Hermione - mas, sim, é verdade.  
- Mas ele é tão... mau._ disse Parvati, boquiaberta.  
- Ainda sim, estranhamente atraente._ disse Lilá, começando a dar risadinhas afetadas - Vamos lá, Parvati... ele é bonito... eu nunca vi ninguém com o cabelo daquela cor. Como lantejoulas de Nata!  
- Eu creio._ disse Parvati, não parecendo convencida  
- Ele soou?_ perguntou Lilá - Ele tirou alguma peça de roupa?  
- LILÁ!_ gritou Hermione - EU NÃO VOU FALAR COM VOCÊ SOBRE ISSO!  
- Bem, e Harry?_ perguntou Lilá, impenitente - Como foi beijar ele? Foi bom?  
Hermione ponderou se beijar Harry poderia ser chamado de bom. Beijar Harry foi estilhaçante, partia o coração, maravilhoso e horrível ao mesmo tempo. Foi bom?  
- Foi normal._ ela respondeu  
Lilá revirou seus olhos, e disse:  
- Isso é excitante!  
Parvati perguntou, curiosa:  
- Então você está namorando Draco agora?  
Hermione considerou isso, depois disse:  
- Eu não sei.  
- Mas você não está namorando o Harry._ concluiu Lilá, num tom precipitado  
- Ele não está falando comigo_ disse Hermione - Então, isso significa um não. Nós não estamos namorando e,_ ela adicionou, angustiada - Eu duvido que nós um dia namoraremos.  
- Bem_ disse Lilá, levemente hesitante - Já que não deu certo você e Harry, eu estava me perguntando... se você não se importaria... se eu o namorasse.  
Hermione olhou para Lilá, boquiaberta, e falou:  
- Lilá! Sinceramente!  
Lilá não parecia estar envergonhada.  
- Eu reconheço que você não teve muitos namorados, Hermione._ ela disse friamente - então você não deve saber como isso funciona. Eu não posso falar por todas, mas eu nunca me aproximei de Harry nos últimos anos porque nós sabíamos que você gostava dele, e pensávamos que ele gostava de você. Agora, porém...  
- O que você acha, Hermione?_ riu desdenhosamente Parvati - Harry é rico, famoso, bem-apessoado, e também é legal. Além disso, ele salvou o mundo, ah, cinco ou seis vezes agora. Claro, ele é um dançarino terrível._ ela adicionou pensativa - Mas a maioria das pessoas não sabe disso.  
- E o nosso último ano está para começar._ falou Lilá - Nós vamos precisar de pares para o Baile Natalino, para o Baile dos Alunos do Sétimo Ano, e, além disso, Harry vai ser o capitão do time de Quadribol...  
- E quem quer que seja que vá com Harry, provavelmente vai ter sua foto publicada na "Bruxa Semanal"_ Parvati fez coro  
Hermione olhou para as duas como se elas tivesse acabado de se tornar lobisomens.  
- Vocês estão me dizendo_ falou Hermione -Que agora está aberta a temporada de caça ao Harry?  
- Bem,_ disse Parvati - Basicamente, sim.  
Hermione se deu conta de que, depois de seis anos andando exclusivamente com Harry e Ron, ela obviamente não descobriu a coisa mais importante sobre as outras garotas. Ela encarou Lilá com horror silencioso, e Lilá a encarou de volta, solidária, mas firme.  
- Eu sinto muito, Hermione._ ela falou - Mas você não vai realmente ligar... vai?

Hermione dormiu durante aquele dia, e durante a maior parte do dia seguinte. Quando ela finalmente acordou, e desceu para almoçar, com pernas trêmulas, ela descobriu que o mundo que ela conhecia havia mudado da noite para o dia.  
Não havia finalidade em tentar manter um segredo em Hogwarts, principalmente quando eles tinham a ver com Harry. Todos sabiam o quê acontecia, onde Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam ido, que o pai de Draco Malfoy estava preso, que Draco quase morreu, e havia o boato de que, ele e Hermione estavam, se não namorando, ao menos se vendo.  
Quando ela chegou ao Salão Principal, todos viraram-se e olharam para ela. Ela procurou imediatamente, como de hábito, por Ron e Harry. Ela os achou, sentados a mesa da Grifinória com Fred e Jorge. Quando eles a viram, Ron deu a ela um sorriso nervoso.  
Mas Harry desviou o olhar.  
Hermione mordeu forte o seu lábio. Ela não iria chorar. Ela desviou o olhar deles... e viu Draco. Ele estava sentado a mesa da Sonserina, ocupando três lugares com suas pernas enormes, como sempre. Quando a avistou, ele sorriu.  
Isso a fez se decidir. Sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ela andou pelo salão, e sentou ao lado dele.  
Ela ouviu o zumbido sibilante de vozes que corria pelo aposento como rastilho de pólvora, mas ela não se importava. Ela só estava feliz de ver Draco. A mão esquerda dele estava embrulhada com bandagens brancas, mas fora isso, ele parecia mais saudável do que nunca.  
- Ei!_ ele disse, quando ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e ele dobrou o Profeta Diário que ele estava lendo - Você sabe no que eu estava pensando?  
- Não._ ela respondeu, sorrindo  
- Em como chamar nosso primeiro filho._ ele falou - Eu presumo que depende se nascer um menino ou uma menina. Se for um menino, eu estava pensando em Draco Júnior. Ou nós ainda podemos chamá-lo de Harry, só para desconsertar o Quatro-Olhos. Ele nunca saberia o que fazer sobre isso.  
- Draco..._ ela crepitou, e depois, vendo que ele estava sorrindo, jogou um waffle nele  
Ele se esquivou.  
- Me desculpe._ ele falou - Mas você deveria ouvir o que andam falando. Eles parecem achar que tivemos o Romance do Século, e não apenas alguns beijos num armário mofado.  
- Oh..._ Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos - Como as pessoas souberam disso?  
Draco deu de ombros, e falou:  
- Eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas eu devo dizer que isso me fez se livrar de Pansy Parkinson, o que me deixa eternamente agradecido. Ela veio me procurar esta manhã, histérica, querendo saber se isso era verdade. É claro que eu disse a ela que era, imaginando que qualquer coisa que a deixasse tão preocupada tinha que ser algo bom. Então, ela me disse que nunca mais falaria comigo.  
Ele sorriu e abriu o Profeta Diário novamente. Hermione avistou a primeira página do jornal, e leu a manchete, chocada. LÚCIO MALFOY PRESO: ACUSADO. Ela leu algumas palavras no texto menor: "Uso ilegal de Feitiços Essenciais", "seqüestro e tortura", "testemunho de Narcissa Malfoy", "à espera do julgamento".  
Draco seguiu o olhar dela, e abaixou o jornal.  
- Eu sinto muito._ ela falou, olhando para ele - Você está bem?  
- Estou bem._ ele disse, e leu a manchete - Eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe, ontem. Ela me contou basicamente tudo o que iria acontecer. E eu não estou surpreso. E _ ele adicionou - Ele não vai para Azkaban.  
- Que bom._ disse Hermione, que apesar disso, achava que Lúcio Malfoy merecia Azkaban mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela já havia conhecido  
Olhando para os lados, ela viu pessoas desviando o olhar rapidamente.  
- Todos estão olhando para mim._ ela disse, em voz baixa, para Draco  
- É porque você é a garota que deu o fora em Harry Potter por causa de Draco Malfoy._ ele disse jovialmente - Saiba você disso ou não.  
- Ótimo._ ela falou - Agora eu tenho dois namorados imaginários. Com todos os problemas, e nenhum dos benefícios.  
- Você quer os benefícios?_ perguntou Draco, olhando para ela com um sorriso curioso  
Hermione ficou mais vermelha do que teria ficado se tivesse sido mergulhada em água fervente.  
- Hã_ ela disse  
- Vamos lá_ ele disse, oferecendo uma mão a ela - Vamos andar perto do lago. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.  
- Hã_ ela repetiu  
- Não é esse tipo de coisa._ ele sorriu  
- Está bem._ ela disse, e o seguiu para fora do salão

Harry e Ron assistiram-na partir, Ron pasmo, e Harry com uma expressão bem estranha.  
- Então_ ele disse - Eu acho que isso me faz o Cara que Cruzou os Braços Feito um Fedelho só Assistindo Ela Ficar com o Malfoy.  
- AH, não_ disse Ron jovialmente - Eu tenho o orgulho de dizer que você não cruzou os braços. Você seguiu em frente corajosamente, e se fez um grande idiota, mas ainda assim, ela ficou com o Malfoy.  
- Muito obrigado, Ron._ disse Harry  
- Mas pelo menos você chegou a tomar uma providência._ falou Ron  
- Esse sou eu. O Cara da Providência.  
- De fato,_ salientou Jorge - Rigorosamente falando, é o Malfoy quem está tomando as providências aqui.  
Harry soltou seu garfo.  
- Você poderia NÃO falar coisas assim perto de mim?_ ele falou acusadoramente para Jorge  
- Me desculpe._ disse Jorge, mas sua boca estava se contraindo numa risada  
Ele ergueu seu prato para cobrir sua expressão. Fred fez o mesmo.  
- Por que o meu sofrimento é tão engraçado?_ Harry surpreendeu-se em voz alta  
- Isso deveria ser óbvio._ disse Ron  
Harry virou-se e olhou para ele, e perguntou:  
- Por quê?  
- Porque é desnecessário._ respondeu Ron - Ela te ama, seu idiota estúpido. Você está esquentando a cabeça e não falando com ela. O que você queria que ela fizesse? Principalmente com o Malfoy destilando o charme do antigo Harry Potter para ela, você sabe, ele deve ter pegado de você quando estavam sob o efeito da Poção.  
- Eu não sei._ disse Harry, pensativo - Eu acho que é só ele agora, na verdade.  
- Você quer dizer que você realmente acha que ele a ama?_ perguntou Ron, espantado  
- Sim._ respondeu Harry - Eu acho que sim.  
- Nesse caso_ anunciou Jorge - Você realmente está com problemas, Harry.  
Fred estava sorrindo novamente, e falou:  
- Pense naquela hora que o Malfoy te pediu para matá-lo. Aposto que você gostaria de poder voltar atrás, não gostaria?  
- Com vocês dois de amigos, quem precisa de desgraça e odiar a si próprio?_ perguntou Harry, retoricamente, olhando para eles  
- Desde quando você ficou tão sarcástico?_ perguntou Jorge, olhando severamente para Harry - Você soa como...  
- O Malfoy._ completou Fred  
Todos olharam para Harry considerando.  
- Parece que a poção deixou efeitos colaterais: o Malfoy ficou com a sua personalidade de cara-legal._ disse Fred, depois de uma pausa - E você...  
- Ficou com um temperamento péssimo._ completou Jorge  
- Eu acho que podemos dizer que o Malfoy é o grande vencedor nessa peça._ disse Fred  
- Eu sei._ disse Harry, olhando para a porta pela qual Draco e Hermione saíram - Me fale algo de que eu não saiba.

Era um belo dia de sol. Draco e Hermione contornaram o lago e andaram até um pequeno bosque. Eles estavam andando perto de onde aconteceu a Segunda Tarefa, no quarto ano deles em Hogwarts. Hermione se perguntou se Draco sabia disso.  
Ele parou sob as árvores e disse:  
- Venha cá.  
Ela foi, e parou perto dele, tão perto que seu braço tocava o dele.  
- Veja isso!_ ele disse, e apontou sua mão esquerda para raiz da árvore  
Nada aconteceu.  
- Ooops!_ ele falou - Eu esqueci. As bandagens interferem.  
Ele apontou sua outra mão para raiz da árvore, e dessa vez, algo aconteceu. Houve um barulho como o de uma corda de violão sendo dedilhada, e da terra perto da raiz se moveu. Hermione assistiu, admirada, a um broto verde abrir caminho no chão, emergir, e em segundos, abrir suas pétalas. Em poucos instantes, se tornou uma rosa negra. A única rosa negra que Hermione já havia visto.  
Ela olhou para Draco, boquiaberta, e perguntou, confusa?  
- Isso é... como você fez...?  
Ele sorriu para ela.  
- Coisa de Magid._ ele disse - Eu pratiquei durante toda a manhã. Você gostou?  
- Eu nunca vi uma rosa negra, antes._ ela disse, se inclinando para examinar a flor  
- Eu não pareço conseguir fazer flores aparecerem em outra cor._ ele disse, dando de ombros - Eu acho que é porque eu não sou o tipo do cara que adora flores. Eu pareço ser muito bom em criar Mosqueiros de Vênus, e consigo fazê-los chover como pedras, mas flores... nem tanto.  
- Você os fez chover?  
- Bem, só numa área pequena. E eles eram pretos também.  
- Você não acha perigoso usar suas habilidades de Magid sem nenhum treinamento?_ perguntou Hermione, mesmo sabendo que soava mandona, mas, como sempre, não conseguia deixar de ser  
- Provavelmente_ disse Draco - Eu suponho que poderiam ter chovido bigornas. Mas eu não estou muito preocupado. Você não gostou da flor?_ ele adicionou, soando aflito  
Hermione a puxou do chão, e levantou-se, segurando a rosa entre os dedos cautelosamente. A rosa tinha bastante espinhos grandes e afiados.  
- Eu gostei._ ela disse, olhando para ele - É espinhosa e irritadiça. Parecida com você.  
Ele se inclinou e beijou um canto da boca dela, e seu cabelo platinado roçou a bochecha dela como asas de borboleta. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele: café, limão e pimenta, e xarope de bordo do café da manhã.  
E então, ela se soltou, e disse:  
- Eu não posso.  
- Por que NÃO?_ perguntou Draco, soando menos como um autocontrolado Malfoy, e mais como um irritante garoto de dezesseis anos  
- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre mim e Harry.  
- Bastante coisa nenhuma._ falou Draco - Parece ser isso o que está acontecendo entre você e Harry. Ou estou errado?  
- Não._ ela disse vagarosamente - Não. Você não está errado. Mas eu não posso fazer nada com você enquanto ele não está falando comigo, porque... porque...  
- Porque você quer a bênção dele?_ sugeriu Draco  
Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber que isso devia ser verdade.  
- Eu acho que sim._ ela disse  
- Nesse caso,_ falou Draco - Nós só vamos ficar juntos quando tivermos trinta anos.  
- Só me dê mais um tempo._ ela disse, olhando para ele de modo litigioso  
Ele jogou suas mãos para o ar.  
- Certo._ ele disse - Tempo.

Hermione nunca havia se dado conta de que o simples fato de que ela estava sempre com Harry havia convencido a maior parte da escola de que eles eram, na verdade, uma notícia. (os freqüentes artigos da Bruxa Semanal sustentando que ela e Harry estavam juntos também não haviam doído). Agora, que haviam boatos sobre ela e Draco, e que ela e Harry haviam deixado de ser amigos, garotas começaram a tomar providências numa velocidade incrível.  
Providências a respeito de Harry.  
De repente, haviam garotas nos treinos de Quadribol; garotas na mesa da Grifinória; garotas esperando Harry sair de sala, no corredor. Parecia que, toda vez que ela via Harry, ele estava rodeado de garotas. Garotas altas, baixas, Hermione até viu a Murta Que Geme tentando chamar a atenção dele perto do banheiro, um dia. Parecia que ela era a única garota de Hogwarts que não estava constantemente falando com Harry.  
Para Hermione, isso era como estar vivendo um pesadelo. Por todos os lugares que ela passava, ela via Harry, afinal de contas, eles estavam na mesma casa, e tinham a maioria das aulas juntos, mas ele não olharia para ela, nem menos olharia para ela, e ele estava sempre rodeado por garotas.  
Se não fosse por Draco, Hermione teria ficado completamente infeliz. Ele sempre parecia feliz em vê-la, e estava sempre por perto. Ele a apresentou para seus amigos da Sonserina, o que foi... interessante. Crabbe ficou tão chocado por ser apresentado a Hermione, que ele engasgou, e acabou cuspindo farelos de biscoito nela, e Goyle simplesmente ficou parado em frente a ela, boquiaberto. Pansy Parkinson se debulhava em lágrimas toda vez que Hermione passava perto dela, e Hermione terminantemente recusou-se a ser apresentada a Emília Bulstrode, porque a lembrança da confusão que Emília a colocou em seu segundo ano ainda ferroava. Alguns dos outros sonserinos não eram tão maus, mas Hermione não se sentia confortável entre eles.  
- Sempre quando eles olham para mim,_ ela disse a Parvati. Ela teria preferido falar com Ron, mas já que ele estava sempre com Harry, isso era quase impossível - Eu sinto como se eles estivessem mentalmente afiando facas na minha direção.  
- Eles não são as pessoas mais legais do mundo, isso é verdade._ concordou Parvati, que estava aplicando um feitiço alongador de cílios em frente ao espelho do dormitório delas - Mas com certeza, nem todos são inúteis, são?  
- Fora Draco, você quer dizer?_ perguntou Hermione, que estava deitada em sua cama, observando Parvati  
- Bem, obviamente, já que você está namorando ele.  
- Nós NÃO estamos namorando!_ protestou Hermione  
- Não estão?_ Parvati estava tão espantada, que ela acidentalmente alongou seus cílios em quase um metro de comprimento, e Hermione teve de ajudá-la a fazê-los voltar ao tamanho normal  
Quando o processo de diminuimento de cílios terminou, Parvati repetiu sua pergunta, e Hermione suspirou.  
- Não estamos namorando._ ela disse - Somos apenas bons amigos.  
- Quer saber, Hermione?_ falou Parvati, convictamente - Você sendo amiga de Draco Malfoy... isso é ainda mais estranho que você sendo namorada dele!  
- Por quê?_ perguntou Hermione, curiosa  
- Bem, se você estivesse namorando ele, eu poderia considerar isso uma atração física incontrolável. Quero dizer, ele é bonito. Isso é um fato. Mas se você é só amiga dele..._ Parvati encolheu os ombros - Você deve gostar dele de verdade.  
Hermione rolou na cama e olhou para o teto. E disse:  
- Eu gosto dele.  
- A despeito do fato de que ele é mimado, egoísta, tem um mau temperamento e um senso de humor medíocre, e gosta de azucrinar pessoas que são mais fracas que ele e..._ Parvati parou ao perceber a expressão do rosto de Hermione, e depois disse - Ele faz isso, sim.  
- Eu sei._ falou Hermione - Não tanto como antes, mas... ele é realmente uma boa pessoa, Parvati.  
Parvati virou-se, olhou severamente para Hermione e perguntou:  
- Então por que você não está namorando ele?  
- Porque...  
- Porque ele não é Harry._ disse Parvati, mostrando grande perspicácia  
Hermione virou-se sobre a cama, inquieta, e disse:  
- Não é mais.

- Ah, vamos lá, Ron!_ disse Harry atravessadamente - É simples, faça isso!  
- Eu NÃO vou fazer isso!_ falou Ron, soando igualmente atravessado  
Ron estava pairando no ar, montado em sua vassoura, sobre o campo de Quadribol, encarando Harry, que estava som uma perna de cada lado de sua Firebolt de braços cruzados, e parecendo furioso. Eles estavam entretidos num treino de vôo por quase uma hora antes que Harry fizesse um pedido peculiar para Ron, e os dois garotos estavam animados e irritáveis. A camisa branca de Harry estava grudando em suas costas com o suor.  
- Por que não?_ perguntou rispidamente Harry - É só me empurrar da minha vassoura! Vamos, tente!  
- Por que não?_ ecoou Ron, incrédulo - Que tal porque eu não quero passar o resto do ano letivo explicando para Dumbledore por que eu te matei a sangue frio sem motivo?  
- Dumbledore disse que o poder de Magid se manifestaria quando eu estivesse em perigo._ disse Harry - Não funcionaria se eu simplesmente pulasse da vassoura. Eu tenho que ficar assustado. E se você não me ajudar, eu vou até a Floresta Proibida servir de comida para Aragogue.  
- Harry!_ disse Ron, desesperado - Dumbledore também disse que o poder se manifestaria entre os dezesseis e os dezoito anos! Você só tem dezesseis! Pare com isso um pouco!  
- O Malfoy também só tem dezesseis anos...  
- Pare de falar no Malfoy!_ gritou Ron com raiva - Estou cheio de ouvir você falando nele! Só porque ele está namorando a Hermione, eu não vou te ajudar a se matar!  
Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e pareciam raivosas ranhuras verdes. Ele agarrou sua varinha, e antes que Ron se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Harry apontou a varinha para ele e gritou:  
- Rapido!  
A vassoura de Ron acelerou incontrolavelmente, com Ron se pendurando nela com dificuldade, voando na direção de Harry, empurrando-o de sua Firebolt. Ron, com dificuldades até mesmo de se manter sobre a própria vassoura, viu Harry caindo. Ron, então, agarrou sua varinha, apontou-a para Harry, que estava caindo com muita velocidade, e sibilou:  
- Wingardium Leviosa!  
Harry, que não havia feito o menor barulho enquanto caía, ganiu quando sua queda foi interrompida a alguns metros do chão. Ele ficou pendurado lá, no meio do ar, olhando de modo reprovativo para Ron.  
- Idiota!_ murmurou Ron, movendo sua varinha, e assim, ela não estava mais apontada para Harry  
Harry caiu os poucos metros restantes sobre o chão do campo de Quadribol.  
Ron suspirou, apontou sua vassoura para baixo, e aterrissou perto de Harry. Que estava deitado à vontade no chão, olhando para o céu, e parecendo não ter a menor intenção de se levantar.  
- Zero!_ falou Harry sombriamente - Nada. Eu NÃO tenho poderes de Magid. Pelo menos não no momento.  
- Harry,_ disse Ron, saltando de sua vassoura - Já te ocorreu que querer poder transformar Draco Malfoy numa lesma e depois pisar nele não é razão suficiente para os seus poderes de Magid começarem a funcionar?  
Harry pôs suas mãos no rosto e disse alguma coisa que soava como "ARGH".  
- Deve haver outra maneira de fazer os seus poderes de Magid começarem a funcionar._ disse Ron - Alguma outra maneira que não arrisque a sua vida.  
- Eu andei lendo sobre isso._ falou Harry - Os poderes de Salazar Slytherin apareceram quando ele teve de enfrentar um dragão que estava ameaçando o seu povoado. Mas isso foi há um zilhão de anos, quando ainda havia muitos dragões andando por aí. Já os poderes do bruxo das trevas Grindewald apareceram quando ele estava em algum tipo de batalha, outra maneira que não tem como eu conseguir meus poderes, e os de Rowena Ravenclaw começaram quando ela foi acometida por um relâmpago. Outra coisa difícil de arranjar.  
- Harry..._ disse Ron vagarosamente - Você precisa falar com Hermione, é isso que você precisa fazer.  
Harry olhou para Ron com suspeitosos olhos verdes e perguntou:  
- Por quê?  
- Porque ela é sua melhor amiga, bobalhão._ falou Ron - E porque você sente saudades dela e isso está te fazendo ficar maluco.  
- Sempre que eu vejo Hermione,_ disse Harry tirando as mãos de seu rosto - Eu quero morrer.  
- Isso é romântico._ disse Ron  
- Sempre que eu a vejo com o Malfoy, eu quero morrer._ esclareceu Harry  
- Bem, você vai ter que se acostumar com isso._ disse Ron  
- Eu não quero me acostumar com isso!_ disse Harry, sentando-se abruptamente - Eu quero que os meus poderes de Magid comecem a funcionar, é isso o que eu quero.  
- Isso é magia._ disse Ron, não sem ser compreensivo - O que você tem é dor-de-cotovelo. Magia não conserta isso.

- Eu estava pensando sobre esse verão, Hermione._ disse Draco  
Era hora do café da manhã. Eles estavam sentados juntos a mesa da Sonserina. (era o quarto café da manhã de Hermione com os sonserinos. Ela já estava até se acostumando com Crabbe fazendo barulho com o canudo e cuspindo a cada refeição.) Draco estava comendo torrada numa rapidez chocante; Hermione havia acabado de descobrir que ele era um desses garotos que podiam comer tudo e qualquer coisa, e continuavam magros. E ela, que não estava com muita fome, estava mordiscando algumas sementes de abóbora.  
- O que é que tem esse verão?_ ela perguntou  
- Bem, eu sei que nós estávamos falando sobre eu te visitar na casa de seus pais. E eu ainda quero te visitar, mas a minha mãe me escreveu me lembrando que o meu tio Vlad estava dizendo que esperava que eu fosse vê-lo nesse verão. Ele tem um imponente castelo na Romênia, e eu estive pensando, se você gostaria...  
Sorrateiramente, Hermione olhou furtivamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela podia ver Harry, sentado com Ron; Lilá ao seu lado, e Parvati ao lado de Ron. Quando Hermione os observava, Lilá pegou uma torrada e a ofereceu a Harry.  
E Harry comeu a torrada.  
Lilá deu risadinhas afetadas.  
- Enquanto isso,_ continuou Draco - Eu larguei Hogwarts e virei um assassino de aluguel do Ministério da Magia.  
- O... o quê?_ engrolou Hermione, virando-se para olhar para Draco  
Ele estava sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não alcançava os seus olhos acinzentados.  
- Hermione, amor da minha vida_ ele disse, apontando - Você realmente vai comer tudo isso?  
Ela olhou para onde ele indicava, e pulou de susto. De algum modo, ela conseguiu descascar, uma pilha de no mínimo cem sementes de abóbora. A sementes mesmo estavam numa única e caprichada pilha, as cascas em outra. Hermione não se lembrava de ter descascado sequer uma semente.  
- Oh!_ ela falou, acanhada - Eu vou... hã... guardá-las para mais tarde, eu acho.  
- Certo, faça isso._ disse Draco, e levantou-se  
Em alerta, Hermione também se levantou.  
- Eu sinto muito._ ela disse - Eu estou sendo um pouco distraída esses dias.  
- Eu percebi isso._ disse Draco - Está tudo bem. Eu só acabei de lembrar de algo que eu tinha que fazer. Eu venho adiando isso, mas parece que chegou a hora certa de fazer isso.  
- Eu posso ajudar?_ perguntou ela, sentindo-se culpada  
- Definitivamente não._ respondeu Draco  
Ele a acariciou no rosto suavemente. Então, ele tirou sua mão.  
- Eu tenho treino de Quadribol esta tarde._ disse ele - Te vejo no jantar.

Harry havia providenciado ficar sozinho no salão comunal da Grifinória, nesta tarde. Por esse motivo, ele ficou espantado quando a passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Draco Malfoy entrou no aposento. Ele se endireitou e examinou o chocado Harry serenamente.  
- Dica de elegância, Potter._ ele disse - Bocas ficam melhores fechadas._ ele se sentou numa poltrona e esticou suas pernas na direção da lareira - Eu não posso acreditar que a senha ainda é "estrondo"._ ele continuou - Você e os grifinórios são muito pouco desconfiados!  
Harry abaixou o livro que estava lendo e olhou, aflito, em volta.  
- Você quer ser um pouco mais cauteloso, Malfoy?_ disse Harry - Se outras pessoas descobrem que você tem a senha...  
- Eu não quero ser nem um pouco mais cauteloso._ disse Draco - Eu quero bater na sua cabeça com uma vassoura. Mas eu não vou, é lógico.  
- Por que não?_ perguntou Harry, voltando ao seu livro - Você pode usar a minha Firebolt 5000 para isso._ ele olhou para Draco - A propósito, por que a repentina explosão de hostilidade? Não deveria ser eu quem deveria estar te odiando?  
- Não._ respondeu Draco - Sou eu quem deve te odiar, pela simples razão de que você está fazendo Hermione muito infeliz.  
Harry largou o livro novamente, e olhou para Draco. Suas bochechas estavam coradas de raiva.  
- Você veio aqui me falar dela?  
- Exatamente._ respondeu Draco  
- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor._ disse Harry - Por que você não dá o fora daqui?  
- Olhe, eu conheço essa garota, Hermione,_ disse Draco, como se Harry não tivesse falado - E ela é uma garota maravilhosa de se estar por perto. Muito inteligente, inteligentemente bonita, também. Uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu já conheci._ ele desviu o olhar de Harry - A única coisa é que eu sinto que ela está muito infeliz por causa de alguma coisa. Ela chora quando pensa que eu não estou olhando. Ela sai de órbita com facilidade. E sempre que você está por perto..._ Draco olhou diretamente para Harry - Ela te observa.  
A cor estava começando a desaparecer do rosto de Harry. Agora ele realmente parecia espantado.  
- Ela nem falaria comigo.  
- Não._ replicou Draco - Você não falaria com ela.  
Harry olhou para ele, admirado.  
- Por que você está me contando isso?  
- Eu não sei._ respondeu Draco, pensativo - O único jeito que eu consigo fazer esse tipo de coisa é me dizendo que eu não estou fazendo. Mesmo agora, eu digo a mim mesmo que eu vim aqui para falar sobre o cara chato que você é. Parece que está funcionando.  
- Ela está mesmo infeliz?_ perguntou Harry numa voz abafada  
- Completamente._ respondeu Draco - Olhe, Potter. Fale com ela. Você é o melhor amigo dela. Ou era.  
A cor tinha saído completamente do rosto de Harry, e agora ele estava completamente pálido e infeliz.  
- Eu não posso._ ele disse  
- Ah! Sim, você pode._ disse Draco, cujo temperamento estava começando a puir-se - De todo modo, do que você tem medo?  
- De que ela estivesse certa._ respondeu Harry - Eu a mantive como propriedade, eu a mantive como propriedade por todos esses anos. Ela tem o direito de querer me fazer pagar por isso. E pagar. Não há pagamento sufici...  
- Olhe._ interrompeu Draco - Você quer se chafurdar em culpa, muito bem. Se estapeie. Mas..._ ele deu um passo à frente e olhou para Harry - Eu não vou ser a segunda escolha. Eu não vou ficar com ela porque ela não pode estar com você.  
- Harry?_ disse uma voz que vinha de trás da cadeira  
Harry virou-se, espantado.  
- Sirius!_ Harry falou - Eu quase esqueci que eu tinha combinado de falar com você agora.  
Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, e se ajoelhou perto da lareira. Draco o seguiu e viu que a cabeça de Sirius estava flutuando no fogo. Os cabelos rebeldes de Sirius haviam sido aparados, sua barba estava feita, e ele parecia mais elegante e com mais aspecto de noivo de um modo que nem Harry nem Draco já o haviam visto antes.  
- Sirius,_ disse Harry, satisfeito, estendendo uma mão, como se ele pudesse apertar a mão de Sirius  
Quando ele fez isso, Draco viu a cicatriz na palma da mão de Harry, gêmea da dele. Aparentemente, ele também não havia deixado que a curassem.  
- Parecendo nítido, hein, Sirius!_ disse Draco cordialmente, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Harry  
O rosto de Sirius se contorceu numa expressão satisfeita ao ver Draco. Essa expressão foi logo substituída por algo que parecia alerta.  
- Eu não sabia que vocês dois estariam aqui.._ ele disse a Harry  
- Me desculpe._ falou Harry -Eu pus um Feitiço Obstáculo para desencorajar quem quisesse entrar aqui, mas não funcionou com o Malfoy. Típico._ ele adicionou, olhando para Draco  
- Você só deveria levar em conta o fato de que eu sou um Magid, e por esse motivo, melhor do que você, Potter._ disse Draco  
- Eu sou um Magid também, idiota!_ disse Harry, irrita

o  
- Se você diz que é..._ disse Draco, num tom de grande superioridade - Mas o que você fez?  
- Parem com isso!_ pediu Sirius, irritado - Vocês discutem como um casal de velhos!_ Harry e Draco deram idênticos gritos de horror - Certo, então._ disse Sirius - Deixe para lá o que eu ia dizer. Estou me retirando. Harry, depois eu te envio uma coruja.  
E ele desapareceu.  
- Sirius?_ disse Harry, em silenciosa perplexidade. Então, ele virou-se para Draco - Muito obrigado, Malfoy.  
Mas Draco estava pensativo, e disse:  
- Eu me pergunto o que ele tinha para te contar.  
Harry sentou-se contra uma os pés de uma poltrona e balançou sua cabeça.  
- Bem, eu vou ter de esperar pela coruja dele, agora._ ele disse irritado - Por que você não sai daqui, Malfoy? Você está me dando dor de cabeça!  
- Muito bem._ disse Draco, levantando-se - Ah! Uma coisa, Potter.  
- O que é?  
- Não é da minha natureza o auto-sacrifício._ disse Draco, trivialmente - Eu não sei se é algum vestígio da Poção Polissuco ou sei lá o quê. Mas se for, e essa minha fase generosa passar, e você ainda estiver fazendo Hermione infeliz, eu vou arrancar as suas costelas e as irei vestir como a um chapéu. Entendeu?  
- Entendi._ disse Harry, sorrindo, a despeito de si próprio - E um grande broche de estrela para você pela imaginação fértil.  
- Obrigado._ disse Draco, e saiu pela passagem do quadro

Choveu e trovejou muito no dia seguinte. O céu relampejando parecia um ferro negro e úmido. O que ia bem com o humor de Hermione. Ela sentou-se numa poltrona do salão comunal, observando, mal-humorada, o fogo crepitante. Ela se perguntou, vagamente, onde estava Bichento. Seria bom ter um gato para deitar em seu colo, agora.  
A passagem do quadro abriu-se, e Ron entrou no aposento, sacudindo água de suas vestes.  
- Oi, Ron!_ disse Hermione, feliz em vê-lo sem Harry. Depois, ela viu o quão aflito e preocupado ele estava, e parou - Ron, está tudo bem?  
- Não sei ao certo._ ele respondeu  
Ela olhou severamente para ele, e então, perguntou:  
- Onde está o Harry?  
- Eu fui com o Harry para o treino de Quadribol._ disse Ron vagarosamente - Mas encurtaram-no por causa do tempo. Ninguém joga Quadribol numa tempestade de raios como essa.  
- Óbvio._ concordou Hermione  
- De todo modo, estávamos a meio caminho de volta ao castelo, eu estava conversando cm Fred e Jorge, e eu virei, e Harry tinha... bem, ele tinha ido.  
- Ido?_ repetiu Hermione, incrédula - Ele desapareceu?  
- Ele não desapareceu. Alicia Spinnet disse que o viu correndo até a Floresta Proibida.  
- Bem..._ disse Hermione, infeliz - Ele deve ter um motivo...  
- É isso que me preocupa._ disse Ron - O motivo dele.  
Hermione estava quase perguntando o que ele queria dizer, quando a passagem do quadro abriu-se novamente e Draco entrou no salão.  
Ron não parecia feliz em vê-lo, e disse:  
- Falando da pessoa incrivelmente chata...  
A despeito de tudo o que aconteceu, Hermione sabia que Ron e seus irmãos ainda não gostavam de Draco, e que nunca gostariam.  
- Você não pode ficar entrando e saindo do nosso salão comunal, você sabe, vão acabar te pegando.  
- Vocês estavam falando de mim?_ perguntou Draco calmamente - Porque eu ouvi um pouco da conversa, e parecia mais que vocês estavam falando de Harry. Ele saiu e fez algo idiota de novo, não foi?  
- Sim, e é tudo culpa sua._ respondeu Ron, exorbitante  
- Minha culpa? Como a culpa é minha?  
- É toda essa..._ Ron fez um gesto de como se fosse varrer o salão - coisa de Magid. Ele não suporta que os seus poderes funcionam e os deles, não, está bem? Ele está fazendo tudo o que pode para fazê-los começarem a funcionar precipitadamente. Ele me pediu para empurrá-lo da vassoura dele...  
- Ele fez o quê?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Você me ouviu._ falou Ron - E ele anda lendo sobre Magids e suas histórias, e um deles, eu acho que Rowena Ravenclaw, estava fora de casa numa tempestade, e foi atingida por um raio, e...  
Hermione levantou-se de sua poltrona, e perguntou:  
- Você acha que ele saiu para tentar ser atingido por um raio?  
- Nem o Harry é tão idiota!  
- Geralmente não._ concordou Ron - Ele está fora de si ultimamente. Culpa sua._ ele disse, virando-se para Hermione - Andando de lá pra cá com o Malfoy, toda beijoqueira.  
- Não teve beijo._ disse Hermione, chateada com essa injustiça - Teve?_ ela perguntou, virando-se para Draco  
- Infelizmente não._ concordou ele  
Ron não parecia convencido.  
- Você está dizendo que o Harry saiu no meio de uma tempestade de raios para tentar ativar seus poderes de Magid, querendo não se sentir em desvantagem com Draco por causa de mim?_ perguntou Hermione  
- Ele sente sua falta, Hermione._ disse Ron  
- E nada como dizer "eu te amo" sendo reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas._ adicionou Draco  
Hermione virou-se para ele, enraivecida, e gritou:  
- Você não está ajudando!  
- Olhe_ disse Draco, surpreso pela veemência dela - Nós não SABEMOS o que ele foi fazer lá, sabemos?  
- O que mais seria?_ perguntou Hermione, quase chorando. Ela se levantou, e checou seus bolsos procurando sua varinha - Estou indo atrás dele._ ela disse - Vocês dois façam o que quiserem.  
Ela achou sua varinha, e caminhou até o quadro. Draco a seguiu.  
- EU vou com você._ ele disse  
Ron balançou sua cabeça, e disse:  
- Eu vou ficar aqui para o caso de ele voltar.  
- Certo._ disse Hermione aos dois, e começou a correr pelo salão  
Draco, tendo pernas bem mais longas do que as dela, nem teve que correr para acompanhá-la.  
- Hermione,_ ele disse, quando eles viraram num corredor - fique calma, por favor!  
- Você não entende._ ela falou - É tudo minha culpa.  
Eles desceram correndo a escada larga, e saíram pelas portas da frente do castelo.  
E esbarraram em Harry.  
Ele estava encharcado, sua camisa e sua calça estavam coladas nele, e escorria água de seu cabelo pela sua testa, mas fora isso, ele parecia completamente saudável. Ele estava vestindo as vestes escolares sobre as vestes de Quadribol. E ele estava carregando um Bichento molhado.  
- Harry!_ disse Hermione, quase chorando - Você está bem? Você está bem?  
Harry olhou para os dois, perplexo.  
- Estou bem.- ele disse a ela - O seu gato conseguiu se entalar em um cano de escoamento. Eu o ouvi urrando quando eu estava voltando do treino, então eu fui atrás dele buscá-lo.  
Bichento sacudiu-se sobre os braços de Harry, ronronando.  
- Ele é muito gordo._ disse Harry imparcialmente - Você deveria parar de dar tanta comida para ele.  
Houve um ruído de trovão vindo de cima, e uma chuvarada fresca ameaçava e cair sobre eles. Bichento parecia aflito.  
- Nós devemos entrar._ disse Draco, começando a andar  
Hermione o seguiu, e mais devagar vinha Harry.  
Quando entraram, Bichento pulou do colo de Harry, e pousou no chão, e saiu correndo, sacudindo-se. Nem Hermione nem Draco estavam tão molhados quanto Harry, que estava tremendo. E Harry simplesmente ficou ali, parado, com uma piscina cada vez maior feita da água que escorria de suas vestes e sapatos encharcados.  
- Por que vocês dois vieram atrás de mim daquele jeito?_ ele perguntou num tom de voz incolor - E por que vocês perguntaram se eu estava bem?  
- Hã..._ disse Hermione, sentindo-se agora realmente muito idiota - Nós devemos te levar para a Torre da Grifinória, Harry. Você está encharcado!  
Harry estreitou seus olhos para ela, mas começou a subir as escadas. Draco e Hermione o seguiram.  
- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta._ ele falou, virando um corredor  
- Hermione achou que você tinha saído para tentar ser atingido por um raio_ disse Draco - Para fazer seus poderes. Eu disse "deixe ele", mas ela quis ir atrás de você.  
Harry parou e olhou para ela.  
- Atingido por um raio?_ ele perguntou - Que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou?  
Ela ficou nervosa.  
- Eu não sei, Harry._ ela disse asperamente - Talvez o tipo de idiota que tenta fazer com que Ron o empurre da vassoura?  
- O Ron tem uma boca enorme._ disse Harry brevemente, então parou e olhou  
Hermione virou-se para ver o que ele estava olhando, e o viu olhando para uma porta meio aberta que dava num quarto escuro, dentro do qual ela podia ver a fraca luz bruxuleante do vidro.  
- Esse não é..._ falou Harry - Não pode ser...  
- O quê?_ perguntou Hermione, confusa, mas Harry já havia passado por ela e aberto a porta  
Ele entrou, e Hermione e Draco, trocando olhares aflitos, o seguiram.  
Era um aposento que Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Grande e vagamente iluminado: uma parede inteira era só de janelas, agora mostrando o céu nublado e chuvoso que estava lá fora. Na outra parede, estava o objeto que tinha a luz bruxuleante que Hermione havia visto. Era um espelho. Redondo, com uma larga moldura de madeira. Era muito plano, e ainda assim parecia lançar uma incandescência na meia-luz.  
Harry andou até o espelho, e olhou para ele como se ele guardasse todos os segredos do universo. Havia água escorrendo de seu cabelo, calças e vestes, mas Harry não parecia notar.  
- Harry?_ chamou Hermione, incerta, e andou até ele  
Ele não se virou, sequer pareceu tê-la ouvido se aproximar.  
- Harry,_ ela repetiu - Você está olhando para o quê?  
- Nós._ ele disse - Eu vejo você e eu.  
Hermione olhou para o espelho e viu a si própria e a Harry olhando de volta.  
- Eu também nos vejo._ ela disse - Grande coisa, Harry. É só um espelho.  
- Não é..._ ele começou, indignado, então virou-se e olhou para ela. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados - O que você disse que viu?  
- Você e eu._ ela disse, admirada - Ali nós estamos._ ela disse, apontando para o espelho. Então, ela olhou furtivamente  
Havia algo no reflexo dela e de Harry. Algo estranho.  
- E agora?_ perguntou Harry, andando para trás alguns metros - O que você vê?  
Ela olhou novamente para o espelho. E o seu coração capotou.  
- Ainda vejo você e eu._ ela disse, com voz contagiante - Só que... Harry! No espelho você está seco! E você está..._ ela parou, virando-se para ele - Que tipo de espelho é esse?  
- Leia a inscrição._ disse Harry, espantado, mas não tão infeliz como estava antes  
Hermione leu. Oãçarao uesed ojesed o, missam, otsorueso ortsom oãnue.  
Como Hermione era bastante mais inteligente do que Harry, ela precisou de apenas um instante para perceber que a inscrição estava escrita de trás para frente.  
Eu não mostro o seu rosto, mas sim, o desejo de seu coração.  
- Você me contou sobre esse espelho._ ela disse vagarosamente - anos atrás... ele mostra a sua família, Harry...  
- Mostrava._ ele disse - Eu ainda os vejo. Mas quem está em primeiro plano somos nós. Eu acho_ ele disse -que o desejo do coração de uma pessoa pode mudar.  
Ele estava muito pálido, mas ele estava olhando para ela, realmente olhando para ela, como ele não olhava havia dias.  
Atrás dele, ela viu Draco atravessar o aposento e sair. Seu coração se contraiu. Mas ela não podia sair. Era a vida dela, bem ali, naquele aposento.  
Draco fechou a porta ao sair, e ela virou-se para Harry.  
- O espelho te mostra o que você quer._ ela disse vagarosamente  
Harry confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Mas Dumbledore não te contou que a maioria das pessoas quer o que é pior para elas?  
- A maioria._ disse Harry - Não todas._ ele olhou para ela com firmeza - Você me ama?  
- Claro que eu te amo._ ela disse - Na minha vida toda, eu nunca amei alguém como eu te amo. Mas você me assusta, Harry. Você pode me ferir com muita facilidade. É por isso que eu gosto de estar com Draco. Ele não me machucaria e de todo modo, ele não pode.  
Harry virou-se, andou alguns passos até ela, e a encarou.  
- É engraçado._ ele disse - mas eu estava falando com o Malfoy ontem, e eu de fato percebi uma coisa. Eu percebi que eu te devo desculpas.  
Ela olhou para ele. Ele estava tão pálido que seus olhos pareciam a única cor em seu rosto branco. Ele falou:  
- Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito porque eu nunca te disse que eu te amo. Eu sinto muito porque eu esperei até quando parecia que eu ia te perder para fazer alguma coisa. Eu sinto muito porque eu menti quando você me perguntou se eu te amava. Eu simplesmente nunca pensei em você dessa forma. Você sempre foi como uma parte de mim. Como os meus próprios olhos. Ou minhas próprias mãos. Ninguém sai por aí dizendo "eu amo os meus olhos, eu amo as minhas mãos", você diz essas coisas? Mas pense como seria viver sem suas mãos ou seus olhos._ a voz dele tremeu - Eu não sou como o não faço declarações de amor. Mas eu sei o que eu quero.  
Hermione apenas olhou para ele. Ela não podia dizer uma palavra. Ela sequer podia pensar em uma palavra.  
- Eu quero que você seja feliz._ ele continuou vagarosamente - E se eu não te faço feliz, então você deve ficar com a pessoa que te faz.  
Ele olhou para ela. Harry. A quem ela sempre tinha amado, não porque ele era valente, embora ele fosse, ou porque ele era inteligente, embora ele também o fosse, ou um bom dançarino (o que ele não era), mas porque ele era generoso, com um tipo de generosidade que era raro entre a maioria das pessoas, e entre adolescentes, em particular, uma generosidade que não só dá, mas desiste também.  
- Ele realmente te ama._ disse Harry - Não como eu, mas...  
Ele parou de falar, virou-se, e andou até a porta. Ele ia embora, ela sabia, porque uma vez que Harry decidia alguma coisa, ele fazia. E quando ele dizia alguma coisa, ele queria dizer isso mesmo. E então, ela pensou sobre o que ele havia dito, e como seria viver o resto de sua vida sem ele.  
- Harry!_ ela chamou, desencostando da parede, e dando um passo até ele - Volte, por favor!  
Ele virou-se. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele, ele estava sob as sombras. Ela só podia ver o branco fantasmagórico da camisa dele, e a palidez de sua pele.  
- Volte, por favor._ ela disse novamente  
E ele voltou. E parou em frente a ela, olhando-a.  
E então, havia mãos sobre seus ombros, as mãos de Harry, e ele a estava beijando. E quando ela pôs suas mãos em volta dele, ele estava encharcado, e a água a gelava pelas suas roupas, e a pele dele estava tão fria como o gelo, mas quando ele a tocou, ela se sentiu arder. Ele tinha gosto de água de chuva e lágrimas.  
Ela caiu contra a parede, ainda beijando ele. As mãos dele estavam trêmulas, e havia um zumbido em seus ouvidos, que vagarosamente aumentava, até se transformar em música, a música mais bonita que ela já havia escutado.  
Ela soltou-se de Harry, admirada, e viu, pela expressão do rosto dele, que ele também escutava aquela música.  
- O que é isso?_ ela perguntou, maravilhada  
- Música de fênix._ ele respondeu, igualmente maravilhado  
- Vem de onde?_ ela perguntou, virando-se um pouco para olhar em volta dela  
Era difícil ver alguma coisa além da neve que caía.  
- Hã..._ disse Harry, um pouco acanhado, agora - De mim, eu acho.  
- Harry,_ ela disse, numa voz extremamente silenciosa - Está nevando.  
- Eu sei._ ele disse, ainda mais acanhado  
- Aqui dentro? Em junho?  
- Bem,_ disse Harry, rosa em volta das orelhas - Dumbledore disse que "fortes emoções" ativariam meus poderes de Magid.  
- Estão funcionando?  
- Sim._ ele respondeu, confuso, mas feliz - Eu sinto isso. Como um interruptor sendo ligado. Eu acho que eu não sei exatamente como...  
- Controlar seus poderes?_ ela perguntou, sorrindo, e vários filhotes de coruja, piando, vindas do teto  
- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de corujas._ ela disse, quando ainda mais corujas surgiram do teto  
- Me beije de novo._ ele sugeriu - Assim talvez apareçam canários.  
- Harry,_ ela disse, beijando-o novamente - Você sabia que está nevando neve azul?  
- Eu gosto de azul._ disse Harry - É a minha cor favorita.  
- Neve azul?  
- E por que não neve azul?  
- Você sempre disse que achava neve romântico._ disse Hermione, rindo tolamente  
- Apenas fique feliz que eu não sou Hagrid,_ disse Harry, dando outro beijo nela - Senão iriam chover hipogrifos.

- Eu preciso falar com Draco._ ela disse, algum tempo sem tempo depois, quando eles haviam deixado o aposento do espelho e estavam andando por um corredor  
Os sapatos molhados de Harry estavam fazendo um barulho esquisito a cada passo, mas ainda assim, ele estava enormemente feliz com o mundo e com tudo dentro dele.  
- Eu sei._ ele disse - Eu também tenho que falar com ele.  
- Mas é melhor que eu vá primeiro._ disse ela  
- Está bem._ ele disse, soltando a mão dela - Mas não decida de repente estar apaixonada por ele, afinal._ ele avisou - Eu não posso suportar mais isso.  
- Se eu tiver alguma dúvida, eu posso voltar ao espelho._ ela disse, provocativa, voltando o percurso já caminhado do corredor - Se eu puder achá-lo de novo, é lógico.  
- Não me teste, Hermione._ ele disse - Já tem neve azul pela parte de trás da minha camisa toda, e penas de coruja no meu cabelo. Eu já estou desconjuntado.  
Mas ele estava sorrindo. Ela soprou um beijo para ele, já de longe, e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Logo que ela saiu do alcance de vista de Harry, ela tirou o Feitiço Essencial de dentro de sua camisa. Isso, ela sabia, era trapaça, mas ela realmente queria achar Draco e não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar.  
Ela se concentrou, pensando firme em Draco, pensando nele o mais claramente que podia,... no seu rosto familiar, olhos claros, e cabelo platinado, no sorriso oblíquo engraçado... e o feitiço fez um suave movimento. Ela deu um passo a frente, e o feitiço se balançou novamente.  
Seguindo o balanço suave, Hermione saiu do castelo, e andou até o lago. Havia parado de chover, mas tudo ainda estava úmido. Ela seguiu o balanço até o pequeno bosque onde Draco havia feito crescer a rosa negra para ela havia dois dias.  
Draco estava lá, encostado numa árvore, olhando para o lago. Gotas de chuva, que pulavam das folhas e galhos formavam uma rede prateada em volta dele.  
Ela veio atrás dele, e encostou sua mão levemente no braço dele.  
- Oi!_ ela disse  
Ele não se virou.  
- Você não precisa me contar._ ele disse - Eu já sei.  
- Draco..._ ela falou  
Agora ele virou-se, e olhou para ela. Sua expressão era ilegível. Se ela não o conhecesse bem, ela sequer pensaria que ele estava perturbado.  
- Parece_ ele disse num tom medido - que eu ainda posso sentir o que Harry sente, se ele estiver sentindo algo forte.  
- Oh!_ ela disse, se sentindo ruborizar - Me desculpe...  
- Não precisa me pedir desculpas._ ele disse - Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria. Eu estive ignorando isso, mas eu sempre soube._ ele tentou sorrir para ela, falhou, e deu de ombros - Lembra daquela vez no armário, lá na Mansão?  
- Claro que me lembro._ disse Hermione  
- Bem, você não parava de dizer "Harry, Harry, Harry".  
- Eu fiz o quê?_ ela sentiu seu rosto arder - Por que você não disse nada?  
Draco deu de ombros novamente.  
- Eu tenho dezesseis anos._ ele disse - Eu não iria encurtar uma boa sessão de agarramento por uma coisa pequena como essa, não é?  
Hermione cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos.  
- Eu estou muito envergonhada._ ela falou  
- Não fique assim._ ele disse - Você sempre foi honesta. Você nunca disse que não amava o Harry. Se eu fosse você, eu também estaria apaixonado por ele ao invés de mim._ ele fez uma careta - Não! Eu não me apaixonaria por ele. Eu sou muito melhor do que ele. Você é maluca, Hermione.  
- Eu te amo._ ela disse  
Ele ficou calado por um segundo. Então, ele disse:  
- Eu sei. Mas é... como você ama o Ron.  
Ela balançou sua cabeça.  
- É diferente. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. Eu não posso explicar isso. Mas você é importante para mim. Esteja eu com o Harry ou não, eu não quero deixar de te conhecer. Eu ainda quero te ver. Você pode vir me visitar nesse verão._ ela sorriu tremulamente - Ficar com ciúmes da multidão de namoradas que você vai ter logo que todos descobrirem que eu e você não estamos juntos, afinal de contas.  
- Harry não se importaria?  
- Não. Ele meio que tem um carinho por você, de um modo esquisito._ ela disse, sabendo que isso era verdade - Eu acho que ele sentiria a sua falta se você desaparecesse.  
- Eu acho que eu também sentiria falta dele._ disse Draco - Eu acho que eu sentiria falta de todos os "Cale a boca, Malfoy!". Eu acabei me acostumando com isso. Crabbe e Goyle nunca me mandam calar a boca. É refrescante.  
- Eu acho que podemos contar com Harry para te mandar calar a boca regularmente._ falou Hermione  
Draco estava olhando para ela com um sorriso esquisito estampado em seu rosto.  
- Então..._ ele falou - Você e Harry estão... oficialmente juntos, agora?  
- Oficialmente juntos?_ perguntou Hermione, confusa - Nós ainda não falamos sobre isso, de fato não, mas...  
Ele agarrou a mão dela, e a virou, assim ele poderia olhar o relógio dela.  
- Falta um minuto para as três._ ele disse - Vamos dizer que o seu namoro com o Harry vá ficar oficial às três, vamos lá?  
- O que nos dá um minuto para que, exatamente?_ ela perguntou  
Mas ele balançou sua cabeça, e disse:  
- Hermione. Você está perdendo tempo.  
Então, ainda deitado contra a árvore, ele a puxou para perto dele pela mão, segurando o punho dela, ela tropeçou para a frente, e cai sobre ele. E ele a beijou.  
Mais tarde, Hermione pensaria que ele obviamente colocou tudo o que ele tinha, cada pedacinho de sentimento por ela, cada vestígio de paixão e cada frangalho de amor frustrado, naquele beijo. Como se ele estivesse tentando pôr tudo o que ele sentia para fora dele, exorcizar isso. Na hora, contudo, ela só tomou ciência de que seus joelhos estavam dobrados, e que havia um som esquisito em seus ouvidos, como se alguém estivesse segurando uma concha perto deles. Ela fechou seus olhos e viu raios dançando pelas suas pálpebras interiores.  
Ela se perguntou se ela devia ser a única garota na face da Terra a beijar dois Magids em um único dia. Depois, ela se perguntou se isso poderia ser fatal.  
Ele soltou-a, e o mundo voltou ao normal.  
- Três da tarde, Granger._ ele disse, soltando a mão dela  
- Uau!_ ela disse, fraca, e olhou para ele  
Ele estava olhando-a novamente com aquele sorriso engraçado, metade divertido, metade entristecido. Ela sabia que ele havia acabado de lhe mostrar como ele realmente se sentia. E que ele nunca, jamais faria isso de novo.  
Ele deu um meio-sorriso para ela.  
- Então?  
- Isso foi... assombroso._ ela disse fracamente  
- E?  
- E se você tentar fazer isso de novo, eu te darei um tapa na cara.  
O sorriso dele se alargou, e se transformou num sorriso de verdade.  
- Você adora me bater, não adora, Granger?_ ele perguntou - Você deve querer pensar sobre isso.  
Ela sorriu de volta.  
- Cale a boca, Malfoy!_ ela falou

- O que Ron disse?_ perguntou Hermione, curiosa  
- Ele disse que já era hora, e depois fez uma observação grosseira que eu não vou repetir. Depois ele me disse que havia me dito.  
- E o que você disse, então?_ perguntou Hermione, rindo tolamente  
- Eu transformei a vassoura dele num caracol só de apontar para ela.  
- Sério?  
- Na verdade, eu ia transformá-la numa rã,_ admitiu Harry - E Pigwidgeon comeu o caracol, então, agora eu devo a Ron uma vassoura. Esse troço de Magid dá muita encrenca.  
Hermione riu, e pegou uma maçã. Que diferença faziam vinte e quatro horas, ela pensou. Ontem, estava chovendo, e ela estava infeliz, e agora... eles haviam levado o almoço para o lago, já que o céu estava totalmente limpo, sem nuvens, e era um belo dia de junho. Harry estava sentado, encostando-se numa pedra, e ela estava inclinada sobre os joelhos dele.  
- Mas você não gostaria de não ser um, gostaria?  
- Eu acho que não._ disse Harry. Ele estava preguiçosamente brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela, puxando-a, deixando-a lisa, e depois soltando, deixando encaracolar novamente - Eu estava falando com Dumbledore, e ele disse que dirige um tipo de programa de treinamento para Magids não-treinados durante o verão, na Irlanda, e se eu quiser ir nesse verão, eu posso.  
- Você vai?_ ela perguntou, virando-se para vê-lo  
- Bem, isso não é estar com os Dursley, e são apenas dois meses. Então eu posso te ver em agosto.  
- Você sabe que o Draco ainda vai me visitar, não sabe?  
- Eu sei._ falou Harry - Nós todos podemos sair. Ir à praia. Ver o Malfoy não se bronzear.  
- Ei!  
Os dois se viraram e viram Draco correndo em volta do lago. Ele derrapou, meio que se freando em frente a eles, e parou ali, pondo as mãos em seus joelhos, tomando fôlego.  
- Harry..._ ele ofegou  
Hermione olhou para Draco, curiosa.  
- Você correu esse caminho todo?_ ela perguntou  
Ele confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu tinha que falar com você._ ele ofegou, olhando para Harry. Se a visão de Harry e Hermione juntos o incomodava, ele não demonstrou isso. Era um talento que ele tinha - Potter..._ e Draco entregou um papel bem branco para Harry - Isso acabou de chegar via coruja.  
Hermione e Harry se levantaram, e Harry pegou o papel de Draco. Ele desdobrou-o, leu-o e ficou, de repente, muito pálido.  
- Harry?_ falou Hermione, em alerta - São más notícias?  
Sem palavras, ele entregou a carta para ela. Era de Sirius.  
Harry e Draco,  
Eu decidi endereçar esta carta para vocês dois já que isso envolve ambos. Eu quis lhes escrever para contar duas coisas. A primeira é que a ação para que eu adote Harry legalmente foi aceita, e deve entrar em vigor em poucos meses. Eu estou muito feliz por isso, e eu espero que você, Harry, esteja também. A segunda coisa, Draco provavelmente já sabe, é que Narcissa e eu estávamos conversando, e decidimos nos casar em agosto, logo que o divórcio dela e de Lúcio sair. Eu estou também muito feliz com isso, e eu espero que vocês dois também estejam.  
- Essa carta veio com outra de minha mãe, mas era endereçada apenas a mim._ disse Draco, atordoado - Basicamente dizia a mesma coisa. Eu não posso acreditar._ ele adicionou, balançando sua cabeça - Eu não posso acreditar!  
- Então era isso o que ele queria me contar no salão comunal!_ disse Harry, igualmente estupefato  
- Sirius!_ exclamou Draco - Aquele cachorro sonso! Literalmente, também!  
- Bem, eu imaginei que isso aconteceria._ disse Hermione, que estava rosa com o esforço de não rir das expressões confusas deles - Vocês não imaginaram?  
- Não._ disseram Harry e Draco juntos, balançando suas cabeças  
- Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não sabem?_ ela disse, apontando para a carta - Se eles se casarem, e Sirius adotar Harry. Vocês dois vão ser...  
- Irmãos!_ disse Harry, olhando para Draco, horrorizado  
Draco encarou de volta, boquiaberto.  
Hermione não podia mais se conter.  
- Irmãos! Vocês dois!_ ela começou a rir - A cara de vocês!_ ela gorgolejou - Oh! A cara de vocês!  
Harry olhou para Hermione e falou:  
- Hermione!  
- Eu não posso me conter!_ ela riu tolamente - É muito engraçado!  
E agora Draco havia começado a rir também. Harry nunca o havia visto rir assim antes, não rindo abafadamente, mas rindo realmente. Vagarosamente, Harry começou a sorrir, e então, olhando para Hermione, se inclinou e segurou a cintura dela com alegria, e começou a rir também.  
O barulho de suas risadas, se espalhou, pelo lago, e pelo castelo mais adiante.

**NA: Terminou! Comentem pra eu saber o que vocês acharem dessa fic linda da Cassandra! Beijinhos, e até Draco Sinister (:**


End file.
